


Ricorda Il Passato

by Enedhil



Series: Dall'Oscurità Alla Luce [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Friendship/Love, King Aragorn, M/M, Male Friendship, Post Coronation, Young Aragorn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È il primo Marzo dell'anno 3019 della Terza Era della Terra di Mezzo.  La notte è scesa su Minas Tirith e il nuovo Re di Gondor, dall'alto delle mura, è in attesa di quell'alba che darà inizio al suo regno. Ma non è solo. Al suo fianco, come sempre, l'amico che l'ha accompagnato fino a quel momento e che, ancora una volta, gli terrà la mano ricordando con lui il loro passato, prima che il nuovo giorno cominci.<br/>[Prima parte della serie "Dall'Oscurità Alla Luce"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ NOTE INIZIALI ~
> 
> “Ricorda Il Passato” è la prima storia di una tetralogia che ho iniziato a scrivere nel 2010 intitolata “Dall'Oscurità Alla Luce”.  
> Questa serie l'avevo pubblicata nel mio sito e su EFP negli anni passati, ma l'avevo recentemente tolta perché avrei voluto cambiarla e trasformarla in una storia originale per dare una nuova vita ai personaggi, ai loro amori e alle avventure che si trovano ad affrontare.   
> Ci ho pensato molto e, mentre sistemavo l'altra storia che avevo tolto quasi contemporaneamente (Behind My Eyes), mi sono resa conto che non volevo farlo.   
> Non so bene come spiegarlo ma non volevo che questi personaggi diventassero qualcun altro, che cambiassero nomi, che perdessero alcune delle caratteristiche che ho dato loro, che smettessero di parlare in elfico, che si trasformassero in altri perché loro "dovevano restare così". Dovevano continuare a essere Legolas e Aragorn, Lanthir, Eldarion, Adenath, Ferydir e tutti gli altri, canon e originali che ho creato per questa storia.  
> Non è stato facile arrivarci perché ero davvero convinta di cambiare tutto ma poi mentre ero lì a modificare, spostare punti di vista, togliere dei pensieri o delle frasi che non potevano restare, mi sono detta: voglio davvero questo?   
> E la risposta è stata: no.  
> Non volevo e non potevo farlo. Sono troppo legata a loro, a ciò che sono diventati per me, a personaggi come Lanthir che è e sarà sempre il Capitano dei Guardiani del Reame Boscoso amico di Legolas, al principino viziato figlio di Aragorn e a tutti gli altri che si sono relazionati tra loro per dei precisi motivi. 
> 
> Quindi eccomi di nuovo qui a postare i capitoli di questa storia.  
> PRECISO che, dopo un tentativo iniziale, non ho modificato i contenuti o il mio modo di scrivere di quegli anni. Ora, dopo aver pubblicato dei romanzi ed essere passata tramite editing vari, so bene che la grammatica usata in queste fanfic non è propriamente la perfezione (mi riferisco, ad esempio, a periodi molto lunghi e ai miei cari e adorati puntini di sospensione che mettevo ovunque!).  
> Mi scuso, quindi, per lo slalom tra i ... che dovrete fare, ma spero che possiate comunque appassionarvi alla storia e ai miei personaggi, perché questa era la Enedhil del 2010, nel bene e nel male.  
> Molti di voi l'avranno già letta e recensita in passato e mi dispiace non poter avere di nuovo i vostri bellissimi commenti ad ogni capitolo, ma li ho salvati e li custodisco gelosamente :P Nel caso, però, voleste lasciarmi ancora qualche frase, mi fareste felicissima ^___^
> 
> ~ ** ~
> 
> PERSONAGGI PRINCIPALI: Legolas, Aragorn, Èomer, Lanthir (OC).  
> RATING: Questa prima parte arriva all'ARANCIONE. Nelle successive storie ROSSO.  
> GENERE: Sentimentale/Romantico/Introspettivo  
> RIASSUNTO: È il primo Marzo dell'anno 3019 della Terza Era della Terra di Mezzo. La notte è scesa su Minas Tirith e il nuovo Re di Gondor, dall'alto delle mura, è in attesa di quell'alba che darà inizio al suo regno. Ma non è solo. Al suo fianco, come sempre, l'amico che l'ha accompagnato fino a quel momento e che, ancora una volta, gli terrà la mano ricordando con lui il loro passato, prima che il nuovo giorno cominci.  
> DISCLAIMER: I personaggi canon non sono miei, ma dell'incommensurabile genio di Tolkien e sono liberamente ispirati alle interpretazioni degli attori nella trilogia dei film de “Il Signore degli Anelli”.  
> I personaggi originali come Lanthir, capitano dei Guardiani di Bosco Atro, e gli altri Elfi e Uomini di cui leggerete sono di mia invenzione, ovviamente ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> A chi, come me, continua a credere nei sogni e cerca di non perdere mai la speranza.
> 
> ~ ** ~

  
  
  
  
~ 1 ~

  
“E così ha inizio.”  
  
Un vento debole e caldo stava soffiando in quella notte piena di stelle e di pallida luce che era seguita al giorno in cui la Terra di Mezzo aveva visto un nuovo Re riprendersi ciò che gli spettava di diritto. Il trono di Gondor, ora, era di nuovo occupato dall'erede della stirpe di Elendil, un uomo cresciuto dagli Elfi col nome Estel, speranza di un Destino da tempo perduto, vissuto come ramingo col nome Grampasso per sfuggire a qualcosa che non gli apparteneva, conosciuto come Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn e di quella discendenza una volta spezzata dalla debolezza e dal sospetto, e da quel giorno Elessar, Gemma Elfica, il Re degli Uomini che da quel momento avrebbe riportato nuova vita in quelle terre provate dal dolore e dalle lunghe guerre. Terre che avevano assistito alla morte di migliaia di Uomini ed Elfi che avevano dato la vita per combattere un male invincibile, a detta di molti, sopraffatto però dalla forza, dall'amicizia e dall'amore di due creature nate nella Contea, vissute per portare un fardello che li avrebbe segnati per sempre, ma arrivate insieme a veder iniziare una nuova Era della Terra di Mezzo proprio grazie ai loro sacrifici.  
  
Quelle parole si persero nell'aria, seguite da un pesante sospiro. Era solo, in piedi all'ultimo livello della città di Minas Tirith, le mani appoggiate alla balaustra di pietra che ne delimitava il perimetro e alle sue spalle; poco distante, l'Albero Bianco, simbolo dello splendore del regno degli Uomini nei tempi passati, ed ora di nuovo in fiore a celebrazione del cambiamento e della rinascita che lui stesso avrebbe dovuto portare.  
Quelle piccole gemme candide appena dischiuse davano un tenue chiarore a quel luogo, quasi a illuminare quell'unica figura che si stagliava immobile nel silenzio della notte. Una lunga tunica color porpora, elegantemente ricamata da fili d'oro, ricopriva un corpo teso e vigile, come se nemmeno circondato dalle alte mura di quel palazzo riuscisse a trovare tranquillità. Le lunghe maniche raggiungevano quasi le dita di quelle mani posate sulla fredda pietra e come unico bagliore in quel punto nascosto dall'ombra, un anello all'indice, uno smeraldo avvolto da due serpenti, uno divoratore e l'altro incoronato.  
Incoronato come era il suo capo. Lunghi capelli castani sfioravano le sue spalle, morbide ciocche mosse appena dalla brezza notturna ma cinte, nell'impossibilità di librarsi libere, da una maestosa corona intarsiata e lavorata con grandi piume d'argento.  
Il suo volto sembrava impassibile, le labbra strette adornate da una barba ordinata che gli dava un senso di regalità e di saggezza e gli occhi azzurri, limpidi e freddi all'apparenza ma dietro ai quali si celava un oceano di emozioni, di sentimenti e di paure nascoste a molti, ma non a tutti.  
Solo quegli occhi si spostavano, di tanto in tanto, vagando per gli estesi terreni che circondavano la città riportando alla mente ricordi di giorni passati da poco e difficili da dimenticare.  
  
Minas Tirith stava dormendo.  
La notte dell'incoronazione del nuovo Re che avrebbe portato pace e prosperità in ogni regno conosciuto, tutti stavano dormendo sonni tranquilli e colmi di gioia.  
Tutti tranne lui.  
Colui al quale era stato affidato questo arduo compito. Colui che aveva detto sì al proprio destino, rinunciando ad una vita di libertà per portare avanti un mondo dove tutto dipendeva dalle sue scelte e dalle sue certezze.  
Ma più il suo sguardo vagava su quelle terre, più si rendeva conto che quelle certezze erano ben poco in confronto a ciò che si stava apprestando ad affrontare. Il peso del mondo era sulle sue spalle ora e l'unico appoggio che riusciva a vedere era la vicinanza di qualcuno che non l'aveva mai abbandonato.  
Qualcuno che l'aveva sempre seguito, attraverso tempi belli e tempi bui, dandogli quella sicurezza e quel conforto che lo spronavano a fare ancora un passo avanti quando sentiva le gambe troppo deboli per continuare.  
Qualcuno che riusciva con semplici parole ad alleggerire le sue pene e con un debole tocco a spazzare via le nebbie che gli si paravano davanti.  
  
Qualcuno che anche in quell'istante era riuscito a farlo sorridere.  
  
Le sue labbra si incurvarono lievemente e quegli occhi azzurri brillarono come in presenza di un fulmine che rischiara l'oscurità.  
Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere chi si stava avvicinando a lui.  
Quella creatura circondata da una luce in grado di far impallidire i petali candidi dell'Albero poco distante da lui.  
Quella creatura immortale che sprigionava un calore in grado di riscaldare una notte d'inverno senza stelle.  
Quella creatura, dono dei Valar alla Terra di Mezzo, che per lui era stato amico fin dal primo momento, compagno di viaggi e avventure per lunghi e tortuosi anni, speranza e salvezza ogni singola volta che ne aveva avuto bisogno.  
Ed anche in quella notte, forse la più difficile, tormentata e lunga della sua vita, lui era lì, al suo fianco, pronto a tenergli la mano ancora una volta.  
  
“Dovresti riposare.”  
  
Udì la sua voce, flebile ad orecchio umano ma colma di quella forza e di quella dolcezza in grado di penetrare anche la barriera più resistente e farsi strada nel suo essere fino a raggiungerlo nel profondo, colmandolo di quella pace interiore che desiderava possedere di nuovo.  
Ma non si voltò, restò in attesa e abbassò le palpebre ascoltando i passi leggeri che si susseguivano lentamente e come in un sogno lo vide avvicinarsi, quasi potesse scorgerlo alle proprie spalle con gli occhi dell'anima che sentivano di condividere.  
  
Un passo dopo l'altro.  
  
Gambe agili e muscolose, fasciate da una stoffa sottile del colore di una nuvola carica di pioggia, si potevano intravedere tra i due lembi, mossi dal vento, della lunga tunica aperta sul davanti. Sapeva quale fosse il colore di quell'abito, l'aveva visto poche ore prima, ma in quel momento sembrava essere uno specchio d'acqua celeste sul quale si rincorrevano scie d'oro e d'argento in un susseguirsi di disegni indistinti e preziosi. Su di esso, sottili raggi di sole, come fili di seta, andavano a bagnarsi, cullati languidamente su quelle spalle in grado di sostenere il peso del tempo e su quelle braccia forti che centinaia di volta l'avevano sorretto e si erano strette attorno a lui per proteggerlo dal nemico e da se stesso. E su quello specchio dove acqua e luce si riflettevano l'un l'altra, danzando e unendosi come due amanti al limite della passione, navigava una sottile nave argentata, disegnata sul suo capo come dal pennello liquido di un artista in grado di fondere qualcosa di prezioso con l'essenza della purezza. Una nave guidata da due fuochi color del mare, ardenti ed eterni, che osservano ogni cosa su di una spiaggia candida e vellutata, sulla quale lo scorrere del tempo non ha effetti.  
  
Passarono pochi istanti che gli parvero però durare anni, nell'attesa di avere accanto a sé quella creatura eterna ancora una volta. E finalmente quel desiderio spasmodico della sua presenza venne esaudito.  
  
L'elfo si mise al suo fianco, posando le mani a sua volta sulla balaustra, accanto a quelle dell'uomo rimaste immobili fino a quel momento coi palmi premuti sulla pietra come per trovare stabilità, e con lo stesso tono di voce ripeté quelle parole, nonostante la sicurezza che la prima volta fosse stato giù udito.  
  
“Dovresti riposare.”  
  
I profondi occhi blu si mossero impercettibilmente quasi a ripercorrere il tragitto effettuato da quelli del re di Gondor poco prima.  
  
“Non ci serve un Re vivo a metà,” proseguì risoluto come se non attendesse una risposta, come se già la conoscesse. Era la stessa che aveva sempre ricevuto ogni volta che aveva tentato di far ragionare l'amico in passato.“Il tuo regno sarà di nuovo laggiù all'alba e con la luce di Anor ti sarà più facile scorgerne i confini e le bellezze.” Abbassò la voce, quasi sussurrando: “Non devi restare di guardia Aragorn, i tuoi confini sono ben protetti e la tua gente è al sicuro dietro queste mura. Il pericolo è ormai lontano, va a dormire.”  
  
Un profondo respiro, come se l'uomo cercasse la forza per rispondere e poi quelle parole appena accennate.  
  
“Io temo l'alba,” attese un attimo e come si aspettava sentì su di sé lo sguardo dell'amico.“Non ho temuto la morte, il dolore, la fatica, la solitudine ma temo questa nuova alba, Legolas. La temo con ogni fibra del mio spirito. All'alba non ci sarà più la persona che hai accanto ora, non ci sarà più Aragorn... o Grampasso o Estel. Ci sarà solo Re Elessar e un Destino troppo grande da essere affrontato. La fiducia di tutti gli uomini e le donne che riposano tra queste mura è riposta in me e se non sarò in grado...” si fermò per riprendere fiato “...se non sarò colui per cui sono nato, colui che tutti si aspettano, il regno degli Uomini cadrà di nuovo in rovina e sarà mia la colpa. Come posso affrontare l'alba e restare indifferente a tutto ciò?” scosse leggermente la testa. “No, non posso riposare.”  
  
Legolas continuò a osservarlo per un lungo momento, aspettando di incrociare i suoi occhi, e quando questo avvenne, quando l'uomo voltò la testa verso di lui in attesa di una risposta che non giungeva, annuì lentamente mormorando  
  
“Be iest lîn (Come desideri),” e accennando un inchino col capo, fece un lieve movimento all'indietro come a volersi allontanare, ma sentì all'istante la mano del compagno, fino a prima ferma sul balcone, spostarsi sulla sua e chiuderla in una morsa dalla quale sarebbe stato impossibile liberarsi.  
  
“Resta!”  
  
Sembrava un ordine. Solo dopo averlo pronunciato, Aragorn si rese conto del tono che aveva usato. Un ordine ma velato di disperazione e di paura. Quella paura che all'inizio voleva nascondere a tutti ma che gli era stato possibile celare a colui che conosceva la sua anima quanto la propria. Così lo ripeté, questa volta lasciando trasparire anche la dolcezza che la presenza del compagno sapeva trasmettergli.  
  
“Resta.” Allentò, seppur di poco, la presa sulla sua mano, senza però lasciarla andare completamente. Solo allora vide quello che poco prima gli era sfuggito, troppo accecato dal timore di perdere la sua unica sicurezza in quella notte colma di dubbi. Vide le labbra dell'elfo incurvate in un sorriso ironico ma rassicurante.  
  
“Non avevo intenzione di andarmene,” disse Legolas con una punta d'ilarità nella voce. “A meno che tu non desideri che vada a svegliare ogni uomo e donna per avvertirli che il loro sovrano, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per salvare Gondor e la Terra di Mezzo dall'Oscurità, mettendo a repentaglio la propria vita e quella dei suoi amici che non lo hanno mai abbandonato e hanno sempre creduto in lui, ha cambiato idea e preferisce tornare ad essere un semplice ramingo.”  
  
Aragorn accennò un sorriso scuotendo la testa e alzando lo sguardo al cielo sospirò.  
  
“Tu ridi di questo e ti do ragione ma... non nego che la mia mente l'abbia pensato a volte. Oramai questa decisione va ben oltre la mia possibilità di scelta. Non posso tornare indietro.”  
  
“Lo vorresti? Vorresti tornare indietro e intraprendere una via diversa?”  
  
La domanda dell'amico lo fece sorridere di nuovo e reclinò indietro la testa osservando una nube che veniva sospinta dal vento proprio sopra di loro.  
  
“Quante volte mi hai già fatto questa domanda? E la mia risposta è sempre: sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?” posò di nuovo gli occhi sul compagno al proprio fianco. “E a questo punto tu mi rispondi: no, Aragorn, ogni passo che hai fatto, ogni...”  
  
“...strada che hai percorso, ogni cammino che hai intrapreso, nel bene o nel male, ti ha condotto qui,” proseguì Legolas sostenendo il suo sguardo. “Questo è il tuo destino!”  
  
L'uomo annuì e col pollice gli sfiorò teneramente il dorso della mano quasi volesse, con quel semplice gesto, assicurargli che non aveva rimpianti, che tutto questo lo sapeva e che la sua mente lo aveva già accettato da tempo, anche se il suo cuore ancora aveva dei ripensamenti.  
  
“A volte,” ricominciò, tentando di restare serio ma si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata. “A volte credo che tu sia stato mandato da me per plasmare il mio Destino!” vide un nuovo sorriso sul viso dell'elfo e continuò, questa volta con dolcezza: “Tutte le volte che mi sono sentito perso, vuoto, incapace di continuare e pronto a scappare il più lontano possibile da ciò che sono, tu mi hai dato la forza per affrontare un nuovo giorno, la forza per alzarmi e continuare verso quel qualcosa che mi era ancora nascosto.”  
Strinse la mano del compagno e la rialzò nella propria portandosela alle labbra, dolcemente posò un bacio sul dorso per poi posarsela sul petto, sopra al cuore.  
“Ma forse tu già lo vedevi, per questo hai sempre continuato a sostenermi e a spingermi avanti. Non hai mai lasciato che mi fermassi... e mi hai portato fino a qui. Dove sarei ora senza di te?”  
  
Legolas non smise mai di guardarlo negli occhi durante tutto il suo discorso come se sentisse le sue parole scorrere nel proprio corpo, andando a riempire quei vuoti che aveva sempre sentito dentro di sé. Non era un riconoscimento quello che voleva. Tutto quello che aveva fatto non era spinto da altro se non dall'amore e dalla fiducia che aveva riposto in lui fin dal primo giorno. Non servivano ringraziamenti quando più volte lui stesso era stato sul punto di perdere la speranza, ma poi l'aveva guardato nuovamente negli occhi e tutto era tornato limpido come quel cielo che si trovava davanti. Avrebbe dato ogni cosa per lui, anche la vita se fosse stato necessario, per aiutarlo ad andare avanti, a sostenere il peso di quel destino che gli spettava di diritto ma che, in certi momenti, sembrava non sentire, e non era stato facile. Aveva sempre visto in lui la maestosità e la gloria dei grandi Re del passato ma anche la fragilità e la debolezza degli Uomini, un insieme che lo rendevano unico ma al tempo stesso pericoloso, come le onde del mare sospinte con violenza e senza freni durante una tempesta, capaci di distruggere e portare la morte, ma in grado anche di placarsi al cessare dei venti, tornando ad essere placide acque che accarezzano e portano sollievo. Aragorn era quel mare. E per lui aveva sempre cercato di essere un porto dove il suo cuore poteva attraccare quando aveva bisogno di tranquillità e amore, dove poteva ritrovare le forze per poter proseguire il viaggio, dove poteva sentire il calore di un abbraccio e di parole di conforto. Ma anche dove poteva infrangersi violentemente e sfogare la rabbia e la frustrazione durante i momenti bui dove ogni luce sembrava essere svanita. Ogni volta però, dopo la tempesta tornava il sereno, come se le loro anime riconoscessero gli errori commessi e, quasi senza bisogno di parole, si riunissero di nuovo.  
Nessuna scusa era necessaria, nessun ringraziamento, anche se le parole pronunciate dall'uomo in quel momento gli avevano riscaldato il cuore infondendogli la consapevolezza che tutto ciò che era accaduto fino a quel giorno era stato giusto.  
  
“Saresti...” si soffermò un attimo a guardare la propria mano in quella dell'amico sul suo petto e socchiuse le palpebre, sorridendo dolcemente. “Saresti probabilmente disteso in un dirupo nelle miniere di Moria con la freccia di un goblin conficcata da qualche parte.” Udì la risata divertita del compagno e continuò tornando però serio: “Tutto quello che ho fatto per te l'avrebbe fatto chiunque. Sono tuo amico, Aragorn ed è giusto vivere, lottare e morire per qualcuno in cui si crede.”  
  
“Sei molto più di questo, Legolas!” intervenne subito l'uomo aggrottando le sopracciglia come se il pensiero di averlo potuto perdere l'avesse scosso all'improvviso. “E la tua vita mi è cara più di qualsiasi cosa tu possa immaginare! Non pensare che non sarei potuto morire al tuo fianco in quello stesso istante se fosse accaduto!”  
  
L'elfo abbassò lo sguardo a quelle parole, quasi incredulo nel sentire che, per tutto quel tempo, la Terra di Mezzo era stata sull'orlo di scivolare per sempre nell'Oscurità e di perdere la speranza a causa di una sua mossa sbagliata. Poi si disse che l'amico stava esagerando e, respirando profondamente, fece scivolare la mano da quella dell'uomo e si voltò, appoggiandosi di schiena al parapetto e incrociando le braccia.  
  
“Così... è per questo che mi hai ringraziato poche ore fa, dopo la tua incoronazione, quando ti sei avvicinato a me,” gli lanciò un'occhiata, “per non essere morto?”  
  
Aragorn scosse impercettibilmente la testa e chiuse i pugni sul balcone, dando dei deboli colpi alla pietra come se stesse cercando le parole per rispondere  
  
“Ricordi quando ci siamo rivisti a Imladris durante il Consiglio convocato per decidere della sorte dell'Anello?” con la coda dell'occhio lo vide annuire e proseguì. “Ti sei seduto su quella sedia, senza nemmeno un saluto e mi hai fatto credere che tutto quello che c'era tra noi fosse finito, perso nel tempo passato lontani.” Accennò un sorriso e si voltò, dando a sua volta le spalle alle immense pianure sotto di loro. “Per un momento mi hai fatto dimenticare il motivo per cui mi trovavo lì e il cuore mi s'è riempito di tristezza e preoccupazione. Ma poi ti sei alzato all'improvviso alle parole di Boromir, come se avesse detto una menzogna che non poteva passare impunita. Ti sei alzato e hai pronunciato il mio nome e la mia discendenza con quella passione e quel rispetto che avevi sempre usato,” piegò i gomiti e mise le mani ai lati, sul balcone, e nel farlo colpì il braccio del compagno col proprio quasi a volergli dare una debole spinta intenzionale. “In quel momento ho capito che non era cambiato niente! Eri ancora il mio più caro amico che non faceva altro che ricordarmi, giorno dopo giorno, chi ero e che cosa sarei diventato!” si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata e aggiunse mormorando: “E mi hai anche parecchio infastidito rivelandolo in quel modo a chi ancora non lo sapeva!”  
  
“Per questo mi hai zittito facendomi sedere?” ribatté Legolas con un certo disappunto che però sfociò in un sorriso quando si chinò verso di lui sussurrandogli all'orecchio: “Non avrei preso ordini da un semplice ramingo!”  
  
“Oh ma lo hai fatto.”

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
_Legolas posò la faretra e i pugnali sulle candide lenzuola di quel letto finemente lavorato e si guardò attorno, ammirando le bellezze di quella stanza che gli era stata preparata. Giunse con lo sguardo alla grande finestra che dava sugli immensi giardini di Imladris e si avvicinò ad essa, accennando un sorriso._  
_Quando era partito, pochi giorni prima, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di intraprendere una Missione pericolosa insieme ad altri otto abitanti della Terra di Mezzo di razze e usanze così diverse tra loro. Due di essi li conosceva bene, con altri due aveva avuto un inizio alquanto travagliato mentre gli altri quattro gli sembravano inadeguati per un compito simile, ma così era stato deciso._  
_Osservò alcuni elfi che passeggiavano tranquillamente mentre, poco distante, le delegazioni dei popoli liberi si stavano apprestando a ripartire e sì sentì onorato di far parte di quella Compagnia che, invece, si sarebbe incamminata per una via diversa._  
  
_Rapidamente si sfilò il lungo mantello che aveva usato per viaggiare e lo gettò sul letto, accanto alle armi, e con la stessa abilità si slacciò la casacca che indossava sotto di esso ma prima di toglierla percepì un movimento accanto alla porta d'ingresso. Sorrise e, senza voltarsi, proseguì quello che stava facendo, lanciando anche l'altro abito insieme al precedente._  
_Fu quando arrivò a slacciare i primi ganci che tenevano chiusa la tunica di un azzurro argentato che decise di interrompere quel gesto e rivolgersi alla persona che fino a quel momento era rimasta in silenzio a guardarlo._  
  
“ _Hai intenzione di restare sulla porta a osservarmi ancora a lungo?”_  
  
“ _Ci resterò per tutto il tempo che desidero!” ribatté subito Aragorn, allontanando la spalla dallo stipite contro il quale si era appoggiato con le braccia conserte. “Tu, piuttosto, hai intenzione di restare lì a toglierti gli abiti ancora per molto?”_  
  
_Legolas si voltò lentamente verso l'ingresso, lasciando i due lembi della tunica aperti sul petto fino al punto in cui era arrivato ed osservò dalla testa ai piedi l'uomo che si stava avvicinando._  
_Avvolto in quel lungo abito che aveva addosso anche durante il Consiglio, Aragorn sembrava avere un portamento fiero e regale, molto più simile all'uomo che sarebbe dovuto diventare piuttosto che al ramingo che aveva imparato a conoscere ed al quale era legato da una forte amicizia. Ma quegli occhi azzurri tradivano la serietà del suo viso: quello sguardo che per l'elfo non aveva quasi più segreti._  
  
“ _Suppongo fino a quando saranno terminati,” rispose allora accennando un sorriso, ma quando fece per proseguire vide l'amico avvicinarsi a lui con passi lenti ma decisi._  
  
“ _Sei giunto qui ieri quando ancora il sole era alto e non sei venuto a cercarmi! Sapevi che ero qui, o sbaglio?”_  
  
“ _L'ho fatto,” mormorò Legolas aggrottando lievemente le sopracciglia a quell'accusa.“Dopo essere arrivato, sono stato mandato da Sire Elrond per portargli la parola di mio padre e quando abbiamo terminato la discussione sono sceso a cercarti. Mi hanno detto che ti avrei trovato alla biblioteca ma quando sono giunto, ho visto Arwen che ti raggiungeva e non mi è sembrato opportuno interrompervi.” Lo indicò e sorrise. “Al collo porti qualcosa di nuovo... è un suo dono?”_  
  
_Aragorn alzò istintivamente la mano sul medaglione in parte ancora nascosto dal colletto della tunica che, alla fine del Consiglio, aveva aperto leggermente, e per un istante sorrise a sua volta chiedendosi come avesse fatto l'elfo ad accorgersene. Subito dopo riprese ad avanzare verso di lui, cercando di non cedere alla tentazione di abbracciarlo dopo quel lungo tempo passato senza il suo più caro amico._  
  
“ _Non cambiare discorso!” replicò usando un tono grave “Hai avuto tutta la notte per cercarmi e non l'hai fatto, non sono rimasto che per pochi momenti con lei!”_  
  
“ _Aragorn...”_  
  
“ _Silenzio!” lo interruppe di nuovo e vide lo sguardo confuso dell'elfo. “E come se non bastasse partecipi al Consiglio e ti offri di intraprendere questa missione per salvare la Terra di Mezzo dalla minaccia di Mordor senza nemmeno avvertirmi!” notò che Legolas aveva socchiuso le labbra per ribattere e alzò di scatto l'indice davanti al suo viso, aumentando anche il tono della voce. “Non una parola! Da dove arriva questo tuo atteggiamento sconsiderato? Non capisci che è pericoloso? Non voglio vederti là fuori ogni giorno a rischiare la vita!” lo fissò intensamente pronunciando le ultime parole cercando di esprimere un'autorità che sapeva di non possedere. “Io sono Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn ed erede al trono di Gondor... e ti ordino di abbandonare questa Compagnia e tornare nelle tue terre!”_  
  
_Legolas rimase immobile a quell'attacco verbale inaspettato, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell'amico mentre tentava di comprendere. All'inizio si stupì di ascoltare delle frasi simili ma poi comprese e quando arrivò il suo turno di parlare non attese un solo momento prima di afferrare con forza l'abito dell'uomo sul petto, spingendolo all'indietro verso il letto al centro della stanza._  
  
“ _Ed io sono Legolas, figlio di Thranduil e principe del Reame Boscoso... ed è mio diritto e dovere partecipare alla lotta contro il Male che si sta insinuando nelle nostre Terre!” iniziò a parlargli a poca distanza dal viso con lo sguardo fisso nel suo e un'espressione risoluta. “Sono oltre duemila e ottocento anni mortali più vecchio di te e non devo rispondere ad un Uomo delle mie azioni! Ho imparato a conoscere le armi e a insegnarne l'utilizzo quando ancora tu eri un fanciullo che si perdeva in questi giardini, e sono stato io a muovere le tue mani sul legno dell'arco che ti porti appresso per fartene conoscere i segreti.” Sentì il sospiro dell'amico sulle labbra ma proseguì, avanzando con più decisione fino a raggiungere i bordi del materasso e a quel punto lo spinse a sedersi sul letto, chinandosi su di lui senza allentare la presa sui suoi abiti. “Ho curato il tuo corpo ferito più di una volta quando ancora non sapevi distinguere l'athelas da una semplice erba di prato! Dici che sarà pericoloso, ebbene lo sarà! Ci inseguiranno e non saremo mai al sicuro ma se c'è qualcuno che rischia la vita in questa Missione, quello sei tu. Quindi non ti azzardare ad usare il tuo titolo con me, Aragorn di Gondor, perché io farò parte di questa Compagnia non solo per salvare la Terra di Mezzo, non solo per salvare il mio regno e il mio popolo...” abbassò all'improvviso la voce, mormorandogli dolcemente:“...ma per salvare te!”_  
  
_Aragorn rimase stordito a fissarlo con la testa chinata all'indietro per poter incrociare i suoi occhi blu che ardevano nella passione di quel discorso che lui stesso aveva voluto provocare. Era iniziato per gioco, anche se in realtà pensava tutto quello che gli aveva detto ma non avrebbe immaginato che anche Legolas si sarebbe immedesimato a tal punto._  
_L'energia e la determinazione che aveva sentito in quelle parole l'avevano fatto tremare, scosso da delle onde incandescenti che gli facevano ancora palpitare il cuore, e perse quel controllo che era riuscito a mantenere fino a quel momento._  
_Si rialzò di scatto e prese Legolas tra le braccia, circondandogli la vita e stringendolo con forza a sé._  
  
_Nell'impeto di quel gesto, l'elfo barcollò all'indietro ma si aggrappò all'amico, posando una mano dietro la sua testa e l'altra sulle sue spalle, stringendosi a sua volta a lui come avrebbe voluto fare dal primo istante in cui l'aveva rivisto._  
  
“ _Legolas... quanto tempo è passato?” gli sussurrò l'uomo all'orecchio, lasciandosi andare in un sorriso colmo di gioia dopo quella recita durata troppo a lungo._  
  
“ _Non ho intenzione di rammentarlo in questo momento,” rispose Legolas sorridendo a sua volta mentre con la mano accarezzava i capelli dell'amico.“Perché il mio cuore dovrebbe rinchiudersi nuovamente in quella gabbia di tristezza dalla quale si è liberato solo ora nel riabbracciarti.”_  
  
“ _Avevo intenzione di tornare a Bosco Atro diversi mesi fa ma...”_  
  
_L'elfo cercò di allontanarsi di poco da lui per poterlo guardare ma sentì subito le mani dell'uomo sul viso che teneramente gli accarezzavano le guance._  
“ _Non mi devi spiegazioni... non è necessario. Ora siamo entrambi qui e credo che resteremo insieme per diverso tempo visto che il viaggio per Mordor è lungo e pieno di perigli.”_  
  
“ _Ed è per questo che avrei preferito se tu non...”_  
  
_L'elfo alzò subito la mano e posò le dita sulle sue labbra per impedirgli di continuare e strinse gli occhi._  
“ _Dimmi... le mie parole di poco fa forse non ti sono sembrate chiare?”_  
  
“ _Ma è pericoloso!” mugugnò comunque Aragorn contro la sua mano, poi però udì la risposta determinata del compagno:_  
  
“ _Per te? Senza ombra di dubbio, per questo sarò al tuo fianco!”_  
  
_E non poté far altro che circondargli le spalle col braccio e stringerlo di nuovo a sé._  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“Così arrogante e così altezzoso!” esclamò Aragorn scuotendo la testa con un sorriso “La mia lontananza ti aveva fatto male! Devo esserci io al tuo fianco, non per essere protetto, ma per farti scendere dal trono e farti vacillare almeno un po'!”  
  
“Mi fa sempre male...” sussurrò Legolas tenendo lo sguardo basso e parlando quasi tra sé, pur consapevole che l'uomo avrebbe udito “...la lontananza da te. L'attesa infinita nella quale si perde il mio spirito giorno dopo giorno. Anche i raggi del sole non hanno lo stesso effetto sulla mia pelle quando tu non sei al mio fianco... e il velo della notte è come un respiro freddo sul mio collo.” Aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Un vuoto profondo che impregna i miei sensi, abbandonati in una assidua ricerca che termina solo quando i miei occhi ti ritrovano.” Come perso nelle proprie parole restò un attimo in silenzio ma poi sentì la mano dell'amico accarezzargli la schiena così sorrise e voltò la testa verso di lui, aggiungendo con un tono deciso: “Ed io non vacillo!”  
  
Aragorn gli sorrise dolcemente prima di mormorargli all'orecchio:  
“Il mio cuore prova la stessa pena, ogni singola volta, lo sai questo?” vide l'elfo annuire e proseguì. “E nonostante tutto, quando ti riabbraccio, sembra non essere passato nemmeno un giorno. Spero sarà così anche in futuro perché non posso pensare a una vita senza la tua presenza, come non posso pensare ad una notte senza stelle, seppur lontane o velate o nascoste, la loro luce continua a brillare in quel cielo.” Respirò intensamente. “Dove andrai al sorgere del sole, Legolas? Sono consapevole che non vorrai restare qui a palazzo ma... dove andrai domani?”  
  
“Domani sarò ancora qui.”  
  
“Sai a cosa mi riferisco. Voglio solo conoscere le tue intenzioni per potermi preparare ai giorni, ai mesi, agli anni o... alla vita che dovrò passare senza di te.”  
  
“Silenzio!” lo interruppe allora l'elfo con tono dolce ma autoritario “E' il mio turno di parlare. Ricordi la notte prima della partenza?”  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“ _Te ne stai seduto qui come se non ti fosse stata riservata una stanza tra le più accoglienti di questo reame. Dovresti dormire! Potresti non avere la possibilità di farlo per molti giorni!”_  
  
_Aragorn sospirò nel sentire l'amico avvicinarsi dietro di lui, lungo quella scalinata sulla quale si era seduto, non troppo in alto né troppo in basso, come indeciso se scendere verso il cortile centrale da dove l'indomani sarebbero partiti, o se risalire verso ciò che stava per perdere._  
  
“ _Ho fatto visita a mia madre... ed Elrond mi ha ricordato che non posso chiedere ad Arwen di abbandonare il suo popolo per restare con me.”_  
  
_L'elfo si fermò in piedi dietro di lui, le braccia lungo i fianchi e la testa chinata di lato, in attesa che continuasse, ma quando sentì solo silenzio, rispose._  
“ _Tu non le hai mai chiesto niente, Estel. È una sua scelta restare ed amarti, come nostra è la scelta di seguirti e affrontare la Missione che stiamo per intraprendere. Lei sa che c'è speranza e a questo si aggrappa per continuare, crede in te!” lo vide scuotere la testa e sospirò. “Non toglierle la speranza, continua a credere in voi come hai fatto fino ad ora!”_  
  
“ _Non posso volerla qui a morire per me, anche se il pensiero di perderla per sempre mi distrugge. Voglio che parta con suo padre, Legolas. Voglio che raggiunga le Terre Immortali e che il suo spirito continui a perdurare in eterno come è suo destino che sia.” Aragorn si fermò un istante concludendo quasi in un soffio impercettibile: “Non tornerò da lei. Se sopravviverò a tutto quanto, non tornerò.”_  
  
“ _E così la obbligherai a vivere per sempre in ricordo di un sogno?”_  
  
“ _E' quello che è sempre stato... solo un sogno.”_  
  
_Legolas sentì la voce dell'amico quasi strozzata dal peso della tristezza e scuotendo la testa si chinò, sedendosi a gambe divaricate dietro di lui, sul gradino precedente a quello dove era posizionato il ramingo._  
“ _Non puoi scegliere per lei.” Portò le braccia in avanti e le chiuse sul petto del compagno, costringendolo delicatamente ad appoggiarsi indietro contro di sé. “Non partirà... è legata a te.”_  
  
“ _Sì, se non avrà più motivo di restare.”_  
_Aragorn chiuse gli occhi quando sentì il calore di quell'abbraccio; un calore che gli era sempre stato di conforto e che sapeva infondergli fiducia e rischiarargli la mente e il cuore da ogni nebbia, non importava quanto fitta. Quella luce riusciva sempre a raggiungerlo e a guidarlo._  
  
“ _Ci credi così stolti, Aragorn?” gli bisbigliò l'elfo all'orecchio con un debole sorriso. “Possiamo vedere oltre a ciò che il tuo sguardo riesce a scorgere. Nessuno di noi rinuncia al dono eterno se non ha un profondo motivo... e Arwen lo sa.”_  
  
_Lunghi momenti di silenzio seguirono quell'affermazione, durante i quali Legolas continuò a tenere stretto a sé quell'uomo che, in quella serata, sentiva il bisogno di proteggere come quasi mai era successo. Sentiva le sue emozioni, il dolore, la fatica e la paura di fare dei passi verso qualcosa di ignoto ma di inevitabile, e non ci pensò nemmeno un istante a rispondere alla domanda che, dopo diverso tempo, Aragorn sussurrò:_  
  
“ _Tu resteresti? Per amore di qualcuno che non può donarti altro che pochi anni di una vita troppo breve rispetto a ciò che meriteresti?”_  
  
“ _Sì.”_

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
Legolas alzò le sguardo al cielo sorridendo, cullato dalla tenerezza di quel ricordo. Una delle tante volte che avevano passato la notte vicini, rincuorati l'uno dalla presenza dell'altro senza bisogno di aggiungere parole o gesti se non un abbraccio o una carezza.  
“Mi misi a contare le stelle quando ti addormentasti,” aggiunse al termine del racconto. “Ma a quel tempo erano velate dal male che si stava diffondendo, non erano luminose e limpide come lo sono ora.”  
  
“Non mi sono addormentato!” ribatté subito Aragorn stringendo gli occhi per sottolineare la propria convinzione che però andò in frantumi quando si rese conto di non ricordare altro di quella notte, se non un senso di protezione e sicurezza.  
  
“Come preferisci, ” sospirò divertito l'elfo, guardandolo. “Non è la mia mente ad essere ingannata.”  
  
“No... mentre invece la mia riesci sempre a ingannarla così bene!”  
  
Il Re di Gondor era pronto ad udire una replica a quell'affermazione e così lo precedette. Si fece forza sulle braccia e si rialzò, mettendosi seduto sulla balaustra. Sorrise non appena sentì dietro la schiena la mano che l'amico aveva rialzato istintivamente per impedirgli di sporgersi troppo indietro.  
“Riesci sempre a sviare i miei pensieri e a portarli dove desideri senza quasi che me ne accorga,” ricominciò all'istante, sistemandosi alla bene e meglio la tunica a lato delle cosce, “e riesci a sfuggire alle mie domande con la stessa facilità di un bambino che si intrufola nel più piccolo anfratto per sfuggire ai genitori che lo vogliono allontanare da un pomeriggio di giochi.”  
  
Legolas iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena lentamente, voltandosi di poco verso di lui con un'espressione incuriosita sul viso.  
“Non ho mai avuto intenzione di ingannare la tua mente. Perché dici così? E se mai ho evitato di rispondere a una tua domanda, forse è stato solo perché non ce n'era il bisogno.”  
  
Aragorn alzò un sopracciglio perplesso prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
“E così ora faccio anche domande che non meritano risposte! Come siamo sinceri questa notte, principe del Reame Boscoso!” allungò la mano e gli prese il braccio, costringendo l'amico a spostarsi davanti a lui. “Qui... girati!” Lo fece voltare di schiena tra le proprie gambe e unì le mani davanti al suo petto. “Quando ti faccio una domanda è perché bramo conoscerne la risposta e...” respirò intensamente il profumo di quei capelli dorati che si era ritrovato davanti al viso, quel profumo unico che gli ricordava sempre un prato appena bagnato dalla rugiada mattutina, l'erba che cresce rigogliosa in mezzo alla quale, di tanto in tanto, spuntano dei fiori appena dischiusi.  
Abbassò le palpebre e chinò la testa per appoggiarla a quella dell'elfo, e quando i capelli sottili gli sfiorarono il viso, poté quasi vedere quelle verdi foglie sulle quali scorrono le piccole gocce d'acqua.  
  
“Aragorn?”  
  
Il richiamo lo raggiunse come un soffio di vento caldo che accarezza la pelle e riaprì gli occhi, in tempo per incrociare quelli dell'amico che, nel frattempo, aveva voltato leggermente la testa all'indietro per osservarlo.  
  
“Forse pensi che non risponda alle tue domande perché non ascolti le mie risposte!” gli disse Legolas sorridendogli nel vedere lo sguardo interrogativo dell'amico. “Ti ho detto che ormai l'ora è tarda e forse è meglio se torni da Arwen. Anche se non riesci a dormire, avete molte cose da dirvi.”  
  
“Sta riposando già da ore nella sua stanza,” rispose allora Aragorn, rialzando leggermente la testa per non essere di nuovo stordito da quel profumo inebriante. “Era esausta per il viaggio e le emozioni della giornata... e per la verità non avrei il cuore di assillare la sua mente con tutti i pensieri che questa notte invadono la mia.” Cercò di restare serio e aggiunse: “Ho qui te per questo!”  
  
“Sempre pronto ad essere assillato dalla tua mente? Non mi sembra corretto!”  
  
L'elfo sorrise, scuotendo debolmente la testa prima di appoggiarla indietro contro il petto del compagno, andando quasi a sfiorargli il mento con essa e, dopo una pausa, proseguì con un tono più basso.  
“Arwen ha visto nei tuoi occhi la stessa preoccupazione e gli stessi timori che vedo io, non devi temere di aprirle il tuo cuore, lei capirà. È rimasta anche per questo, per sostenerti quando ne avrai bisogno. Sarà la tua sposa.”  
  
“Legolas... certe cose non possono essere dette e...”  
  
Già sapeva che l'amico avrebbe ribattuto in quel modo, così lo interruppe continuando più dolcemente.  
“Lo comprendo, come tu sai che avrai sempre un amico vicino pronto a passare la notte con te sotto le stelle, se e quando ne avrai bisogno. Non è necessario che te lo ricordi, vero?”  
Come risposta sentì un profondo respiro e gli bastò. Era quasi inutile ribadirlo anche se quella sera tutto sembrava essere più tangibile ed ogni sentimento sembrava sentire il bisogno di essere espresso.  
  
“Oggi però non sei stato molto amico!” esclamò Aragorn d'un tratto, prese con la mano una ciocca di capelli biondi dalla spalla dell'elfo e la strattonò lievemente. “Non mi hai detto del suo arrivo! Ne eri al corrente, l'hai anche incontrata prima dell'incoronazione e non mi hai raccontato niente!”  
  
“Non sarebbe stata una sorpresa.” Legolas gli afferrò il polso tentando di liberare i capelli. “Mezza giornata di non amicizia valeva la pena per poter vedere quella espressione sul tuo viso quando si è fatta avanti dietro di me.”  
Ci ripensò in quel momento e si rese però conto che non c'era stata solo gioia nei suoi occhi. Aveva visto anche un velo di panico e amarezza, come se il ritrovare la donna amata in quel luogo fosse stata la concretizzazione di quella realtà che gli si stava parando davanti. L'incoronazione, Arwen, il matrimonio e i doveri come nuovo sovrano di Gondor. Ma non volle opprimere di nuovo il suo spirito, così proseguì piegando indietro la testa per cercare di guardarlo negli occhi.  
“E se non lasci la presa affonderò i denti nella tua mano fino a quando diventerà inutilizzabile, sono stato chiaro, Grampasso?”  
  
Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e gli sorrise, allentando subito la stretta sui suoi capelli. “No, credo di averne bisogno... se non altro per mettere il mio nome su quelle centinaia di documenti nella biblioteca che richiedono l'approvazione del Re.” Vide le labbra di Legolas socchiudersi per rispondere qualcosa ma tentò di impedirglielo posando un tenero bacio sulla sua fronte. “Preferirei di gran lunga usarla per andare a caccia col mio amico del Reame Boscoso come una volta!”  
  
Riusciva a ricordarlo come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno. Forse era per quello che desiderava stare con Legolas: perché gli ricordava il passato. Anche se per molti era stato doloroso e buio, per lui significava l'infanzia con gli Elfi, la giovinezza passata a viaggiare e a conoscere i regni della Terra di Mezzo, le avventure tra i boschi in quella natura ancora non contaminata dall'Oscurità, gli inseguimenti di animali selvatici che quasi sempre venivano di nuovo lasciati liberi e i successivi bagni nei laghi che ridavano la forza e la spensieratezza di continuare... e le notti a guardare le stelle e a lasciare che due anime così diverse si fondessero in una sola. Parole che univano e silenzi che sapevano colmare i vuoti, incatenati tra loro da anelli indistruttibili fatti di leggere carezze e confortevoli abbracci.  
Poi la voce di Legolas lo riportò al presente:  
  
“Oh.. così sono ancora tuo...”  
  
“Sì... sempre!”  
  
... _amico._  
L'elfo arricciò le labbra in un sorrisino e gli diede un colpetto contro il petto con la nuca. Non gli aveva permesso di terminare la frase, ma in un certo senso anche così era completa. Si sentiva suo, legato a quel Mortale che aveva conosciuto ragazzo e aveva imparato ad amare come amico e come uomo. Conosceva ogni suo difetto, ogni sua paura e debolezza, e aveva discusso con lui infinite volte. L'aveva affrontato, aveva vinto e perso, una lite dopo l'altra, importante o futile che fosse alla fine tornava da lui per scusarsi, anche quando non serviva, anche se tra loro non era necessario. Era così diverso da Aragorn, non solo per destino, ma per quelle infinite sfumature che rendono unico ogni singolo essere vivente. Ed erano quelle sfumature, più o meno definite, a renderlo speciale. Le aveva viste anche in Gimli, conoscendolo giorno dopo giorno durante la Missione, e si era stupito di poter diventare amico di un Nano, eppure era successo. Ma col figlio di Gloin era diverso. Era un'amicizia divertente e competitiva, in grado di spronare a dare il meglio di sé ma, nonostante le varie discussioni che avevano avuto, nonostante la conoscenza e il rapporto di fiducia che si era instaurato tra loro, non si era mai sentito libero di lasciarsi andare, non gli aveva mai aperto il cuore, tranne forse una volta, parlando proprio di Aragorn.  
Riportò lo sguardo avanti a sé, verso l'Albero Bianco poco lontano da dove si trovavano e vide i rami scuotersi nel vento che stava diventando più insistente.  
  
“Ha quasi raggiunto la completa fioritura,” mormorò, stringendosi nelle spalle, e percepì il lieve movimento del capo di Aragorn per guardare nella stessa direzione. “Ma ha bisogno di una famiglia, non c'è quasi natura qui, dobbiamo riuscire a portare alberi, fiori e animali. Pensa a come risplenderebbe questo posto coi mallorn del Bosco D'oro che crescono rigogliosi agli angoli di grandi giardini fioriti. Devi portare qui un po' di Lórien e Imladris!”  
  
“Se mi stai chiedendo di mettermi ad abbattere queste mura e ricreare Minas Tirith come uno dei vostri reami devi darmi un po' di tempo! Sono Re da nemmeno un giorno.”  
  
Legolas si mise a ridere per qualche istante prima di portare le mani ai due lati e dare delle pacche fiduciose sulle gambe dell'amico  
“Confido in te per questo... ma ricorda che quando ti porterò i semi poi non avrai più scuse!”  
  
Aragorn gli prese i polsi e gli riportò le braccia avanti sul petto per stringerlo a sé nuovamente e, senza lasciargli le mani, riprese a parlare a bassa voce, come se nessuno dovesse ascoltare i loro discorsi, come se fossero solo loro e tali dovessero restare.  
“Ora mi hai ricordato una delle tante volte che hai evitato le mie domande!” udì un brontolio quasi scocciato da parte dell'elfo ma continuò. “Proprio a Lothlórien, la sera del nostro arrivo con la Compagnia... quando il dolore per la perdita che pensavamo di avere subito si percepiva nell'aria e in pochi riuscivano a trovare riposo.”   
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

 


	2. ~ 2 ~

  
_Aragorn si allontanò rapidamente dal cavaliere di Gondor con ancora quelle parole che gli rimbombavano nella testa come una ennesima conferma di ciò che sarebbe dovuto succedere:_  
_'I Signori di Gondor sono tornati.'_  
_Lui non lo era Non riusciva a sentirsi appartenente a quella stirpe e meno che meno ora riusciva a pensarci. Ora che doveva guidare la Compagnia al posto di Gandalf, non poteva essere discendente di quell'uomo che aveva fallito permettendo al Male di rinascere. Doveva essere forte e saldo per proteggere Frodo e i suoi piccoli amici, e per condurre Uomini, Nani e Elfi verso la vittoria._  
_Una nuova alleanza dei popoli della Terra di Mezzo dipendeva da lui e dalle sue decisioni._  
_Sapeva cosa doveva fare, ma aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli dicesse che era la cosa giusta._  
  
_Vagò per diverso tempo alla ricerca di quella persona ma venne indirizzato solo in ultimo da Haldir, verso una fontana che si trovava in una zona ribassata, abbastanza celata dagli sguardi e raggiungibile tramite degli scalini di pietra. Raggiunse quel luogo, nonostante l'elfo di Lórien gli avesse consigliato di dare tregua al cuore del loro amico che aveva cercato la solitudine in quel punto. Ma non poteva tornare dagli altri, aveva bisogno di lui._  
  
_Gli bastò percorrere i primi gradini per vederlo, in piedi, davanti al tavolo di pietra circolare al centro della piccola radura. La corta tunica di un tenue celeste che portava sotto l'abito usato per il viaggio ora rispecchiava quasi i raggi della luna, sembrando di un argento lucente sotto ai capelli che avevano assunto una tinta pallida ed eterea, come pareva essere tutta la sua figura in quel luogo._  
_Mentre scendeva per raggiungerlo scorse le sue mani, poste ai bordi, stringersi sulla pietra, e le braccia tremare lievemente, seguite dalle spalle che si incurvarono in avanti come sotto un peso invisibile, ma il suo sguardo continuava a restare fisso sulla superficie all'apparenza limpida dell'acqua contenuta nel recipiente posto sul ripiano; un velo vellutato che, solo quando Aragorn fece l'ultimo scalino, si increspò dando luogo a deboli onde concentriche come se fosse stato colpito dalla prima goccia di pioggia che preannuncia un temporale._  
  
“ _Man cenich? (Cosa vedi?)” mormorò il ramingo avvicinandosi con lenti passi all'amico che, pur avendo percepito la sua presenza già da tempo, non ne aveva dato segno fino a quell'istante. Si mise dal lato opposto del tavolo, davanti all'elfo, e posò a sua volta le mani sulla pietra, guardando per qualche istante la superficie che venne di nuovo scossa da quelle lievi onde provocate da qualcosa che sembrava scivolare dal viso dell'elfo._  
“ _Legolas? Tiro nin. (Guardami.)” Aggrottò le sopracciglia quando non ottenne nessun segno dall'amico che continuò a rimanere immobile con la testa china davanti a sé. “Man le presta? (Cosa ti turba?)”_  
  
“ _Alnad... lym o gwennin nadath, (Niente... solo echi di ciò che è accaduto,)” bisbigliò dopo un lungo silenzio Legolas, lasciando entrare l'aria nei polmoni come se non l'avesse fatto da tempo. “Neithaid a nîr. (Errori e dolore.)” Rialzò lentamente la testa verso il cielo e strinse con forza le labbra prima di continuare, come se cercasse di ritrovare quella stabilità emotiva che gli serviva per andare avanti. “Sì bado... boe a le îdh. (Va ora... ti serve riposo.)” Fece per voltarsi ma venne fermato dalle mani dell'uomo che gli bloccarono le sue contro la pietra, un calore improvviso che gli percorse le braccia fino a raggiungere quel cuore gonfio di dolore che cercava di tenere a bada. Sorpreso da quel gesto inaspettato posò lo sguardo su di lui con un'espressione mista di irritazione e timore di rivelare al compagno quella sua debolezza._  
“ _Ho detto vai,” ripeté nella lingua corrente con un tono più deciso. “Non questa notte, Aragorn. Ho bisogno di restare solo per comprendere... torna dagli altri.” Si spostò all'indietro con più forza e si liberò dalla stretta, trascinando quasi l'amico in avanti contro il tavolo._  
  
“ _Perché non rispondi alle mie domande?” esclamò perplesso Aragorn seguendolo con lo sguardo “Perché ti allontani da me? Lascia che ti aiuti a comprendere!” Fece qualche passo per raggiungerlo e gli posò una mano sulla spalla con l'intenzione di fermarlo ma l'elfo si liberò nuovamente dalla presa e quasi con violenza lo respinse indietro, colpendolo con entrambe le mani sul petto tanto da farlo barcollare, e in quel momento l'uomo si rese conto che quel velo opaco che aveva visto poco prima sui suoi occhi, quel velo che impediva alla luce di far brillare quelle iridi blu, erano lacrime celate da un'esperienza millenaria di controllo._  
  
“ _Non ti sono chiare le mie parole?” ribatté subito Legolas dandogli un'altra spinta più debole, questa volta come se in realtà non volesse farlo, come se fosse costretto. “Te ne prego... lasciami! Non te lo ripeterò di nuovo!”_  
  
_Aragorn fece un profondo respiro ma non si diede per vinto e all'istante si avventò su di lui, afferrandogli le braccia poco sopra ai gomiti._  
“ _E cosa farai? Mi colpirai ancora e ancora? Vuoi sporcare col mio sangue la Terra della tua razza?”_  
_Era pronto a una sua reazione e mantenne con decisione la presa quando l'elfo si divincolò con forza, usando le mani per respingerlo. “Tutta questa rabbia... da dove viene? Questo non sei tu.” Lo fissò intensamente e vide per un istante il dolore che tentava di celargli, ma questo attimo di distrazione servì a Legolas per liberare un braccio e agguantare gli abiti del ramingo, strattonandolo in avanti._  
  
“ _E questo non sei tu!” gli bisbigliò l'elfo sulle labbra con indignazione, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell'amico che lo stavano scrutando e che ormai sapevano. Non era riuscito a nasconderglielo. “Devi lasciarmi solo Aragorn... come hai sempre fatto quello che ti chiedevo! Poi tornerò da te, ma questa volta ho bisogno...”_  
  
“ _Io... ho bisogno!” lo interruppe bruscamente l'uomo alzando la voce ma poi mormorò quelle altre parole con dolcezza e rassegnazione: “Di te... per questo non posso lasciarti andare. Ho bisogno che tu mi stia vicino.”_  
  
_Restarono immobili per un lungo momento, aggrappati l'uno all'altro in quella lotta che ormai aveva avuto fine e si era trasformata in una specie di ancora di salvezza per entrambi. Le mani strette per impedire la lontananza, i corpi vicini tanto da sentire il cuore dell'altro battere con disperazione e gli sguardi incatenati in quell'identica anima che stava soffrendo in silenzio fino a quell'istante... e infine i respiri che si perdevano uno nell'altro quasi a fondersi per formare delle parole indistinte che solo loro potevano capire._  
_Scuse non dette. Un perdono non necessario._  
_E fu Aragorn il primo a rompere quell'incantesimo fatto di silenzio, quando percepì che era giunto il momento._  
  
“ _Apri i miei occhi, ti prego, mostrami la tua sofferenza! Dimmi cosa fare! Lascia che ti ritrovi.” Parole sussurrate sulle labbra dell'altro, appena percepibili. “Questo timore si sta facendo strada silenziosamente dentro di me come i rami di un albero troppo difficile da abbattere... mi sento perso.”_  
_Sentì la mano dell'elfo lasciargli l'abito e salire lungo il suo collo fino a raggiungergli la guancia e, in un accordo silenzioso, quella posizione di disperato bisogno che avevano tenuto fino a quel momento cambiò repentinamente. Come se ancora fosse necessaria la lotta di poco prima, le mani di entrambi si mossero rapidamente in una danza erratica che li portò l'uno coi palmi appoggiati ai lati del collo dell'altro, le dita ferme sulla nuca e i pollici premuti contro le guance come in una incalzante necessità di sostegno._  
“ _Aprimi il tuo cuore come sempre. Io posso sentirla dentro di te... la sofferenza, la vedo nei tuoi occhi, non nasconderti da me!”_  
  
_Poi i respiri divennero più regolari e quella pressione sui volti di entrambi si tramutò in un tocco gentile, lievi carezze delle dita sulla pelle ruvida e calda di uno e su quella liscia e vellutata dell'altro._  
  
“ _Ho fallito,” bisbigliò infine Legolas senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lui, quasi gli fosse necessario quel contatto visivo e fisico per farcela. “Avrei dovuto impedire la nostra discesa nelle Miniere, io conoscevo il male risvegliato laggiù, non dovevo permetterlo! Se avessi detto qualcosa, Gandalf sarebbe ancora tra noi e questo...” mosse gli occhi come se qualche immagine gli stesse passando davanti, come se cercasse di dare parole a delle emozioni troppo potenti da descrivere “...baratro oscuro nel quale è precipitato il mio cuore non mi opprimerebbe lo spirito impedendomi di respirare!”_  
  
_Aragorn lo fissò per degli infiniti istanti percependo la stessa impotenza che aveva provato lui e che ancora provava, poi sentì la pressione delle dita dell'amico sul viso farsi di nuovo più intensa ed allora gli sussurrò dolcemente_  
“ _Non hai colpe in quanto è accaduto, Legolas, anche Dama Galadriel te lo ha ricordato. Niente di ciò che ha fatto il nostro amico in vita è stato inutile. Ciò che è avvenuto è ciò che doveva essere, dobbiamo solo confidare in lui e in quello che il suo sacrificio ci ha permesso di raggiungere.” Accennò un debole sorriso e chinò la testa riempendo quel brevissimo spazio rimasto tra i loro volti, posando la fronte alla sua. “Sento il tuo stesso dolore, così vicino da sembrare tangibile ma dobbiamo continuare ad avere speranza... per Gandalf, per Frodo, per la Terra di Mezzo...” deglutì e aggiunse in un soffio “...per me. Devi avere speranza per me perché non sopravviverei senza averti al mio fianco!”_  
  
_Legolas incurvò lievemente gli angoli delle labbra in un debolissimo sorriso e, abbassando le palpebre, mosse la fronte contro quella del compagno._  
“ _Mi ero ripromesso di essere la tua forza in questo viaggio,” rispose sospirando “Di darti sostegno quando ne avresti avuto bisogno e di trascinarti quando... le tue stanche gambe Mortali non ce l'avrebbero fatta a continuare.” Sentì la debole risata dell'uomo e proseguì: “Non dovevo cedere alle emozioni per il tuo bene e per quello della Compagnia... ma ho fallito di nuovo e la mia debolezza ci ha portati a questo punto.”_  
  
“ _Non hai mai fallito in questo, Legolas!” intervenne subito Aragorn facendogli rialzare la testa per poterlo guardare nuovamente negli occhi. “Perché le tue emozioni e le tue debolezze ti rendono ciò che sei... e tu mi dai la forza di cui ho bisogno! Quando ti sento così... vulnerabile e vicino a me in tutto, in questi momenti mi riempi il cuore di fiducia e spazzi via i dubbi che lo ghermiscono sempre più spesso. In questi momenti... quando sembra che anche tu abbia bisogno di me.”_  
  
_L'elfo sorrise di nuovo ma questa volta con più decisione e fece scivolare le mani tra i capelli dell'uomo, spostandogli indietro le ciocche scure._  
“ _Ogni singolo membro di questa Compagnia ha bisogno di te, della tua guida e della tua saggezza. Non sono l'unico.”_  
  
“ _Ma tu sei mio amico... e userò tutto ciò che i Valar mi hanno concesso per non deluderti.”_  
  
_Legolas socchiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa, per fargli comprendere quanto, anche per lui, valesse lo stesso, ma all'improvviso si bloccò, alzando gli occhi verso la scala di pietra dalla quale Aragorn era sceso poco prima._  
  
“ _Lei sta giungendo qui,” mormorò, come se stesse ascoltando una voce nella sua mente, una voce melodiosa che lo fece sorridere dolcemente.“Ha bisogno di questo luogo, dobbiamo andare!”_  
  
_L'uomo lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia incuriosito ma non fece in tempo a voltare la testa verso quella direzione che l'elfo gli afferrò la tunica sul petto, trascinandolo lontano da quella radura, tra gli alberi che la circondavano: lontano da quello specchio d'acqua dove presto un probabile futuro avrebbe preso forma._  
 

 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“Cosa ti disse quella notte?” chiese allora il Re di Gondor quando quel ricordo terminò di essere narrato. “Dama Galadriel... quando mi trascinasti via in quel modo per non essere visti?”  
  
Legolas fissò di nuovo l'Albero Bianco e come sovrappensiero mormorò:  
“Leitho i chûn lîn uin naeth a pado i vâd lîn. Nadath na moe cerich, dan i estel na thiliol a chin lîn.  
Nathach men ned i amarth dîn. (Libera il tuo cuore dal dolore e percorri il tuo cammino. Molte cose devono ancora essere compiute, ma la speranza è lucente davanti ai tuoi occhi. Tu sarai parte del suo destino.)” Fece un profondo respiro. “Seppe infondermi una fiducia tale da spazzare via ogni dubbio quella notte, ma ci fu un momento in cui dubitai delle sue parole e credetti di aver perso ogni cosa. Forse non completamente. In fondo al cuore sentivo che non era così ma la mia mente mi tradì.”  
  
Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia e raddrizzò la schiena per poi portare le mani sulle spalle dell'amico.  
“Quando è successo? Non lo rammento.”  
  
“Tu non c'eri,” rispose l'elfo sussurrando appena quelle parole, come se ancora provasse dolore al ricordo. “Eri disperso dopo la battaglia con i Mannari durante il viaggio verso il Fosso di Helm, creduto morto da tutti. Sarei rimasto in quel posto e mi sarei gettato da quel dirupo a mia volta per ritrovarti ma non potevo lasciare gli altri, tu non l'avresti voluto. Così li seguii senza realizzare l'accaduto, come se una parte del mio cuore me lo impedisse, rassicurandomi che saresti tornato. Poi giungemmo al Fosso e quando vidi negli occhi della Dama di Rohan la disperazione alla notizia della tua scomparsa, la mia mente mi abbandonò per delle ore interminabili.”  
  
“Legolas...” l'uomo tentò di ribattere qualcosa ma non trovò parole adatte. Ricordava vagamente quegli istanti: la lotta, la caduta, la voce di Arwen che in sogno gli ricordava che non era tutto perduto e poi il risveglio, Brego e la cavalcata per raggiungere gli altri con nella mente solo il pensiero di avvertire Re Theoden dell'esercito di Uruk che si stava avvicinando. Senza ascoltare la fatica e il dolore del fisico, senza ascoltare il cuore che batteva all'impazzata come in corsa alla ricerca di un posto sicuro dove fermarsi. Non una pausa, un passo dietro l'altro fino a quando, rialzando lo sguardo, lo vide davanti a sé... e allora il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto e tornò alla normalità, come se avesse finalmente raggiunto quel giaciglio nascosto e protetto che stava cercando.  
  
“Ero in piedi, in mezzo a quella gente preoccupata e spaventata, indecisa su cosa fare e a chi rivolgersi per chiedere aiuto, e mi sentii perso come loro. Non sapevo fare altro che stringere nella mano l'unica cosa che mi era rimasta di te e attendere.” L'elfo respirò intensamente e chiuse gli occhi. “Ho pregato i Valar per avere la certezza che quella flebile speranza che mi era rimasta in fondo al cuore fosse reale, perché non avrebbero potuto permettere una cosa simile, perché la Terra di Mezzo aveva bisogno ancora di te... io avevo bisogno ancora di te e quel dono che ti aveva fatto Arwen non era abbastanza per continuare ad avere fede.” Rialzò le palpebre e accennò un sorriso. “E poi ti vidi arrivare davanti a me e tutta la sofferenza svanì quando incrociai i tuoi occhi.”  
  
Aragorn attese qualche istante con l'intento di formulare delle frasi sensate, ma poi lasciò libero il cuore di esprimersi come meglio credeva.  
“Pensavo solo a raggiungere Theoden per avvertirlo perché tutti eravamo in pericolo, nella mia mente non c'era posto per altro ma quando alzai la testa e ti vidi... tutto si fermò intorno a me e il mio cuore ritrovò la pace.” Sorrise scuotendo la testa. “Mi persi negli occhi dell'unica persona capace di farmi ridere anche quando tutto sembrava sull'orlo della rovina, e in quel momento mi hai ridato non solo un dono d'amore ma la forza per ricominciare quella nuova battaglia insieme.”  
  
“Mentre tu la forza me l'hai ritolta poco dopo.”  
  
Con quelle parole Legolas si voltò per la prima volta verso di lui, da quando avevano iniziato a ricordare il loro passato in quella notte di gioia e cambiamento. Restò fermo tra le sue ginocchia, le braccia lungo i fianchi e gli occhi lievemente rialzati verso l'amico.  
“Abbiamo avuto infinite discussioni, ma quella sera ti ho sentito distante e mi hai ferito. Io ero in errore ma tu, forse per la prima volta, mi hai dato le spalle.”  
 

 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“ _E allora io morirò come uno di loro!”_  
  
_Quelle parole gli rimbombavano ancora nella testa mentre attraversava gli stretti passaggi della fortezza per cercare Aragorn e fare quello che, poco prima, Gimli gli aveva impedito. Il nano aveva ragione, forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo solo, era stanco e nervoso e aveva bisogno di pensare. Ma non poteva. Le cose tra loro non potevano restare così... non dette... non lo sopportava, anche se ciò significava andare contro alla ragione per quella battaglia senza possibilità di vittoria che si stavano apprestando a combattere._  
_Raggiunse un cortile pieno di uomini che si muovevano in preda all'agitazione e rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi quasi al centro. Scrutò i volti intorno a lui quando percepì qualcosa: quella sensazione che lo pervadeva ogni volta che stava con Aragorn, come potenti onde che gli percorrevano il corpo frastornandolo; onde che si infrangevano sulla sua mente e sul suo cuore trascinandoli in un tiepido e piacevole mare profondo senza possibilità né intenzione di tornare a riva. Era lì... e voltandosi lentamente se lo ritrovò davanti._  
  
“ _Dovresti stare con Gimli per preparare gli uomini... se ancora desideri restare qui a combattere con loro.”_  
  
_La voce dell'uomo era dura e il suo sguardo vagava sui giovani e gli anziani che affollavano quel luogo come se meritassero più attenzione della persona che si trovava davanti a lui._  
  
_Legolas lo guardò stupito da quell'atteggiamento freddo e indifferente prima di ribattere:_  
“ _Tu sai che ho ragione. Sai che non avranno scampo qui fuori contro migliaia di quelle creature, verranno massacrati!”_  
  
“ _Questa è l'unica possibilità che hanno e noi gli unici aiuti che riceveranno. Non c'è scelta, Legolas!” Aragorn posò lo sguardo su di lui stringendo le labbra. “Se questo è il destino di cui tu tanto parli... vorrà dire che morirò insieme a quegli Uomini dei quali sarei dovuto essere Re.”_  
  
“ _Non dirlo di nuovo!” lo interruppe bruscamente l'elfo alzando la voce. “Come se non fosse importante! Come se non ti interessasse!”_  
  
“ _Io sono solo un uomo in un mondo di uomini che devono combattere per la propria libertà ed è quello che farò, anche se non abbiamo speranza.”_  
  
_L'elfo lo udì pronunciare quella frase sussurrandola, come se non volesse farsi sentire dalle decine di persone che andavano e venivano attorno a loro. Cercò nuovamente i suoi occhi ma il compagno li abbassò e, scuotendo debolmente la testa, lo superò, facendo qualche passo verso la scalinata poco distante._  
  
“ _Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato restandoti accanto,” replicò allora Legolas voltandosi nella sua direzione e alzando la voce, pur mantenendo quel tono dolce e rassicurante che la caratterizzava ogni qual volta voleva essere ascoltato sul serio,“è che c'è sempre speranza!”_  
  
_Sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto risposta ed infatti vide l'uomo sedersi su uno dei gradini di pietra con lo sguardo basso. Percepiva l'angoscia di Aragorn, la delusione per non essere riuscito a fare di più per quel popolo che era stato mandato a soccorrere, e l'incapacità di aiutarlo era lacerante. Non avrebbe dovuto attaccarlo in quel modo poco prima. L'aveva lasciato solo ad affrontare quella situazione, aveva dubitato di lui. Ma in quel momento le parole non sarebbero più servite per sistemare le cose._  
  
_Ritornò da dove era venuto, raggiungendo di nuovo Gimli e gli altri uomini che si stavano preparando per quella battaglia che avrebbe deciso le sorti del regno di Rohan. Non passò molto che vennero mandati a loro volta nell'armeria per equipaggiarsi a dovere ma in tutto quel tempo restò immerso nei propri pensieri sull'errore che aveva commesso, su Aragorn, sulla seria possibilità di poterlo perdere quella notte senza aver sistemato quella situazione tra loro, e a mala pena udì le parole del figlio di Gloin che lo stava seguendo lungo la scalinata che portava alla sala delle armi._  
  
“ _Sei più silenzioso del solito, orecchie a punta! Che ti prende?”_  
  
“ _Solo pensieri che invadono la mia mente nel momento meno opportuno.”_  
  
_Gimli annuì lanciandogli un'occhiata, bofonchiando tra sé ma con l'intenzione di essere udito:_  
“ _E questi pensieri non hanno niente a che fare col nostro amico che se n'è andato in malo modo poco fa, vero?”_  
  
_Legolas socchiuse le labbra per rispondere e, senza rendersene conto, rallentò il passo ma il nano non gli permise di dire niente e proseguì._  
“ _Beh, se riguardassero quell'accaduto... e non dico che lo riguardano, ma se così fosse... dovresti andare da lui e dirgli che ti sbagliavi! È un ragazzaccio ma anche quelli come lui vogliono sentirsi dire che fanno la cosa giusta, soprattutto quando non c'è altra alternativa! Sappiamo tutti che sarà dura là fuori stanotte ma dobbiamo essere uniti. Quindi cercalo e sistema le cose adesso che ne hai la possibilità!”_  
  
_L'elfo abbassò lo sguardo sugli scalini su cui involontariamente si era fermato. Mai in tutta la sua lunga vita avrebbe creduto di poter ascoltare i consigli di un Nano, ma forse quella volta avrebbe fatto un'eccezione. Accennò un lieve sorriso e proseguì ma appena svoltò l'angolo vide che qualcun altro era già presente in quella stanza._  
  
“ _Oh...” esclamò allora Gimli sorpreso. “Tu guarda che fortuna. La ricerca è già terminata!” e senza attendere un solo istante spinse l'elfo lungo gli ultimi gradini._  
_Legolas spalancò gli occhi a quel gesto inaspettato e si bloccò all'improvviso appena raggiunse il pavimento come in preda al panico. Si guardò attorno rapidamente alla ricerca di qualcosa quando si rese conto che Aragorn non li aveva notati, troppo occupato a sistemarsi gli abiti e la cotta di maglia che aveva indossato... e allora notò la spada dell'uomo appoggiata a qualche passo da lui._  
  
_La afferrò e respirando intensamente accorciò le distanze tra loro, alzando la mano per porgergliela. Non appena Aragorn si voltò verso di lui con un'espressione all'inizio sorpresa, incrociò finalmente i suoi occhi e vide di nuovo il suo amico, la fiducia, la speranza e l'amore che li avevano sempre uniti._  
  
“ _Abbiamo creduto in te fino ad ora e non ci hai mai deluso. Perdonami, sbagliavo a disperare.”_  
  
_Glielo mormorò tutto d'un fiato senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo e quello che ricevette da quel cielo limpido ed ora senza nuvole, gli bastò per sentirsi sollevato._  
  
“ _Ú-moe edaved, Legolas. (Non c'è niente da perdonare, Legolas.)”_  
  
_Parole che entrambi sapevano non necessarie, ma che forse, a volte, devono essere dette comunque. Poi la mano l'uno sulla spalla dell'altro che sapeva infondere ad entrambi la sicurezza che facilmente veniva persa in tempi come quelli, ma che quel semplice tocco poteva infondere di nuovo. Sarebbero stati di nuovo insieme, anche in quella battaglia, fino alla fine._  
 

 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“E così è Gimli che devo ringraziare per quella notte!” esclamò Aragorn con una debole risata. “Tu mi avresti lasciato con quei pensieri che affliggevano la mia mente senza una parola!”  
  
“Quali pensieri?” gli chiese l'elfo inclinando la testa di lato con gli occhi fissi su di lui.  
  
“Riguardavano la perdita della tua fiducia e il restare senza la mia salvezza.” Scosse la testa con un sorriso amaro al ricordo di tutto quello che gli era passato per la testa mentre se ne stava seduto su quella scalinata, prima dell'arrivo di quel fanciullo che l'aveva scosso dal torpore in cui era caduto. “Pensavo che tu avessi smesso di credere in me e di restarmi accanto nel bene e nel male come avevi sempre fatto. Mi sono sentito sprofondare in un baratro di solitudine nonostante fossi in mezzo a centinaia di persone perché, per tutti questi anni, anche quando ero sul serio solo in qualche posto sperduto di queste Terre, sapevo che tu c'eri. Ti sentivo qui...” si portò una mano sul cuore e l'altra sulla tempia “...e qui. Nonostante la lontananza e gli anni che passavano, ti sentivo al mio fianco. E sapevo che ci saresti sempre stato, ma quella notte quando tutto sembrava peggiorare di ora in ora, ti ho perso. Ho sentito quella fiducia svanire e non riuscivo a perdonartelo.”  
  
Legolas aggrottò le sopracciglia con un sospiro e posò la mano su quella dell'uomo, sopra al suo cuore.  
“Tu non mi hai mai...”  
  
“...perso. Lo so,” proseguì Aragorn stringendo le labbra. “Ma ero veramente debole e ho ritrovato la mia forza solo...” alzò lo sguardo al cielo e sorrise “...grazie a Gimli, quindi.”  
  
L'elfo lo osservò in silenzio per un momento poi sorrise a sua volta.  
“Sai le parole della Dama del Bosco D'oro? Ora sono quasi certo si riferisse a Gimli.”  
  
Aragorn si riprese all'improvviso, allontanando quei pensieri colmi di tristezza e gli diede una pacca indispettita sul petto con la mano aperta.  
“Oh... sei quasi certo?”  
  
“L'unica cosa di Gimli di cui sono certo è che sta russando beato sul tavolo del salone dopo che ha quasi finito una botte di birra per cercare di battermi nuovamente!”  
  
Entrambi gli amici scoppiarono a ridere fino a quando l'uomo prese le mani dell'elfo nelle proprie e mosse le dita sulle sue come per massaggiarle.  
“Anche tu te ne sei scolato diverse pinte. Senti ancora quel formicolio nelle dita?”  
  
“Un poco... e a dire la verità prima aveva raggiunto il polso, ma l'ho fatto solo perché ha insistito a volere la rivincita!”  
  
“Ricordo ancora la vostra prima sfida.” Tentò di tornare serio ma non ci riuscì. “I cavalieri di Rohan ti fissavano sconvolti... forse più per la paura che potessi terminare tutte le loro scorte di birra prima della fine!”  
  
“Avrebbero dovuto ringraziare Gimli per essere crollato a terra allora!” ribatté Legolas guardando le proprie mani in quelle dell'amico. “Io avrei potuto continuare tutta la notte.”  
  
Aragorn alzò un sopracciglio con un sorrisino divertito.  
“Non avere troppa fede nelle tue capacità, potrei metterti alla prova un giorno o l'altro!”  
  
“Sfida accettata,” sussurrò Legolas, passandosi la punta della lingua tra le labbra. “Ma non con te, tu devi restare sobrio nel caso...”  
  
“Oh... allora ne dubiti!” lo interruppe subito l'uomo, puntandogli l'indice al petto. “Temi di perdere la ragione e vuoi che sia lì a sorreggerti. Ammettilo!”  
  
L'elfo gli afferrò il polso sostenendo il suo sguardo con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Mai. I miei sensi resteranno gli stessi anche dopo un centinaio di boccali della vostra birra!”  
  
“L'hai detto anche quella notte... eppure c'era qualcosa di diverso in te. Forse, al contrario di noi Mortali, i tuoi sensi si erano amplificati.”  
 

 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	3. ~ 3 ~

 

  
“ _Gara finita!” esclamò Legolas con una certa soddisfazione nella voce quando vide Gimli crollare a terra dopo l'ennesimo boccale di birra. Chinò la testa con un sorriso in segno di saluto in direzione di Éomer, il nipote del Re di Rohan, che ancora lo stava fissando divertito, e fece qualche passo per allontanarsi. Cercò di raggiungere la porta per uscire ma in quella direzione, come un po' in tutto il salone, i cavalieri avevano creato una specie di capannello attorno ai tavoli e ai piedi di essi. Ormai ubriachi o esausti, molti di essi si erano seduti o distesi dove capitava rendendo difficile il passaggio mentre altri, ancora in forze, si dilettavano in nuove sfide a chi beveva di più o nel racconto molto animato di divertenti eventi passati._  
_L'elfo scrutò davanti a sé come se dovesse decidere come meglio agire per lasciare quel luogo. Non sentiva la stanchezza ma voleva restare un po' solo per riprendersi dopo tutti gli avvenimenti accaduti in quei giorni. Il suo spirito aveva bisogno di ritrovare la tranquillità e tutto quel baccano, quelle risate e quelle grida non lo aiutavano e forse, in fondo, sentiva il lieve effetto di quella birra nel corpo. Niente che potesse annebbiargli i sensi come per tutti quegli Uomini, anzi, ma forse proprio nel profondo, qualcosa di diverso lo distingueva._  
_Dopo un momento decise di proseguire, scavalcando le gambe di alcuni uomini distesi davanti a lui ma quando l'impresa sul pavimento divenne più ardua, salì con passo felino sulla panca al suo fianco dove erano seduti in maniera scomposta due cavalieri, la schiena rivolta contro il tavolo e nelle mani due boccali mezzi vuoti. Li superò entrambi lentamente e con passo felpato, come se fosse un gatto che si insinua tra oggetti preziosi sinuosamente senza nemmeno sfiorarli, ma al passaggio, abbassò lo sguardo su di loro quasi temesse una qualche reazione. Notò l'espressione sui loro visi mentre con gli occhi lo seguivano passo passo come se fosse un'attrazione mai vista e non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel percepire un qualcosa simile a dei pensieri lascivi e a emozioni contrastanti, in quel momento di confusione dovuto alla birra e all'euforia della serata._  
_Si guardò attorno prima di scendere dalla panca, come se cercasse qualcuno tra la folla e intravide Éowyn, la Dama nipote di Re Theoden, non molto distante, che parlava proprio con l'uomo che stava tentando di individuare._  
_Aggrottò le sopracciglia come se quel fatto lo avesse in qualche modo infastidito e scese di nuovo sul pavimento, lanciò un'ultima occhiata in quella direzione e uscì dal salone, iniziando a percorrere con estrema lentezza i corridoi del palazzo._  
_Non passarono che pochi momenti quando percepì una presenza alle proprie spalle, non così vicino da sentirlo fisicamente ma era ben conscio che qualcuno, dal fondo del corridoio, stava percorrendo i suoi stessi passi, così rallentò ancora di più ed esclamò:_  
“ _Non credi che sia inutile questo gioco? Non si è mai visto un Uomo battere in agilità e discrezione un Elfo. Perché mi stai seguendo?”_  
  
“ _Io non sono un semplice Uomo.”_  
  
_Legolas sorrise e si fermò, continuando però a dargli le spalle quando sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi._  
“ _No, tu sei Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn ed erede al trono di Gondor!” ripeté quelle parole come quel giorno ormai lontano a Granburrone ed udì una debole risata da parte dell'amico che ora l'aveva raggiunto._  
  
“ _Te ne prego... non anche questa sera!” ribatté Aragorn fermandosi dietro di lui e, chinandosi in avanti per raggiungergli l'orecchio, gli sussurrò: “Buh!”_  
  
_L'elfo alzò un sopracciglio perplesso, lanciandogli un'occhiata con la coda dell'occhio._  
“ _Oh... sono terrorizzato!” mormorò, fingendo un tono preoccupato. “Dovrei fuggire lontano da qui ora?”_  
  
_L'uomo scosse la testa ridendo e lo affiancò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Lo osservò un istante rendendosi conto nuovamente di quanto l'amico sembrasse fuori luogo in quel posto con quell'abito che sembrava adatto a un ricevimento e non a una serata tra cavalieri ubriachi._  
“ _Non stai mai al gioco,” mormorò sorridendogli e gli passò per la mente un altro pensiero come poco prima, nel salone. Pensò di nuovo a quanto la bellezza immortale dell'elfo non potesse essere paragonata a nessuno lì dentro, se non, forse, a quella aggraziata e al tempo stesso forte della Dama di Rohan, ma anche in quel caso il confronto non sarebbe stato alla pari. Legolas aveva quella luce che poteva intimidire anche le tenebre più impenetrabili e quei tratti maschili ma al tempo stesso dolci e affascinanti in grado di confondere e ammaliare._  
  
“ _Sono stato al gioco fino ad ora come voleva Gimli,” rispose Legolas, aggrottando però le sopracciglia nel momento in cui incrociò gli occhi dell'amico e, per un istante, si bloccò come in ascolto. “E non mi sono tirato indietro.”_  
  
“ _Lo so, ti ho visto,” ribatté Aragorn alzando le spalle, guardandolo però incuriosito dalla sua espressione. “Ma non è la stessa cosa, non ti avrebbe mai battuto!”_  
  
“ _Tu non mi hai visto,” sussurrò allora l'elfo, ricominciando a passeggiare lungo il corridoio. “Stavi parlando con Éowyn.”_  
  
“ _Sì, stavo anche parlando con lei ma quello non mi ha impedito di guardarti.”_  
  
_Percepì i passi dell'amico che lo seguivano di nuovo così proseguì._  
“ _Non darle false speranze, non ne ha bisogno... ed anche tu non hai bisogno di tutto questo. Il tuo cuore appartiene ad Arwen e sarebbe ingiusto nei confronti di entrambe questo tuo illusorio interesse nella sua persona.”_  
  
_Aragorn restò un attimo sbalordito da quelle parole come se non ne comprendesse il significato, così lo affiancò di nuovo, camminandogli accanto._  
“ _Perché mi stai dicendo questo? Non ho interesse per Éowyn nel modo a cui ti sei riferito.” Deglutì, sapendo bene che, in fondo, anche se solo per pochi istanti, lo aveva pensato. Lei poteva restargli accanto come Arwen non avrebbe mai potuto. “Ad ogni modo, Arwen ha lasciato queste Terre e ha raggiunto il vostro popolo al di là del Mare. Quello che mi lega a lei resterà per sempre nel mio cuore come un sogno... intenso e bellissimo ma pur sempre un sogno. Sarebbe così sbagliato cercare altrove la felicità?”_  
  
“ _Menti a me e a te stesso, Estel,” sussurrò con una punta di sconforto Legolas, voltandosi verso di lui per guardarlo ancora negli occhi.“Non conosci cosa è avvenuto da quando siamo partiti e il mio cuore mi dice che la vostra storia non è ancora terminata.” Alzò una mano e con la punta delle dita sfiorò il medaglione che l'uomo aveva al collo. “Dovresti continuare a credere in quello che porti ogni giorno con te.”_  
  
_Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano e sospirò profondamente._  
“ _Ú iston na nad estelion. (Non so più a cosa credere.)”_  
  
“ _Estelio na le. Estelio na nin, (Credi in te stesso. Credi in me,)” gli rispose dolcemente l'elfo, alzando la mano sulla sua guancia. “Radathach i 'lass, mellon nîn. (Troverai la felicità, amico mio.)”_  
  
_L'uomo restò a lungo perso nei suoi occhi come se solo in quel modo potesse ritrovare il sostegno che gli era venuto a mancare. Avrebbe voluto dire centinaia di cose che gli affollavano la mente ma, ad ogni suo pensiero, era come se ottenesse un sorriso in risposta da parte dell'amico, così si limitò a fare un cenno col capo e a stringerli con forza la mano che ancora indugiava sul suo petto._  
_Non servivano altre parole, se non quelle per tornare ad un discorso più leggero e più adatto a quella nottata di festeggiamenti._  
  
“ _E quindi hai battuto Gimli senza concedergli la rivincita? Non è corretto.”_  
  
_Legolas gli sorrise e portò le mani su di sé come a volersi sistemare la tunica celeste con fare altezzoso._  
“ _Sono in grado di battere lui o chiunque altro in qualsiasi rivincita mi venga riproposta!”_  
  
“ _Ecco qui il principino di Bosco Atro!” esclamò Aragorn, squadrandolo da capo a piedi con un sorrisino divertito. “Potresti battere chiunque ma non me!”_  
  
“ _Ti ho visto ubriaco più di una volta dopo solo pochi boccali, dovrei temerti?”_  
  
_L'uomo scosse lentamente la testa e iniziò a indietreggiare facendogli cenno con la mano di seguirlo._  
“ _Non una gara a chi beve di più... ma a chi resta in piedi!”_  
  
_Legolas socchiuse le labbra leggermente stupito ma poi annuì e si avvicinò a lui, seguendo i suoi movimenti mentre l'uomo proseguiva all'indietro, fino a sussurrargli sulle labbra:_  
“ _Ti farei finire a terra anche con una mano sola.”_  
  
“ _E allora provaci... anche se credo che...”_  
_Aragorn non fece in tempo a terminare la risposta che vide l'amico superarlo di scatto e partire in corsa lungo il corridoio, svoltando l'angolo che portava alla stanza concessa ai Compagni da Re Theoden._  
_Scoppiò a ridere e lo seguì, facendo il possibile per raggiungerlo, ma quando questo avvenne, l'elfo era già al centro della stanza con le mani sui fianchi, lo sguardo deciso e il portamento fiero della sua razza._  
“ _Come sapevi che avrei proposto di venire qui?” gli chiese ancora incuriosito mentre richiudeva la porta alle proprie spalle._  
  
“ _L'ho visto nei tuoi occhi,” rispose candidamente Legolas mentre osservava ogni singolo movimento dell'amico come se lo stesse studiando per scovare i suoi punti deboli, anche se già li conosceva fin troppo bene._  
  
“ _Tu guardi troppo nei miei occhi!” mormorò Aragorn facendo qualche passo per pararsi davanti a lui, lasciando solo una breve distanza tra loro. “Dovrei fare attenzione a quello che mi passa per la mente.”_  
  
“ _Dovresti... ma non puoi farlo.”_  
  
_Proseguì senza pensare completamente alle proprie parole ma quando udì quelle dell'elfo sentì una strana sensazione lungo la schiena, quasi temesse che l'amico avesse potuto realmente leggere nei suoi occhi i pensieri di quella notte._  
_Vide nuovamente un sorrisino divertito sulle sue labbra e cercò di liberare la mente._  
“ _Allora... che vinca il migliore!”_  
  
“ _Di sicuro vincerò,” bisbigliò Legolas prima di fargli cenno con entrambe le mani di farsi avanti._  
  
_Aragorn lo osservò intensamente per qualche momento poi di colpo si avventò su di lui, iniziando così quella lotta amichevole che non era intenzionato a perdere. Conosceva fin troppo bene le doti dell'elfo, l'agilità e la forza, e per vincere avrebbe potuto solo puntare sulla leggerezza del suo corpo._  
_Più volte tentò di afferrarlo per spingerlo lontano nella speranza che perdesse l'equilibrio in uno dei giacigli preparati a terra ma dopo pochi istanti, Legolas gli era di nuovo addosso con le braccia strette attorno al suo collo mentre con le lunghe gambe tentava di farlo cadere a terra. Quella battaglia impari ma, fino a quel momento, stabile, continuò a lungo nel silenzio, ad eccezione dei respiri rapidi dei due contendenti e alle deboli risate quando uno dei due finiva in qualche posizione scomoda. Fino a quando l'uomo si ritrovò per l'ennesima volta con l'amico dietro le spalle che gli teneva il braccio destro piegato attorno alla gola, la mano posata su quello sinistro che era fermo sul lato della sua testa mentre la mano dello stesso stringeva i capelli scuri sul suo capo._  
  
“ _Arrenditi Estel!” gli bisbigliò Legolas tentando di insinuare il ginocchio tra quelli dell'uomo per fargli perdere la stabilità. “Non ne uscirai sveglio da qui!”_  
  
“ _Oh, vuoi farmi perdere i sensi con questa... presa? Che illuso!” lo schernì l'uomo nonostante faticasse a tenergli testa in quel momento, vista anche la stanchezza che iniziava a farsi sentire “Non mi stai neanche facendo il... solletico...” rilassò però i muscoli lasciandosi andare contro di lui e appena sentì la presa allentarsi ne approfittò. Si voltò di scatto verso di lui, cingendogli la vita con entrambe le braccia per rialzarlo da terra._  
“ _Sei finito!” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra soddisfatto nel vedere l'espressione sgomenta sul suo viso e cercò di fare qualche passo per trovare il punto giusto dove lasciarlo cadere, bloccarlo con la schiena al pavimento e vincere la lotta._  
  
“ _Aragorn!” esclamò l'elfo, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. “Non è corretto così!” Tentò di divincolarsi al principio, ma poi si arrese e lanciò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle per vedere dove stava per finire. Non fece però in tempo, perché dopo alcuni passi sentì l'amico barcollare e la sua imprecazione prima di ritrovarsi a terra, per metà su uno dei giacigli sul pavimento, poco distante dalla parete di pietra, con tutto il peso di Aragorn sopra di sé e un dolore alla schiena per il colpo subito._  
“ _Questo... non è divertente,” gemette, stringendo gli occhi per qualche istante, ma quando li riaprì si rese conto che l'amico gli aveva prontamente protetto la testa, mettendogli una mano sotto di essa per impedire che nella caduta colpisse il pavimento._  
  
“ _Ti chiedo scusa. C'era un cuscino lì in mezzo... non l'avevo visto. Ti senti bene? Mi dispiace.”_  
  
_La voce balbettante e piena di apprensione di Aragorn lo fece sorridere. Aveva ricevuto colpi ben peggiori in battaglia e ne aveva anche inferti di molto più violenti ma non era mai stato il suo amico a provocarglieli e da un lato gli faceva piacere tutta questa sua preoccupazione per una minima caduta come quella, così lo lasciò scusarsi ancora per qualche momento prima di fermarlo._  
  
“ _Sul serio, Legolas... non avevo intenzione. Perdonami. Ti sei fatto male?”_  
  
“ _Io no. Solo la mia schiena e tra poco le mie costole se continui a schiacciarmi col tuo peso!”_  
  
_L'uomo deglutì e si rialzò leggermente dal corpo dell'amico, lasciando scivolare via la mano da sotto la sua nuca per adagiarla dolcemente sulle coperte sotto di loro._  
“ _Mi dispiace davvero. Non volevo... è stato...”_  
  
“ _L'ho compreso Estel!” lo interruppe allora Legolas sorridendogli. “Non me l'hai mai detto così tante volte da quando ci conosciamo, ti credo!”_  
  
_Aragorn tirò un sospiro di sollievo e accennò a sua volta un sorriso._  
“ _Beh, per fortuna c'era il giaciglio di Gandalf ad attenuare la caduta.” Si mise lentamente in ginocchio, ancora chinato però verso l'elfo sotto di lui che seguì il suo movimento rialzando la schiena._  
  
“ _La mia forse... per la tua ci ho pensato io.”_  
  
_Rise debolmente all'esclamazione del compagno ma quando fece per appoggiare la mano sinistra sulle coperte per rialzarsi sentì la mano di Legolas bloccargli con forza il braccio per impedirglielo._  
_Lo guardò negli occhi sorpreso da quel gesto e su quel viso così vicino al suo, fino a poco prima radioso, vide calare un velo di terrore._  
“ _Cosa?”_  
  
“ _C'è qualcosa di malvagio qui,” mormorò debolmente l'elfo come per non farsi sentire, lo sguardo fisso in quello dell'amico ma all'erta, quasi stesse in ascolto di una voce indefinita. “Domande che ardono in attesa di risposte.” Aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Pensieri maligni cercano di insinuarsi in una cortina di nubi che ne mascherano la vera essenza.” Socchiuse le labbra, pronunciando alcune parole silenziose, come se lui stesso non riuscisse a riconoscerle e infine con un sibilo aggiunse: “Il velo è caduto.”_  
  
“ _Il Palantír,” bisbigliò Aragorn, spalancando gli occhi quando si rese finalmente conto di cosa stesse parlando e posò lo sguardo alla loro sinistra, su quell'oggetto che, nella caduta, era stato urtato e in parte scoperto dalla protezione nella quale lo stregone lo aveva avvolto._  
_Istintivamente spinse di lato Legolas per allontanarlo e, con un movimento rapido, afferrò la coperta e la ripose completamente su quella spia del Nemico della quale erano venuti in possesso._  
_Poi, col respiro rapido come dopo una lunga corsa, si voltò nuovamente verso il compagno che era rimasto adagiato su un fianco con le mani strette sulle coperte sotto di lui e la testa china._  
  
“ _Legolas?” gli accarezzò la nuca, sfiorando con le dita i capelli intrecciati e lo sentì annuire. Si sentì di nuovo in colpa per aver permesso che l'amico percepisse quelle emozioni negative e si chiese se, in qualche modo, avessero influito su di lui e sul suo spirito o se invece la sua luce lo avesse in qualche modo protetto. E come se l'avesse pronunciato ad alta voce, udì la sua risposta._  
  
“ _Sì, è stato solo un attimo, non l'ho toccato,” mormorò Legolas, facendo dei profondi respiri. “Ora è passato, non preoccuparti. Non ha alcun potere su di me.” Rialzò la testa e gli sorrise per rassicurarlo. “E non è colpa tua, non hai fatto niente e non è accaduto niente!” Vide l'uomo spostarsi davanti a lui, restando accosciato, e passarsi le mani sul viso con un sorriso però ancora teso e allora allungò la mano verso di lui. “Avanti! Non hai ancora vinto!”_  
  
_Aragorn cercò di scacciare quei pensieri che continuavano ad affliggerlo. Nonostante sapesse che il compagno avesse ragione, c'era sempre quella parte che lo faceva temere di sbagliare ogni cosa, ma doveva concedere un po' di riposo al proprio spirito o non sarebbe andato lontano._  
“ _Sì, l'ho fatto!” ribatté “Sei finito schiena a terra.”_  
  
“ _Ma non hai contato fino a cinque!”_  
  
_L'uomo notò lo sguardo di sfida nei suoi occhi e non se lo fece ripetere. Gli afferrò la mano alzata con la propria, strattonandolo verso di sé mentre con l'altro braccio gli cinse la schiena per voltarsi e trascinarlo lontano da quel lato della stanza. Udì un lamento ma lo ignorò e si posizionò al suo fianco, spingendolo nuovamente a terra mentre incrociava le dita con le sue, palmo contro palmo di entrambe le mani, per costringerlo a tenere la schiena sul pavimento._  
  
“ _Ti prego, Aragorn!” esclamò l'elfo, ridendo e sottostando per qualche momento a quella posizione. “Così è fin troppo facile! Non hai trovato di meglio per battermi?”_  
  
_Aragorn strinse gli occhi per ribattere ma appena notò che l'elfo stava per muovere le gambe e scivolare via, si spostò subito sopra di lui mettendosi tra le sue ginocchia e premendo il corpo contro il suo per impedirgli quel movimento._  
“ _Uno! Io non credo sia così facile adesso. Due! Che cosa dici?”_  
  
_Legolas spalancò gli occhi lievemente sorpreso ma, per niente sconfitto, strinse più forte le mani dell'uomo posate ai lati della sua testa_  
“ _Dico che... hai già provato prima così e non ha funzionato!” gli mormorò divertito sulle labbra senza allontanare lo sguardo dal suo come se volesse tenerlo incatenato per impedirgli di notare la sua prossima mossa. “Non mi batterai stando tra le mie cosce... sono più forte di te!”_  
  
_L'uomo sorrise a quella provocazione senza spostarsi minimamente e continuando a contare._  
“ _Tre. Ma tu sei ancora sul pavimento e io sopra di te... questo significa che...” non riuscì però a terminare la frase che sentì le ginocchia del compagno stringersi sui suoi fianchi con forza._  
  
“ _Tu parli troppo!” esclamò l'elfo mentre incrociava le caviglie dietro la sua schiena, cercando di far forza col bacino per costringerlo a rialzarsi, ma si rese conto che l'amico era ancora troppo concentrato sulla sua presa per riuscire a ribaltare le posizioni, così dovette trovare un'alternativa._  
  
“ _Quattro! E tu sei troppo principe per sconfiggere un ramingo in una lotta corpo a corpo!” ribatté Aragorn, stringendo i denti per resistere alle sue spinte che, nonostante tutto, erano abbastanza forti da farlo barcollare “Ci sono stati tempi in cui mi procuravo da mangiare in questo modo ed ero imbattibile!”_  
  
“ _Ti procuravi il cibo stando semplicemente sopra agli uomini?” gli chiese l'elfo con un sorrisino. “Non era molto difficile allora.” E a quel punto gli venne in mente come farlo distrarre dalle sue intenzioni._  
  
“ _Intendevo lottando!” esclamò l'uomo ridendo. “Ma ad ogni modo, se non sbaglio, siamo arrivati al...”_  
  
“ _Davvero credi che io sia più attraente della nipote di Re Theoden?”_  
  
_Quella domanda lo lasciò allibito e gli provocò un'ondata di imbarazzo che gli fece perdere, per un istante, la fermezza di quella posizione che prontamente Legolas ribaltò.  
  
Con un colpo di bacino, l'elfo spinse il compagno di lato e, senza lasciargli le mani, ora ferme ai lati della testa dell'uomo, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, sorridendo divertito dall'espressione sgomenta sul suo viso e dalle guance tinte di un leggero rosso vivo._  
“ _Uno. Se lo pensi puoi anche dirmelo, non è certo un'offesa. Due. Come la mia luce che... ammalia. Tre. Oppure che mi trovi dolce e affascinante?” cercò di non ridere quando l'espressione attonita del compagno assunse dei tratti simili al panico. “Quattro. È questo che pensi?” si chinò su di lui per fissarlo intensamente negli occhi. “Ti confondo, Aragorn?” ma poi con un sorriso compiaciuto terminò: “Cinque!”_  
  
_Aragorn era rimasto immobile da quando si era ritrovato sotto al corpo del compagno, incapace di reagire e di pronunciare una sola parola, troppo imbarazzato e stupito da quello che Legolas gli stava ripetendo. Quei pensieri che lui stesso aveva fatto a cuor leggero, ma che ora, sentendoli pronunciare proprio dalla persona interessata, avevano assunto un peso diverso._  
“ _Hai letto la mia mente?” mormorò, allontanando lo sguardo dal suo come per evitare che accadesse di nuovo. “È tutta la sera che lo fai ma sono stato troppo stupido per accorgermene subito.”_  
  
“ _L'ho sempre fatto,” rispose sorridendo Legolas, pur percependo qualcosa di diverso nel tono di voce dell'amico. “È solo che riesco a sentire meglio le sensazioni questa notte. Non credo che...”_  
  
“ _Non desidero che tu lo faccia!” tagliò corto l'uomo, tentando di liberare le mani. “Non come lo stai facendo ora... e hai vinto, quindi puoi rialzarti!” Non gli diede il tempo di ribattere e lo ripeté nuovamente alzando la voce: “Hai vinto tu, d'accordo? Alzati!”_  
  
_L'elfo lo guardò confuso, cercando le parole per riuscire a farsi spiegare quella strana reazione da parte dell'uomo ma ad un tratto la porta si spalancò e i due giovani hobbit entrarono nella stanza._  
  
“ _Che state facendo?” esclamò Pipino, avanzando e notando le coperte e i cuscini sparsi in modo disordinato rispetto a come li avevano lasciati._  
  
“ _Era... una gara a chi rimane in piedi,” mormorò Legolas, lasciando le mani del compagno e rialzandosi all'istante per poi dirigersi all'angolo dove aveva lasciato l'abito che indossava sopra la tunica e il mantello dono degli Elfi di Lothlórien._  
  
“ _E suppongo che abbia vinto tu!” disse Merry sorridendo con le braccia conserte mentre osservava Aragorn che, lentamente, si stava rialzando e si andava a sedere sul proprio giaciglio. “Non è stato molto saggio battersi contro un Elfo!”_  
  
“ _Una lotta?” esordì allora Pipino, spalancando gli occhi. “Sembra divertente! Facciamola anche noi!” e all'improvviso saltò alle spalle dell'altro hobbit cingendogli il collo._  
  
“ _Pipino! Pipino lasciami!”_  
_Merry si liberò con facilità allontanando l'amico ma poi con un sorriso si avventò a sua volta su di lui, iniziando quella lotta improvvisata davanti agli occhi degli altri due compagni._  
  
_Legolas si rivestì in pochi attimi, lanciando delle occhiate ad Aragorn che, però, stava seduto in silenzio a guardare con un debole sorriso i due hobbit. Avrebbe potuto scoprire facilmente cosa lo turbava ma l'amico gli aveva appena chiesto di non farlo, così si mise il cappuccio sulla testa e, seppur con un senso di disagio, lasciò la stanza._  
 

_~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~_

  
Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato a quel ricordo, ma sulle sue labbra si formò un sorriso e mormorò  
“Uscisti senza dire una parola.”  
  
“Mi dissi tu di allontanarmi... o sono in errore?” gli chiese Legolas, portando la mano sotto al suo mento per fargli rialzare la testa. “Anche se fossi rimasto, non avremmo avuto occasione di parlare di nuovo da soli in quella stanza... ma se la mia mente non si sbaglia...”  
  
“Venni a cercarti,” lo interruppe l'uomo, guardandolo nuovamente negli occhi. “Passò un'ora o forse di più e all'inizio non pensai di trovarti là fuori. La mia intenzione era quella di prendere un po' d'aria e fumare la pipa per schiarirmi le idee ma ti vidi proprio a qualche passo da me e pensai che non poteva essere una coincidenza.”  
  
L'elfo gli sorrise dolcemente, sfiorandogli il profilo ruvido del mento col pollice.  
“Non sono le coincidenze a guidarci, è il Fato... anche se a volte quel confine è sottile.”  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
_Legolas raggiunse l'esterno del palazzo e respirò intensamente l'aria pungente della notte per trovare un po' di sollievo da quella strana sensazione che sentiva. Non comprendeva la reazione improvvisa di Aragorn e il cambio repentino d'umore alle sue parole. Non aveva fatto altro che ripetere ad alta voce un complimento che l'uomo aveva pensato su di lui per portare a suo vantaggio quel gioco, non aveva fatto niente di male ma, da quel che sembrava, Aragorn la pensava diversamente._  
_Non si rese conto del tempo che passò immerso nei propri pensieri mentre il suo sguardo vagava sulla pianura e le lontane colline che circondavano il palazzo di Meduseld, in quella particolare notte dove le stelle sembravano nascondere parte della loro luce come se anch'esse stessero trattenendo il fiato, in attesa._  
_Ad un tratto un'onda calda gli attraversò il corpo, scuotendolo dal silenzio in cui si era circondato, e delle parole si fecero strada nei suoi pensieri con prepotenza._  
  
_'...mi hai colto di sorpresa... mi dispiace... non avevo intenzione di scansarti in quel modo ma... mi hai colto di sorpresa... non avevo intenzione di... risponderti in quel modo... usare quel tono...'_  
  
_Sorrise, restando immobile in quel punto, e percepì distintamente i passi che si avvicinavano a lui. Si aspettò di udire anche la sua voce quando l'uomo giunse al suo fianco ma quando ciò non avvenne decise che sarebbe stato lui a rompere quel silenzio, senza attendere ancora._  
“ _Le stelle sono velate. Qualcosa si scuote ad Est, un insonne malanimo. L'Occhio del nemico si muove.”_  
  
“ _Spero di non essere stato io la causa di questo suo interesse con quello che è accaduto poco fa,” disse allora Aragorn, sollevato dal fatto che l'elfo avesse iniziato quel discorso, allontanandolo, almeno in parte, dai pensieri che lo avevano tormentato per tutto il tempo che aveva passato nella stanza da letto coi due hobbit che, interrotti solo dall'arrivo di Gandalf e Gimli, erano stati costretti così a coricarsi per riposare._  
  
“ _Non siamo così importanti per lui,” sussurrò Legolas, lanciandogli un'occhiata e notando che ancora l'amico non lo guardava negli occhi se non per brevi attimi. “Non ancora. La sua ininterrotta ricerca non conosce tregua e oscuri sono i suoi piani... ma il cuore mi dice che i nostri piccoli amici sono incolumi e si stanno avvicinando al compimento della loro Missione.”_  
  
_'...anche Gandalf l'ha detto...'_  
  
_Udì quel pensiero nella propria mente e annuì debolmente ma attese in silenzio una qualche risposta che non arrivò, così notò che l'uomo stringeva nella mano la sua pipa._  
“ _Hai intenzione di fumare quell'erba qui?”_  
  
“ _Decisamente!” ribatté Aragorn, tenendo lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé. “Dovrei forse allontanarmi?”_  
  
“ _No, ma non mandare il fumo nella mia direzione.”_  
  
_Legolas tentò infine di provocarlo con quell'argomento sul quale, decine di volte, avevano scherzato durante la loro conoscenza a Bosco Atro e nei periodi seguenti, quando si mettevano seduti ai piedi di un albero, sotto le stelle, e il ramingo si divertiva a soffiargli il fumo sul viso solo per vedere la sua reazione che, spesso, era quella di obbligare entrambi a un bagno nel lago per togliere di dosso l'odore dell'erba pipa._  
  
“ _Come desideri,” mormorò Aragorn, accennando finalmente un sorriso. “Anche se sarei curioso di vedere come faresti, considerato il fatto che non vedo laghi qui intorno!” Fece per accendersi la pipa ma tentennò, come se quella cosa in sospeso tra loro non gli permettesse di concentrarsi su nient'altro, così riabbassò le mani sospirando. “Ad ogni modo, come ti ho ripetuto ogni volta, il tuo profumo non viene alterato da quello del fumo,” abbassò la voce senza rendersene conto, pronunciando le parole successive con tono basso e caldo, “profumi sempre come l'erba dei tuoi boschi appena bagnati dalla rugiada mattutina, quando i tiepidi raggi di Anor risvegliano i prati in fiore e le foglie verdi degli alberi si scrollano di dosso la notte e danno il benvenuto al nuovo giorno.” Deglutì e girò la testa nella sua direzione, accorgendosi che l'elfo lo stava fissando con un'espressione piacevolmente sorpresa. “Un po' di fumo non può fare altro che renderti solo un po' più...Umano.”_  
  
“ _Oh, desideri che sembri più Umano?” replicò Legolas, alzando un sopracciglio._  
  
“ _No,” rispose allora l'uomo, ridendo debolmente e scuotendo la testa con decisione. “Quello che intendo è che... mentre ti osservavo nel salone, riuscivo a capire quello che provavano tutti quei cavalieri nel vederti in mezzo a loro. Tu sei...” cercò le parole e sorrise dolcemente “...sembri uscito dalle fiabe che le madri mortali raccontano ai propri figli prima di metterli a letto la sera e certe volte è come se me lo dimenticassi, perché essere cresciuto con la vostra razza mi ha, in qualche modo, abituato a voi. Ma nonostante questo, delle volte me ne rendo conto e nella mia mente si fanno strada i pensieri che hai scorto poco fa.” Si inumidì le labbra, accennando ancora un sorriso imbarazzato. “Il tuo aspetto è davvero in grado di ammaliare e confondere ma, per quanto mi riguarda, è quello che mi lega a te a farmi riflettere molto spesso. Questa amicizia o come la vuoi chiamare.” Trattenne quasi il fiato cercando di scrutare in quegli occhi blu che lo fissavano ma poi proseguì. “Io tengo a te e penso che troppo spesso le parole restano intrappolate nella mia mente quando vorrei farti capire che...” si passò una mano tra i capelli, spostandoli dalla fronte “...non lo so, solo che non saprei cosa fare se non ti avessi accanto e temo il giorno in cui l'affascinante principe delle fiabe troverà la sua principessa e andrà a vivere per sempre felice e contento nel suo regno.”_  
  
_Legolas restò in silenzio con gli occhi fissi su di lui come se quelle parole fossero acqua fresca e, con lo sguardo, stesse bevendo da lui dopo una lunga giornata di cammino. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli con tutto quello che celava nel cuore ma forse non sarebbe bastata una sola notte._  
  
“ _E ora, ti prego, dì qualcosa perché mi sento davvero uno stupido!”_  
  
_A quella richiesta sorrise e, senza mai smettere di guardarlo, rispose nel modo più dolce e rassicurante che riuscisse a trovare._  
“ _Questo principe non ha una principessa e non ne ha bisogno per vivere per sempre felice e contento... e ciò nonostante, l'amore che mi lega a te mi impedirebbe di andare in un regno... lontano lontano.”_  
  
_Aragorn inclinò la testa di lato perdendosi nei suoi occhi, la cui luce, da sola, gli sarebbe bastata come risposta, e si sentì abbracciato da quel suo sguardo e dalla sua voce, protetto contro ogni dubbio e insicurezza che potevano farlo cadere._  
“ _Un giorno la troverai e ovunque tu deciderai di portare la tua dimora, io farò tutto quello che mi sarà possibile e anche di più per...”_  
  
“ _Credi davvero di conoscere meglio di me il mio Destino?” lo interruppe l'elfo con una lieve risata. “Ma fa attenzione a ciò che dici, Aragorn di Gondor, perché potrei legarti alle tue parole e se non le rispetterai...”_  
_All'improvviso un'ombra gli offuscò la mente e guardò in lontananza ad Est. Percepì qualcosa avvicinarsi violentemente a loro, una lingua di fuoco squarciare la pallida luce della luna e raggiungerli nel silenzio... una voce infida stava disturbando la quiete all'interno delle mura del Palazzo D'oro._  
_Spalancò gli occhi e si voltò verso il compagno._  
“ _È qui!”_  
  
“ _Il Palantír!” sibilò Aragorn con apprensione prima di partire in corsa all'interno, seguito dall'elfo, verso la stanza dove i loro amici stavano riposando._  
_Spalancò la porta e appena vide quell'oggetto ardente nelle mani di Pipino si precipitò da lui, gettando via la pipa che portava con sé prima di afferrare quell'arma potente e allontanarla dall'hobbit. Nell'istante stesso in cui posò le mani sulla sfera incandescente, sentì lunghe dita infuocate farsi strada nelle sue braccia e raggiungergli la mente, agguantandola per cercare di ottenere delle risposte mentre un'empia voce lo lusingava, promettendogli la realizzazione di ogni più nascosto desiderio. Perse la cognizione del tempo e di ciò che stava accadendo attorno a lui e si sentì sprofondare, come trascinato sotto terra da delle radici invisibili, mentre quelle dita adunche erano diventati dei rami intricati che lo avvolgevano, impedendogli di respirare._  
_Ma nonostante quell'Oscurità lo stesse attirando in un baratro, continuava a percepire qualcosa che lo tratteneva, impedendogli di precipitare nel nulla e di accettare quelle proposte ingannevoli: una presa forte e costante che l'aveva afferrato come per sostenerlo e allontanarlo dalla perdizione._  
_Poi un silenzio ovattato, gelido e permanente._  
_Niente più richieste provocavano la sua mente, solo le tenebre che lo avevano circondato._  
_E allora sentì un'altra voce, all'inizio debole e indistinta, ma poi sempre più potente e decisa._  
  
“ _Lasto glinn nîn. Tolo dan nan galad. Edro i chin. Awartho i vôr. (Ascolta la mia voce Torna alla luce. Apri gli occhi. Abbandona l'oscurità.)”_  
  
_Infine una luce squarciò quella tenebra e gli sembrò di guardare dal basso i fitti e intricati rami di un albero secolare, penetrati dai raggi del sole che risplende caldo in una giornata d'estate._  
_Ed allora, come destato da un lungo sonno, rialzò le palpebre e si ritrovò disteso sul pavimento con Legolas, inginocchiato al suo fianco, che gli aveva posato una mano sulla fronte e lo fissava sussurrando ancora quelle parole._  
_Fece un profondo respiro e si girò verso di lui, cercando di mettersi seduto e, nell'incrociare i suoi occhi, percepì che l'elfo aveva a sua volta sentito una parte di quell'Oscurità che l'aveva posseduto per quegli istanti che a lui erano parse ore._  
_Riportò l'attenzione al centro della stanza dove si trovavano gli altri compagni ma tutto stava avvenendo ancora troppo rapidamente, come se in qualche modo i suoi sensi fossero ancora ottenebrati._  
_Vide Gandalf parlare con Pipino a lungo mentre Merry e Gimli erano vicino a loro con un'espressione allarmata sul viso._  
_Non riusciva a scorgere il volto dell'hobbit che aveva guardato nel Palantír ma si sentì sconvolto dalla sola idea di quello che l'Oscurità aveva potuto fargli e chiedergli in quei momenti prima del loro arrivo._  
_Ad un tratto, però, Gandalf si rialzò ed allora incrociò lo sguardo terrorizzato di Pipino e percepì il dolore, la paura e l'agonia alla quale lui stesso era stato sottoposto seppur per un tempo molto più breve._  
_A distoglierlo da quegli occhi spaventati e colpevoli fu lo stregone bianco che, a quel punto, si avvicinò a lui, chinandosi per mettergli una mano sulla fronte come aveva fatto prima l'elfo e cercando il suo sguardo._  
  
“ _Aragorn... guardami! Lo hai visto? Ti ha parlato?”_  
  
“ _Non ha ottenuto risposte da me,” bisbigliò debolmente il ramingo. “Ho solo sentito la sua rabbia per essere stato interrotto.”_  
  
_Gandalf annuì, fissandolo ancora per un lungo momento prima di rialzarsi e andare a recuperare quell'oggetto che avrebbe potuto provocare immensi danni ma che, forse, aveva dato loro un indizio su quello che poteva essere uno dei piani del Nemico._  
“ _È quasi l'alba,” esclamò, rivolgendosi a tutti i compagni prima di tornare al proprio giaciglio dal quale era stato bruscamente svegliato poco prima. “Usate il tempo che vi rimane per riposare, se potete, perché al sorgere del sole andremo ad informare Re Theoden del...” lanciò un'occhiata a Pipino “...folle gesto del nostro amico ed allora, per alcuni di noi, le strade si divideranno.”_  
  
_A quelle parole tutti restarono in silenzio. Gimli ritornò al suo letto e fu il primo a riaddormentarsi, mentre Merry prese la brocca con l'acqua e la porse a Pipino, facendogli cenno di berla, poi si distese nuovamente, continuando però ad osservare l'amico fino a quando, a loro volta, presero sonno._  
  
_Legolas si era rialzato in piedi e si era appoggiato alla parete come se volesse restare di guardia per vegliare sulla sicurezza dei compagni. Vide Gandalf perso nelle proprie riflessioni mentre scrutava l'incauto hobbit che aveva guardato nel Palantír. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli quali fossero le sue intenzioni per il giorno seguente ma quando il suo sguardo tornava a posarsi su Aragorn, perdeva ogni possibilità di concentrazione._  
_L'uomo si era rimesso seduto sul proprio giaciglio con le ginocchia piegate e la testa china su di esse mentre, con le braccia, le cingeva quasi volesse raggomitolarsi su se stesso. Ed era immobile, fatta eccezione per le spalle che si alzavano e abbassavano durante i profondi respiri che faceva in continuazione._  
_L'elfo strinse le labbra come per controllare l'impulso di andare da lui e stringerlo a sé per scaldare quel cuore e quello spirito che erano stati provati dalla più terribile delle Oscurità. Non sapeva se l'amico avesse approvato un gesto d'affetto di quel tipo in mezzo agli altri compagni e sapeva bene che non si erano mai scambiati altro che pacche amichevoli sulle spalle quando erano circondati dagli altri. Aveva imparato che, per gli Uomini, manifestare troppo apertamente l'affetto, era quasi considerato una debolezza ma quella notte, forse, poteva essere fatta un'eccezione visto che poco prima aveva notato la mano di Merry allungarsi per stringere quella di Pipino per confortarlo, prima che entrambi cadessero in un sonno comunque agitato._  
  
_Così strinse i pugni e si avvicinò all'amico, mettendosi seduto a gambe aperte dietro di lui, nello spazio che divideva il suo corpo dalla parete. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle, tirandolo indietro debolmente contro di sé e, stranamente, non ottenne nessuna resistenza da parte sua, come se anche lui, in silenzio, non stesse aspettando altro._  
_Lo fece mettere comodo contro al proprio corpo e ricoprì entrambi con una delle coperte, prima di far scivolare le braccia sotto di essa e stringerlo a sé, ed allora sentì la mano di Aragorn sulla propria; una carezza che continuò a lungo, fino a quando anche l'uomo riuscì a chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi._  
_Allora chinò la testa e appoggiò la guancia al suo capo, lanciando un'occhiata verso lo stregone bianco, l'unico oltre a lui ad avere gli occhi ancora aperti. Non sapeva se fosse ancora sveglio o se fosse caduto anche lui in quel sonno tanto simile a quello della sua razza, ma era ben conscio che, ad ogni modo, nella sua infinita saggezza, Gandalf non avrebbe giudicato._   
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“Rammento un breve sonno senza sogni,” commentò Aragorn, stringendo le labbra con lo sguardo basso. “Una tenebra totale mi avvolse in quelle ore e fui quasi sollevato quando riaprii gli occhi. Ciò nonostante, il tuo abbraccio mi riscaldò lo spirito, impedendomi di sentire il freddo gelido di quella voce crudele che ancora mi penetrava la mente.”  
  
Legolas guardò oltre la sua spalla sospirando. Ricordava quelle poche ore passate a stringerlo e a sentirlo tremare nel sonno e faticava a credere che l'uomo non avesse avuto incubi, ma ricordava anche il momento in cui Aragorn aveva riaperto gli occhi e si era mosso per poter vedere il suo viso. Lo aveva tenuto tra le braccia come un bambino che vuole essere cullato, occhi negli occhi, in silenzio, mentre i primi rumori del mattino iniziavano a giungere alle loro orecchie, fino a quando anche i compagni nella stanza si risvegliarono. Solo allora aveva rialzato lo sguardo verso Gandalf e lo aveva visto accennargli un sorriso.  
  
“Credo... credo di averti rubato più di una notte di riposo in quei giorni,” mormorò il Re di Gondor quando vide lo sguardo dell'amico perso in lontananza. “Sono consapevole che non ne avevi bisogno quanto me ma... non avrei dovuto costringerti a passare le notti al mio fianco.”  
  
Legolas sorrise dolcemente, riportando l'attenzione sull'uomo davanti a sé.  
“Non riusciresti mai a costringermi a fare qualcosa contro la mia volontà.” Gli prese le mani nelle proprie, tenendole sopra le sue cosce. “Ogni volta che ti prendo la mano, è perché voglio farlo. Ogni volta che ti abbraccio, è perché voglio farlo. Ogni volta che...” si fermò un istante, socchiudendo le labbra come indeciso se continuare o meno e incrociò i suoi occhi... e subito comprese che l'uomo sapeva bene a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
Nessuno dei due aveva bisogno di ricordare qualcosa che era incancellabile nei loro cuori.  
Qualcosa di semplice ma al tempo stesso potente; innocente ma in grado di corrompere e portare alla rovina dei sensi se non è dettato da un sentimento puro e incontaminato dal pregiudizio.  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	4. ~ 4 ~

 

  
“ _Grazie, mio signore!” esclamò lo stalliere prima di richiudere le pesanti porte di legno dietro alle spalle di Legolas che, lentamente, si avviò per attraversare il cortile._  
_Erano passati due giorni da quando Gandalf aveva lasciato il palazzo di Meduseld a cavallo, insieme a Pipino, per raggiungere il regno di Gondor e avvertire il sovrintendente Denethor del piano che, inconsciamente, il piccolo hobbit era riuscito a scorgere nei momenti in cui la sua mente era stata in contatto con quella dell'Oscuro Signore._  
  
_A Edoras invece la vita era ricominciata più o meno regolarmente, ad eccezione dei cavalieri che, su ordine dello stesso Gandalf, stavano sempre all'erta come se da un momento all'altro dovessero ripartire. Ed in quel clima all'apparenza tranquillo, Merry, privato dell'amicizia dell'altro hobbit, passava il tempo a parlare con Gimli delle usanze della Contea, dei metodi utilizzati per cucinare il cibo e dell'erba pipa tanto cara ad entrambi._  
  
_L'elfo di Bosco Atro, invece, era solito passeggiare per i cortili e passare le ore nelle stalle o al cospetto dei tanti uomini feriti al Fosso di Helm che ancora necessitavano di cure. Ed anche quella giornata l'aveva trascorsa in quel modo, conscio che al calare del sole le sue attenzioni si sarebbero rivolte a quell'amico che necessitava di una cura diversa rispetto a quelle portate con erbe e infusi medicinali._  
  
_Percorse il cortile, guardando il cielo che di lì a poco si sarebbe costellato delle prime stelle della sera, e raggiunse il porticato che l'avrebbe condotto a quella dimora ormai disabitata e usata come deposito di oggetti non necessari; quelle quattro pareti di legno che da qualche giorno erano diventati un rifugio per lui ed Aragorn, dove poter discutere senza la preoccupazione di affliggere gli altri amici coi loro pensieri._  
_Ad un tratto rallentò e voltando la testa verso le stalle che aveva appena lasciato, vide sopraggiungere proprio Aragorn con la pipa accesa in una mano e, accanto a lui, la bionda nipote di Re Theoden che rigirava tra le dita dei piccoli fiori bianchi di campo._  
_L'uomo indossava solo una lunga camicia rosso scuro con dei lacci aperti sul petto e con le maniche che, libere dai consueti bracciali di pelle che portava, scendevano morbide sulle braccia fino alle nocche delle mani. Su di essa, una cintura marrone legata in vita con un sacchetto che pendeva sul fianco dove sicuramente teneva l'erba pipa. Un abbigliamento semplice, completato dagli stretti pantaloni scuri che finivano all'interno degli stivali, adeguato all'abito della donna che lo affiancava. Un lungo vestito azzurro con una leggera scollatura sul petto, le maniche arricciate dal polso al gomito per renderle meno ingombranti e due nastri di qualche tonalità più scura, intrecciati sulla linea del bacino che sottolineavano la sua figura all'apparenza esile._  
_Un sorriso sulle labbra di entrambi lasciava intuire l'argomento leggero che stavano trattando in quella discussione che, probabilmente, già intrattenevano da tempo._  
  
_Restò a fissarli come se non riuscisse a distogliere lo sguardo, mentre nel suo cuore si faceva strada un sentimento misto di rammarico, delusione e al tempo stesso una lieve gelosia che non aveva mai provato. All'improvviso la sua attenzione venne attirata da una voce profonda alle sue spalle._  
  
“ _Principe Legolas!”_  
  
_Accennò un sorriso sorpreso e si voltò, ritrovandosi di fronte Éomer, il maresciallo del Mark, col quale aveva scambiato qualche parola solo alcune sere prima, durante i festeggiamenti per la vittoria al Fosso di Helm. Nonostante il loro primo incontro fosse stato piuttosto burrascoso, aveva visto il suo animo nobile, la sua forza di volontà e la fedeltà verso quel regno che serviva con devozione._  
_Lo osservò mentre si avvicinava con addosso dei pantaloni di un marrone scuro, stretti sui polpacci dagli stivali e una leggera tunica nocciola chiusa sul davanti da un laccio intrecciato lasciato lento. I lunghi capelli castano chiaro che ricadevano in modo scomposto sulle spalle e la barba incolta, gli davano quel tocco di rude semplicità tipico degli Uomini che all'inizio aveva notato anche in Aragorn, al tempo in cui si faceva chiamare solo Grampasso._  
  
“ _Principe Legolas... ti ho disturbato?” disse l'uomo, fermandosi davanti a lui e notando la sua espressione pensierosa._  
  
“ _No, al contrario,” rispose subito l'elfo, chinando la testa in segno di saluto. “Riflettevo solo sul fatto che da tempo non udivo il mio titolo pronunciato da un Uomo.”_  
  
“ _Gimli me lo ha accennato prima di sfidarti a quella gara l'altra sera e mi è sembrato corretto rivolgermi a te in questo modo, nonostante tu mi abbia puntato una freccia alla testa la prima volta che ci siamo visti!”_  
  
“ _Ti chiedo perdono,” mormorò Legolas, guardandolo negli occhi. “Non è mia abitudine attaccare chi ci è alleato ma...”_  
  
“ _Lo immagino, non devi scusarti!” lo interruppe Éomer facendo un cenno con la mano. “Eravate in pena per i vostri amici, lo posso comprendere.” Restò per qualche attimo in silenzio come se si fosse dimenticato del motivo per cui l'aveva seguito, ma poi distolse lo sguardo da quell'oceano eterno in cui aveva guardato e si riprese. “Beh, io... volevo ringraziarti per quello che stai facendo per i miei uomini e per la popolazione. Fino ad ora i nostri curatori hanno sempre fatto un ottimo lavoro ma in tempi come questi la tua esperienza, la tua conoscenza e la tua...” cercò le parole, ma guardando l'elfo davanti a sé risplendere degli ultimi raggi di sole che tramontava alle sue spalle, gli venne in mente solo una cosa “...luce, sono state un dono e una benedizione.”_  
  
_Legolas lo guardò sorridendo, compiaciuto nel sentire quel ringraziamento del tutto inaspettato e pronunciato col cuore._  
“ _Non è necessario Éomer, figlio di Éomund. Ci state donando riparo e cibo, e questo è di per sé gratitudine. Esiste di nuovo tra noi quell'Alleanza che un tempo ci ha unito, e come in passato un aiuto reciproco non è altro che un modo per onorarla.”_  
  
_L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia nell'udirlo pronunciare quelle parole e gli chiese sorpreso:_  
“ _Conosci il nome di mio padre?”_  
  
“ _Conosco molte cose, non solo l'utilizzo degli unguenti che danno sollievo alle ferite del corpo e dello spirito!”_  
  
“ _Da quanto tempo percorri queste Terre?” gli domandò allora d'istinto Éomer, ma poi scosse la testa con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Perdonami, non intendevo...”_  
  
“ _Sono quasi tremila dei vostri anni mortali,” rispose Legolas, sorridendogli divertito. “Non è una domanda sconveniente, è solo che noi non percepiamo lo scorrere del tempo al vostro stesso modo.”_  
  
“ _Oh, lo vedo bene!” esclamò l'uomo indicandolo. “Voglio dire... sembri poco più che un ragazzo ai miei occhi e invece apparivi già così quando io ero ancora nel grembo di mia madre!”_  
  
“ _Ti spavento, Éomer?” gli sussurrò l'elfo, percependo il suo disagio ma anche il suo interesse. “Non dobbiamo continuare ad affrontare questa discussione se non lo desideri.”_  
  
“ _No!” rispose subito il cavaliere di Rohan, passandosi la mano tra i capelli con un sorriso. “Al contrario, mi affascini e avrei centinaia di domande da porti... alcune alquanto stupide, oserei dire.”_  
  
“ _Non giudicare la tua curiosità, perché appropriata o sfrontata che sia, è un modo per apprendere cose che altrimenti ci resterebbero ignote.”_  
  
_Éomer gli sorrise, appoggiandosi con la spalla a una delle travi di legno che sostenevano il porticato e incrociando le braccia._  
“ _Ebbene, allora preparerò uno scritto da sottoporre al tuo giudizio e sarai tu a decidere quali delle mie domande meritano risposta, ma ti avverto che avrai bisogno di un'intera serata solo per...” si interruppe quando notò che l'elfo, nonostante gli stesse sorridendo, concedendogli attenzione, continuava a lanciare delle occhiate in direzione delle stalle, verso quelle due persone che lui stesso aveva notato poco prima, così si spostò maggiormente verso di lui e con un cenno del capo glieli indicò. “Vedo che anche tu li hai notati. Ora, la domanda che ti farò non fa parte della lista di cui ti parlavo ma sono comunque curioso di conoscerne la risposta.” Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia e proseguì. “Il tuo amico Aragorn ha forse un interesse verso mia sorella?”_  
  
_Legolas lo fissò per qualche momento, indeciso su come rispondere, prima di mormorare:_  
“ _Il cuore di Aragorn appartiene già a qualcuno e non credo che possa concedere altro che un'amicizia a tua sorella, ma l'animo di voi Uomini è vulnerabile, tanto quanto lo è il vostro interesse.” Guardò le due persone che si erano fermate uno di fronte all'altra e gli parve di scorgere lo sguardo di Aragorn indugiare nella sua direzione. “Non posso non riconoscere che i loro spiriti siano simili, forti e desiderosi di libertà, inclini a cercare la fuga se imprigionati dietro sbarre fatte di regole e doveri.” Sospirò e riportò l'attenzione sul cavaliere davanti a sé. “D'altro canto, Aragorn ha fatto delle scelte per amore e quando questo è lontano o negato, è facile cedere alle lusinghe della carne, ma sono convinto che in fondo sia ancora legato a quel sogno che crede ormai perduto.”_  
  
_Éomer alzò un sopracciglio divertito durante il suo discorso e non riuscì a trattenere una debole risata._  
“ _Se queste sono le tue risposte, non ti basterà una sola serata per colmare la mia sete di sapere!” si rialzò dall'appoggio e tirò indietro i capelli con una mano, raggruppandoli nel pugno per poi lasciarli ricadere sulla schiena. “Mi sarebbe bastato un semplice sì o no! Mia sorella è in grado di decidere da sola a chi concedere la propria attenzione ed Aragorn è un uomo d'onore, per quanto ho potuto conoscere di lui. Temo solo che il loro avvicinamento sia dovuto al momento che stiamo vivendo e non a un sentimento che può maturare col tempo. Ma non ci resta che stare ad osservare e attendere.” Sorrise e avanzò ancora, mettendosi ad un passo da lui. “Nel frattempo avrei un'altra domanda...” e vide l'elfo sorridergli._  
  
_Aragorn riportò l'attenzione sulla donna davanti a sé, annuendo, anche se gran parte del suo discorso gli era sfuggito da quando aveva notato Legolas che si intratteneva con Éomer, sotto al porticato poco distante da dove loro si trovavano. Gli era anche sembrato che l'amico guardasse spesso nella sua direzione e già immaginava quali sarebbero state le sue parole di rimprovero più tardi. Quello che ora lo incuriosiva maggiormente, però, erano gli argomenti che l'elfo stava trattando col cavaliere di Rohan, visto che non aveva mai notato tutta quella sintonia tra loro e, da una parte, quei sorrisi continui, gli sguardi che si scambiavano e quella vicinanza, lo infastidivano._  
  
“ _Ti sto annoiando, mio signore?”_  
  
_La voce di Éowyn attirò nuovamente i suoi pensieri... almeno per qualche istante._  
“ _No, perdonami. Sono solo stato distratto da...” guardò ancora in lontananza e li vide più vicini._  
  
“ _Se sei stanco possiamo fare ritorno. Io sono solita fare queste passeggiate quando il tempo me lo permette ma forse...”_  
  
“ _Non è la stanchezza,” posò lo sguardo su di lei, sorridendole per tranquillizzarla. “Sono solo stato distratto da...” lo ripeté, tentando di concludere, questa volta, ma rialzò gli occhi verso il porticato e li spalancò per la sorpresa, mormorando quasi tra sé: “Legolas che sta tentando di soffocare tuo fratello!”_  
  
_Non fece in tempo a vedere l'espressione stupita di Éowyn, perché all'istante si mise a correre in quella direzione, mettendosi la pipa ormai spenta, nella cintura, pronto a separare l'amico dal nipote del Re._  
“ _Legolas! Daro! Renio i chaim lîn! (Fermati! Allontana le mani da lui!)”_  
_Si precipitò sotto il portico, ma appena li raggiunse col respiro rapido per la corsa, vide le loro espressioni perplesse mentre l'elfo allontanava il braccio che aveva premuto alla gola dell'uomo, ora bloccato dal corpo del suo assalitore contro la colonna di legno alle sue spalle._  
  
“ _Era solo una dimostrazione,” sussurrò Legolas, guardando l'amico che già gli aveva afferrato la spalla per allontanarlo con la forza, poi girò la testa verso Éomer, cercando il suo appoggio, e l'uomo di Rohan si mise a ridere, massaggiandosi però il collo._  
  
“ _Temo sia stata mia la colpa del malinteso! Ho chiesto a Legolas di mostrarmi come, in battaglia, si rende conto dei nemici che lo attaccano alle spalle grazie ai suoi sensi e il risultato è stata la mia sconfitta, come tu stesso hai potuto vedere.”_  
  
_Aragorn rimase basito ad osservarli, in parte imbarazzato per l'equivoco, e ringraziò l'intervento di Éowyn che dopo poco li raggiunse, ridendo divertita dell'accaduto e rompendo quel silenzio nel quale era piombato._  
  
“ _Se uno di voi ha intenzione di prendere a calci mio fratello vorrei tanto assistere perché, se non ricordo male, sono stata l'unica a riuscire a farlo quando eravamo bambini!”_  
  
_Éomer le lanciò un'occhiataccia ma poi sospirò._  
“ _In parte ha ragione, ma non ricorda che la lasciavo vincere solo per vederla felice.”_  
  
“ _Bugiardo!” esclamò la donna dandogli un colpo al petto. “Ti battevo perché ne ero meritevole!”_  
  
“ _Mi battevi perché non volevo vederti piangere!” la corresse il fratello con un sorriso. “Ma ora andiamo e concediamo ai nostri amici un po' di tregua!” e così dicendo mise una mano dietro la schiena della sorella, invitandola a precederlo._  
  
“ _Ci rivedremo a cena, dunque,” disse Éowyn accennando un inchino verso Aragorn e sorridendo aggiunse: “E non sarò io a cucinare, lo prometto!”_  
  
_Aragorn le sorrise dolcemente, chinando la testa ma poi strinse le labbra, come seccato, quando udì le parole che Éomer aveva rivolto a Legolas, prima di allontanarsi definitivamente._  
  
“ _E per quanto riguarda il nostro accordo... preparati, perché un'intera notte non sarà sufficiente!”_  
  
_Restò in silenzio fino a quando i due fratelli furono distanti, poi si rivolse all'amico al proprio fianco._  
“ _Di che accordo stava parlando?” Non ottenne risposta e lo ripeté con un tono più irritato. “Che accordo hai fatto con Éomer che necessita di un'intera notte?”_  
  
_Legolas sospirò e, cercando di nascondere un sorriso, si avviò per raggiungere l'abitazione, come aveva intenzione di fare prima di essere fermato._  
“ _Quell'erba pipa deve averti annebbiato la ragione. Come hai potuto credere che avrei attaccato il nipote del Re in quel modo se non me l'avesse chiesto lui stesso?”_  
  
“ _È quello che ho visto... e non ero nemmeno al corrente della vostra conoscenza, mi sembra normale allarmarmi per quel tuo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti... e dove stai andando? Stiamo parlando!”_  
  
_L'elfo si fermò di scatto quando l'uomo si parò davanti a lui con un'espressione adirata sul viso._  
“ _Non possiamo parlare anche là dentro?” gli mormorò indicando la porta a pochi passi da loro._  
  
“ _No, io andrò prima a cenare!” gli rispose Aragorn, fissandolo in attesa di una sua reazione e di una risposta che non aveva ancora ottenuto, ma quando udì solo quelle parole:_  
  
“ _Come desideri..”_  
  
_Si limitò a stringere le labbra e bisbigliare con una punta di delusione:_  
“ _E tu non verrai?”_  
_Non gli servì una risposta, gli bastò lo sguardo quasi indifferente del compagno, così scuotendo la testa si voltò, proseguendo verso il palazzo._  
  
_Passarono diverse ore, durante le quali Legolas rimase seduto sull'ultimo scalino che portava a quella porta rimasta ancora chiusa._  
_La schiena appoggiata alla trave dalla quale partiva il parapetto anch'esso di legno, che delimitava quella costruzione. La gamba destra distesa verso i gradini e l'altra piegata, col braccio posato stancamente sul ginocchio. Gli occhi blu erano screziati dall'argento di quella luna che stavano osservando ed un pallido chiarore circondava il suo corpo, a partire dagli stivali, percorrendo le gambe fino a salire lungo la tunica verde oliva, ricamata con disegni dorati sui quali potevano confondersi i fili d'oro dei lunghi capelli, adagiati scompostamente sulle spalle, che l'elfo aveva sciolto, poco prima, dalle trecce che li tenevano spesso legati._  
_Ma nonostante quel bagliore che lo faceva apparire come quella creatura di luce che molti uomini ritenevano, il suo spirito era inquieto e in attesa di dipanare quelle nubi che lo facevano fremere alla ricerca di aria._  
_Aveva smesso di riflettere sul proprio comportamento e su quello di Aragorn già da diverso tempo ed ora stava solo aspettando quella sensazione di piacevole stordimento che significava l'arrivo dell'unica persona in grado di placare la sua anima tormentata._  
_E ad un tratto abbassò le palpebre, sospirando:_  
“ _Quante portate sono state servite alla vostra cena per protrarla fino a quest'ora tarda?”_  
  
“ _Non più delle dovute,” rispose Aragorn, raggiungendolo alle spalle e fermandosi a un passo dalla trave alla quale l'amico era appoggiato. “Non è stato il cibo a prolungare la mia permanenza a quel tavolo, ma l'assenza di qualcuno che mi avrebbe aiutato nelle discussioni che mi sono state proposte.” Respirò profondamente e si chinò in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti al parapetto di legno. “Mi sono dovuto destreggiare da solo tra le lusinghe di Éowyn, gli sguardi interrogatori di Re Theoden... ed Éomer che più di una volta ha elencato le tue qualità...” sussurrò debolmente “...come se già non le conoscessi.”_  
  
_Legolas accennò un lieve sorriso e riaprì gli occhi, restando però immobile, senza voltarsi verso il compagno._  
“ _Non hai bisogno del mio aiuto per affrontare discussioni che riguardano la tua persona o le usanza del mio popolo, conosci già anche quelle... e il nipote di Theoden è solo incuriosito da ciò che la sua mente non conosce e che non gli è famigliare.”_  
  
“ _Non parlava del tuo popolo. Parlava di te... e di quello che tu gli hai promesso. Quella serata per soddisfare la sua sete di conoscenza... e quando avresti intenzione di privarmi della tua compagnia per intrattenerti con lui?”_  
  
_L'elfo aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito da quel tono di voce e quelle parole, ma poi respirò intensamente e mormorò:_  
“ _È la birra a parlare, non sei tu. Posso sentirne il profumo da qui.”_  
  
“ _Due calici di birra non cambiano quello che ho udito!” ribatté l'uomo lanciando un'occhiata verso di lui. “Se non avessi il controllo dei miei pensieri, forse ora sarei dove il mio corpo mi stava portando poco fa.” Si accorse di aver detto intenzionalmente quella frase per provocargli una reazione ma sentì solo silenzio e non vide che l'amico aveva stretto gli occhi come se l'udire quelle parole l'avesse, in qualche modo, ferito. “Sono fatto di carne e sangue come tutti gli altri uomini che abitano questo luogo e non è facile resistere alle adulazioni di una dama che non aspetta altro che un gesto per concedere il proprio amore.”_  
  
“ _Tu hai già...” iniziò Legolas, deglutendo come se quelle parole non riuscissero a lasciare la sua gola. “Hai già qualcuno che ti ha concesso il proprio amore... e l'uomo che conosco non è così debole da cedere alla seduzione di una promessa!”_  
  
“ _Non ho altro che un ricordo ora. Possiedo solo un gioiello posato vicino alla mia tunica.”_  
  
“ _Perché le hai detto di andare e che non saresti tornato, ma non conosci qual'è stata la sua scelta, sei solo tu a...” l'elfo però si fermò e i suoi occhi vagarono, come alla ricerca di qualcosa... un ricordo passato inosservato... fino a quando si rese conto di ciò che non aveva notato poco prima, durante il loro fugace incontro al calare del sole “...dubitare. Non porti più il suo dono al collo.”_  
  
“ _È giusto che sia così.”_  
  
“ _Per chi? Per te... o per Éowyn?” sospirò Legolas, scuotendo la testa debolmente. “Éomer ha detto che si fida di te perché sei un uomo d'onore. Dimostra a tutti quanti questo onore e resta fedele al tuo cuore!”_  
  
_Aragorn strinse i pugni prima di unire le mani e alzare gli occhi verso quella stessa luna che anche il compagno stava osservando._  
“ _E ora scopro che col tuo nuovo amico parlate anche di me! Allora dimmi, visto che siete diventati così vicini da scambiarvi opinioni sui miei sentimenti, c'è qualcosa d'altro che devo sapere?”_  
  
“ _Non stiamo discutendo del legame tra me ed Éomer.”_  
  
“ _Sì, lo stiamo facendo!” lo interruppe bruscamente l'uomo, sentendo di nuovo quella gelosia che gli aveva fatto ribollire il sangue qualche ora prima. “Sono le tue parole che mi disorientano, il tuo atteggiamento verso di lui, così simile a quello che tieni con me, e le tue continue richieste di...” strinse i denti, rendendosi conto di parlare come se ci fosse una rivalità tra lui e il maresciallo del Mark. “Non riesco ad essere sempre l'uomo che vorresti. Non ce la faccio a restare saldo ogni singolo momento. Mi sento...” fece un intenso respiro e guardò di nuovo verso il compagno, sperando di incrociare i suoi occhi. “Mi sento perso quando mi volti le spalle e la mia mente è così... confusa.”_  
  
_Nel sentire quelle parole, Legolas perse tutta la determinazione nell'attaccare il suo comportamento e all'istante rialzò, con un gesto estremamente lento, il braccio sinistro che teneva piegato sul ginocchio, allungando la mano all'indietro verso l'amico._  
“ _Non devi essere confuso. Sai comprendere i tuoi sentimenti e sei in grado di scegliere tra ciò che è giusto e cosa è sbagliato.” Attese e sorrise dolcemente quando sentì la mano dell'uomo stringere la sua. “Nessuno ti giudica per essere stato tentato dall'avvenenza di una donna che ti ha offuscato la ragione. Devi solo ritornare sui tuoi passi ed ascoltare il tuo cuore.”_  
  
_Aragorn accennò un debole sorriso e si spostò davanti a lui. Senza lasciargli la mano, cercò di tirarlo verso di sé per farlo rialzare e quando sentì che l'elfo non faceva resistenza e assecondava la sua richiesta mormorò:_  
“ _Non sono i tentativi di seduzione di una donna a confondermi.” Attese che l'amico fosse in piedi e lo attirò a sé, tenendogli saldamente la mano, palmo contro palmo, nella propria, entrambe premute tra i loro due corpi ormai quasi in contatto. “Sei tu...” lo guardò intensamente quando percepì lo stupore sul suo viso “...e questa irrazionale gelosia che mi afferra lo stomaco e mi impedisce di ragionare!”_  
  
_Legolas sostenne il suo sguardo per cercare di comprendere cosa realmente affliggesse il suo spirito perché non trovava un senso alle sue parole._  
“ _Aragorn... non riesco a capire,” gli sussurrò. “A cosa ti stai riferendo? Discutevamo di Éowyn e...” si interruppe quando si sentì sospinto all'indietro contro la porta di legno e solo quando la raggiunse, con le spalle contro di essa, capì qualcosa nello sguardo dell'uomo che lo teneva bloccato. “Éomer? Ti riferisci a quello che è accaduto al tramonto?”_  
  
_Aragorn respirò profondamente e appoggiò la fronte alla sua, stringendogli, se possibile, ancora di più la mano nella propria._  
“ _A te non importa se passo del tempo con Éowyn?”_  
  
“ _Non credo sia giusto, ma non spetta a me decidere con chi devi passare il...”_  
  
“ _Ti prego!” lo fermò, scuotendo la testa e rialzandola per guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi. “Non parlo del torto che potrei fare al ricordo di Arwen... ma di noi due... della nostra amicizia.”_  
  
_Legolas socchiuse le labbra quando iniziò a capire il suo discorso e si sentì in parte sollevato nel percepire che l'amico aveva provato lo stesso senso di fastidio nel vederlo scherzare con Éomer che lui stesso aveva sentito nell'osservarlo passeggiare con la dama di Rohan. Fece per rispondergli qualcosa ma sentì in lontananza delle voci che si stavano rapidamente avvicinando... e le riconobbe subito._  
“ _Il nipote di Theoden si sta dirigendo da questa parte e sua sorella è con lui.” Vide l'incertezza negli occhi del compagno che ancora lo teneva fermo contro la porta così aggiunse: “Cosa vuoi fare?” e allungò la mano libera per raggiungere la maniglia._  
  
“ _Non è solo una mia scelta,” gli sussurrò Aragorn notando però il suo gesto e in quel momento udì a sua volta le voci avvicinarsi._  
  
“ _Io ho già fatto la mia,” rispose allora l'elfo, stringendo il pugno sul pomello di legno._  
  
“ _Apri la porta!”_  
  
_I due compagni entrarono rapidamente, giusto in tempo per evitare di essere scorti dai due fratelli che, ridendo tra loro, stavano raggiungendo quell'abitazione._  
_L'uomo si appoggiò di schiena alla porta, una volta richiusa, e posò subito lo sguardo sull'amico che era rimasto a pochi passi da lui. Fece per parlare ma non appena un sibilo lasciò le sue labbra, vide Legolas fiondarsi su di lui e posargli una mano sulla bocca per zittirlo._  
_Restò immobile, percependo negli occhi blu che lo fissavano quell'eventualità alla quale non aveva pensato, ed allora udì le due voci ormai vicine, soffermarsi proprio all'esterno del luogo dove loro si trovavano._  
  
“ _Voglio solo augurargli una buona notte!”_  
“ _Non sai nemmeno se si è diretto qui, Éowyn! Concedigli un po' di pace e verrà lui a cercarti!”_  
“ _Se non sbaglio anche tu avevi intenzione di salutare il suo amico Elfo. Possiamo solo passare qualche ora tutti insieme... è ancora presto!”_  
“ _L'avrei fatto se ne avessi avuto occasione ma, come vedi, non c'è nessuno qui fuori. Ora andiamo a riposare come anche loro staranno già facendo!”_  
  
_Legolas percepì i passi che lentamente si allontanavano ed allora lasciò libera la bocca del compagno, appoggiando però entrambe le mani alla porta, ai lati della testa dell'uomo, come se ancora avesse timore che da un momento all'altro qualcuno potesse aprirla ed entrare._  
  
“ _Questo l'hai fatto per Arwen... o per te?” disse infine Aragorn, dopo un lungo momento passato a perdersi in quegli occhi profondi che lo guardavano, in attesa di qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a capire. “Rispondimi, te ne prego. È solo per questa sorta di... protezione che senti di dover dare a quell'amore che la lega a me o è perché sei tu a non volere che passi il mio tempo con quella donna?”_  
  
“ _Non è importante, Estel!” sussurrò l'elfo, abbassando lo sguardo e voltandosi. “Quello che conta è che non dovresti illudere il suo cuore quando il tuo è...”_  
  
“ _In pena per qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere!” lo interruppe l'uomo, alzando la voce. “Non sarà importante per te, ma per me lo è! Ti sto solo chiedendo...”_  
  
_A quel punto Legolas strinse gli occhi e di scatto si voltò verso di lui, perdendo quel controllo che fino a quel momento era riuscito a tenere._  
“ _Mi stai chiedendo se provo fastidio nel vederti ridere e divertire con quella dama? Sì... è questo che vuoi sentire?” lo fissò intensamente e, senza riuscire a farne a meno, chiuse i pugni sulla sua camicia, all'altezza del petto e lo strattonò verso di sé. “E no... non è solo per la mia lealtà verso colei che considero una sorella, perché troppo a lungo ho visto entrambi angosciarvi per il vostro amore ostacolato e non desidererei altro che vedervi felici, insieme o con qualcun altro. Ma... io non posso fare altro che guidarti e consigliarti, è nelle mani dei Potenti la decisione definitiva, non nelle mie!” fece un intenso respiro prima di continuare. “La sola cosa di cui devo avere il controllo è...” deglutì e abbassò la voce “...questa incoerente gelosia che provo quando passi il tuo tempo con la nipote del Re invece che con me!”_  
  
_Le labbra di Aragorn si incurvarono in un lieve sorriso._  
“ _Quanto ti è costato rivelarmelo?” gli sussurrò, alzando le mani per posarle sulle sue braccia e fargli allentare la presa. “Non capisci che vivo anche di questo? Ho bisogno di sentire quello che ci lega, ora più che mai, e mi disorienta la tua indifferenza o questa tua continua lotta per riportarmi a ciò che ormai ho lasciato indietro. Io... devo sentire la nostra amicizia per andare avanti e quando ti vedo scherzare con un altro uomo come sei solito fare con me, quando vedo i tuoi sguardi e i tuoi sorrisi per lui e non per me... e quando mi tieni nascosti dei segreti, riservati solo a qualcun altro...” vide che l'elfo stava per ribattere qualcosa ma non glielo permise alzando leggermente la voce: “Non parlare, ascoltami! Quando mi metti da parte, perdo di vista il mio cammino e mi sembra di vagabondare alla ricerca della giusta via e solo ora mi sono accorto di provare questa... delirante gelosia nei tuoi riguardi ogni volta che dai attenzione a qualcun altro perché..” fece una pausa come per decidere se fosse necessario proseguire ma quando vide quegli occhi blu in attesa delle sue parole, sussurrò con un misto di dolcezza e apprensione “...perché sei mio.”_  
  
_Legolas non riuscì a trattenere un tenero sorriso nel sentire l'amico aprire il proprio cuore come non aveva mai fatto, rivelandogli quei pensieri tanto simili a quelli che lui stesso aveva nella mente. Per una strana ragione, forse un insieme di paura e di apparire troppo fragile ai suoi occhi, non riuscì a rispondergli come il suo spirito avrebbe voluto fare, e cercò di allentare quella tensione che provava e che avrebbe potuto portarlo di nuovo a perdere il controllo._  
“ _Da quando sono una tua proprietà, Aragorn di Gondor?” gli disse allora, sorridendogli per fargli intendere le proprie intenzioni ma tutto si sarebbe aspettato, fuorché la reazione singolare dell'amico._  
  
_Aragorn sospirò e scosse la testa prima di lasciarsi cadere lentamente in ginocchio davanti all'elfo, la testa chinata all'indietro per riuscire comunque a guardarlo negli occhi, mentre dalle sue labbra uscì un debole sussurro._  
“ _Vorrei che tu lo fossi.”_  
_Vide il suo sguardo attonito e, forse sul serio spinto anche dalla birra che aveva bevuto a cena, non si trattenne dal proseguire quel discorso che aveva iniziato lui stesso._  
“ _E vorrei comprendere questa accecante gelosia che mi spinge a parlarti così e a temere di perdere anche solo un tuo sorriso! Non capisco perché mi sento così... guardami!” alzò le braccia, allargandole ai lati come per dimostrare la debolezza che sentiva pervadergli l'anima. “Siamo in guerra contro un nemico invincibile e rischiamo di essere sconfitti ogni giorno che passa. Le nostre speranze di vittoria si assottigliano ed io... non riesco a far altro che restare qui, inginocchiato davanti a te a guardarti dal basso e ad aspettare un tuo gesto che mi riporti in alto verso quel cielo che tante volte abbiamo osservato insieme. Spiegami perché mi sento così!”_  
  
_Legolas chinò di lato la testa nell'ascoltare le sue parole mentre il suo cuore batteva più forte ad ogni singola frase, e quando l'altro terminò, restando in quella posizione di totale abbandono in attesa di una risposta, lui non riuscì a fare altro che compiere l'unica azione che si sentiva spinto intensamente a fare._  
_Si piegò su lui e, mettendogli le mani sulle guance, avvicinò il viso al suo e posò le labbra su quelle dell'uomo, il quale, nell'istante stesso in cui sentì quel contatto, chiuse gli occhi._  
_I lunghi capelli dell'elfo, scivolarono sulla sua spalla, ricadendo su un lato come una tenda che si chiude per impedire a sguardi indiscreti di osservare ciò che stava avvenendo; un lieve tocco che creò in entrambi i compagni una potente ondata di calore in tutto corpo._  
_Una semplice unione di labbra che non chiedevano altro che restare in contatto come per trasmettersi qualcosa che non poteva essere detto o provato altrimenti._  
  
_Aragorn richiuse allora le braccia e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi dell'elfo come se cercasse un appiglio per ritornare a terra dopo essersi sentito spinto prepotentemente verso l'alto in quel cielo che voleva raggiungere. Rimase in balia di quelle sensazioni contrastanti che da un lato lo spingevano ad allontanarsi mentre dall'altro lo trascinavano a chiedere di più da quel caldo velluto che tante volte aveva lambito la sua fronte e le sue guance, ma che mai si sarebbe aspettato di sentire in quel modo molto più intimo. Non si rese conto di aver lasciato libere le mani di scivolare lungo il corpo dell'amico e di risalire fino a raggiungere la sua testa, e lì, di fermarsi, immerse in quei capelli di seta che stava sentendo anche sul viso._  
  
_Fu in quel momento che Legolas percepì la pressione sulle proprie labbra aumentare, come se l'uomo stesse bevendo da lui quella luce e quell'amore dai quali temeva di essere privato e dei quali non riusciva più a fare a meno, così fece fronte a tutte le proprie forze e si discostò leggermente dal suo viso, sussurrandogli con un filo di voce:_  
“ _Alcune cose non devono essere spiegate. Devi solo sentirle e viverle perché fanno parte di ciò che sei. Non permettere al tuo cuore di dubitare della nostra amicizia perché è certa, forte e indistruttibile come il potere del sole che ogni giorno sorge per riscaldare questa Terra... ed anche se a volte ti sembra celata o distante come la pallida luna che compie il suo viaggio imperituro, tu sai che continua ad esistere e niente e nessuno le impedirà di tornare, per cingerti nel suo abbraccio e accarezzarti coi suoi raggi lucenti ogni volta che ne sentirai il bisogno.”_  
  
_Continuò a fissarlo intensamente come se volesse, anche con quello sguardo e quel silenzio, rimarcare le parole che aveva appena pronunciato, e vide l'azzurro degli occhi che aveva davanti illuminarsi di un ardente bagliore come una fiamma ravvivata a nuova vita._  
_Gli accennò un dolce sorriso e fece per rialzarsi ma si rese conto che le mani di Aragorn, tra i suoi capelli, lo stavano ancora trattenendo mentre quelle labbra che aveva sfiorato pochi istanti prima erano ancora socchiuse come in attesa che qualcosa dovesse ancora avvenire._  
  
“ _Ora è giunto il momento che tu vada a riposare,” gli bisbigliò prima di tentare nuovamente di sollevarsi, e questa volta anche l'uomo seguì il suo movimento, rimettendosi in piedi mentre lasciava scivolare le dita tra i capelli dell'elfo fino a liberarle completamente da quelle sottili corde di seta nelle quali si erano volutamente imprigionate._  
  
_Restarono entrambi in silenzio. Solo dei lunghi sguardi legarono i loro spiriti mentre i corpi erano distanti, intenti ad eseguire quei rapidi preparativi necessari per poi potersi coricare su quel materasso adattato alla bene e meglio alla situazione. A lato di esso era già presente parte dell'abbigliamento di viaggio dei compagni, e presto Aragorn posò anche la camicia che aveva ancora addosso e gli stivali._  
_Rimasto solo coi pantaloni scuri che ormai erano diventati una seconda pelle, si infilò sotto la coperta marrone lasciata in maniera scomposta vicino ai cuscini la notte prima. Si distese mettendosi a fissare il compagno che, con lenti ma abili movimenti delle dita scioglieva i lacci della propria casacca per poi posarla vicino al mantello elfico. Ad essa seguirono gli stivali, ma quando Legolas arrivo ad aprire tutti i ganci della tunica azzurra e la cinta finemente lavorata che gli fasciava la vita, Aragorn si rialzò dal materasso, appoggiando i gomiti ad esso come per riuscire a guardare l'amico che, pur notando quel movimento, gli lanciò solo un'occhiata._  
  
“ _Legolas,” mormorò l'uomo intenzionato ad attirare l'attenzione del compagno, e quando questo avvenne, sul suo viso apparve l'espressione stranita di chi si accorge solo in quel momento di quel qualcosa di gradevole ma al tempo stesso imprevisto appena verificatosi. “Tu mi hai appena baciato!”_  
  
_L'elfo inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso nel sentire quell'affermazione palesemente ovvia ad entrambi e gli bisbigliò divertito_  
“ _Oh, te lo ricordi?” gli sorrise e scosse il capo provocando un lieve movimento oscillatorio nei lunghi capelli. “Ora posa quella testa confusa e affaticata sul cuscino e dormi!”_  
  
_L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo quasi dovesse ancora esaminare quel gesto che invece, poco prima, gli era sembrato naturale e inevitabile. Un qualcosa di cui, forse, entrambi sentivano il bisogno e che era legato soltanto a quel forte sentimento che univa le loro anime in un connubio perfetto di lealtà, rispetto e devozione... e di un estremo affetto che ogni giorno di più cercava la maniera e le occasioni per essere esternato._  
_Mentre ancora quei pensieri lo facevano indugiare dall'adagiarsi ed accontentare la richiesta dell'amico, sentì un lieve aumento di peso alla sua destra e si rese conto che Legolas si era inginocchiato al suo fianco, con ancora la tunica aperta sul petto, e si stava chinando verso di lui, avvicinando il viso al suo come era successo in quell'attimo di eterno durante il quale aveva assaporato la morbidezza delle sue labbra._  
“ _Stai per baciarmi di nuovo?” gli sussurrò senza nemmeno riflettere sulle proprie parole e sul tono invitante che inavvertitamente aveva usato. Sussultò nel sentire lo stesso velo di apparente seduzione nella voce già solitamente ammaliante dell'elfo._  
  
“ _Lo vorresti?”_  
  
_Si perse nei suoi occhi ormai così vicini che sembravano volerlo incatenare e per un istante, nella sua mente, balenò l'intenzione di dire quel sì che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter desiderare di pronunciare._  
  
_Ma fu Legolas a impedirgli di rispondere. Con un tenero sorriso rialzò la testa e gli posò un dolce bacio sulla fronte mentre con le dita chiudeva quella sottile catena dietro al suo collo._  
“ _Dormi, Estel. Lascia che i sogni ti riportino la serenità che stai cercando.”_  
  
_Aragorn si distese come se quel nuovo bacio così innocente gli avesse tolto ogni forza per ribattere e si portò una mano sul petto nel sentire quello che prima non aveva compreso: l'elfo gli aveva di nuovo legato al collo quel dono d'amore dal quale aveva tentato di allontanarsi._  
_Sorrise tra sé e si voltò su un fianco, tenendo però gli occhi aperti fino a quando sentì quello che avrebbe atteso anche tutta notte. Legolas si distese dietro di lui, premendo il petto alla sua schiena e circondando il suo corpo con le braccia per avvolgerlo in quell'abbraccio diventato per entrambi l'unico modo possibile per attendere l'alba._  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“...è perché vuoi farlo.” concluse allora in un sussurro Aragorn con un sorriso complice.  
Non una parola era stata usata per quel ricordo perché nei loro occhi si poteva già leggere candidamente tutto il necessario. Quindi si schiarì la voce, rialzandola leggermente. “E dunque anche quando rimanesti a stringermi tra le braccia dal tramonto all'alba per tutte quelle notti prima della partenza per Minas Tirith è stato perché...”  
  
“Volevo farlo... o forse non volevo restare ad ascoltare Gimli russare nella stanza che ancora divideva con Merry!”  
  
L'uomo scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa per poi tirare l'amico verso di sé per farsi cingere la vita e poterlo a sua volta abbracciare.  
“Era un'ottima motivazione!” gli mormorò, baciandogli la testa e continuando però con un tono affettuoso. “Io lo volevo più di te. Non avrei riposato una sola ora senza il tuo calore. Tutti quei pensieri che crescevano nella mia mente mi avrebbero fatto perdere la ragione.”  
  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi e posò la guancia contro al suo petto, cullato dal respiro regolare del compagno.  
“Io rammento una notte dove la ragione la perdesti quasi veramente... per un fatto che avvenne mentre ci trovavamo all'accampamento dove Re Theoden aveva radunato gli uomini che sarebbero accorsi con noi in aiuto del popolo di Gondor..”  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	5. ~ 5 ~

 

  
“ _Siete giunto qui.. cos'è accaduto?”_  
_La voce di Legolas era flebile e colma di tensione mentre osservava la figura incappucciata seduta davanti a lui._  
_L'aveva scorto in lontananza quando ancora il cavallo stava risalendo la strada tortuosa che portava all'accampamento dove gli uomini di Rohan avevano montato le tende, in attesa dei rinforzi prima di marciare su Minas Tirith. L'aveva riconosciuto e seguito in silenzio, percependo quella richiesta nella mente, ed ora che si trovava al suo cospetto, nella tenda che Re Theoden aveva concesso loro, sentiva nel cuore il peso che l'altra creatura immortale stava recando con sé._  
  
“ _Quello che per lunghi anni ho temuto accadesse,” iniziò Elrond, restando a testa china. “La luce degli Eldar sta abbandonando lo spirito di mia figlia a causa di quell'amore che non vuole abbandonare. Ho tentato di spingerla verso una via diversa, verso ciò che gli appartiene ma ho fallito.”_  
  
_L'elfo di Bosco Atro aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece un passo in avanti come se non riuscisse a comprendere le parole appena pronunciate._  
“ _Arwen non si è recata ai Porti? Ha scelto di restare nonostante Aragorn le avesse tolto la sicurezza del suo ritorno?”_  
  
_Il Signore di Granburrone annuì pesantemente prima di rialzare lo sguardo su di lui con gli occhi ancora gonfi di quelle lacrime che aveva versato._  
“ _Ha scorto un'immagine fugace di quel futuro che era quasi svanito e ha deciso di donare la sua grazia eterna al popolo Mortale... e per questo si sta spegnendo, giorno dopo giorno, oppressa dal peso dell'Oscurità che sta divorando queste Terre.”_  
  
_Legolas sentì un bagliore di gioia nel profondo nel sentire che quella certezza che non l'aveva abbandonato e che più volte aveva tentato di infondere nuovamente in Aragorn, si era rivelata fondata ma, al tempo stesso, la notizia che Arwen stesse per essere sopraffatta dalle Tenebre, lo fece ripiombare nell'angoscia. Restò in silenzio, con lo sguardo perso sull'altra creatura davanti a lui fino a quando udì di nuovo la sua voce._  
  
“ _È oramai legata al Destino di questa guerra. Se Aragorn fallisse, la vita di colei che amo si affievolirebbe fino a svanire.”_  
  
“ _Non fallirà!” esclamò allora l'elfo biondo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Aragorn non fallirà! Ditegli di Arwen, rivelategli la verità e credete in lui come faccio io... come tutti noi facciamo!”_  
  
_Elrond sostenne il suo sguardo facendo un profondo respiro prima di mormorare:_  
“ _Dimmi che è pronto, Legolas. Dimmi che abbraccerà il suo Destino e diventerà quello da cui è scappato per tutti questi anni, perché se non lo facesse, la sola forza del Portatore dell'Anello non basterà a vincere questo Male. Noi non possiamo più fare altro per loro. Gli Uomini hanno bisogno del loro Re!”_  
  
_Legolas strinse le labbra, deglutendo e lentamente annuì._  
  
“ _Lo diventerà. Diventerà la Speranza per il suo popolo!”_  
  
“ _E così sia allora... e il dono che porto con me segnerà l'inizio del suo cambiamento,” esclamò Elrond facendo un cenno col capo all'altro elfo. “Ora va, il sovrano di Rohan sta giungendo qui.” Lo vide chinarsi in segno di reverenza e indietreggiare per lasciare la tenda ma in quel momento parlò di nuovo, richiamandolo. “Legolas,” incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi e mormorò: “Avrà ancora bisogno di te prima della fine. Dubiterà, vacillerà e perderà la fermezza che deve possedere... non lasciarlo solo.”_  
  
_Legolas si portò una mano sul cuore e chinò la testa in silenzio, prima di uscire dalla tenda e allontanarsi. Si fermò quando raggiunse lo steccato che teneva rinchiusi i cavalli e si appoggiò ad esso, facendo degli intensi respiri per tenere a bada tutte le emozioni che lo agitavano._  
_Era arrivato il momento dunque. Dopo tutti quegli anni passati a tenere la mano di Aragorn e a sostenerlo e guidarlo, ora era arrivato il momento di restare al suo fianco in quel Destino di cui tanto gli aveva parlato e verso il quale l'aveva sempre spinto._  
_Alzò la testa e vide un cavaliere entrare nella tenda dell'amico e, poco dopo, vide il futuro Re di Gondor uscire e dirigersi verso quella che lui stesso aveva lasciato poco prima._  
  
_Per un lungo momento osservò distrattamente gli uomini che facevano la guardia, in attesa che il proprio spirito trovasse quella calma necessaria per poter affrontare Aragorn al termine del suo colloquio con Sire Elrond, ma trasalì quando udì una voce alle proprie spalle._  
  
“ _E non dormi!” esclamò Éomer, fermandosi al suo fianco. “A questo non serve che mi rispondi... credo di averlo intuito!”_  
  
_L'elfo spalancò all'inizio gli occhi per quella specie di invasione nel suo momento di silenzio, ma poi gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa._  
“ _Non questa notte... ma ad ogni modo, non dormo nel modo che intendete voi.”_  
  
“ _Sei preoccupato?” gli chiese l'uomo, osservandolo incuriosito. “Hai una strana espressione sul viso e non ti sei accorto che mi sono avvicinato... sei distratto.”_  
  
“ _La tua mente è acuta e non ti sfugge niente,” rispose Legolas, sospirando. “Sto solo aspettando Aragorn.”_  
  
“ _L'ho visto entrare nella tenda di mio zio. Gli uomini dicono che è giunto qui un cavaliere che portava notizie per lui.”_  
  
“ _Sì... è la sua reazione a quelle notizie che mi preoccupa.”_  
  
_Éomer accennò un debole sorriso e gli mise una mano sulla spalla mormorandogli:_  
“ _Non esserlo. Sai meglio di me che quell'uomo ha una forza tale da guidare un Re e un intero regno in una battaglia impossibile e vincerla, senza mai desistere, anche quando la speranza è ormai un miraggio lontano. Se c'è qualcuno in grado di affrontare qualsiasi notizia, quello è Aragorn!”_  
  
_A quelle parole, Legolas gli sorrise dolcemente._  
“ _E tu sei un uomo saggio che sa dare conforto e infondere fiducia, Éomer, maresciallo del Mark. Potresti essere un grande Re degli Uomini!”_  
  
“ _Forse un giorno,” rispose l' uomo, ridendo debolmente, e gli diede una pacca sulla schiena. “Ma per questa notte mi basta infondere un po' di fiducia nei miei uomini che continuano a tremare alla vista di quella Montagna maledetta.” Con quelle parole si allontanò, lasciando solo l'elfo che, dopo pochi momenti, si diresse verso la tenda dove di lì a poco Aragorn sarebbe tornato._  
  
_Quella che sembrò un'ora o poco più passò e il pesante drappo che chiudeva l'entrata si alzò per permettere all'uomo di scivolare all'interno._  
_La testa chinata e lo sguardo basso alla ricerca di risposte che non aveva; le spalle incurvate come se quel peso che reggeva nella mano fosse troppo da trasportare._  
  
“ _Aragorn...”_  
  
_Udì quel richiamo e i suoi occhi vagarono per qualche attimo nel nulla, fino a quando trovarono quella luce nella sola oscurità che vedeva attorno a sé._  
_Legolas era immobile, accanto al letto sul quale lui stesso poco prima stava sognando quello che ormai sembrava essere diventata una realtà: il bagliore della Stella del Vespro che portava al collo si stava davvero affievolendo come quell'immagine offuscata di Arwen che aveva visto._  
  
“ _Elrond...” riuscì solo a pronunciare quel nome ma appena vide l'amico annuire gli fu grato di non dover raccontare tutto quello che era stato detto._  
  
“ _Lo so.”_  
  
_Fece qualche passo e lentamente raggiunse l'elfo per posare sul letto la spada che teneva stretta nel pugno._  
“ _Dimmi qualcosa perché...” scosse la testa e all'improvviso quel nodo che sentiva alla gola si trasformò in un fiume di parole che non credeva di possedere. “Non volevo che restasse! Dannazione, cos'ho sbagliato? Poteva essere al sicuro col suo popolo nelle Terre Immortali e invece è a Imladris a spegnersi per causa mia!”_  
  
_Legolas sollevò una mano verso di lui tentando di tranquillizzarlo ma l'uomo alzò la voce, iniziando a camminare nervosamente da una parte all'altra._  
  
“ _Le ho detto che non sarei tornato da lei! Perché è rimasta? Non mi importa di morire in questa battaglia ma se questo accadesse... anche lei perderebbe la vita perché è legata a me e... se l'Oscurità permane, lei verrà spazzata via come una foglia d'autunno ai primi venti gelidi d'inverno!”_  
  
“ _È rimasta perché ti ama.”_  
  
“ _Non mi importa!” gridò Aragorn voltandosi verso l'elfo, ma quando vide il suo sguardo sconvolto abbassò il tono. “A che serve amarmi se ciò significa perdere inutilmente il dono della vita? Voi siete nati per perdurare e non per spegnervi in questo modo assurdo. Ho sbagliato tutto quanto...”_  
  
“ _Aragorn, non è tua la colpa.”_  
  
“ _Mia è la colpa di essermi innamorato di lei e di averle permesso di ricambiarmi... ed ora mio è il compito di salvare, non solo la Terra di Mezzo, ma anche la persona che mi ama perché entrambe sono legate alla stessa fine... e se fallisco...”_  
  
“ _Non accadrà. Aragorn...”_  
  
_L'uomo nascose il viso tra le mani per qualche istante e poi se le fece scivolare tra i capelli, scuotendo la testa._  
“ _Se fallisco... tutto sarà perduto. Non voglio questo peso sulle spalle!” respirò intensamente, stringendo le labbra. “Non voglio essere quello che tutti si aspettano da me, quello che tu ti aspetti che sia... non ci riesco. Non voglio quella spada o quel titolo. Nel mio sangue scorre la stessa debolezza che ha fatto fallire i miei avi... non posso...” guardò l'elfo negli occhi e sussurrò “...sono solo un uomo.”_  
  
_Legolas strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi cercando di controllare le proprie emozioni per riuscire a contrastare quelle dell'amico che, come si aspettava, lo stavano facendo vacillare, ed allora lo affrontò, avvicinandosi a lui lentamente con gli occhi fissi nei suoi._  
“ _Tu non sei solo un uomo! Tu sei più forte e determinato di chiunque altro abbia conosciuto nei tremila anni che ho passato su questa Terra! La tua mente è in grado di sostenere il peso delle responsabilità come se fosse un leggero mantello posato sulle tue spalle, e il tuo cuore batte con quella intensità e quel vigore che farebbero impallidire anche il più assiduo dei nemici. Il tuo sangue scorre incandescente come lava in grado di abbattere ogni ostacolo posato sul suo cammino, e la debolezza verrà avvolta e distrutta non appena tenterà di pararsi di fronte a te. Tu non fallirai, Aragorn! Affronterai lo stesso nemico che fece cadere gli Uomini in passato ma tu lo sconfiggerai e darai una nuova speranza a queste Terre!”_  
  
_Restò qualche attimo in silenzio cercando di percepire qualcosa negli occhi dell'uomo davanti a sé, una flebile scintilla che si era riaccesa nella sua anima, ed allora si voltò e prese la spada dal letto._  
  
“ _Dammi la mano.” Fece un profondo respiro ma quando non ottenne la reazione desiderata da parte dell'amico, ripeté a voce più alta: “Alza la mano e impugna la tua spada!” con un gesto rapido estrasse l'arma dal fodero e socchiuse per un breve istante le palpebre nel sentire il potere di quell'oggetto rinato grazie alla maestria degli Elfi. “Questa è Anduril, Fiamma dell'Ovest, ricreata dal mio popolo per permettere al tuo di vincere questa guerra e plasmare un nuovo futuro per chi abiterà questo Mondo nei tempi a venire. Prendila!”_  
  
_Gliela porse di nuovo, facendola poggiare su entrambi i palmi e vide l'uomo avvicinarsi e allungare una mano con ancora un atteggiamento indeciso, così usò un tono più dolce nel ripeterglielo._  
“ _Prendi la tua spada, Aragorn. Appartiene a te e nelle tue mani conoscerà di nuovo la gloria e l'onore!”_  
  
_Ed allora Aragorn chiuse entrambi i pugni sull'elsa e rialzò la spada che lo avrebbe reso quello per cui era nato._  
  
_L'elfo fece un passo indietro con gli occhi fissi su di lui._  
  
_Un soffio di vento penetrò attraverso le pesanti tende che li circondavano e fece vibrare le fiamme delle candele ancora accese. In quel momento vide un bagliore attorno al corpo dell'uomo immobile davanti a lui: un lungo mantello di luce si agitò alle sue spalle e quei capelli castani si mossero lievemente all'indietro, cinti sul capo da una corona di splendente argento._  
_Una visione di quel futuro tanto temuto ma che ora aveva abbracciato._  
_E Legolas sorrise. Un sorriso colmo di dolcezza, gioia e orgoglio, speranza e amore._  
  
_Ad un tratto l'uomo riabbassò la spada e si voltò verso l'amico. Nei suoi occhi brillava una nuova luce, segno di quel coraggio e quella forza che aveva nuovamente ritrovato._  
“ _Devo partire. Elrond dice che la nostra speranza risiede in coloro che dimorano nelle montagne.” Con quelle parole andò a posare l'arma nel fodero per poi prendere i propri abiti da viaggio e indossarli rapidamente._  
  
_L'elfo aggrottò le sopracciglia ma annuì, voltandosi a sua volta per preparare le proprie armi, ma udì un debole sussurrò da parte del compagno._  
  
“ _Dovrei andare solo.”_  
  
“ _Può essere pericoloso. Hai bisogno d'aiuto,” ribatté, senza dare peso a quelle parole e indossando la faretra. “Quegli spiriti non rispondono a nessuno..”_  
  
“ _Risponderanno a me!”_  
  
_A quella risposta, Legolas si voltò verso di lui, incrociando il suo sguardo fiero e deciso e gli sorrise._  
“ _E quindi non ho niente da temere,” gli mormorò con convinzione prima di chinarsi per afferrare i pugnali e posizionarli alle proprie spalle. In quell'istante le mani dell'uomo si posarono sul suo viso, costringendolo a fermarsi e a rialzarsi davanti a lui._  
  
_Aragorn fissò intensamente quel volto a un soffio dal suo. Quel volto su cui il tempo non aveva effetto se non negli occhi profondi che sapevano infondere, con un solo sguardo, quella fiducia e quell'audacia che lui stesso aveva, troppe volte, smarrito._  
_Premette le dita contro le sue guance, cercando il modo di pronunciare tutte quelle parole che si rincorrevano nella sua mente:_  
  
_...grazie... per ogni cosa... per la sicurezza che mi trasmetti... per essere sempre al mio fianco... per non lasciarmi cadere... per riportarmi sempre sulla giusta strada... per l'amore che mi dai... o qualsiasi cosa sia... perché lo sento scorrere in me con una potenza tale da offuscare ogni dubbio e ogni paura... vorrei poter essere lo stesso per te... ma non so se sarò mai in grado di dirtelo... di dirti..._  
  
_Ma solo dei rapidi sospiri lasciarono le sue labbra; sospiri che si univano a quelli altrettanto veloci dell'elfo, rimasto fermo davanti a lui come un oggetto nelle sue mani._  
_Un lungo momento dove anche le fiamme delle candele sembrarono fermare il loro continuo oscillare, mentre i due amici restarono a respirare l'uno dall'altro, in silenzio, perché tra loro a volte le parole non erano necessarie._  
  
_Poi un sussurro dell'uomo... e il presente tornò prepotentemente ad essere il primo dei loro pensieri._  
“ _Andiamo.”_  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“Credo sia stata una delle notti peggiori della mia vita!” disse Aragorn sospirando mentre con le mani accarezzava la schiena dell'amico. “Ho davvero creduto di impazzire quando ho lasciato la tenda di Theoden. Mi sono sentito impotente... un inutile essere di fronte a un Fato troppo grande da affrontare. Tutte quelle cose insieme... avrei solo voluto salire a cavallo e scappare il più lontano possibile!”  
  
“Da cosa?” sussurrò Legolas, restando però ad ascoltare la sua voce echeggiare attraverso il calore del suo petto.  
  
“Da me stesso... come ho sempre fatto. Avrei percorso, senza fermarmi, la strada che mi separava da quei boschi nei quali passavamo le giornate a parlare di niente e ridere per delle sciocchezze. Avrei voluto solo una vita piena di quelle risate.”  
  
“Ma non l'hai fatto. Sei rimasto, hai lottato anche contro te stesso e hai vinto!”  
  
“Perché ti ho visto,” sospirò Aragorn con un lieve sorriso. “Come la prima stella che mi appare nel cielo limpido e che mi guida attraverso la notte colma di dubbi. Quando hai iniziato a parlarmi è stato come se...” rise, scuotendo la testa “...non lo so, come se mi avessi preso e spinto verso ciò che dovevo essere, ancora una volta. E ho sentito di volerlo essere, perché in quel momento avrei avuto la possibilità di essere tutto quello che avevi sempre visto in me.” Sentì le braccia dell'elfo stringerlo con più forza. “Non ho mai voluto essere qualcosa di più che un semplice uomo, eppure quella notte mi hai fatto desiderare di essere... quel qualcosa di più... ma non ce l'avrei fatta se non ti avessi avuto al mio fianco!” passò una mano sui lunghi capelli biondi, percorrendo con le dita le ciocche intrecciate sulla sua nuca. “Anche se è stato difficile e, in quel momento, ho sentito per la prima volta il peso di questa corona sulla mia testa.”  
  
Legolas si rialzò da lui, sciogliendo quell'abbraccio nel quale era rimasto a lungo, perso nei ricordi, e lo guardò ancora una volta negli occhi.  
“E allora toglila!” gli disse sorridendo, mentre alzava entrambe le mani per prendere quell'ornamento che gli cingeva il capo. “Non è questa corona a renderti quello che sei!” gliela sfilò, posandola sul parapetto di pietra a fianco dell'uomo. “Tu sei Re nel cuore e nell'anima. Non sarà un gioiello a piegarti al suo volere. Sarai tu a forgiare la tua nuova vita, e il tuo regno osserverà la meraviglia che sarai in grado di portare... con o senza quel cerchio d'argento sulla testa!”  
  
Aragorn lo osservò stupito da quel gesto inatteso e scoppiò a ridere, passandosi la mano tra i capelli finalmente liberi da costrizioni.  
“E se io sono Re anche senza corona... tu puoi essere principe in egual modo senza questa.” Fece scorrere il dorso delle dita sulle guance dell'amico e raggiunse la sottile corona argentata che anche lui portava. “Perché il tuo spirito è libero e indomito e saresti in grado di governare il tuo regno solo con un tuo sguardo.” Gliela sfilò lentamente dai capelli per posarla vicino alla propria. “Sono stato suddito dei tuoi occhi da quando ci siamo incontrati... non sono Re di fronte a te!”  
  
“Ed io non sono principe,” gli sussurrò dolcemente Legolas. “Ti ho sempre seguito con la devozione e il rispetto che altri avrebbero dovuto portare a qualcuno col mio titolo... e se qualcuno mi chiedesse dov'è il mio regno, non potrei far altro che rispondere...” abbassò un istante lo sguardo, indeciso se proseguire ma poi lo rialzò su di lui. “Il tuo cuore è il mio regno e le tue braccia sono il mio castello. Le tue mani disegnano quella corona sulla mia testa quando mi toccano... e darei ogni cosa per proteggere ciò di cui sono principe!”  
  
L'uomo socchiuse le labbra con un'espressione di piacevole sorpresa sul viso nell'udire quella dichiarazione che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire, ma forse quella notte c'era davvero qualcosa di diverso nell'aria e i cuori sentivano il bisogno di essere aperti.  
Per lo stupore, però, riuscì solo a ribattere:  
“Così sono una tua proprietà?” parole simili a quelle che lo stesso elfo aveva pronunciato in una notte passata. “Sono tuo?”  
  
Legolas abbassò lo sguardo e sfiorò con le dita quelle del compagno posate sulle proprie cosce.  
“Vorrei che tu lo fossi,” bisbigliò con un amaro sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
Aragorn deglutì e sentì un tuffo al cuore come se, senza rendersene conto, avesse deluso l'unica persona della quale non poteva fare a meno. Quel senso di inadeguatezza che lo pervadeva quando non si sentiva in grado di agire come l'elfo lo spingeva a fare, quel timore di perderlo per quel compito che non era pronto a compiere. Un brivido di impotenza di fronte a quel qualcosa che non poteva gestire. Sapeva che non era così in realtà. Quelle parole bisbigliate non erano un monito o un'accusa nei suoi confronti, eppure sentì ancora una volta quel bisogno incalzante di dimostrargli che poteva credere in lui e che non l'avrebbe deluso.  
Di scatto piegò le ginocchia e si rialzò in piedi sul parapetto dove, fino a pochi istanti prima, stava seduto, e allungò una mano verso l'amico che lo guardava allibito.  
“Avanti... sali qui! Non chiederti niente e sali!”  
  
Legolas gli afferrò la mano, rinunciando a comprendere quel gesto, mentre con con l'altra si liberò le gambe dalla stoffa della lunga tunica con un movimento rapido e salì facilmente sulla pietra, raggiungendo il compagno.  
“Non eri già abbastanza in alto?” gli chiese divertito, afferrandogli però subito le spalle quando lo vide barcollare leggermente mentre tentava di spostarsi dietro di lui. “Fa attenzione!”  
  
“Non sono salito qui per buttarmi, non ti preoccupare!” gli mormorò Aragorn all'orecchio, mettendosi lentamente alle sue spalle. “Ora guarda.” Fece scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi e gli cinse la vita, tenendolo stretto a sé. “Guarda a nord, laggiù... i Monti Bianchi, oltre a quelli c'è Edoras, il Fosso di Helm e il regno di Rohan. Li vedi?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Proseguendo da quella parte... Isengard e la Foresta di Fangorn.”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“E ora guarda a nord-est... oltre le Cascate di Rauros e gli Emyn Muil, risalendo l'Anduin fino ad arrivare al Bosco D'Oro nelle Terre di Lórien. Li vedi?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia, alzando una mano e indicando quel punto lontano.  
“Ma... realmente riesci a vedere così distante?”  
  
“No,” mormorò Legolas ridendo. “Ma credevo di doverti rispondere sempre sì...”  
  
“Oh... infatti. Dove eravamo?”  
  
L'elfo girò la testa verso di lui per guardarlo e sfiorò il suo viso col proprio, sorridendo nel sentire quella barba ruvida contro la pelle.  
“A Lórien... tra i mallorn in fiore.”  
  
“Ora continua a nord e...” Aragorn si fermò qualche istante nel sentire ancora lo sguardo dell'amico su di sé e non poté fare a meno di osservare quel volto così vicino al proprio da sentire il suo respiro sulla guancia. Istintivamente lo strinse più forte a sé e sentì le mani dell'elfo scorrere lungo le sue braccia per partecipare a sua volta a quell'abbraccio. “A nord... cosa c'è a nord, dopo aver superato le Montagne Nebbiose?”  
  
“Imladris,” sussurrò Legolas sorridendo per poi voltare di nuovo lo sguardo in quella direzione. “I ardh e Beredhil mas le gallech. (Il reame dei Mezzelfi dove sei cresciuto.)”  
  
“E ad est invece? Se percorro l'Antica Via Silvana e mi inoltro nelle Terre Selvagge?”  
  
“Casa mia.”  
  
“Quante volte mi sono incamminato per quella via,” mormorò l'uomo, sorridendo a sua volta. “Non posso neanche più contarle! Sarei in grado di intraprendere quel viaggio ad occhi chiusi!”  
  
“Potrei dire la stessa cosa.”  
  
“Legolas,” la voce del re di Gondor si fece più grave. “Voglio che mi ascolti ora.” Avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio del compagno fino a sfiorarlo e proseguì bisbigliando, quasi non volesse farsi sentire, nonostante fossero soli in quel luogo. “Non importa quante colline, montagne, valli o fiumi supererai. Non importa quanto lontano viaggerai e per quanto tempo starai lontano. Ricorda solo una cosa...” un flebile sussurro appena udibile “...sono tuo...” deglutì e chiuse gli occhi come se non volesse vedere la reazione del compagno. “Lo sarò sempre... e sempre troverai quel tuo regno tra le mie braccia e nel mio cuore.”  
  
L'elfo abbassò le palpebre nell'udire quelle parole quasi fosse stata una dolce carezza. Alzò la mano destra e l'appoggiò sulla testa dell'uomo che s'era chinata sulla sua spalla.  
“Ú-moe bith, Estel... le iston. (Non sono necessarie le parole, Estel.. ti conosco.)”  
  
“Volevo solo che tu comprendessi...”  
  
“Shh... ho compreso. Ora scendiamo da qui o agli occhi di qualche viandante sembreremo due bandiere mosse nel vento!”  
  
Aragorn sospirò e, seppur con riluttanza, lasciò libero l'amico dal proprio abbraccio. Si rimise seduto, questa volta tenendo una gamba piegata mentre l'altra ciondolava dal parapetto verso l'interno, dove l'elfo era sceso con un balzo felino. Guardò in lontananza fin dove il suo sguardo poteva scorgere e sentì dentro di sé un senso di insoddisfazione, come se in qualche modo non fosse riuscito ad esprimere a parole quello che in realtà voleva dire.  
Si aspettava di sentire qualcosa dal compagno, qualcosa di cui ancora non era certo e qualcosa che ancora non riusciva totalmente a comprendere. Senza rendersene conto quella frustrazione gli provocò un nodo alla gola, velando lievemente l'azzurro dei suoi occhi.  
  
“Desidererei conoscere i tuoi pensieri... o li vuoi riservare solo alla luna che da lassù riesce ad osservare il tuo volto?”  
  
“Forse lei riuscirebbe a comprenderli,” rispose allora, accennando un debole sorriso nel voltare la testa verso di lui. “Perché per me sono un labirinto dal quale non riesco ad uscire!”  
  
Legolas notò il suo sguardo triste, nonostante il vento che soffiava debolmente attorno a loro avesse già asciugato quelle lacrime non versate e desiderò aver bevuto di più durante la gara con Gimli per poter, come in quella notte passata a Rohan, percepire facilmente dai suoi occhi ogni emozione e preoccupazione, anche quelle che l'amico gli teneva celate.  
“Allora prendi la mia mano... ti guiderò io!”  
  
Aragorn lo guardò per qualche momento, ma poi scosse la testa sorridendo con più convinzione questa volta.  
“Tu mi porteresti di nuovo all'ingresso solo per divertirti nel vedermi ripercorrere di nuovo il percorso!” finse di tirargli un calcio alle gambe che l'elfo scansò senza la minima fatica. “Io voglio arrivare al centro!”  
  
“L'ho fatto solo una volta!” esclamò Legolas ridendo e bloccandogli il piede tra le proprie ginocchia. “Non avrei mai pensato che avresti rifatto la stessa via, perdendoti nuovamente! Credevo che ti saresti orientato!”  
  
“L'hai fatto due volte, mio caro principe... e se non bastasse l'umiliazione, sei anche andato da tuo padre a raccontarglielo solo per sottolineare il fatto che quel labirinto sarebbe servito per confondere eventuali nemici!”  
  
“Io non... sì, l'ho fatto ma era per metterti alla prova!” rispose l'elfo, cercando il suo sguardo e fingendo un'espressione colpevole. “La sua costruzione è avvenuta per gioco, a quel tempo non pensavamo che qualcuno di noi potesse realmente perdersi all'interno.”  
  
Aragorn tentò di liberare la gamba ma, non riuscendoci, puntò l'indice verso il volto dell'amico.  
“Leva quell'espressione innocente dal viso, figlio di Thranduil, perché qui non c'è tuo padre a prendere le tue difese! Quella gamba che mi stai tenendo intrappolata conosce bene il tuo amato labirinto visto che ha rischiato di finire spaccata in due proprio grazie a te!”  
  
“Stai mentendo!” esclamò Legolas, ridendo di nuovo. “Se tu non avessi cercato di imbrogliare e di arrampicarti per vedere dove conduceva quella via non saresti caduto! E... hai solo colpito una pietra!”  
  
“Ho zoppicato per due giorni!” ribatté l'uomo, spalancando gli occhi. “E quando mi trovasti ti mettesti a ridere... proprio come ora!”  
  
“Ma non... ad ogni modo è stato divertente!”  
  
“Per chi?”  
  
L'elfo strinse le labbra cercando di tornare serio e annuì lentamente.  
“Hai ragione. Non ti divertisti quanto me,” gli sorrise dolcemente. “Ma ti curai io quella ferita ed ora non hai nessuna cicatrice a ricordare quel fatto. Possiamo dimenticarlo.”  
  
Aragorn scosse subito la testa e gli prese una mano nella propria, respirando intensamente.  
“No, voglio ricordarlo. Quando ancora le nostre mani davano cure a lievi ferite provocate da nient'altro che la poca accortezza di un giovane uomo inesperto. Dopo quello che è accaduto, hanno visto il dolore e il sangue di amici e persone innocenti.” Sospirò. “Quanto sangue in quei giorni...”  
  
“Le mie mani sono abili nel preparare erbe ma sono le tue a dare sollievo. Le mani di Re che hanno il potere di guarire.”  
  
“Danno aiuto agli altri ma non a me stesso,” disse l'uomo, abbassando lo sguardo quando sentì le dita dell'elfo sfiorare e accarezzare le sue. “Per il mio corpo sono le tue ad essere l'unica via di guarigione. Il modo in cui mi tocchi ha il potere di risanare ogni ferita.”  
  
Legolas sorrise teneramente a quella frase e prese la sua mano tra le proprie, stringendola come se volesse proteggerla da un attacco esterno.  
“Hai curato molti mali e hai salvato molte vite. Merry, Éowyn e Faramir ti saranno eternamente grati.”  
  
“Non parlo solo di ferite fisiche, ma anche di quelle dello spirito... e tu mi hai salvato ogni giorno,” lo interruppe Aragorn, rialzando gli occhi sul suo viso. “Con la tua voce mi hai salvato, con i tuoi occhi mi hai salvato. Con le tue mani, le tue labbra... col tuo corpo mi hai salvato.”  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

 


	6. ~ 6 ~

 

  
_Legolas raggiunse rapidamente il lungo corridoio che portava alla sala del trono, cercando ancora di trovare una spiegazione al perché Aragorn non l'avesse avvertito che proprio quella sera avrebbe dato inizio al piano per portare l'attenzione dell'Oscuro Signore lontano da Frodo e dall'Anello._  
  
“ _Ehi... orecchie a punta, fermo!”_  
  
_Era così soprappensiero che si rese conto di aver raggiunto Gimli ed Éomer solo quando il nano lo fermò, afferrandogli un braccio._  
  
“ _Gandalf ha detto di restare qui mentre Aragorn entra là dentro!”_  
  
_Guardò per un istante l'amico e strinse i denti, posando poi lo sguardo sullo stregone che, a diversi passi di distanza da loro, stava parlando sommessamente proprio con Aragorn davanti alla porta della stanza dove era custodito il Palantír._  
  
“ _Non dovrebbe farlo... è troppo pericoloso,” mormorò, cercando di percepire qualche parola dal loro discorso._  
  
“ _È la nostra unica possibilità,” ribatté Éomer guardandolo “Nessun altro potrebbe tendere una trappola al Nemico se non l'uomo che lui più teme.”_  
  
“ _Lo so!” esclamò subito l'elfo voltandosi di scatto verso di lui con un'espressione irritata sul viso. “Sono consapevole che questo è l'unico modo!” fissò il cavaliere di Rohan per un momento ma poi chinò la testa quando si rese conto di aver reagito in maniera aggressiva. “Ti chiedo perdono.”_  
  
_Éomer lanciò un'occhiata a Gimli e lo vide sospirare, palesemente ansioso quasi quanto Legolas, come se anche il nano fosse a conoscenza di qualcosa che però a lui sfuggiva, così mise una mano sulla spalla dell'elfo e gli fece fare un passo indietro per parlargli._  
“ _Perché sei così preoccupato? Cosa deve accadere in quella stanza?”_  
  
_Legolas lo fissò, indeciso se fosse stato il caso di rispondergli o meno, ma poi mormorò:_  
“ _Tu conosci il potere dell'Oscurità. Sai quanto può penetrare nello spirito e imprigionare il cuore e la mente di un uomo senza che quasi lui se ne accorga. Un'empia voce che annebbia la ragione.” Vide il suo sguardo disorientato e proseguì. “Tu l'hai visto... tuo zio era schiavo di quell'Oscurità.”_  
  
_Éomer allora annuì, respirando intensamente e guardando verso la fine del corridoio._  
“ _Aragorn sa quello che fa... non l'avrebbe proposto se non fosse stato in grado di contrastarla.”_  
  
“ _Questa non è la prima volta che entra in contatto con l'arma del nemico.”_  
  
“ _A Edoras,” intervenne allora Gimli che, pur dando le spalle ai due compagni, stava ascoltando la loro conversazione. “Quando il piccolo hobbit ha scorto quell'immagine che ci ha portato qui.”_  
  
_Legolas annuì, pur continuando a guardare l'uomo davanti a sé._  
“ _Quella volta ha solo sfiorato l'Occhio del nemico e il Male l'ha quasi prosciugato, come è successo all'hobbit... ricordi il suo viso?”_  
  
_Éomer vide con la coda dell'occhio Gimli annuire e aggrottò le sopracciglia._  
  
“ _Ora dovrà guardarlo e aprirgli la mente per rendere credibile il nostro diversivo... e Pipino non era altro che una pedina per l'Oscuro Signore. Aragorn invece...” si fermò con le labbra socchiuse come se non riuscisse a proseguire._  
  
“ _...è il Re,” concluse allora Éomer, respirando profondamente quando anche su di lui calarono tutti i timori che già angosciavano gli altri due compagni._  
  
_Ad un tratto videro Gandalf posare una mano sulla spalla di Aragorn per poi fargli cenno di andare._  
  
_Legolas non riuscì a controllare le proprie gambe che gli fecero fare alcuni passi in quella direzione, lo sguardo fisso sull'amico lontano... e incrociò i suoi occhi._  
_Aragorn voltò la testa nella sua direzione prima di aprire la porta e gli accennò un debole sorriso, per poi sparire all'interno della stanza._  
  
_Quei momenti interminabili passarono nell'assoluto silenzio da parte dei quattro compagni che aspettavano senza quasi muovere un muscolo, fatta eccezione per l'elfo che all'improvviso spalancò gli occhi, appoggiando una mano alla parete di pietra accanto a sé con un gemito._  
  
“ _È qui...” guardò il pavimento e i suoi occhi si mossero rapidamente “...un'ombra... dolore... e rabbia.” Abbassò le palpebre come se avesse sentito un peso su di sé. “Aragorn...”_  
  
_Gimli strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi ed Éomer posò una mano sulla schiena dell'elfo come per sostenerlo e gli mormorò_  
“ _Non dubitare del suo cuore... lo batterà anche questa volta.”_  
  
_In quel momento la porta si riaprì ed Aragorn uscì lentamente dalla stanza, fermandosi di fronte a Gandalf._  
_I tre compagni guardarono subito nella loro direzione e videro lo stregone bianco posare una mano sulla fronte dell'uomo per qualche istante ma poi sorridergli e voltarsi per incamminarsi verso di loro._  
  
“ _Andiamo!” esclamò Gandalf raggiungendoli. “Abbiamo armi e uomini da preparare e poco tempo per farlo. Al sorgere del sole marceremo su Mordor.” Guardò Gimli ed Éomer. “A quanto sembra, Sauron non ha dimenticato la spada che l'ha fatto cadere in passato ed ora starà pensando al modo per distruggere ancora una volta il suo possessore.” Spostò gli occhi su Legolas e notò il suo sguardo fisso sull'uomo che era rimasto immobile davanti alla sala del trono, così si chinò verso di lui e gli mormorò: “Ha bisogno di un amico, resta con lui. Il potere del tuo popolo può ancora aiutare gli Uomini... ha bisogno di te.” e con quelle parole proseguì, voltando l'angolo. “Gimli, coraggio! Éomer!”_  
  
_Il nano non se lo fece ripetere e lo seguì, dando una pacca sul braccio a Legolas prima di allontanarsi ed anche il cavaliere di Rohan fece qualche passo in quella direzione ma poi si voltò, osservando l'elfo che quasi correndo raggiunse l'amico._  
  
“ _Perché?Avresti dovuto dirmelo!”_  
“ _Non era necessario, Legolas.”_  
“ _Cos'hai visto?”_  
“ _Lui ha visto me.”_  
  
_Riuscì a sentire solo qualche parola ma aggrottò le sopracciglia quando li vide voltarsi per dirigersi dalla parte opposta del corridoio, e si accorse che l'andatura di Aragorn era barcollante._  
  
“ _No, stai mentendo... cosa hai visto?”_  
“ _Quello che già conoscevo... quello di cui Elrond mi ha già messo a conoscenza.”_  
“ _Arwen? Ha solo cercato di distruggere le tue certezze... non permetterglielo! Avrei dovuto essere lì dentro con te.”_  
“ _Così oltre a lei avrebbe colpito anche te... no, tu dovevi essere ovunque tranne che con me!”_  
  
_Fece qualche passo nella loro direzione chiedendosi come fosse possibile che Legolas non notasse i passi incerti che l'uomo stava facendo... ed infatti dopo pochi attimi vide il futuro re di Gondor fermarsi all'improvviso e accasciarsi a terra, sorretto solo all'ultimo momento dalle mani dell'elfo che gli impedirono un impatto violento col pavimento._  
  
“ _Aragorn!” gridò allora Legolas, tenendolo tra le braccia mentre con la mano gli accarezzava la fronte. “No... torna alla luce! Non cedere!” percepì la pelle fredda del viso contro il palmo e il sudore che lo bagnava e per un attimo sentì il proprio respiro venirgli a mancare, come stretto in una morsa di terrore e impotenza._  
  
“ _Legolas! Che succede?”_  
  
_La voce di Éomer lo riportò prepotentemente alla realtà e appena vide l'uomo chinarsi di fianco a loro ritrovò all'istante la determinazione e la lucidità._  
  
“ _Dobbiamo portarlo nelle sue stanze. Ha perso le forze. Puoi aiutarmi?”_  
  
_Il cavaliere di Rohan annuì, dando una mano all'elfo a sollevare Aragorn ma, mentre lo trasportavano insieme, tenendogli le braccia sulle loro spalle, si rese conto che Legolas sarebbe riuscito a portarlo anche da solo visto che tutto il peso dell'uomo era praticamente su di lui._  
  
“ _La porta...” mormorò l'elfo quando arrivano alla stanza e non appena Éomer la aprì, trascinò dentro Aragorn, facendolo adagiare sul grande letto di legno ancora intatto._  
_Ai piedi del materasso erano ripiegate le coperte di pesante cotone nero e le lenzuola con ricami anch'essi neri e oro, mentre sui cuscini era posata la spada di Aragorn che, prontamente, il cavaliere di Rohan spostò._  
  
“ _Devo chiamare i guaritori? Forse...”_  
  
“ _No, so già cosa fare,” lo interruppe Legolas, andando rapidamente verso il camino per mettere dell'altra legna e ravvivare quella fiamma che stava per spegnersi. “Ha solo bisogno di calore e riposo... e ho con me le erbe per un infuso.”_  
  
_Éomer si chinò sull'altro uomo mettendogli la mano sulla fronte e sospirando._  
“ _Non ha febbre ma sta sudando freddo... i suoi vestiti ne sono intrisi e il respiro è debole. Se non avessi visto con i miei occhi l'accaduto, giurerei che sia veleno.”_  
  
_L'elfo gli lanciò un'occhiata compiendo il più rapidamente possibile quei gesti necessari per mettere dell'acqua a scaldare sul fuoco mentre portava dei panni bianchi sul comodino._  
“ _Lo so. È il suo spirito ad essere, come dici tu, avvelenato, ma starà bene!” tornò al letto e con le mani iniziò a sciogliere i lacci che tenevano chiusa la tunica dell'amico. “Dobbiamo togliergli questi abiti bagnati e metterlo al caldo sotto le coperte!”_  
  
“ _Sì, d'accordo.” mormorò l'uomo cercando di aiutarlo come riusciva visto che il corpo di Aragorn sembrava essere diventato pesante come una pietra. “Tu lo sapevi... per questo eri così preoccupato prima. Sapevi che sarebbe potuto accadere.”_  
  
_Legolas gli accennò un debole sorriso mentre gettava a terra gli abiti che aveva sfilato._  
“ _Te l'ho detto che conosco molte cose. Questa era una paura che purtroppo s'è rivelata fondata.” Quando anche i pantaloni finirono sul pavimento, afferrò le lenzuola e ricoprì il corpo dell'amico fino al petto, sfiorandogli il viso con le dita prima di allontanarsi per tornare al camino. “Puoi andare ora... andrà tutto bene.”_  
  
_Éomer si rialzò dal letto e guardò con una certa indecisione verso l'elfo, intento a mettere dell'acqua calda in una bacinella._  
“ _Sei davvero sicuro? Ormai il sole è calato e la notte sarà fredda. Forse uno dei guaritori potrebbe aiutarti.”_  
  
“ _Che cosa può sapere uno dei tuoi guaritori che io non ho già appreso in tremila anni di pellegrinaggio in lungo e in largo su queste Terre?” lo interruppe bruscamente Legolas voltandosi verso di lui per portare l'acqua accanto al letto._  
  
“ _Hai ragione... io...”_  
  
“ _Perdonami,” gli sussurrò allora nel notare la sua espressione dispiaciuta. “So che sei preoccupato quanto me, ma credimi, all'alba sarà di nuovo l'uomo che hai conosciuto e che rispetti.”_  
  
_Éomer gli sorrise annuendo e fece qualche passo verso la porta._  
“ _Ad ogni modo, se avessi bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, sarò in fondo al corridoio e...” aggrottò però le sopracciglia incuriosito quando vide l'elfo sfilarsi rapidamente i bracciali, la tunica verde che indossava e con la stessa lestezza aprire i primi ganci dell'abito azzurro che già gli aveva visto addosso la sera dei festeggiamenti dopo la vittoria al Fosso di Helm. “Beh, sarò lì... devi solo...”_  
  
_Legolas alzò lo sguardo su di lui, dandogli quell'attenzione che per tutto quel tempo aveva dedicato solo ad Aragorn ._  
“ _Grazie, lo ricorderò,” sorrise e chinò la testa in segno di saluto. “Fidati di me... lo salverò.”_  
  
_Restò immobile fino a quando il cavaliere di Rohan si voltò e lasciò la stanza, ma non appena la porta si richiuse, tornò di scatto al letto e si sedette accanto all'amico._  
“ _Non mi ascolti mai quando serve,” gli bisbigliò mentre con la mano bagnava uno dei panni bianchi nell'acqua calda. “Ti avrei solo aiutato.” Iniziò a passarglielo sul suo viso e sul collo, scendendo poi sul petto e sulle spalle. “Quante volte te l'ho ripetuto?” spostò di più le coperte per liberare il suo corpo fino al bacino. “Non sei tu a dovermi proteggere.” Bagnò di nuovo il panno e scese con la mano sul ventre, facendogli compiere un movimento lento e circolare. “Sono io a proteggere te,” sorrise debolmente e con l'altra mano gli spostò delle ciocche bagnate dalla fronte. “Sono io quello forte, anche se non lo sembro. Tu sei quello avventato che finisce sempre nei guai... e mi ci trascina.”_  
_Posò di nuovo il panno nella bacinella quando finì, abbassò le palpebre respirando profondamente e, con una mano, si aprì completamente la tunica sul petto._  
“ _Ed ora è il momento di tirarti fuori dai guai... ancora una volta.”_  
  
_Si rialzò in piedi per togliersi tutti gli abiti, lasciandoli a terra come se in quel momento non contassero niente e, per un momento, restò immobile, di fianco al letto dove Aragorn giaceva ancora privo di sensi._  
_Una pallida figura che si stagliava nella penombra della stanza._  
_La pelle candida, di una tonalità tanto simile a quella della luna che era appena apparsa nel cielo, su di un corpo completamente glabro dove le fattezza maschili si univano ai tratti delicati di una creatura in grado di nascondere, dietro a quell'apparenza fragile, infiniti anni di forza, coraggio e determinazione._  
_Anni che potevano essere scorti solo guardando attraverso gli zaffiri preziosi dei suoi occhi che, in quel momento, erano fissi su quell'uomo disteso sotto le coperte. Un semplice uomo per molti, che era però riuscito ad ottenere qualcosa riservato a pochi: il cuore di una fanciulla elfica che per lui aveva scelto una vita Mortale e l'amicizia, la devozione e l'amore di un altro essere eterno pronto a dare la propria luce per vederlo sorridere ancora una volta._  
  
_Tirò un profondo respiro per riempire i polmoni d'aria come se non avrebbe più potuto farlo per ore e si sedette nuovamente sul letto, questa volta scivolando sotto le lenzuola._  
_Si mise sul fianco e con un movimento deciso voltò Aragorn verso di sé, facendo in modo che le braccia dell'uomo circondassero il suo corpo e a sua volta fece scorrere le proprie attorno a lui per riuscire a stringerlo a sé._  
_Sospirò nel sentire la pelle gelida contro la propria ma con la mano gli spostò delicatamente la testa per fargliela posare contro il proprio petto e avvertì il respiro debole uscire dalle labbra dell'amico._  
“ _Quando sarai sveglio,” gli sussurrò, accennando un sorriso, “te la farò pagare cara per questo.”_  
  
_Per qualche momento restò in silenzio come se cercasse di entrare in contatto con l'uomo non solo fisicamente ma anche attraverso quello spirito che sentiva distante e ottenebrato._  
_Avrebbe desiderato udire anche solo una parola da parte del compagno perché quel corpo inerte che sentiva contro al proprio, quelle braccia che lo circondavano senza la minima forza e il battito irregolare del suo cuore stretto nell'ombra, gli facevano provare quell'angoscia e frustrazione che già altre volte l'avevano fatto vacillare._  
  
_Ma poi chiuse gli occhi e in quel silenzio, turbato solo dallo scoppiettare del fuoco, risuonarono dei sussurri mai uditi da quelle pareti di pietra._  
“ _Lasto i ganed allen, caro tôl sen i ant en gwait nîn.  
Tan i el onech anim anno anhen.  
Tolo ho dan. Pathro e galad nîn i faer în.  
(Ascoltate il mio richiamo, fate che il dono del mio popolo arrivi a lui.  
Quello che voi mi avete concesso, datelo a lui.  
Riportatelo indietro. Riempite il suo spirito della mia luce.)”_  
  
_Le deboli fiammelle delle candele rimaste accese vibrarono e all'improvviso si spensero, come se un alito di vento le avesse fatte estinguere... e in quella stanza, dove solo il fuoco era rimasto a concedere calore e luminosità, si levò un'altra luce._  
  
_La pelle diafana dell'elfo iniziò a risplendere di un bagliore etereo che crebbe, istante dopo istante, fino a far impallidire quelle fiamme che, a confronto, sembravano aver perso ogni efficacia._  
_Da quel corpo disteso si sprigionò una luce accecante che poteva essere paragonata forse solo al chiarore di una stella, ed un calore devastante in grado di sciogliere anche il ghiaccio del più gelido inverno._  
  
_E fu in quel momento, quando il centro di quella stanza iniziò a risplendere come un astro incandescente, che le labbra dell'uomo stretto tra le braccia di quella creatura immortale, si dischiusero contro il suo collo, in un grido silenzioso seguito da un profondo sospiro che giungeva dalle profondità dell'animo._  
  
_Quelle mani mortali fino a poco prima abbandonate come senza vita sul materasso, vennero percorse da una nuova forza e di scatto si rialzarono sulla schiena dell'elfo. I palmi premuti contro di essa come per evitare di essere allontanate da quella sorgente di calore, mentre le dita quasi graffiavano la pelle luminosa alla ricerca di ottenere ancora di più._  
  
_Legolas sentì quel corpo inerme ritrovare il vigore che aveva sempre posseduto e non fece resistenza quando l'amico cercò ancora più contatto. Si spinse contro di lui e intrecciò le gambe con le sue mentre le labbra di Aragorn pressate contro il suo collo sembravano bere quell'ardente dono di vita che stava ricevendo._  
  
_Restarono in quella posizione a lungo, senza che nessuno dei due si accorgesse del tempo o dello spazio attorno a loro._  
_I cuori iniziarono a battere all'unisono in un'unione di estrema purezza che andava oltre ogni legame fisico, come se quella stella ardente si fosse gettata nel mare impetuoso, permettendo alle sue onde di lambirla e avvolgerla ma senza mai perdere lo splendore che le appartiene._  
_Una stella di immortale bellezza che concedeva al burrascoso mare di fare l'amore con lei, per fondere la propria luce in quelle acque profonde e insidiose e riportarlo alla limpidezza che doveva possedere._  
  
_Allo stesso modo, l'elfo teneva stretto a sé l'uomo mentre sentiva quelle mani, rinnovate da una nuova linfa vitale, percorrere il suo corpo quasi volessero possederlo nella foga di poter continuare ad assaporare quella intensa sensazione di pace e amore che l'avevano pervaso._  
  
_Lentamente però sentì quella forza irrequieta placarsi mentre il corpo di Aragorn tornava tranquillo tra le sue braccia come se un piacevole sonno lo avesse colto all'improvviso._  
_Sorrise e dolcemente gli accarezzò i capelli. Quel bagliore che l'aveva fatto risplendere nella notte si spense, riportando di nuovo la sua pelle al tenue chiarore che sempre possedeva._  
_In quel momento riaprì gli occhi e si discostò leggermente dall'amico per poterlo guardare... ed allora si sentì debole, estremamente debole, come se quel gesto l'avesse in qualche modo prosciugato._  
  
_Passarono alcune ore durante le quali Legolas non smise mai di tenere lo sguardo fisso su di lui quasi temesse che chiudere gli occhi significasse lasciarlo di nuovo tra le mani dell'Oscurità. Poi, finalmente, Aragorn rialzò le palpebre._  
  
“ _Mi stai guardando dormire?” mormorò debolmente, perdendosi poi per un lungo momento nei suoi occhi blu._  
  
“ _Sto vegliando su di te,” gli rispose l'elfo con un filo di voce. “Dovevo sapere che stavi bene... che eri tornato.”_  
  
“ _I tuoi occhi sono spenti,” continuò allora l'uomo, spostando lentamente una mano per sfiorargli il viso. “Sei stanco... cos'è accaduto? Ricordo la tenebra e il dolore che pressavano il mio spirito, mi sono sentito debole e il buio mi ha sopraffatto... ma poi...” sospirò e sorrise “...una luce accecante mi ha avvolto. Mi è sembrato di volare circondato da un cielo d'amore e serenità.” Vide anche le labbra dell'amico incurvarsi in un sorriso. “Sentivo quella luce entrare in me e risvegliare la mia anima e il mio cuore. Sentivo...” aggrottò le sopracciglia e passò le dita sulle sue labbra “...sentivo te. Ti sentivo dentro di me... la tua luce mi ha salvato.” Respirò profondamente e sul suo viso comparve un'espressione preoccupata. “Cosa hai fatto, Legolas?”_  
  
“ _Non importa. Quello che conta è che sei di nuovo qui,” ribatté l'elfo, cercando di tenere aperti gli occhi, “e che domani sarai pronto per affrontare quella battaglia.”_  
  
“ _Io lo sarò... ma non tu, se non recupererai le forze!” esclamò Aragorn, allontanandosi leggermente da lui per liberargli le braccia e permettergli di distendersi. “Hai bisogno di riposare!”_  
  
_Legolas appoggiò la schiena sul materasso e si passò una mano sulla fronte, incontrando quella dell'amico che dolcemente gli stava accarezzando i capelli._  
“ _Ho solo bisogno di... qualche momento... ma tu sei sicuro di stare bene?”_  
  
“ _Chiudi quegli occhi per una volta e dormi... ed io starò bene!” gli mormorò l'uomo, sorridendo nel vedere che, dopo solo pochi istanti, le palpebre dell'elfo si abbassarono pesantemente e il suo respiro divenne più lento e costante._  
  
_Si rialzò su un gomito per riuscire ad osservarlo in quella situazione in cui raramente era riuscito a scorgerlo. Il più delle volte l'aveva visto riposare per qualche ora con gli occhi aperti, in quella specie di trance in cui cadono gli appartenenti a quel popolo; una sorta di sogno in cui la loro mente si perde per ritrovare le forze sia del corpo che dello spirito. Un'usanza che all'inizio aveva sempre trovato alquanto strana e che aveva appreso solo dopo essere entrato in contatto con gli Elfi di Lórien e del Reame Boscoso perché, per quanto ricordava, i Mezzelfi di Granburrone erano soliti riposare all'apparenza in un modo del tutto simile al suo._  
  
_Ma ora, mentre guardava l'amico addormentato accanto a sé, con un braccio steso lungo il fianco e l'altro piegato di lato sul cuscino con quell'espressione serena sul volto, gli sembrò di avere vicino un giovane uomo crollato in un sonno profondo dovuto alla stanchezza di un giorno di fatiche, e non una creatura eterna che lo aveva appena salvato da una forza oscura._  
_Respirò profondamente e sorrise quando un caldo brivido gli percorse il corpo. Riusciva ancora a sentirla scorrere dentro di sé... la sua luce. Come un infuocato fiume d'oro e d'argento che lo percorreva insieme al suo sangue e faceva vibrare ogni fibra del suo essere, riempendolo di una sensazione di euforia e appagamento._  
_Non capiva come fosse stato possibile ma Legolas gli aveva trasmesso quel suo dono per aiutarlo ad uscire dal baratro in cui era caduto, qualcosa di unico e infinitamente prezioso che un Mortale poteva solo sognare._  
  
_Allungò una mano e delicatamente spostò alcune ciocche dei lunghi capelli biondi che erano rimaste intrecciate alle dita del compagno e nel farlo, sfiorò il palmo della mano aperta adagiata sul cuscino... e la sentì di nuovo. Un altro brivido più potente lo scosse come se l'elfo, nel sonno, stesse riempiendo di nuovo il proprio corpo di quella luce e lui, nel toccarlo, l'avesse potuta percepire ancora ma con minore intensità, rispetto al momento in cui Legolas stesso gliela stava donando volutamente._  
  
_E si ritrovò a desiderarla._  
  
_A desiderare che l'elfo si svegliasse e lo stringesse nuovamente a sé per poter assaporare quell'unione in modo consapevole questa volta._  
_A desiderare quel corpo incredibilmente caldo e vellutato contro al proprio, non per saziare la bramosia della carne ma per provare quell'attimo di eterna passione nel quale si era perduto senza esserne totalmente conscio._  
  
_Chiuse gli occhi per qualche momento, cercando di riprendere possesso della propria mente per allontanare quella tentazione che lo faceva sentire come un ladro davanti a un prezioso tesoro che, solo una volta, ha tenuto tra le mani e che ora anela più di prima._  
  
“ _Ti sbagli, Legolas,” mormorò tra sé con un sospiro mentre nascondeva il viso contro il cuscino. “Non sai quanto sono debole..”_  
  
_Voltò di nuovo la testa verso di lui e lo vide respirare intensamente mentre gli angoli delle sue labbra si incurvavano in un debole sorriso._  
  
“ _Vorrei conoscere i tuoi sogni. Un tempo me ne parlavi ma da quando il Male s'è fatto strada su queste Terre, sembra non essercene più il tempo. Lo troveremo di nuovo? Tempo per noi due?”_  
  
_Restò a fissarlo in silenzio a lungo, cercando di evitare ogni contatto col suo corpo per impedire a quel desiderio di impadronirsi ancora di lui e senza quasi accorgersene si addormentò. Se ne rese conto solo quando spalancò gli occhi per dei colpi alla porta e la stanza stava iniziando ad essere illuminata dai primi raggi di sole._  
  
“ _Legolas!”_  
  
_D'istinto spostò le coperte e si rialzò, indossando rapidamente i pantaloni e la camicia rimasti ai piedi del letto. Si guardò brevemente attorno, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ma quando udì di nuovo qualcuno bussare si diresse scalzo all'entrata della stanza ed aprì, ritrovandosi di fronte il nipote di Re Theoden._  
  
“ _Éomer!” esclamò stupito, spostandosi poi di qualche passo all'indietro per farlo entrare. “Cos'è successo?”_  
  
“ _Aragorn! E dunque stai bene! Sono stato uno sciocco a dubitarne!” disse il cavaliere di Rohan sorridendo e proseguendo all'interno della stanza. “Ti ho visto cadere la scorsa sera e ho aiutato Legolas a...” a quel punto si fermò quando il suo sguardo scorse la figura dell'elfo distesa sotto le lenzuola e i suoi abiti a terra di fianco al letto._  
  
_Aragorn notò la sua espressione stupita e si voltò a sua volta. Solo allora si ricordò quello che era accaduto e che non era solo in quella stanza._  
“ _Ah... Éomer... non...” deglutì, spostandosi istintivamente davanti all'uomo per distrarlo da quello che aveva davanti agli occhi, sia per attirare la sua attenzione e sia per un senso di protezione per l'amico ancora seminudo e addormentato. “In effetti...” ma si rese conto di non avere parole per spiegare quella situazione abbastanza imbarazzante._  
  
“ _Non mi devi spiegazioni, Aragorn!” mormorò allora Éomer, senza però riuscire a nascondere un sorrisino. “Non sono affari miei quello che accade nelle tue stanze. Legolas ha detto che saresti tornato l'uomo che sei sempre stato... e così è.” Lanciò ancora un'occhiata verso il letto come se non potesse evitarlo e udì subito il richiamo dell'altro uomo._  
  
“ _Dovevi dirmi qualcosa?”_  
  
“ _Sì, gli uomini...” si schiarì la voce e riportò l'attenzione su di lui. “Gli uomini stanno iniziando a sellare i cavalli, quando ti senti pronto, nella sala del trono ti aspettano dei cavalieri con la tua armatura. Ora è meglio che vada.” Con quelle parole si voltò, uscendo rapidamente dalla stanza._  
  
_Aragorn richiuse la porta e rialzò gli occhi al soffitto sospirando prima di tornare al letto e sedersi per indossare gli stivali, ed allora sentì il materasso muoversi dietro di sé._  
  
“ _È l'alba... ma il sole è tiepido e timoroso come se ancora qualcosa gli impedisse di sorgere. È in attesa del cambiamento... sta aspettando...”_  
  
“ _Non hai pensato di avvertirmi che...”_  
  
_...Éomer era a conoscenza del mio stato di ieri sera..._  
  
_Non riuscì a terminare la frase. Aveva interrotto le parole di Legolas ancora scosso dal momento imbarazzante di poco prima, ma non appena aveva voltato la testa verso di lui, tutto quel nervosismo e quella gelosia che ancora una volta aveva provato nei confronti del cavaliere di Rohan per i suoi sguardi indiscreti, erano svaniti._  
  
_L'elfo lo stava fissando con un'espressione ancora dolcemente insonnolita con le palpebre semi abbassate su quegli occhi blu che ora poteva veder risplendere di una nuova luce, e a quella visione tutto gli era sembrato futile e assurdo rispetto a quello che era accaduto quella notte._  
  
“ _Non è importante,” mugugnò allora, finendo di sistemare gli stivali. “Devo andare a controllare gli uomini e poi nella sala del trono. Quando tutto sarà pronto, partiremo.”_  
  
_Legolas si mise seduto, muovendo le spalle come per stiracchiarsi e accennò un sorriso._  
“ _Non temere per i pensieri di Éomer... il suo cuore è nobile.”_  
  
_Aragorn fece qualche passo per raggiungere l'anfora con l'acqua e versarne un po' nella tinozza per lavarsi il viso._  
“ _Non conosco il suo cuore, ma non importa se crede che tu sia il mio amante.”_  
  
“ _Oh... a dire il vero potrebbe credere che tu sia il mio,” sussurrò l'elfo divertito mentre scivolava fuori dalle lenzuola per indossare i propri abiti. “Per il mio popolo non è inconsueto avere donne e uomini come amanti per appagare i desideri fisici, ma non sono a conoscenza di qualcuno di noi diventato semplice amante di un Mortale.”_  
  
“ _Ma... non è la stessa cosa?” ribatté l'uomo, voltandosi verso di lui con le sopracciglia aggrottate dopo essersi asciugato il viso. “Non è chi è amante di chi ma... l'esserlo.” Incrociò il suo sguardo incuriosito e scosse la testa. “Lascia perdere. Credo sia più importante pensare alla battaglia che stiamo per affrontare, ora.”_  
  
“ _Sì, sicuramente.”_  
  
“ _Possiamo essere amanti dopo,” andò vicino al letto per prendere la spada e solo quando rialzò la testa e incrociò i suoi occhi si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto. “Per Éomer... voglio dire...” vide l'elfo ridere debolmente e sospirò. “Intendevo... quando sarà terminata la battaglia, se ne usciremo vivi, potremo pensare a cosa dirgli riguardo questa cosa degli amanti.”_  
  
“ _Heniannen, Estel, (Avevo compreso, Estel)” gli sussurrò Legolas, sorridendogli mentre finiva di allacciare la tunica azzurra. “Si bado, hyn le darthar. (Ora va, ti stanno aspettando)”_  
  
_Aragorn rimase qualche istante a fissarlo come se sentisse il bisogno di dire e fare qualcosa, ma poi chinò la testa leggermente con un debole sorriso, per poi dirigersi alla porta e uscire dalla stanza._  
_Legolas terminò di indossare gli abiti che aveva lasciato sul pavimento la sera precedente poi andò a recuperare anche le proprie armi per essere pronto alla partenza._  
  
_Uscì all'esterno per sellare Arod e tranquillizzarlo ma, nel tragitto di ritorno, vide in lontananza il maresciallo del Mark intento a parlare coi propri uomini. Sorrise tra sé nel ripensare a quello che era successo perché, non per sua scelta, quell'uomo ultimamente si trovava sempre nelle discussioni tra lui ed Aragorn._  
_Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e respirò intensamente l'aria del mattino. Era il momento di rientrare a palazzo._  
  
_Aragorn era immobile a pochi passi dal trono mentre tre cavalieri attorno a lui, erano intenti a stringere le parti dell'armatura attorno al suo corpo. Lo sguardo era fisso davanti a sé e sul suo viso si poteva scorgere l'impazienza e il disagio per dover restare in quella situazione piena di convenevoli che trovava inutile e seccante. Ma sapeva che per quegli uomini era un onore e un dovere vestire il loro futuro sovrano prima di una battaglia, così non li interruppe e solo quando terminarono inclinò la testa con un sorriso per ringraziarli e congedarli._  
  
_Ed ora che si ritrovava di nuovo solo, davanti a quel trono che aveva sempre visto come una prigione, sentì di nuovo il cuore cadere in quella fitta rete di dubbi e timori._  
_Un forte impulso di scappare lo pervase e fece un passo indietro, ma una voce all'improvviso spazzò via quei pensieri, come un forte vento d'estate porta via con sé le nubi che cercano di oscurare il cielo di un limpido pomeriggio._  
  
“ _Li guardavi come se stessero per attentare alla tua vita! Loro erano nervosi quanto te.”_  
  
_Si voltò e sorrise lievemente nel vedere Legolas avvicinarsi a lui con la solita tranquillità e sicurezza che lo contraddistingueva._  
“ _Ti sei già preparato alla partenza?” sospirò scuotendo la testa. “Io devo ancora andare a sellare Brego e a cercare Gandalf.”_  
  
“ _Il tuo cavallo è già pronto nelle stalle e Gandalf sta incoraggiando gli uomini. Gli hobbit e Gimli in attesa del tuo arrivo,” rispose l'elfo avvicinandosi lentamente a lui con gli occhi fissi nei suoi “Ed io non ho bisogno di tre uomini che mi mettano i vestiti addosso!”_  
  
_Aragorn annuì e rise debolmente indicandosi._  
“ _Per la verità nemmeno io, o almeno non ho mai creduto di averne bisogno! Lo trovo alquanto ridicolo.”_  
  
_Legolas lo raggiunse e socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma abbassò di scatto lo sguardo a terra come se qualcosa avesse attirato improvvisamente la sua attenzione e aggrottò le sopracciglia._  
“ _I frammenti della Stella del Vespro sono sparsi sul pavimento,” bisbigliò. “Non me ne hai parlato.”_  
  
“ _È scivolata dal mio collo mentre guardavo nel Palantír la scorsa notte,” mormorò l'uomo respirando profondamente. “Forse è un segno della volontà di Sauron per provocare il mio cuore e spingermi a desistere.”_  
  
“ _Era solo un gioiello,” replicò subito l'elfo, rialzando gli occhi nei suoi. “Non è legato realmente alla vita di Arwen, anche se la sua luce si stava esaurendo, lei è forte e sta attendendo la tua vittoria! L'Oscuro è stato colto alla sprovvista e ha tentato di intimorirti in questo modo ma è lui a temerti, Aragorn. Ora sa cosa sei diventato.”_  
  
“ _E cosa sono diventato?” mormorò Aragorn, stringendo le labbra e continuando a fissare l'amico._  
  
_Legolas gli sorrise dolcemente e, alzando una mano, percorse con le dita l'effige dell'Albero Bianco di Minas Tirith intarsiata sul suo petto._  
“ _Sei il Signore dell'Albero Bianco, adesso!” esclamò con tono risoluto. “E tu non desisterai!”_  
  
_Aragorn chiuse per qualche istante gli occhi come se avesse sentito quel tocco e quelle parole penetrargli il pesante strato di pelle dell'armatura e raggiungergli il cuore, infondendogli per l'ennesima volta la fiducia e la speranza delle quali aveva estremamente bisogno._  
“ _Non ti ho mai ringraziato abbastanza per quello che hai fatto per me,” gli mormorò, alzando una mano per metterla sulla sua spalla. “Non ho mai trovato le parole o... il momento adatto.”_  
  
“ _Sai bene che non devi farlo e che non ce n'è alcun bisogno!”_  
  
“ _No, ascolta!” respirò intensamente, guardandolo negli occhi. “Io non so cosa accadrà là fuori quest'oggi perché... nonostante il nostro coraggio e le nostre intenzioni, noi non potremo ottenere la vittoria solo con le armi, e se la possibilità che cercheremo di dare a Frodo non sarà...”_  
  
_L'elfo scosse debolmente la testa per interromperlo e gli mise a sua volta la mano sulla spalla._  
“ _Stai parlando di niente, Aragorn! Nessuno di noi è a conoscenza di ciò che avverrà, ma non voglio ascoltare la tua voce che si confida con me come se non dovessimo più fare ritorno.” Sentì il palmo dell'amico salire lungo il collo e istintivamente fece un passo verso di lui. “Avrai il tempo di parlarmi quando tutto questo sarà finito. Ora voglio solo che...” chinò di lato la testa e avvicinò il viso al suo per sussurrargli “...voglio che tu faccia attenzione, perché durante la battaglia farò il possibile ma forse non riuscirò a restarti sempre accanto e quindi devi promettermi...”_  
  
“ _Legolas...”_  
  
“ _...devi promettermi che farai attenzione! Ora!”_  
  
_Aragorn sorrise debolmente e annuì, accarezzandogli la nuca con le dita._  
“ _Te lo prometto! Ma tu...” spostò a sua volta la testa sul suo stesso lato per appoggiare la fronte alla sua “...tu devi promettermi la stessa cosa! Perché altrimenti non...”_  
  
“ _Non ce n'è bisogno,” gli sussurrò l'elfo sorridendogli. “Sarò lì per vegliare su di te... e se tu non finirai nei guai, non ci finirò nemmeno io!” gli prese il volto tra le mani, facendogli rialzare la testa. “Estelio alle manen estelion alle. (Credi in te stesso come io credo in te.)” e chiudendo gli occhi gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. Quando fece per allontanarsi sentì la mano dell'amico dietro al collo che lo tratteneva ed incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo. Una insicura richiesta silenziosa velava quegli occhi azzurri e non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridergli, prima di chinarsi ancora una volta verso di lui, questa volta per sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie in un lieve bacio, tanto dolce e puro quanto il precedente._  
  
_Ed Aragorn la percepì di nuovo scorrere dentro di sé, con la stessa intensità ma anche velocità con cui un fulmine rischiara il cielo notturno, e tremò leggermente, sospirando contro le labbra del compagno che s'erano appena allontanate._  
“ _Riesco ancora a sentirla... quando mi tocchi... la tua luce.”_  
  
_Legolas annuì con un tenero sorriso, prima di fare un passo indietro._  
“ _Continuerà ad essere così per lungo tempo, temo. Per la verità non avevo idea di quanto effetto potesse avere su un Dúnedan.”_  
  
“ _No, non era un rimprovero! Desidero sentirla... non immagini che forza riesce a darmi!”_  
  
“ _Allora è un bell'effetto,” mormorò l'elfo, fissandolo intensamente. “Ora è meglio che torni dagli altri, ti aspetterò alle porte della città!” e con quelle parole fece per voltarsi, ma il richiamo dell'amico lo fermò._  
  
“ _Legolas! Potresti... allentarmi i lacci della cotta di maglia in vita? Altrimenti credo che cadrò da cavallo senza fiato prima di raggiungere il Cancello Nero di Mordor!”_  
  
_Le risate dei due compagni echeggiarono nel grande salone del trono di Minas Tirith._  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“Ho solo agito come il mio cuore mi suggeriva di fare,” disse Legolas, continuando a sorridere mentre lasciava la mano dell'amico per spostarsi di lato e guardare in lontananza oltre le montagne. “E sai quando ho compreso di aver agito nella maniera corretta?”  
  
Aragorn lo seguì con lo sguardo, restando però in silenzio come se sapesse che a quella domanda non necessitava una risposta, ed infatti poco dopo l'elfo proseguì.  
  
“Quando ti ho visto a cavallo, di fronte a centinaia di uomini, cavalieri di Rohan e di Gondor che attendevano un tuo solo segnale per andare a combattere in quella battaglia senza speranza... e tu gliel'hai data.” Respirò profondamente e i suoi lunghi capelli vennero sospinti all'indietro nel vento. “Con le tue parole hai ridato loro il coraggio e la forza di proseguire, nonostante lo spietato servo dell'Oscuro Signore avesse illuso le nostre menti con false vicende mai accadute. Hai trovato la tua strada attraverso quelle inique menzogne e ci hai portato alla vittoria!”  
  
“Anche tu sapevi che non erano altro che menzogne,” mormorò l'uomo, accennandogli poi un sorriso quando il compagno si voltò verso di lui, scuotendo lievemente la testa. “Stai mentendo , lo sapevi!”  
  
“Ho dubitato... come tutti gli altri, ma tu no! Tu sei rimasto saldo e non hai indietreggiato al cospetto di quell'essere mandato per confonderci! Sei stato tu a spingerci ancora una volta a lottare.” A quel punto Legolas alzò leggermente la voce per sottolineare quelle parole con enfasi. “Per tutto quello che riteniamo caro in questa bella Terra, quel giorno abbiamo combattuto **,** ” abbassò le palpebre sorridendo, “e allora ho visto coi miei occhi la luce della gloria degli Uomini che hanno regnato in passato risplendere attorno a te. Quando hai alzato al cielo la tua spada, quella maestosa potenza ha illuminato i nostri cuori e grazie a te abbiamo ritrovato la nostra via. Lo splendore di un uomo in grado di sconfiggere le tenebre e ridare speranza al proprio popolo.” Riaprì gli occhi e guardò l'amico al proprio fianco. “Tu sei quell'uomo, Aragorn... e il mio spirito ha gioito nel vederti stringere tra le mani per la prima volta quel Destino, plasmarlo e renderlo tuo con gesti e parole come mai avevi fatto!” appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio della gamba che l'uomo teneva ancora piegata sul parapetto e lo strinse. “Il mio cuore era pieno d'orgoglio e di onore per poter essere al tuo fianco in quel momento e assistere alla tua ascesa verso ciò che sei ora.” Abbassò la voce e sussurrò dolcemente: “Posso ancora vedere davanti ai miei occhi quella tua rifulgente luce mentre la tua voce echeggia con gloriosa forza nelle mie orecchie. Sei stato Re del tuo popolo da quel giorno!”  
  
Aragorn restò in silenzio ad osservarlo per un lungo momento come se dovesse elaborare nell'anima e nella mente il suo discorso, ma poi posò delicatamente la mano su quella del compagno ancora ferma sul suo ginocchio.  
“Ti sbagli su una cosa, Legolas,” ribatté con un sorriso. “Non era la mia luce quella che risplendeva davanti a quegli uomini uniti in battaglia... era la tua!” lo vide abbassare lo sguardo come insicuro e subito gli portò la mano sotto al mento per fargli rialzare la testa. “Era la tua, credimi. La sentivo abbagliante e ardente, scorrere nel mio sangue e spazzare via ogni dubbio! Se non ho vacillato... è grazie a te e a quello che mi hai donato!”  
  
L'elfo sostenne allora il suo sguardo e strinse le labbra per poi sussurrare:  
“Ónen i galad nîn, dan onech i estel na i 'waith lîn. (Ti ho solo dato la mia luce, ma tu hai dato la speranza al tuo popolo)”  
  
Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli posò subito la mano sulla guancia mentre con l'altra afferrava la sua tunica per tirarlo di nuovo davanti a sé.  
“Ónen i estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim. (Ho dato la speranza agli Uomini, non ne ho conservata per me stesso)” sospirò le parole che la sua stessa madre aveva pronunciato, fissandolo intensamente, prima di trascinarlo tra le proprie braccia per stringerlo con forza e bisbigliargli all'orecchio: “Dan nach i estel nîn... athra i noe baint i dúath. (Ma sei tu la mia speranza... durante le notti più buie)”  
  
Legolas posò le mani sulla sua schiena, accarezzandogliela lentamente e sentì il proprio cuore battere con forza nella consapevolezza che quelle parole erano ricambiate, perché quell'uomo che lo stava abbracciando non era solo la speranza per il popolo Mortale, ma era stata e continuava ad essere anche la sua.  
“Non parliamo più di Oscurità, Estel. Quei giorni funesti sono ormai alle nostre spalle! Guardiamo oltre quelle memorie passate e ricordiamo la gioia della vittoria.”  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	7. ~ 7 ~

 

  
“ _Fuori! Tutti quanti! Il nostro Frodo ha ancora bisogno di riposo e per quanto la nostra presenza non possa che essergli di giovamento, il suo corpo deve riprendersi dalle lunghe fatiche alle quali è stato sottoposto! Potrà unirsi a noi questa sera per i festeggiamenti se lo riterrà opportuno!”_  
  
_Con quelle parole, Gandalf richiuse alle proprie spalle la porta dove colui che era stato Portatore dell'Anello si era da poco destato. Tutti i membri della Compagnia eseguirono il suo ordine, nonostante gli altri hobbit sembrassero alquanto riluttanti a lasciare l'amico appena ritrovato._  
  
“ _Bene, col tuo permesso Aragorn, io mi recherò nelle cucine per cercare ancora un po' di quella carne che c'è stata servita a pranzo!” esclamò Gimli allargando le braccia e respirando a pieni polmoni. “E non ci starebbe male una boccata d'erba pipa per completare lo spuntino!”_  
  
“ _Carne e erba pipa?” ripeterono all'unisono Merry e Pipino guardandosi. “Veniamo anche noi!”_  
  
“ _Non hai bisogno del permesso di nessuno, amico mio!” rispose Aragorn, sorridendogli un po' perplesso da quella richiesta. “Dubito solo di conoscere la giusta direzione, ma credo che in questo i nostri amici hobbit possano aiutarti!”_  
  
_I due piccoli amici si sorrisero compiaciuti e si incamminarono con passo sicuro facendo cenno a Gimli di seguirli._  
“ _Andiamo! Facciamo strada noi!” disse Merry, voltandosi però verso il terzo mezzuomo rimasto immobile vicino a Gandalf. “Coraggio Sam! Vieni a mettere un po' di cibo in quello stomaco!”_  
  
“ _Sì, credo lo farò,” ribatté allora Sam, facendo qualche passo. “L'unico sapore che la mia bocca ricorda è quello del Pan di Via.” Girò subito la testa verso Legolas, preoccupato di aver offeso il cibo del suo popolo con quel tono. “Oh, che è ottimo ovviamente, è solo che... dopo mesi e mesi... ecco...” vide il sorriso comprensivo e divertito dell'elfo ed allora partì in corsa per raggiungere gli altri compagni. “Aspettate!”_  
  
_A quel punto Aragorn respirò profondamente, incrociando le braccia sul petto._  
“ _Sono ancora senza corona ma già i miei amici mi domandano permessi che solo qualche giorno fa non avrebbero mai pensato di chiedere!”_  
  
_Legolas socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma poi guardò lo stregone bianco e restò in silenzio._  
  
“ _Loro sanno chi sei e non è un male che siano i tuoi stessi amici a darti quel rispetto che presto riceverai da ogni uomo e donna che cammina in questa città,” gli disse Gandalf, facendo un passo verso di lui con le mani unite dietro la schiena._  
  
_Due cavalieri passarono poco distante e alla vista del futuro re di Gondor fecero un inchino mormorando: “Mio signore...”_  
  
“ _E qualcosa mi dice che quel momento sta già arrivando,” proseguì allora lo stregone, sorridendogli. “Il rispetto l'hai ottenuto col tuo coraggio e la tua perseveranza. Non rinnegare ciò che possiedi perché non sarebbe solo verso te stesso il torto che faresti. Sii fiero, Aragorn... i loro inchini non devono essere altro che serenità per te.”_  
  
“ _Dovrebbero inchinarsi alla persona che sta distesa in quel letto,” ribatté l'uomo, scuotendo la testa e indicando con la mano la stanza che avevano appena lasciato. “Perché senza di lui, nessuno di noi sarebbe qui.”_  
  
“ _Ognuno di noi ha avuto la sua parte in questa storia,” continuò Gandalf, cercando i suoi occhi. “Ogni singolo gesto è stato compiuto grazie ad un altro fatto in precedenza.” Sorrise e si guardò attorno. “Ed ora scusatemi ma credo sia opportuno che vada a controllare che i nostri amici non approfittino troppo delle portate che le cuoche hanno preparato per il banchetto di questa sera!”_  
  
_Aragorn annuì facendogli un cenno col capo come saluto ma poi la sua attenzione venne richiesta da due donne che, al loro passare poco distante, si rivolsero a lui con reverenza._  
  
_Lo stregone bianco fece un passo verso l'elfo che, durante il loro discorso, era rimasto con gli occhi fissi sul futuro re di Gondor e, prima di allontanarsi, gli mise una mano sulla spalla, indicandogli l'uomo con lo sguardo._  
  
“ _Posso immaginare cosa ti abbia detto,” disse Aragorn quando Gandalf era ormai distante. “Non c'è bisogno che ricominciamo di nuovo questo discorso!”_  
  
“ _Sai bene che le sue parole sono giuste.”_  
  
“ _Lo so... ma se sento ancora qualcuno che mi chiama re o maestà, giuro che sello il primo cavallo che vedo e parto al galoppo per l'Ithilien!”_  
  
_Legolas alzò un sopracciglio e, cercando di non fargli notare un sorriso, si voltò incamminandosi lentamente lungo il corridoio per poi mormorare:_  
“ _Come desideri... mio signore.”_  
  
“ _Legolas!” esclamò l'uomo senza riuscire a trattenere una risata. “Fa attenzione perché potrei mettere te su quel cavallo!” lo raggiunse e gli mise una mano sulla schiena, iniziando a spingerlo. “Scappa prima che cambi idea!”_  
  
_L'elfo sorrise divertito ed aumentò il passo per stare al gioco ma quando raggiunse la scalinata che portava al piano inferiore si spostò di scatto sulla sinistra e all'istante allargò un braccio di lato per bloccare l'amico e impedirgli di proseguire rapidamente senza rendersi conto dei gradini davanti a lui._  
“ _Forse, mio signore, l'ho detto solo per venire con te.”_  
  
_Aragorn si fermò di colpo, spalancando gli occhi per lo scampato pericolo dopo essere finito contro il suo braccio e girò la testa verso di lui._  
“ _Inizia col venire con me alle Case di Guarigione. Voglio assicurarmi delle condizioni di Faramir ed Éowyn!” Gli afferrò il polso, facendoglielo abbassare per poi trascinare l'amico con sé fino a raggiungere l'uscita._  
  
_Passeggiarono fianco a fianco lungo la strada che portava a quel luogo ed ogni volta che incrociavano qualcuno, Legolas fingeva di proseguire un discorso per evitare al compagno di doversi intrattenere con uomini o donne in inutili convenevoli, visto che sicuramente nessuno di loro avrebbe osato interrompere una conversazione del loro futuro sovrano._  
_Raggiunsero il portico di pietra che portava al grande cortile coperto sul quale davano le stanze di quell'edificio e li si fermarono, perché davanti ai loro occhi videro le due persone che stavano cercando._  
_Il figlio del passato sovrintendente di Gondor e la bella Dama Bianca di Rohan erano seduti su una panchina con gli sguardi rivolti all'orizzonte e i corpi uniti in un tenero abbraccio mentre proseguivano una discussione all'apparenza piacevole viste le lievi risate che, sebbene si trovassero ancora distanti, si potevano udire._  
  
“ _I loro spiriti hanno ottenuto la completa guarigione,” disse l'elfo, fermandosi tra due colonne e stringendosi nelle braccia._  
  
“ _Le ho augurato la felicità tempo fa,” mormorò Aragorn, restando però un passo dietro all'amico come se non volesse essere visto. “Ora, a quanto pare, l'ha trovata...” abbassò di più la voce aggiungendo “...tra le braccia di Faramir.”_  
  
“ _Il tuo tono è ostile,” ribatté Legolas, aggrottando le sopracciglia e lanciando un'occhiata di lato per scorgerlo. “Aragorn di Gondor, non sarai geloso di una donna che tu stesso hai rifiutato!”_  
  
_L'uomo scosse la testa e, facendo un passo avanti, posò la fronte alla spalla del compagno mentre le mani scivolavano sui suoi fianchi fino a raggiungergli il ventre._  
“ _No, non è di lei che sono geloso... ma di ciò che io non le ho potuto dare e che lei ora ha ottenuto, mentre io ancora sto aspettando di averlo.”_  
  
“ _Non credo di aver compreso ma se ti riferisci ad Arwen, devi solo attendere! Il suo spirito sta ritrovando la forza che gli apparteneva e presto giungerà da te!”_  
  
“ _E se avesse cambiato idea?” sussurrò Aragorn mentre con le dita percorreva la cintura intrecciata che circondava i fianchi dell'amico. “Se avesse compreso solo ora, dopo essere stata provata dall'Oscurità, che il suo posto non è qui ma al di là del Mare con il suo popolo?”_  
  
“ _Non ha cambiato idea!” ribatté subito Legolas prima di sospirare. “E quante volte ti devo ripetere che la conosco da prima che tu nascessi e che so per certo che, appena le sarà possibile, giungerà da te per restare al tuo fianco come ha promesso?” allora sentì le braccia dell'uomo stringersi attorno alla vita e il suo mento sulla spalla. “Lei verrà, non pensare a nient'altro.”_  
  
“ _Vorrei fosse così facile come dici. È solo che...” il futuro re di Gondor respirò profondamente ma poi sorrise quando sentì il profumo famigliare dell'amico inebriargli i sensi come succedeva sempre. “Sono solo un uomo stupido che vede la donna che aveva pensato di corteggiare tra le braccia di un altro e... non può fare a meno di pensare che se avesse agito diversamente, forse ora sarebbe lui quello ad averla.”_  
  
_L'elfo spalancò la bocca stupito e lentamente si voltò verso di lui, obbligandolo ad allentare l'abbraccio dal quale Aragorn però non lo liberò completamente, continuando a tenere le mani sui suoi fianchi._  
“ _Ma di cosa stai parlando? Hai perduto il senno?” lo fissò intensamente cercando però di ricomporsi ed usare un tono comprensivo. “Tu non hai mai voluto veramente le attenzioni di Éowyn, eri solo confuso per la lontananza e la situazione in cui ti trovavi! Il tuo cuore è sempre appartenuto a...”_  
  
“ _Non potresti per una volta fingere di interessarti a una discussione sciocca come facevi tempo fa?” lo interruppe l'uomo, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso sulle labbra. “Lo so! So che è stato solo perché ero disorientato da tutto quanto ma sul serio l'ho pensato... e vorrei solo potertelo rivelare senza sentirmi dire come sempre quello che entrambi sappiamo!”_  
  
“ _Io... mi dispiace,” mormorò Legolas, stringendo le labbra e imbronciandole lievemente senza rendersene conto. “Non intendevo...” restò in silenzio per qualche momento con gli occhi fissi in quelli del compagno ma poi fece un cenno con la testa per farlo avvicinare di nuovo. “Io in realtà ho sempre pensato che non ti meritasse.” Alzò un braccio e lo passò dietro alle sue spalle, stringendolo a sé. “E che lei si fosse invaghita di te solo perché sei arrivato nelle sue terre come l'unico uomo che avrebbe potuto portarla via da quei muri in cui si sentiva imprigionata... e per quei giorni forse è stato così, quando guardava nei tuoi occhi vedeva la libertà. Ora è cambiata.”_  
  
“ _Stai dicendo che voleva usarmi per scappare da Edoras?” gli chiese Aragorn divertito da quella versione e sorridendo appoggiò la guancia alla sua spalla, guardando verso i due amici che erano ancora intenti a discutere, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto teneri baci. “Dovrei sentirmi ferito allora.”_  
  
“ _Non credo che la sua intenzione fosse questa, ma la puoi vedere tu stesso.” L'elfo alzò l'altra mano e gli accarezzò i capelli, voltando lo sguardo a sua volta verso il cortile. “Ora è felice con un uomo che è molto diverso da te, pur avendo lo stesso cuore impavido e lo stesso onore che vi accomuna. Credo che se tu avessi ceduto alle sue lusinghe, te ne saresti solo pentito.”_  
  
“ _Ci hai pensato tu a quello,” ribatté l'uomo sospirando. “A impedirmi di cedere... ma ad ogni modo, come sai che Faramir ed io siamo così diversi?”_  
  
“ _Ho parlato con lui diverse volte da quando si è ripreso dalle ferite, e ogni volta mi chiedeva della bella dama che era giunta nelle Case di Guarigione e che sembrava conoscermi.”_  
  
_In quel momento l'elfo rialzò lo sguardo verso la via che li aveva condotti in quel punto e percepì dei passi avvicinarsi così, seppur riluttante, allentò l'abbraccio e terminò le carezze sulla sua nuca._  
“ _Ora dovresti andare a controllare i preparativi per i festeggiamenti, non credi?”_  
  
“ _Certo che no!” esclamò l'uomo rialzando però la testa per guardarlo ma senza accennare ad allontanarsi dal suo corpo. “ Ora voglio conoscere le differenze che hai scorto durante le tue lunghe discussioni con Faramir delle quali ti sei scordato di parlarmi!”_  
  
“ _Non erano lunghe discussioni ma solo brevi scambi di pensieri,” ribatté Legolas con un sorriso divertito e perplesso al tempo stesso. “Ed ecco che hai usato ancora lo stesso tono! Ora dimmi, sei geloso di me o di Faramir?”_  
  
_Aragorn lo fissò qualche istante stringendo gli occhi ma poi scosse la testa ridendo e, pur controvoglia, lo lasciò libero dall'abbraccio, facendo un passo indietro._  
“ _Hai ragione. Doveri, doveri e ancora doveri... e non sono ancora quella... parola che non voglio sentir pronunciare.” Sospirò e gli sorrise dolcemente. “Andrò ad aiutare Gandalf ma è meglio che ti faccia trovare subito questa sera o sellerò veramente quel cavallo!”_  
  
_Con quelle parole fece ancora qualche passo indietro e poi si voltò, incamminandosi con passo svelto lungo il porticato, proseguendo verso l'uscita più vicina che l'avrebbe riportato a palazzo. Appena svoltato l'angolo si rese conto di aver dimenticato di aggiungere una risposta al loro dibattito, così rallentò di colpo e tornò indietro, ma dopo pochi passi si fermò e sul suo volto si formò un'espressione sconcertata._  
_In lontananza vide Legolas avviarsi verso l'entrata dalla quale erano venuti, ma fermarsi dopo poco quando davanti a lui giunse Éomer, il maresciallo del Mark, con un sorriso sul viso._  
_Li osservò per qualche momento mentre discutevano di qualcosa a lui sconosciuto con lunghi sguardi, sorrisi e risate divertite, per poi allontanarsi insieme._  
_Strinse le labbra ma poi si voltò, cercando di impedire a quei pensieri che già conosceva di assillargli la mente._  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“E la risposta che non mi avevi dato quella sera... era?” gli chiese Legolas con un'espressione incuriosita. “Non ricordo di averla mai avuta.”  
  
“Oh, certo! Come se già non la conoscessi!” ribatté il re di Gondor abbassando la gamba e scivolando giù dal parapetto. “Non eri molto interessato a saperla in quel momento, perché dovrei rivelartela adesso?” accennò un debole sorriso e fece qualche passo per sgranchirsi le gambe, sotto lo sguardo interessato dell'amico.  
  
“Credevo che le nostre divergenze di pensiero per quanto riguarda la mia amicizia con Éomer avessero trovato un punto di comune accordo, o sbaglio?”  
  
“Ad oggi, sì... almeno credo, ma quella sera...” rise nervosamente tra sé, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Oh, non hai idea di quanto avrei voluto legarlo a quel cavallo di cui parlammo nel pomeriggio per mandarlo il più lontano possibile da te!”  
  
Legolas tentò di nascondere un sorrisino compiaciuto nonostante tutta la situazione e si appoggiò col fondoschiena al parapetto dal quale il compagno s'era rialzato poco prima.  
“E dunque quell'uomo continuerà ad essere un tuo potenziale nemico a causa del tempo che passo con lui invece che con te?”  
  
“Nemico?” ripeté l'uomo sospirando per poi continuare con un tono più pacato. “No, sono legato a lui come un fratello... ma anche i fratelli più uniti a volte possono litigare per qualcosa che si contendono.” Gli lanciò un'occhiata per zittirlo quando percepì che stava per intervenire. “E non dire che non sei una cosa! Mi riferivo alla tua amicizia, alla tua presenza, al tuo tempo eterno che ci dedichi... doni unici e preziosi dei quali si diventa avidi.”  
  
“Parli sul serio, Estel?” intervenne allora l'elfo fissandolo. “Realmente credi che ciò che mi lega a lui può essere anche solo lontanamente paragonabile a quello che esiste tra noi?” Respirò intensamente e allargò le braccia, appoggiando le mani alla pietra del balcone dietro di sé. “A lui non concedo altro che i miei pensieri e il mio appoggio mentre a te... dopo tutti questi anni passati a tenerti la mano...” sussurrò dolcemente “...tu possiedi ancora tutto di me.”  
  
Aragorn rialzò lentamente lo sguardo su di lui, avvicinandosi di un passo. Era ben conscio del fatto che la sua non fosse altro che una fissazione per qualcosa di inesistente ma era più forte di lui. Quella irrazionale paura e gelosia che lo invadeva ogni volta che vedeva l'elfo con qualcun altro e che lo faceva temere di perdere quel legame unico e speciale che c'era tra loro, quell'amicizia incredibile e quelle attenzioni che desiderava avere solo per sé.  
  
“Sono consapevole che ogni volta che ne parlo non faccio altro che ottenere l'opposto delle mie intenzioni,” esclamò, cercando i suoi occhi. “Ogni volta non faccio altro che allontanarti con le mie parole impulsive quando vorrei solo attirarti più vicino perché temo di perderti.”  
  
“Quante volte, Aragorn?” lo fermò subito Legolas, sospirando con un lieve sorriso. “Quante volte te l'ho ripetuto? Perdermi non è una possibilità! Non accadrà mai! Il nostro legame non si spezzerà per nessuna ragione, né per un altro uomo, donna, elfo, nano, hobbit...o qualsiasi altro essere vivente. Cosa devo fare per fartelo comprendere? Non è di un sorriso, di un abbraccio o di qualche ora di conversazione che devi temere.”  
  
“Credo di averlo compreso ma... credo anche di aver bisogno di sentirtelo dire.” rispose Aragorn, inarcando però un sopracciglio. “E così l'hai abbracciato?” attese solo qualche istante durante i quali vide l'amico socchiudere le labbra per ribattere ma non gliene diede il tempo. “Hai esitato! L'hai fatto e non me ne hai parlato! Ho passato con te quanti? Sei mesi prima di ricevere un tuo abbraccio e ora scopro che a lui hai concesso le tue braccia nel giro di pochi giorni?”  
  
“Aragorn! Sei serio?” sbottò all'improvviso Legolas ad occhi spalancati. “Come puoi parlare così? Erano tempi diversi quelli! In questi giorni le condizioni sono... diverse, semplicemente. E lui era distrutto per la morte di suo zio e guardava la sorella in fin di vita distesa su un letto, come puoi paragonare...”  
  
“No!” lo interruppe allora l'uomo, scuotendo la testa e sorridendogli. “No, non sono serio, Legolas! Era solo una provocazione, andiamo!” fece ancora qualche passo verso di lui. “Non sono così stupido da scontrarmi con te per un abbraccio. Posso continuare ad essere geloso, questo è vero, ma posso anche accettarlo. Sono un uomo adulto, non credi?”  
  
L'elfo sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo e si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata.  
“Tu vuoi solo confondere la mia mente per il tuo divertimento! Ma sappi anche che faresti meglio a spostare la tua gelosia nei confronti della tua sposa. Vuoi sapere cosa mi ha rivelato Gimli durante la cena?”  
  
“Cosa?” gli chiese subito l'uomo fissandolo con impazienza mentre quel sorriso divertito si spegneva sulle sue labbra. “Avanti, parla.”  
  
“Mi ha detto di aver avuto una conversazione con Éomer riguardo l'avvenenza e lo splendore delle dame elfiche che hanno incontrato e, mentre il nostro amico nano continuava ad insistere che mai gioiello è stato più prezioso ai suoi occhi quanto il volto di Dama Galadriel... l'altro nostro amico del quale stiamo parlando, ha rimarcato con decisione che al Giorno, lui preferisce di gran lunga la Sera e che la nuova regina è la più splendida dama vivente.” Fece un sorrisino guardando lo stupore sul viso dell'amico. “Ed anche che sarebbe stato pronto ad affrontare chiunque avesse osato contraddirlo. Cosa dici ora?”  
  
Aragorn restò qualche momento immobile prima che le sue labbra si incurvassero in un sorriso nervoso.  
“Oh, ha detto questo? Bene, e io dico che se solo lui osasse dire qualcosa in mia presenza prenderei con le mie mani l'ascia di Gimli e gli ricaccerei quelle parole azzardate lungo la gola!”  
  
Legolas cercò di trattenere una risata ma appena vide il compagno voltarsi e incamminarsi a passo veloce verso il portone d'entrata, spalancò gli occhi stupito e rapidamente lo raggiunse, parandosi davanti a lui per fermarlo.  
“Dove stai andando?” esclamò, bloccandolo con le mani strette sulle sue braccia. “Non essere folle, sono solo parole!” rise debolmente nel vedere la sua espressione adirata. “Te ne prego, non penserai davvero che Éomer possa corteggiare Arwen davanti ai tuoi occhi? Come tu stesso hai ammesso, è tuo fratello e ti rispetta. Non gli passerebbe nemmeno per la mente! Era solo un gioco tra lui e Gimli... non avrei nemmeno dovuto parlartene.”  
  
“No, dovevi eccome!” ribatté l'uomo, stringendo gli occhi. “E sarà meglio per te che sia come dici perché è un gioco che non trovo affatto divertente!” sbuffò ma poi con un sorriso alzò le mani sui lati indicandosi. “E ora puoi lasciarmi, non andrò ad esigere una spiegazione.”  
  
Legolas scosse la testa sorridendo e lasciò la presa ma dopo pochi istanti si ritrovò l'amico alle spalle che, con un braccio in avanti sul suo petto, lo bloccava contro al proprio corpo, spingendolo di nuovo verso il parapetto.  
  
“Non mi piacciono questi scherzi, elfo!” gli bisbigliò Aragorn all'orecchio. “Ti burli di me e della mia gelosia nei vostri confronti! Ora inizio a sospettare che tu lo faccia apposta per divertirti alle mie spalle.”  
  
“No, amico mio,” rispose l'elfo, lasciandogli condurre quel gioco ancora per qualche passo. “Se volessi divertirmi alle tue spalle farei...” appoggiò entrambe le mani sul braccio del compagno che gli cingeva il petto e con una gli afferrò saldamente il polso “...questo!” Con uno scatto felino si abbassò, scivolando via dalla sua presa per poi voltarsi e piegargli all'indietro il braccio contro la sua schiena. “Adesso è divertente,” gli sussurrò con tono provocatorio all'orecchio. “Arrenditi!”  
  
“Ah, dannazione Legolas!” gridò il re di Gondor prima di scoppiare a ridere nonostante fosse stato imprigionato. “Non è corretto così!” inarcò all'indietro la schiena per sentire meno pressione sul braccio bloccato e appoggiò la testa alla spalla del compagno. “Giuro che questa la pagherai!”  
  
“E come? Posso tenerti in questa posizione tutta la notte se lo desidero.”  
  
“Se desideri dare a Gondor un re senza un braccio, sì, decisamente puoi tenermi così,” replicò, respirando intensamente mentre cercava una via di fuga. Sentì sul collo l'altra mano di Legolas che, con un movimento lento e quasi sensuale, gli percorreva con la punta delle dita la gola ed allora deglutì. “Non avrò pietà da te, vero?”  
  
“Non questa notte,” gli bisbigliò l'elfo, sorridendo contro il suo orecchio. “Devi cedere, Aragorn... perché non è corretto da parte tua usare il tuo titolo come scusa solo quando sei messo alle strette!”  
  
“Così hai vinto!” disse allora Aragorn, sospirando come se quelle lievi carezze lungo il collo gli avessero fatto perdere ogni fermezza. “Mi arrendo... puoi lasciarmi.” Sentì la presa allentarsi ma non riuscì a riportare il braccio alla sua posizione naturale. “Legolas, ho ceduto... hai vinto!”  
  
“Ti ho liberato infatti,” mormorò Legolas, cercando di fare un passo indietro ma in quel momento si rese conto che la manica del compagno era rimasta incastrata ai ganci della sua tunica e rise divertito. “Aspetta! I ricami della tua tunica sono rimasti imprigionati nelle chiusure della mia. Abbi pazienza solo qualche attimo.” Cercò di liberare la stoffa con le dita mentre l'uomo si voltava verso di lui per attenuare almeno un po' quella torsione alla spalla.  
  
“Come se non bastasse!” disse Aragorn sorridendo e osservando l'espressione impegnata dell'amico a un passo da lui. “Credo di odiare già tutti questi indumenti che hanno la sola utilità di far apparire ciò che si è.”  
  
“Sei libero di governare con nient'altro che la tua nuda pelle se lo desideri,” ribatté l'elfo, lanciandogli un'occhiata con un sorrisino ironico. “Non sarà un abito più umile a renderti meno sovrano del tuo regno.” A quel punto sospirò scocciato non essendo ancora riuscito a superare quell'intricato ostacolo e l'unica soluzione che gli sembrò utile fu quella di slacciare ogni gancio fino ad arrivare a quelli responsabili. “Ora... ci sono quasi.”  
  
“Puoi anche spezzare il ricamo... non è importante.”  
  
“Sì, se non hai nessun rispetto per chi ha passato intere giornate per preparare questa tunica. Fatto!”  
  
Aragorn gli sorrise quando vide il suo sguardo soddisfatto e finalmente alzò le braccia al cielo, unendo le mani per stiracchiarsi.  
“Sai a cosa pensavo mentre mi tenevi imprigionato?” fece qualche passo raggiungendo di nuovo il parapetto. “Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che mi avresti impedito di affrontare Éomer per qualcosa di cui forse nemmeno si rende conto.” Guardò di lato e vide l'amico avvicinarsi coi due lembi della tunica aperta, grandi ali dorate mosse nel vento che ora permettevano la vista dell'altro abito che indossava.  
Una leggera stoffa bianca increspata gli raggiungeva le caviglie e risplendeva ai raggi della luna come fatta della stessa materia: sovrapposta a petalo sulle sue gambe, chiusa da piccoli alamari d'argento raffiguranti delle foglie intarsiate e fasciata in vita da un'alta cintura di un intenso grigio ricamato da disegni argentati.  
  
Legolas lo raggiunse, consapevole di ciò che l'uomo si sarebbe prestato a raccontare e con un movimento fluido appoggiò le mani al parapetto per rialzare una gamba e mettersi a cavalcioni su di esso, in direzione del compagno.  
“Sapevo che l'avresti detto prima o poi. Da dove vuoi iniziare?” gli mormorò, fissandolo mentre si sistemava gli abiti dietro di sé per non rovinarli. “O preferisci che cominci io?”  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	8. ~ 8 ~

 

  
_I festeggiamenti per la vittoria ottenuta nei confronti dell'Oscurità che regnava su Mordor erano già iniziati da ore e tutti i partecipanti gioivano nel ritrovarsi in quel luogo dove ogni pensiero e preoccupazione sembravano essere svaniti, per lasciare spazio a canti, giochi, balli e divertimento._  
_Nel Merethrond, il grande salone delle feste di Minas Tirith, erano stati imbanditi lunghi tavoli con cibi e bevande di ogni genere, mentre un gruppo di uomini allietava la serata con musiche particolari sulle quali le coppie più disparate si improvvisavano ballerini._  
  
_A quelle danze parteciparono anche i quattro hobbit che mostrarono orgogliosi i passi che venivano eseguiti nella Contea. Merry e Pipino tennero banco a lungo, anche con canzoni più o meno adatte all'occasione, mentre Frodo e Sam preferirono proseguire con delle chiacchiere al tavolo di Gimli, davanti a un buon boccale di birra._  
_A loro si unì anche Gandalf che, con rinnovato buon umore, iniziò a raccontare al nano delle grandi feste che si tenevano ad Hobbiville durante le quali, diverse volte, lui stesso aveva intrattenuto gli abitanti con mirabolanti fuochi d'artificio, e con questo trovò terreno fertile nelle menti degli altri due piccoli amici, felici di rivivere quei momenti di gioia ormai quasi dimenticati._  
  
_Ad un tavolo non molto distante, erano presenti altre tre persone che avevano avuto un ruolo fondamentale in quella vittoria per il popolo degli Uomini._  
_Faramir di Gondor sedeva a capotavola, con abiti e portamenti degni del nome che per lunghi anni gli era stato negato, e dalle sue labbra uscivano i racconti dell'ultima volta in cui aveva visto quel salone rivivere con tanto fasto. Nel rammaricarsi di quanto tempo fosse passato sentì, sulle proprie, le mani della donna che sedeva al suo fianco sul lato del tavolo, ed un solo sorriso della Dama Bianca di Rohan fu sufficiente per diradare quelle nubi che avevano velato il suo cuore._  
_Di fronte ad Èowyn, vestita con un candido abito ricamato con lucenti pietre, in onore del titolo che le veniva dato, vi era suo fratello Èomer, anch'esso fasciato in una veste nobile del colore intenso e rilucente di uno smeraldo, ed i suoi lunghi capelli castani erano domati da due ciocche che, da dietro le orecchie, si annodavano sulla nuca._  
_Nei suoi occhi vi era l'orgoglio e la felicità di sedere con la sorella che credeva di aver perduto in battaglia, mentre spostava l'attenzione da lei al suo compagno, al quale sarebbe stato per sempre riconoscente per aver dato alla persona che più amava, la gioia e l'amore._  
_Dopo un sorso di birra dalla pinta che aveva davanti, rialzò lo sguardo oltre le spalle dell'uomo al suo lato e incrociò in lontananza quello dell'altro uomo al quale doveva rispetto ed eterna lealtà. Lo sostenne per qualche istante ma poi con un sorriso alzò il boccale nella sua direzione e, con un cenno della testa in suo onore, bevve di nuovo._  
  
_Aragorn ricambiò con lo stesso gesto e finì la bevanda che aveva tra le mani prima di posare il calice su di un tavolo e appoggiarsi con la schiena ad una colonna di marmo._  
_Ed i suoi occhi ricominciarono quell'estenuante ricerca della persona che avrebbe dovuto essere accanto a lui per evitargli quei continui saluti e ringraziamenti che pronunciava ormai come una litania dall'inizio della serata._  
_In ogni modo aveva tentato di passare inosservato ma gli era stato impossibile, nonostante addosso avesse deciso di mettersi solo una semplice tunica di cotone nero lunga fino alle caviglie, con dei gigli bianchi ricamati sui polsi e lungo il collo, per evitare tessuti sfarzosi, sopra a dei comuni pantaloni dello stesso colore ed una cintura di pelle chiusa in vita._  
_Fu quando per caso tornò a guardare verso il tavolo dove sedevano i tre amici che vide il maresciallo del Mark rialzarsi e, incuriosito, seguì i suoi passi che portarono la sua attenzione proprio verso quella creatura diversa da tutte quelle già presenti che aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso da uno dei corridoi secondari che conducevano al salone._  
  
“ _Legolas!” esclamò Èomer avvicinandosi a lui col proprio boccale stretto in una mano, mentre con l'altra ne afferrava uno pieno dal tavolo su cui erano preparati. “Andiamo! Sono ore che Gimli aspetta di vederti arrivare per sfidarti nuovamente. Non vorrai deluderlo!”_  
  
“ _Èomer,” lo salutò l'elfo con un cenno del capo e un sorriso. “Non sapevo che ne avesse intenzione, a dire il vero.” Prese dalla sua mano il boccale ma prima di bere si guardò attorno. “E se devo essere sincero avevo già promesso la mia presenza a qualcun altro.”_  
  
_L'uomo lo osservò come stupito di vederlo con addosso un abito diverso da quelli con cui era abituato notarlo. Una leggera tunica di quella che pareva essere seta di un pallido verde gli scendeva morbida sul corpo fino a raggiungere le ginocchia, fasciate da pantaloni marrone scuro come erano anche i sottili ricami dell'abito che si estendevano lungo la chiusura sul petto e la cintura intrecciata che portava sui fianchi. Una stoffa leggera che permetteva quasi di scorgere i muscoli che si contraevano sotto di essa ad ogni più piccolo movimento e che sembrava dare, a quella creatura immortale, un tocco selvatico particolare, accentuato anche dai lunghi capelli biondi portati completamente sciolti dietro le orecchie, senza le caratteristiche trecce delle quali era solito adornarli._  
  
“ _Qualcun altro... intendi Aragorn?” gli chiese allora, bevendo un sorso di birra. “Sai, mi hai ricordato che non ho ancora trovato modo di ringraziarlo per ciò che ha fatto per mia sorella. Senza di lui, forse, non sarebbe sopravvissuta a quelle ferite.” Vide l'elfo sorridere ed allora proseguì. “Per la verità, questo pomeriggio ero intenzionato a parlargli, quando ci siamo incrociati alle Case di Guarigione. Ebbene, mi era stato detto che lo avrei trovato in quel posto ma quando sono arrivato vi ho visti insieme...” fece una pausa, abbassando la voce “...abbracciati... e non mi è sembrato opportuno disturbarvi.”_  
  
_Legolas lo fissò, cercando di comprendere le sue intenzioni e il motivo per cui gli stesse parlando di quel pomeriggio, ma quando non percepì niente di negativo nei suoi occhi, inclinò di lato la testa con un'espressione curiosa sul viso._  
“ _Avresti potuto. Perché non ti sei avvicinato? Ti sei sentito a disagio nel vederci vicini?”_  
  
“ _No! Voglio dire...” l'uomo accennò un sorriso lievemente nervoso. “Non che si veda così spesso un uomo e un elfo abbracciati ma non è questo. Credo sia... il modo in cui parla di te ad avermi impedito di interrompere quel vostro momento di solitudine.”_  
  
“ _Ed in quale modo parla di me? Non ne sono a conoscenza.”_  
  
“ _Ora, la mia memoria può ingannarmi sulle esatte parole ma è stato durante una cena ad Edoras alla quale tu non eri presente,” continuò allora Éomer, facendo un passo verso di lui. “Io gli parlai della nostra discussione riguardo i miei interrogativi sul vostro popolo e lui mi parve molto... come dire, coinvolto, come se il fatto di non esserne a conoscenza lo turbasse, e quando gli chiesi di parlarmene lui a quel punto...” sorrise “...beh, posso solo dirti che parlò di te come se foste un'unica cosa, indivisibile e straordinaria, con tale... passione nei toni e nelle parole da sembrare quasi un monito nei miei confronti. Non ti so dire, come se mi avvertisse che mai avrei potuto o dovuto accostarmi a quello che esiste tra voi.” Vide lo sguardo sorpreso dell'elfo e gli mise la mano libera su una spalla prima di mormorare: “Sapevo che tra voi esiste una forte amicizia, quello era palese ma quella notte ha parlato di te come... se ti amasse...” accennò una debole risata “...e per la verità, rare volte ho sentito uomini descrivere in quel modo la persona che possiede il loro cuore, ed è per tutto questo che non mi è sembrato il caso di venire da voi oggi pomeriggio.”_  
  
_Legolas sostenne il suo sguardo per un lungo momento senza sapere, in realtà, come intervenire in quella discussione che l'aveva totalmente spiazzato. Aragorn non gli aveva detto di aver parlato in quel modo di lui quella lontana notte. Forse aveva volutamente evitato quella parte, concentrandosi solo su ciò di cui poi avevano discusso, ed ora si trovava davanti al cavaliere di Rohan senza parole appropriate per rispondergli, sebbene non gli stesse facendo una vera e propria domanda ma solo delle constatazioni._  
“ _Io credo...” tentò di iniziare ma poi abbassò lo sguardo sul boccale di birra e ne bevve un lungo sorso prima di continuare. “Credo che voi Uomini diate un significato limitato al sentimento che definite con la parola amore. Non per vostra colpa, ma per uso e abitudine.” Accennò un sorriso. “E per paura di provare qualcosa che non riuscite a definire.”_  
  
“ _Oh... stai forse dicendo che siamo... limitati?” ribatté Éomer ridendo.“ Questa mi mancava! Quindi voi Elfi siete anche presuntuosi!” vide Legolas spalancare gli occhi ma scosse la testa, chinandola poi verso di lui per sussurrargli: “Non mi devi rispondere niente, non sono affari miei, come dissi una mattina anche ad Aragorn. Ciò che conta è che il vostro cuore sia felice e che possiate affrontare il domani sicuri di ciò che possedete. Perché credimi, sarò anche un Uomo ma posso comprendere che è qualcosa di unico e importante... e siete fortunati a poterlo condividere. Volevo solo dirti questo.” Lanciò un'occhiata in lontananza, indicandogli un lato del salone. “Ed ora va, o il tuo amico Aragorn incolperà me per la tua prolungata assenza.”_  
  
_L'elfo chinò la testa in segno di ringraziamento e gli sorrise dolcemente, conscio del fatto che nessuna parola sarebbe più stata necessaria._  
_Si guardò attorno nella direzione che il cavaliere di Rohan gli aveva indicato e vide Aragorn appoggiato alla colonna con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e una strana espressione sul viso. Una di quelle espressioni che ormai conosceva bene e che non significavano niente di buono. Così, invece di raggiungerlo attraversando il salone, fece il giro lungo il perimetro per non essere scorto._  
  
_Il futuro re di Gondor respirò pesantemente, fingendo di non notare l'ennesimo saluto da parte di alcuni uomini che gli passarono davanti e in un lungo sorso finì un altro boccale di birra._  
_Guardò verso il tavolo dove ancora Gandalf intratteneva gli amici coi suoi racconti e pensò per qualche attimo di unirsi a loro per dimenticare quell'insieme di sensazioni insopportabili che aveva di nuovo provato nel vedere Legolas intrattenersi a lungo con Éomer, invece di raggiungerlo come lui stesso gli aveva chiesto quel pomeriggio. Quello stesso pomeriggio che, con molta probabilità, l'elfo aveva passato sempre in compagnia di quell'uomo._  
_Strinse i denti e fece un passo per posare con un gesto di stizza il boccale sul tavolo poco lontano, per poi tornare con le spalle alla colonna e chiudere i pugni lungo i fianchi._  
_Avrebbe voluto andarsene da tutto quel frastuono, da quelle risate che quasi lo infastidivano e per un momento immaginò di voltarsi e correre via lungo il corridoio fino al portone d'entrata, e poi fuori all'aperto per respirare quell'aria che quasi gli stava per mancare. In quell'istante sentì una presa salda sul polso che lo trascinò dietro la colonna._  
  
“ _Stai indugiando in questo punto da troppo tempo!” gli mormorò Legolas, mettendosi davanti a lui come per nasconderlo tra il proprio corpo e il marmo. “Hai mostrato te stesso come dovevi, credo che ora sia giunto il momento di pensare anche al tuo divertimento.”_  
  
_Aragorn lo fissò con un'espressione seria e quasi irritata, squadrandolo dall'alto in basso, prima di indicargli con un cenno il boccale che l'amico teneva nell'altra mano._  
“ _Posso pensare da solo al mio divertimento considerato il fatto che al tuo hai già provveduto.”_  
  
“ _C'è rabbia nella tua voce,” sussurrò l'elfo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Cos'è accaduto?”_  
  
“ _Lo sapresti se tu fossi stato qui, ma non c'eri! E dunque torna da dove sei venuto... hai già fatto abbastanza!”_  
  
“ _Ero solo...”_  
  
“ _So bene dov'eri!” lo interruppe subito l'uomo, alzando leggermente la voce. “E con chi. Sei libero di tornarci, posso proseguire la serata anche da solo.” Con quelle parole si liberò dalla presa del compagno che ancora gli teneva il polso e lo spinse violentemente all'indietro, provocando la caduta del boccale e la precedente fuoriuscita della bevanda che andò a bagnare la tunica sul petto e su ventre dell'elfo._  
  
_Legolas abbassò per un istante lo sguardo su di sé come stordito da quel gesto inaspettato ma poi lo rialzò nuovamente sull'amico ed i suoi occhi blu quasi scintillarono nella penombra, come quelli di un felino che si nasconde nel buio in attesa di balzare addosso alla preda, mentre sulle sue labbra si formò un sorrisino minaccioso._  
“ _Ora verrai con me!” gli sibilò a denti stretti per poi afferragli l'abito sul petto. “Non una parola!”_  
_Lo allontanò dalla colonna e lo spinse all'indietro per diversi passi, verso l'uscita del salone, ma appena si rese conto che qualcuno si era accorto delle sue strane azioni, lo lasciò all'improvviso, facendolo barcollare per poi stringergli il polso come poco prima e trascinarlo con sé._  
  
“ _Cosa stai... Legolas!”_  
  
_Furono le uniche parole che Aragorn riuscì ad esclamare mentre veniva trasportato di peso attraverso il corridoio e poi fuori, oltre il pesante portone di legno che l'elfo aprì con una mano come se niente fosse. Tentò di fare resistenza ma ottenne solo di essere strattonato con più forza nel cortile esterno del livello più alto della città, dove si stagliava l'antico Albero Bianco sul quale stavano sbocciando i primi fiori, simbolo del rinnovamento che sarebbe avvenuto._  
_E fu solo quando raggiunsero quel posto dove nessuno li avrebbe visti o uditi, che l'elfo diede un ultimo strattone in avanti all'uomo, per poi lasciargli il polso e voltarsi verso di lui per affrontarlo._  
  
“ _Ora parla!”_  
  
“ _Non intendevo farti cadere la birra addosso. Mi dispiace,” mormorò Aragorn, lanciandogli un'occhiata mentre con la mano si massaggiava la spalla che aveva subito quel trattamento._  
  
“ _Niente scuse... parla! Cos'hai da dire?”_  
  
“ _Non ho niente da dire! Cosa ti prende?” gli gridò a quel punto, facendo un passo verso di lui. “Ti ho chiesto di lasciarmi e tu hai insistito! Prenditela con te stesso e lasciami solo!”_  
  
_Legolas aprì la bocca per intervenire ma sentì la voce del compagno risuonare di nuovo nel silenzio della nottata, nel quale si sentivano solo le flebili musiche che provenivano dal lontano salone._  
  
“ _È tipico di te! Ora te ne stai lì a fissarmi come se niente fosse e come se la colpa fosse tutta mia! E tirerai fuori la storia che ho bevuto e che è la birra a parlare! Ebbene sì, ho bevuto qualche boccale perché qualcuno mi ha lasciato da solo quando gli avevo chiesto di starmi accanto questa sera!” Nel parlare Aragorn si avvicinò sempre più all'amico, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi e un atteggiamento intimidatorio. “E invece no... lui preferisce passare il tempo col suo nuovo amico invece che annoiarsi con me! Ti annoio adesso, Legolas?” Arrivato di fronte a lui proseguì, spingendolo col proprio corpo per obbligarlo a indietreggiare mentre continuava con quel tono accusatorio e gli occhi fissi nei suoi. “Ora che sono arrivato dove volevi non hai più motivo per starmi ancora accanto e ti sei trovato qualcun altro da incoraggiare? È così? Cosa ti costa dirmelo, allora?” Quando l'elfo fu costretto a fermarsi contro l'albero dietro di sé, mise le mani ai lati della sua testa, sul tronco, per impedirgli di allontanarsi e gli gridò sul viso: “Dimmelo!”_  
  
_Il respiro di Legolas si era fatto rapido mentre fissava gli occhi azzurri davanti a sé e vedeva in fondo ad essi lo spirito inquieto e infuriato dell'amico. Passo dopo passo che era spinto a fare alle proprie spalle, avvertiva sempre più la confusione e la delusione che avevano portato l'uomo ad agire in quel modo impulsivo e non poté fare altro che assecondarlo, malgrado si sentisse profondamente ferito da quelle accuse assurde e infondate._  
“ _Mi stai annoiando,” sussurrò dopo un momento di silenzio in cui era rimasto immobile a guardare il compagno davanti a sé, ad eccezione del petto che si alzava e abbassava velocemente sotto a quella tunica che ormai aderiva completamente ad esso a causa della birra.“Mi stai annoiando... ora... con queste insulse critiche a qualcosa che non ho compiuto!” Alzò le mani e lo respinse con forza all'indietro, facendolo barcollare. “E sono convinto che sia la birra a parlare perché l'uomo che conosco non penserebbe mai una cosa simile di me!”_  
  
“ _E cosa dovrei pensare?” reagì subito Aragorn, ritornando da lui e afferrandolo per un braccio. “Dimmelo tu visto che conosci ogni cosa! Dimmi perché mi allontani per stare con lui! Dimmi perché non desideri più passare una serata con me quando ti imploro di farlo! Cosa sono diventato adesso per te?” Lo tirò in avanti verso di sé, violentemente. “Cosa sono? Ero solo una missione da portare a termine? Ero questo?”_  
  
_L'elfo strinse le labbra sentendo a sua volta la collera salire prepotentemente nell'udire quelle frasi proprio da lui, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto e che si erano dati l'un l'altro durante tutti gli anni passati insieme._  
“ _Lasciami Aragorn!” gli gridò a sua volta, dibattendosi rabbiosamente per liberarsi.“Non osare rivolgerti a me in questo modo!” Lo colpì al petto più volte per allontanarlo ma quando ci riuscì e incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo accusatorio, perse il controllo e si avventò su di lui. “Come puoi parlarmi così?” Gli afferrò l'abito sul petto e lo fece roteare su se stesso per poi spingerlo in direzione dell'Albero Bianco. “Come puoi credere questo di me?” Lo raggiunse rapidamente e ripeté il gesto afferrandolo e respingendolo di nuovo.“Apri gli occhi e guardami! Cosa vedi?” Un'altra spinta violenta. “Come puoi accusarmi in questo modo! Non ti rendi conto? Sei solo...”_  
  
“ _Non dire che sono ubriaco!” lo fermò allora Aragorn respingendolo a sua volta con l'intenzione di ghermire la sua spalla ma, nel farlo, lo colpì al mento, facendolo indietreggiare di un passo._  
_Vide l'espressione sconcertata sul viso dell'amico e per un istante si bloccò, come se si fosse reso conto per la prima volta, da quando avevano iniziato quella violenta discussione, di aver esagerato. Ma l'orgoglio e la birra che ad ogni modo aveva avuto un certo effetto sulle sue azioni sconsiderate, gli impedirono di reagire nella maniera più consona ed alzò nuovamente la voce. “È la verità! Dillo e facciamola finita! Perché altrimenti mi avresti dato una risposta e invece fino ad ora non ne ho udite!”_  
  
_Legolas si portò una mano al mento, massaggiandolo per un breve momento come se solo allora si fosse accorto del colpo subito e tentò di tirare un intenso respiro per placare l'istinto del guerriero che, malgrado tutta la situazione, lo stava spingendo a reagire._  
“ _Non ne hai udite perché non sono domande fatte col cuore,” sussurrò. “Se solo fossi in te, capiresti...”_  
  
“ _Cosa? Che ho ragione?” lo interruppe ancora una volta l'uomo con lo stesso atteggiamento di poco prima. “Ne sono già consapevole! Ora vattene a rispondere alle domande fatte col cuore del tuo nuovo amico! O forse dovrei andare da lui per esigere delle spiegazioni su quello che ti riguarda. Devo andare da lui? Rispondimi!” Con quelle parole alzò il braccio e fece per dargli un ennesimo colpo al petto, ma in quell'istante l'elfo gli afferrò il polso._  
  
_In un susseguirsi di movimenti fulminei, Legolas glielo abbassò con forza per poi colpirlo con la mano al volto e continuare ad avanzare su di lui, percuotendolo ad ogni passo mentre l'uomo indietreggiava barcollando senza riuscire a reagire._  
“ _Tu...” una spinta “...non riesci a capire...” un colpo al viso “...nient'altro che...” un'altra spinta violenta “...questo!”_  
_E per ultimo lo afferrò per gli abiti e lo scaraventò contro l'Albero Bianco, facendolo andare a sbattere di faccia contro al tronco._  
_Vide il compagno rimbalzare quasi all'indietro, portarsi una mano sul viso e fare qualche passo instabile prima di crollare rovinosamente a terra. Riuscì a resistere solo pochi attimi con lo sguardo fisso su di lui, mentre Aragorn si rimetteva lentamente seduto con fare scomposto e intontito e col sangue che iniziava a bagnargli le labbra. Dopo quel lasso di tempo che gli parve interminabile ma necessario, corse da lui e si inginocchiò al suo fianco._  
“ _Aragorn.. perdonami,” gli mormorò, cercando di fargli allontanare la mano per constatare il danno che gli aveva inferto. “Non avevo intenzione... non dovevo arrivare a tanto.”_  
  
“ _Credo di essermelo meritato,” disse allora il futuro re di Gondor con una smorfia di dolore mentre inclinava indietro la testa per mostrargli il viso come l'amico voleva che facesse. “Ti ho provocato troppo a lungo... pensavo avresti reagito così prima, a dire il vero.”_  
  
_Legolas sospirò ed istintivamente piegò il braccio e usò la manica della tunica per ripulirgli la bocca e il naso dal sangue._  
“ _Sta fermo... non è niente, ora ti passa!” scosse la testa e con l'altra mano gli spostò all'indietro le ciocche di capelli che erano ricadute sulla sua fronte durante la lotta. “Cosa ti è preso? Non credo che la tua intenzione fosse quella di essere colpito da me in questo modo.”_  
  
“ _Non lo so,” iniziò a mugugnare Aragorn contro il suo braccio. “Non riuscivo a ragionare, ero accecato dalla frustrazione, dalla... gelosia forse, è vero... ho finito troppi boccali ed ho toccato troppo poco cibo... e quei pensieri insensati e contraddittori si sono fatti strada nella mia mente.” Si lasciò sfuggire un lamento quando l'amico premette con troppa forza senza accorgersene e gli prese la mano per allontanarla. “E quando ti ho visto fermarti con Éomer invece di raggiungermi... ho perso il controllo. Perdonami.”_  
  
“ _Non devo perdonarti niente, Estel,” gli rispose l'elfo con un debole sorriso. “Temo solo che quelle domande ingiustificabili possano davvero affliggere il tuo cuore e non potrei sopportarlo.”_  
  
_L'uomo respirò profondamente e finì di asciugarsi le labbra con la propria manica. Quando il sangue cessò di scorrere tentò di rialzarsi ma il compagno glielo impedì, trascinandolo con sé fino all'Albero Bianco per poi fargli appoggiare la schiena ad esso e sedersi al suo fianco._  
  
“ _Quello che mi affligge è l'impossibilità di respirare,” iniziò allora Aragorn guardando fisso davanti a sé. “Queste pareti che si sono strette attorno a me con troppa rapidità senza concedermi il tempo di comprendere come agire. Mi sento solo, nel centro di un salone con centinaia di persone che danzano e ridono intorno a me e il mio spirito si agita alla ricerca di una via di fuga.” Voltò la testa verso di lui, sussurrando: “Non sei tu quello che volevo allontanare, ma questa sensazione angosciante che non mi da tregua... in questi giorni potrei morire senza di te.”_  
  
“ _Estel... stai ingrandendo ogni cosa questa notte.”_  
  
“ _Lo so... so di essere tuo amico e che non sono mai stato una...” aggrottò le sopracciglia “...come ho detto?”_  
  
“ _Una missione.”_  
  
“ _Una missione... per te.” Accennò un sorriso. “Ed Éomer è diventato, suo malgrado, un modo per sfogare le mie ansie. Vorrei solo avere più tempo per diventare ciò che devo essere. Non posso essere preso e messo su quel trono da un giorno all'altro come tutti vorrebbero. Forse sarei anche in grado di adempiere ai miei doveri, ma il mio spirito cercherebbe in ogni modo di fuggire lontano e... perderei la ragione, Legolas! Sento già ora di essere sul punto di impazzire.”_  
  
“ _E se potessi scegliere cosa fare domani?” gli chiese a quel punto Legolas, guardandolo intensamente. “Se non fossi costretto a restare qui in attesa della tua incoronazione, cosa desidereresti fare?”_  
  
_Aragorn sostenne il suo sguardo per un lungo momento in completo silenzio, come se il solo guardare nel blu intenso dei suoi occhi lo facesse stare meglio, poi gli rispose con un tono debole ma dolce._  
“ _Quando tutto questo era solo un futuro incerto, tu mi parlavi come se fossi l'unica persona intorno a te. Ti incamminavi con me verso nessun posto in particolare, senza il bisogno di andare da qualche parte,” vide il suo sorriso e proseguì. “Ed io ti cercavo quando mi sentivo perso durante la strada. Quando le notti erano limpide, tu eri la prima stella che vedevo e che era in grado di guidarmi... ti ascoltavo come se avessi sempre la cosa giusta da dire e ti seguivo, non mi importava dove andassimo perché sarei venuto ovunque con te.” Sospirò e strinse per qualche istante le labbra. “Una volta eravamo consapevoli di tutto questo, respiravamo serenamente senza un solo dubbio nel cuore e avevamo tutto sotto controllo, perché alla fine c'eri tu e c'ero io.” Abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani dell'amico e notò il sangue che aveva impregnato le sue maniche. “Ora mi guardo attorno e mi sembra tutto vuoto e triste. Mi guardo attorno e vorrei tornare a quel tempo, perché mi mancano tutte le cose che abbiamo vissuto insieme e che abbiamo condiviso.” Un altro profondo respiro e infine rialzò gli occhi su di lui. “Posso riavere tutto questo? Possiamo avere di nuovo tutto questo com'era una volta?”_  
  
_Legolas gli prese la mano ferma sulla sua coscia e sfiorò col pollice l'anello che l'uomo portava all'indice, simbolo di quella discendenza per lungo tempo negata, e sentì subito le dita del compagno chiudersi per impedirgli di allontanarla._  
“ _Questo pomeriggio, a differenza di quanto credeva la tua mente gelosa,” iniziò, lanciandogli un'occhiata con un sorrisino, “sono stato chiamato da Gandalf. Mi ha riferito che gli sono giunte notizie da parte della mia gente. Mio padre ha intenzione di incontrarsi tra alcuni giorni con Sire Celeborn su questa sponda dell'Anduin per discutere insieme delle Terre in loro possesso dopo le battaglie affrontate nell'ultimo anno e di ciò che avverrà ora ai loro regni.” Notò la preoccupazione sul suo viso a quelle parole. “Ho riflettuto molto a riguardo e...”_  
  
“ _E..?” bisbigliò Aragorn, chinando la testa con un sospiro rassegnato come se già conoscesse ciò che l'elfo stava per dire._  
  
“ _...e ho deciso di recarmi in quel luogo per incontrare mio padre.”_  
  
“ _Sì, lo immaginavo. Quando partirai?”_  
  
“ _Tra due giorni al massimo,” rispose Legolas cercando i suoi occhi ma quando non ci riuscì, si voltò sulla destra verso di lui e alzò la mano sinistra dietro la sua nuca, stringendo il pugno tra i suoi capelli per costringerlo ad alzare la testa nella sua direzione. “Guardami quando ti parlo!”_  
  
“ _Cosa cambia?” gemette l'uomo con una smorfia incrociando il suo sguardo. “Vuoi vedere nei miei occhi quanto il mio cuore sia già in pena al solo sentirti pronunciare quelle parole?”_  
  
“ _Tu... stupido Uomo che non si concede la pazienza di ascoltare un discorso fino al suo termine!” gli sussurrò l'elfo sulle labbra con un sorriso divertito. “Tieni chiusa quella bocca e lasciami finire!” Scosse la testa guardandolo con tenerezza prima di aggiungere: “Vorresti venire con me?”_  
  
_Aragorn non riuscì a trattenere una debole risata liberatoria nello stesso momento in cui il suo cuore sussultò nella trepidante attesa di quello che, ancora una volta, avrebbe potuto vivere insieme al suo amico._  
“ _Tu ed io... a cavallo per la Terra di Mezzo come ai vecchi tempi?”_  
  
“ _Con una destinazione questa volta ma... sì, l'idea era questa. Cosa dici?”_  
  
“ _Dico che sarà difficile convincere Gandalf che sia la cosa più opportuna per me ma... la mia risposta è un immediato, assoluto e determinato... sì!”_  
  
_Subito Legolas gli sorrise e balzò in piedi, allungando una mano verso l'amico per aiutarlo a rialzarsi._  
“ _Allora inizia ad andare da lui per convincerlo... e potremo partire dopo domani all'alba!”_  
  
_Aragorn gli afferrò la mano e si rimise in piedi ma sentì un'improvviso giramento di testa che lo fece oscillare all'indietro contro l'albero, trascinando l'elfo addosso a sé, colto alla sprovvista da da quella reazione._  
“ _Ah... la mia testa sta ancora sopportando gli effetti della birra.”_  
  
“ _E del colpo che ti ho causato!” aggiunse Legolas, fissando intensamente il suo viso a un soffio dal proprio. “Forse è meglio che tu vada a riprenderti. Penserai domani al modo più consono per dirlo a Gandalf.”_  
  
“ _Sì, credo sia la soluzione migliore,” mormorò l'uomo prima di scoppiare a ridere. “Profumi di birra in un modo spaventoso!”_  
  
“ _Non... non è mia abitudine versarmela addosso!” ribatté l'elfo, spalancando la bocca perplesso prima di guardarsi e accennare a sua volta un sorriso imbarazzato. “Sono coperto dalla birra e dal tuo sangue... spero che nessuno mi veda rientrare.”_  
  
“ _Tieni, prendi il mio abito.”_  
  
_Aggrottò le sopracciglia stupito quando vide l'amico iniziare a slacciarsi la tunica e subito gli fermò le mani, ridendo a sua volta._  
“ _E tu credi che attirerei meno l'attenzione se mi aggirassi per il palazzo con l'abito che tutti hanno visto addosso a te?”_  
  
_Aragorn lo fissò per un momento come indeciso ma poi sorrise scuotendo la testa._  
“ _No, diventerebbe la curiosità da raccontare per i giorni a venire,” mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi mentre portava le mani dal proprio petto al suo viso. “Mi dispiace.” Le fece scivolare sulle sue guance e con le dita gli sfiorò il profilo delle orecchie, fino ad affondarle nei lunghi capelli dorati, morbidi come la seta di quella tunica verde ormai macchiata. “Dovrei dirtelo... mi dispiace.”_  
  
“ _Cosa?” bisbigliò debolmente Legolas, socchiudendo però le palpebre a quel tocco delicato. “Cosa dovresti dirmi?”_  
  
_L'uomo lo fissò intensamente ancora per lunghi istanti ma poi scosse la testa e scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, appoggiando indietro la testa al tronco._  
“ _Non lo so... credo di averlo dimenticato.”_  
  
_L'elfo gli sorrise e facendo forza nelle braccia, gli cinse la vita e lo fece allontanare dall'albero._  
“ _Andiamo... ti porto nelle tue stanze e poi vado a togliermi di dosso questo abito e questo odore.”_  
  
“ _Puoi farlo nelle mie stanze.”_  
  
“ _Cosa.?”_  
  
“ _Toglierti questo e farti un bagno!”_  
  
“ _Oh, sicuramente... così tu aprirai nuovamente la porta ad Éomer e penserà ancora che siamo amanti.”_  
  
“ _Come?”_  
  
“ _Niente. Non pensare ad altre soluzioni... concentrati solo sui passi!”_  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
I due amici continuarono a ridere per diverso tempo prima di riuscire a tornare seri, ed allora Legolas guardò verso l'uomo in piedi ad un passo di distanza.  
“Cosa mi avresti voluto dire quella notte?”  
  
Aragorn alzò le spalle a labbra strette e mentì, senza però incrociare il suo sguardo.  
“Erano solo parole. Non lo ricordavo a quel tempo, mi è difficile farlo ora.”  
Era la stessa cosa che aveva tentato di fargli capire poco prima quando gli aveva mormorato che era suo; quella cosa che nemmeno lui stesso riusciva a spiegarsi ma che provava ogni singolo istante che passava con lui; quella cosa che cresceva ogni giorno di più in fondo al suo cuore e lo faceva battere sempre più forte per quell'amicizia che era diventata per lui come la vita stessa.  
  
“Non importa, magari un giorno lo ricorderai,” gli disse allora l'elfo, sorridendogli. “Trovo insolita una cosa però. Non hai detto niente riguardo il discorso che mi fece Éomer quella notte.” Alzò un sopracciglio, curioso di vedere la reazione dell'amico. “Solitamente presti attenzione ad ogni parola quando riguarda lui, mentre questa volta... non hai commenti da fare, Aragorn?” Si piegò in avanti, chinandosi verso di lui fino a poggiare i gomiti sul parapetto di pietra. “Non hai niente da dire?”  
  
“E... cosa dovrei dire, di grazia?” replicò Aragorn, lanciandogli solo un'occhiata mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto con aria indifferente. “Anche quella notte, durante la cena ad Edoras, avevo bevuto, non ricordo le esatte parole che gli dissi.”  
  
“Oh, vuoi nasconderti dietro questa scusa... bene, ma sappi che la mia memoria non mi ha mai abbandonato e me lo ricorderò.”  
  
“Io non...” scosse la testa con una debole risata nervosa. “Andiamo, cosa vuoi sentirti dire? Che è la verità? Che ho parlato in quel modo di te? Beh, forse è così... nessuno di noi pensa che Éomer sia un bugiardo, o sbaglio? Forse può aver frainteso qualche frase... o forse no, ma ad ogni modo se ho detto qualcosa riguardo la nostra amicizia non l'ho fatto con cattive intenzioni. Non credo sia facile per qualcuno che non ci conosce, comprendere fino in fondo quello che abbiamo vissuto insieme e... lui era curioso di sapere degli Elfi... e ha usato te come esempio, dovevo per forza parlare di te... e di me, ma ciò non toglie che qualsiasi affermazione abbia fatto quella sera, fossi di sicuro in buona fede. Non era mia intenzione infondere dubbi nella sua mente o in quella di altri.. ho solo parlato col cuore... forse l'ho aperto troppo per via della birra ma... questo è quanto.”  
  
Legolas sorrise compiaciuto dall'effetto che avano avuto le sue parole e mormorò:  
“Volevo solo sentirmi dire... che anche tu mi hai tenuto nascosta una discussione con lui, quindi siamo pari e non puoi più prendertela se in passato anche io l'ho fatto.” Usò un tono palesemente provocatorio, “Non intendevo ricevere spiegazioni riguardo all'argomento... mi ero inteso male?”  
  
L'uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro esasperato.  
“Avresti potuto dirlo subito...”  
  
“Puoi parlare di me e... di noi con chiunque tu voglia, non posso che esserne felice,” continuò l'elfo, abbassando però lo sguardo con le labbra incurvate in un sorriso languido. “Per essere sincero... anch'io parlai di te con qualcuno tempo fa. Mi stavo recando con Gimli alla riunione che Gandalf volle tenere per decidere come agire per sferrare il nostro ultimo attacco a Mordor. Durante il nostro cammino parlammo della tua forza di volontà nel condurci e il nostro amico nano rimarcò il fatto che, senza la tua guida, lui non sarebbe giunto alla fine del Sentiero dei Morti.”  
  
“Credevo ci avesse seguito in quella montagna per dimostrare che un nano non era da meno di un Elfo in quel territorio!” intervenne Aragorn sorridendo, piacevolmente stupito.  
  
“Il desiderio di sfidarmi sarebbe stato poca cosa se unito ad esso non ci fosse stata anche la forte amicizia che lo legava a te,” proseguì Legolas mentre voltava la testa verso l'orizzonte. “Ed io gli dissi questo: tutti coloro che vengono a conoscerti finiscono per amarti, ognuno a modo suo, persino la Bianca Dama di Rohan dal cuore freddo e inviolabile fino al tuo arrivo. E lui annuì, conscio che tutto ciò corrispondeva a verità.” Gli lanciò un'occhiata prima di continuare. “Poi parlammo della battaglia vinta da poco e di ciò che ancora rimaneva da fare... e Gimli disse che, qualunque cosa fosse, avrebbe voluto avere una parte, per la gloria del popolo della Montagna Solitaria. Allora gli risposi...” respirò a fondo e sussurrò “...ed io per il popolo del Grande Bosco... e per amore del Signore dell'Albero Bianco.”  
  
Il re di Gondor girò lentamente la testa verso di lui con le labbra socchiuse come se da un momento all'altro dovesse ribattere qualcosa... ma nessuna frase di senso compiuto lasciò quelle labbra per diversi attimi, durante i quali la sua mente si perse in percorsi fatti di pensieri e supposizioni, ricordi e desideri, fino a quando la parte razionale prese il sopravvento, scacciando le conclusioni più contorte alla quale era arrivato.  
“Così... ti sei battuto per me?”  
  
Legolas abbassò le palpebre e annuì, benché sentisse il proprio cuore, da un lato sollevato per essere riuscito ad esprimersi a parole, e dall'altro in preda alla insoddisfazione per non essere riuscito a farsi comprendere.  
“Per te... e con te, al tuo fianco, come è sempre stato.”  
  
Aragorn notò la sua espressione rattristata e subito si spostò davanti a lui, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul parapetto nella sua stessa posizione, seppur con gesti più lenti rispetto a quanto avesse fatto l'elfo poco prima.  
“E dunque, ricordi altri momenti in cui parlasti di me?” allungò le mani in avanti e prese le sue. “Puoi confidarmelo... anche se usasti dei toni meno... affettuosi.”  
  
“No, nessuno che possa raccontarti senza violare dei segreti con la tua futura sposa.”  
  
“Dovevo immaginare che con Arwen parlavate di me alle mie spalle!”  
  
“Sai cosa ricordo come se fosse ieri, invece?” disse l'elfo muovendo le dita con le sue, cercando di cambiare quel discorso. “Ricordo le grida di Gandalf quando gli rivelasti la tua intenzione di partire con me, il giorno seguente ai festeggiamenti! Si potevano udire fino all'esterno della sala del trono.”  
  
“Non puoi abbandonare la tua nuova casa proprio ora!” iniziò l'uomo, pronunciando quelle frasi cercando di imitare la voce dello stregone. “Il tuo popolo guarda a te per ritrovare il coraggio di affrontare questa nuova Era, non puoi lasciarlo senza la tua guida!” Scosse la testa sorridendo. “Era così paradossale... questa gente aveva vissuto fino a quel momento sotto il comando incerto e influenzabile di Denethor, sarebbe sopravvissuta per qualche altro giorno senza vedermi tra queste mura!”  
  
“Credo che tu abbia soltanto sbagliato i modi e le parole, perché l'intenzione e il fine dietro la tua partenza erano dei più nobili e legittimi. Avresti solo dovuto fargli comprendere cosa provava il tuo spirito.”  
  
“Non pensare che non abbia tentato in quella direzione!” insistette Aragorn sospirando. “Ma Gandalf voleva sempre avere l'ultima parola su tutto! Per fortuna più tardi ci hai pensato tu.”  
  
“Ti dissi più volte di farmi venire con te ma tu... ostinato e orgoglioso, dovevi parlargli a modo tuo!” l'elfo rise, abbassando la testa per non farsi scorgere. “Fu quando ti vidi uscire da quella sala imprecando e gesticolando che decisi di aspettare l'arrivo del nostro amico e tentare un'altra via.”  
  
“La saggia via degli Elfi?”  
  
“La via dell'accondiscendenza. Gli ho solo ricordato che, come Re del regno degli Uomini, sarebbe stato per te segno di generosità e accortezza presenziare ad un incontro dei sovrani di altre Terre, come atto di buon auspicio per l'inizio della nuova Era. E lui si è reso subito conto che sarebbe stata la decisione più consona.” Si fermò un istante mordendosi lievemente il labbro inferiore con una smorfia sarcastica. “Sebbene fosse consapevole che le mie parole fossero state pronunciate solo per dare una parvenza di necessità alla tua partenza, come risposta a dei quesiti che sicuramente sarebbero sorti.”  
  
“E quindi... a Gandalf serviva solo una scusa più plausibile di quelle che gli avevo fornito io?”  
  
“Tu eccelli nell'uso della spada... ma lascia a me il compito di eccellere con le parole,” gli sussurrò Legolas, puntandogli il dito al petto. “Non sai essere sufficientemente persuasivo, amico mio!”  
  
“Tu credi?” ribatté Aragorn, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Ho memoria di averti persuaso molte volte ad agire come desideravo.” Diede dei colpetti col palmo della mano davanti a sé, mormorando dolcemente come se non fosse parte del discorso che stava tenendo: “Vieni più vicino.”  
  
“La tua memoria ti ha già ingannato in più di una circostanza,” replicò l'elfo, spostandosi però nel punto indicatogli, fino a sfiorare le ginocchia dell'amico con le proprie. “Lo abbiamo potuto constatare proprio questa sera.”  
  
“Ma non ora,” sussurrò a quel punto l'uomo con un sorrisino soddisfatto. “L'hai appena fatto!”  
  
Legolas si rese conto solo allora di essere caduto nel suo tranello e spalancò la bocca indispettito.  
“Questo... questo non conta! É sleale! Mio padre aveva ragione su di te.”  
  
“Riguardo a cosa?”  
  
“Riguardo alla capacità di manipolare le volontà altrui. Fin da quando ero fanciullo mi ha sempre ripetuto che ero io quello in grado di farlo. Una capacità che mi sarebbe tornata utile ma della quale non dovevo abusare. Quando ti ha conosciuto, mi ha subito detto di prestare attenzione perché avrei trovato un degno avversario.”  
  
“Non ci siamo mai battuti in questo,” rispose Aragorn sorridendogli. “Ma sono certo che non sia mai stato necessario perché entrambi sapevamo esattamente in quale circostanza uno dei due doveva avere la meglio sull'altro. Non serviva convincerci a vicenda.”  
  
“Sono convinto della stessa cosa,” mormorò l'elfo rispondendo al suo sorriso. “E dico questo con certezza, non perché mi hai persuaso tu!”  
  
Il re di Gondor scoppiò a ridere e accarezzò distrattamente le gambe del compagno, passando i palmi sulla leggera stoffa che le avvolgeva.  
“Parlando di tuo padre... ricordo bene come mi ha guardato quando ci siamo incontrati pochi giorni fa... con un misto di sorpresa e rassegnazione.”  
  
“Sorpresa... perché infine avevi accettato il tuo Destino. Ma rassegnazione?”  
  
“Perché dopo tutti questi anni, ancora seguo ogni passo di suo figlio!”

  
~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~   



	9. ~ 9 ~

 

_La notte era appena scesa sul regno di Gondor quando una figura alta ed esile lasciò le stalle, portando con sé due cavalli già sellati e pronti alla partenza._  
_Si guardò attorno e furtivamente raggiunse una strada secondaria dove si fermò, in attesa. Da sotto il cappuccio del mantello di fattura elfica che indossava, si potevano scorgere due vigili occhi blu e delle lunghe ciocche di capelli biondi che gli ricadeva sul petto, sulla tunica verde con ricami dorati che aveva portato durante la Missione dell'Anello._  
“ _Arod... ancora un momento!” bisbigliò, quando l'animale dal mantello candido come la neve nitrì impaziente e di lì a poco aggiunse: “Ci stiamo nascondendo come dei ladri! Pensavo che Gandalf fosse a conoscenza della nostra partenza.”_  
  
“ _Al sorgere del sole, certo,” mormorò allora la seconda figura incappucciata appena giunta in quel luogo. “Ma anticiparla non può far altro che evitarci dei saluti e dei convenevoli non necessari.”_  
  
_L'uomo raggiunse l'amico e prese dalla sua mano le redini del destriero scuro, accarezzandone il muso mentre con lo sguardo controllava le provviste e l'equipaggiamento._  
“ _Avresti dovuto portare anche il mio arco.”_  
  
“ _Ho il mio... e tu la tua spada,” ribatté l'elfo sorridendo.“Non stiamo andando in battaglia, sono solo tre giorni a cavallo verso nord, se le indicazioni che ha ricevuto Gandalf sono corrette, risaliremo l'Anduin e incontreremo le due delegazioni prima di raggiungere la foresta di Fangorn.”_  
  
“ _Beh, non possiamo mai sapere cosa ci riserva il futuro!” replicò Aragorn, spostandosi all'indietro il lungo mantello scuro per poi mettere un piede nella staffa e salire a cavallo. “Possiamo fermarci oltre i confini di Gondor e riposare fino al sorgere del sole, ma almeno per quell'ora saremo lontano da qui.”_  
  
“ _Quindi stiamo fuggendo,” mormorò tra sé Legolas, scuotendo la testa divertito prima di salire a sua volta sul proprio destriero. “Non devo aspettarmi di essere accusato di rapimento, vero?” sentì la risata dell'amico e lo osservò. Con addosso quegli abiti semplici ed usati centinaia di volte sembrava essere tornato il ramingo che aveva conosciuto nelle Terre Selvagge in un tempo ormai remoto, quel ragazzo che voleva fuggire lontano dalla verità che gli era stata da poco rivelata. Ed ora, dopo oltre sessant'anni e una vita di scelte, era ancora lì, davanti a lui, nella trepida attesa di partire verso qualcosa di ignoto per eludere un'ultima volta quel Destino ormai certo._  
“ _Questo non significa sì... spero,” si chinò in avanti sul collo dell'animale per poter scorgere il suo viso sotto al cappuccio, “perché non sarebbe astuto presentarti da mio padre con la falsa accusa di...” ma si fermò all'improvviso e il sorriso sulle sue labbra mutò in un'espressione piacevolmente meravigliata. “Cosa hai fatto al tuo viso?”_  
  
“ _Qualcosa di sciocco che serviva al mio spirito per tornare a ciò che ero,” rispose l'uomo passandosi una mano sul mento liscio da poco rasato. “So che lo trovi futile e che non è dell'aspetto esteriore che dovrebbe importarmi... avanti, puoi ridere ora!”_  
  
“ _Non lo farò,” gli sussurrò l'elfo sporgendosi verso di lui con un sorriso incoraggiante. “Molti anni sono passati dai giorni in cui il tuo pensiero di prima mattina era quello di curare il tuo viso, ma se questo ti può aiutare a ritrovare quella serenità che splendeva nei tuoi occhi a quel tempo,” allungò una mano la posò sulla sua guancia,“io non ti giudicherò. Vedo ancora sul tuo volto quello del giovane incauto e temerario che sei stato.”_  
  
“ _Stai dicendo che... quel giovane era rimasto nascosto sotto la mia barba?”_  
  
“ _Sto dicendo che sei ancora quel giovane, Aragorn! Lascialo libero di condurti.”_  
  
“ _Allora partiamo!” esordì il futuro re di Gondor con un sorriso deciso. “Non facciamo aspettare tuo padre o come al solito darà la colpa a me!”_  
  
_Con quelle parole e un'espressione serena sul viso, i due amici partirono al galoppo. Superarono le porte della città e proseguirono ininterrottamente per tutta la notte e per gran parte del giorno seguente. Le uniche soste obbligate furono quelle per far riposare i cavalli e per sfamarli, perché entrambi sembravano non sentire la fatica e la stanchezza del viaggio. Quando calò la notte però raggiunsero una radura e lì accesero un fuoco, restando per diverse ore a parlare davanti ad esso, prima che l'uomo si addormentasse. L'elfo rimase invece ad osservarlo fino al sorgere del sole, perso nei pensieri che potevano dare nuovo vigore al suo spirito. All'alba si rimisero a cavallo e proseguirono verso la meta prevista. E nel pomeriggio del terzo giorno, mentre costeggiavano l'Anduin in vicinanza di Fangorn, sul viso del principe del Reame Boscoso apparve un sorriso radioso._  
  
“ _I vessilli del mio popolo si stagliano verso il cielo come lance di prezioso smeraldo e accanto ad essi, quelli di Lórien riflettono la luce di Anor. Siamo infine giunti!”_  
  
“ _Le indicazioni di Gandalf erano quindi corrette!” ribatté Aragorn guardando in lontananza senza però scorgere niente di quello descritto dall'amico._  
  
“ _Corri Arod... il mio cuore freme nel desiderio di riabbracciare la mia gente!”_  
  
_L'uomo restò qualche momento fermo a guardare il compagno che spronava il cavallo partendo rapidamente in quella direzione, e non poté fare a meno di riflettere sul fatto che Legolas parlasse di rado del proprio popolo, come se fosse un suo modo per affrontare la lontananza durante i lunghi viaggi. Ma era indubbia la sua gioia nei momenti in cui poteva restare a contatto con gli altri Elfi; l'aveva potuto notare in quell'anno passato a combattere al suo fianco per lo più nei regni degli Uomini. Aveva visto il suo viso illuminarsi quando erano stati accolti a Lórien e quando il compianto Haldir era giunto al Fosso di Helm con l'esercito mandato in nome dell'Antica Alleanza._  
_E per un attimo il pensiero di cosa avrebbe fatto Legolas negli anni a venire, durante i quali gli Elfi avrebbero continuato a lasciare la Terra di Mezzo, gli attraversò la mente, ma poi come per proteggere se stesso, lo allontanò e spronò Brego a seguire l'amico._  
  
_Quando raggiunse la radura, vide davanti a sé le due delegazioni di Lórien e Bosco Atro riunite insieme in un piccolo accampamento. Oltre venti Elfi per parte presenziavano a quel Consiglio ma solo i due sovrani erano in piedi all'entrata della tenda posta al centro, elegantemente vestiti coi colori e i ricami della propria gente._  
_Celeborn di Lothlórien e Thranduil del Reame Boscoso attendevano in silenzio che il figlio di quest'ultimo, appena sceso da cavallo, giungesse da loro._  
  
_Legolas affrettò il passo solo per fermarsi prima di raggiungere il proprio padre e chinare la testa in segno di rispetto nei confronti dell'altro Signore degli Elfi._  
  
“ _Ci siamo già incontrati, Legolas Thrandulion,” sentenziò Celeborn con un sorriso. “Quindi lascerò che sia tuo padre a raccontarti ciò che è appena stato deciso perché grande e inaspettata è la sua gioia nel rivederti in questo luogo!” fece un cenno col capo e si voltò, incamminandosi verso l'altro visitatore che era appena giunto._  
_Lo attese a pochi passi di distanza dalla tenda e quando Aragorn scese da cavallo per raggiungerlo lo fissò per un lungo momento negli occhi._  
“ _Non attendevamo la venuta del Re di Gondor ma non possiamo che essere lieti nel constatare che in questi tempi la nostra Alleanza è ancora onorata.”_  
  
“ _È per me un onore essere qui,” disse l'uomo, portando una mano alla fronte in segno di saluto per poi guardarlo. “Non è ancora avvenuta la mia incoronazione ed è per questo che mi è stato possibile allontanarmi dai miei doveri.”_  
  
“ _Con grande rammarico di Gandalf per quanto possa immaginare!” mormorò Celeborn, accennando un sorriso prima di osservarlo però con più curiosità come se scrutasse nel suo spirito attraverso i suoi occhi. “Hai trovato la tua strada Elessar e posso vedere dentro di te la lealtà che unisce il mio popolo al tuo. Non dimenticare mai il dono che hai ricevuto!” Notò la sua espressione confusa e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, indicandogli poi la tenda. “Ora va, è necessario che anche tu sappia, benché siano decisioni che vanno oltre il tuo potere.”_  
  
_Aragorn annuì, pur non comprendendo appieno le sue affermazioni e guardò in quella direzione, fermandosi però a qualche passo di distanza quando vide Legolas abbracciare il padre. Si ricordò di quando vide per la prima volta il sovrano di Bosco Atro. Tanto simile al figlio per eleganza, fierezza e portamento, eppure tanto diverso. Lunghi capelli biondi incorniciavano il viso esile dagli zigomi pronunciati, occhi azzurri freddi ma al tempo stesso comprensivi e labbra sottili che spesso aveva visto incurvarsi in sorrisi sarcastici, quando alla sua attenzione venivano portati i comportamenti inadeguati compiuti da Legolas a causa dell'amicizia che li legava._  
_Ed anche in quella circostanza gli sembrò di scorgere uno di quei sorrisi ironici e rassegnati quando, nel lasciare il figlio, incrociò il suo sguardo._  
  
“ _Oh... e dunque il nostro Aragorn ti ha accompagnato lasciando il trono sul quale, dopo lunghi e perigliosi anni, ha finalmente deciso di sedersi!”_  
  
“ _Non sono ancora stato incoronato,” replicò subito Aragorn con un tono risoluto per poi aggiungere però, chinando la testa, “sire.”_  
  
“ _No davvero!” mormorò Thranduil, osservandolo da capo a piedi. “O il tuo aspetto sarebbe ben diverso.” Sospirò. “Sembri ancora quel giovane Uomo che allontanava mio figlio dai suoi doveri per trascinarlo nelle sue avventure ai confini del regno.”_  
  
“ _Ada... (Padre)” intervenne subito Legolas, cercando l'indulgenza del padre con lo sguardo._  
  
“ _E sia... seguitemi entrambi, abbiamo molto di cui parlare.”_  
  
_Con quelle parole il sovrano di Bosco Atro entrò nella tenda, seguito da Aragorn che, passando davanti all'amico sussurrò:_  
“ _Ora mi riprenderà perché non ho legato il cavallo!”_  
  
_L'elfo cercò di trattenere una risata e lo seguì, fermandosi poi a fianco dell'uomo, al centro di quella zona delimitata per consentire ai due sovrani di discutere al riparo da distrazioni._  
  
“ _Devi sapere,” iniziò allora Thranduil, facendo dei lenti passi con le mani unite dietro la schiena, “che siamo giunti a molte decisioni quest'oggi. Il nostro reame è stato invaso mentre eri lontano e dopo una lunga battaglia e grandi incendi ne siamo usciti vittoriosi... ma a quale prezzo!” guardò il figlio e vide la sua espressione angosciata. “Non rammaricarti perché ciò che è stato fatto era necessario e il sacrificio di pochi ha permesso alla tua gente di rivedere la luce. Per nostra decisione il nome di Bosco Atro viene mutato, da questo momento e per tutte le Ere a venire, in Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi, ed il mio regno si estenderà a tutte le regioni settentrionali, sino alle montagne che si ergono nella foresta. Celeborn, per sua scelta, diventa padrone della parte meridionale del bosco, a sud degli Stretti, e verrà chiamata Lórien orientale. Agli Uomini dei Boschi viene infine donata la foresta nel mezzo.” a quel punto si fermò in silenzio, spostando lo sguardo sui due presenti._  
  
“ _Ho compreso,” bisbigliò Legolas, stringendo però i pugni lungo i fianchi, “ma il mio cuore non potrà gioirne fin quando non sarò a conoscenza delle condizioni in cui versano i miei amici. Te ne prego, dimmelo ora!”_  
  
“ _Dei tuoi amici più cari, in molti hanno combattuto e hanno avuto salva la vita. Ma alcuni di essi sono stati feriti.” Fece un passo verso il figlio per guardarlo negli occhi. “Ferydir ha subito dei danni ad un braccio ma è stato guarito e Thamais si sta riprendendo da delle fratture. Chi si è battuto con più ostinazione e audacia è stato Lanthir, e lui è stato ferito più gravemente, alla spalla e ad una gamba. Temevamo ne perdesse l'uso ma come sai, il suo spirito è forte e sta lottando con tenacia.”_  
  
_Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo con un pesante respiro quando udì quelle parole. Conosceva quegli elfi e sapeva bene quanto Legolas fosse legato a loro, quindi poté subito immaginare quanto l'amico stesse soffrendo per l'accaduto, ed infatti percepì il dolore nel tono della sua voce quando rispose al padre._  
  
“ _Non c'è niente che possa fare?”_  
  
“ _Sarà il tempo a decidere per loro,” ribatté il sovrano del Reame Boscoso dopo aver scosso la testa. “Ogni erba medicinale e ogni nostro potere è stato usato per favorire la loro guarigione, ora è tutto nelle mani dei Potenti.” Lanciò un'occhiata all'Uomo e poi sospirò, facendo qualche passo lento come se gli servisse per riflettere, prima di mormorare: “Agli Elfi non è concesso di agire in altro modo, ma la mia memoria ricorda i doni che Essi, nella loro infinita saggezza, hanno dato ad alcuni appartenenti di altre razze.” Si fermò, dando le spalle al figlio. “Se solo tu conoscessi un grande Re degli Uomini le cui mani, come narra la leggenda, sono dotate del potere di guarire...”_  
  
“ _Caim o Aran, caim o nestad (Mani di Re, mani di guarigione)” sussurrò subito l'elfo, spalancando gli occhi, prima di voltarsi verso l'uomo al suo fianco. “Puoi farlo?”_  
  
_Aragorn deglutì, spostando rapidamente lo sguardo dall'amico al sovrano che a sua volta, in quel momento, s'era voltato nuovamente verso di lui e lo stava fissando._  
“ _Posso provarci, sì!”_  
  
“ _Ne hai la certezza?” gli disse Thranduil con tono grave. “Da quando hai messo piede nel mio regno non hai fatto altro che portarmi affanni. Sarà questa la volta in cui riscatterai i tuoi debiti?”_  
  
“ _Ada, non puoi incolparlo di ciò che non grava sulle sue spalle!” intervenne Legolas mettendosi tra loro due in un gesto di protezione nei confronti del compagno. “Ci è sempre stato fedele e se non fosse stato per lui, quest'oggi tu non avresti avuto un figlio da abbracciare. Devi concedergli la tua fiducia!”_  
  
“ _Io... non posso averne la certezza, sire,” esclamò Aragorn, guardando oltre la spalla di Legolas per incrociare gli occhi di Thranduil, “perché mai ho posato le mie mani su un Eldar, ma ho potuto dare il sollievo e la guarigione a Uomini e Mezzuomini e dunque vi chiedo di... concedermi la possibilità di tentare perché devo a voi, al vostro popolo e principalmente a vostro figlio, la mia vita e se questo è un modo per sdebitarmi anche solo in parte del dono che ho ricevuto, allora è mio dovere agire coi poteri che ho in mio possesso.”_  
  
_Il sovrano del Reame Boscoso restò in silenzio per un lungo momento, guardando fisso negli occhi l'uomo alle spalle dell'altro elfo e aggrottò le sopracciglia sorpreso, quando gli parve di scorgere una scintilla mai vista prima in quell'azzurro limpido e sincero che ben conosceva._  
“ _Trovo difficile credere che mio figlio abbia avuto salva la vita per merito di un tuo gesto.”_  
  
“ _Ada non puoi parlare così!” lo interruppe all'istante Legolas, alzando la voce, ma venne fermato da un sorriso accennato dal padre per dimostrargli la propria comprensione._  
  
“ _Mentre non dubito che lui sia intervenuto più volte per proteggere e salvare quella del suo più caro amico, considerato il fatto che quell'istinto non si affievolisce nemmeno di fronte alle parole del proprio padre!”_  
  
“ _In ogni modo in cui un uomo poteva essere salvato, mio signore,” disse Aragorn dolcemente senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso._  
  
“ _Lo vedo... ed è per questo che acconsento.”_  
  
_Thranduil mise allora una mano sulla spalla del figlio e lo allontanò di qualche passo dall'amico per potergli parlare._  
“ _Fa in modo che non mi possa pentire dell'idea che io stesso ti ho dato,” gli bisbigliò, lanciando un'ultima occhiata ad Aragorn prima di portare l'attenzione su di lui. “Attraversa il fiume, ai margini della foresta incontrerai i Guardiani e loro vi scorteranno alle tende che sono state preparate per la Benedizione del Bosco.”_  
  
“ _Non si svolge tra oltre un mese?”_  
  
“ _È_ _di buon auspicio per onorare le decisioni che sono state prese quest'oggi e per rinnovare la Foresta con la luce che gli è stata tolta durante le battaglie. Troverai tutti i tuoi amici in quel luogo. Conduci Aragorn da loro e speriamo che possa portare il giovamento promesso. Solo una cosa ti chiedo: non farlo partecipare! Non è più il giovane che ha assistito a quei riti anni fa, è un Re ora e il suo spirito è forte. La sua mente potrebbe ricordare ciò di cui ai Mortali non è concesso avere memoria.” Vide lo sguardo del figlio cercare quello dell'amico e sospirò. “Ma non posso avere la sicurezza che obbedirai alle mie parole perché nei suoi occhi ho scorto quello che mai avrei voluto vedere in un Uomo e tanto meno in uno della sua stirpe.” Ritrovò subito la sua attenzione e lo vide stringere le labbra nervosamente. “La luce di mio figlio ha dato nuovo splendore allo spirito di un Mortale. Lo stesso Mortale che avrà come sposa la figlia di Elrond Mezzelfo. A quali grandi opere è destinato costui a cui i Potenti concedono tali immani privilegi?” Fece un profondo respiro e gli indicò con un cenno del capo l'entrata della tenda. “Ora andate perché a tali interrogativi non posso trovare risposta. Ci abbracceremo di nuovo quando tornerai alla tua casa.” gli sorrise e alzò una mano, accarezzandogli teneramente una guancia._  
  
_Legolas rispose al sorriso e socchiuse la palpebre a quel gesto amorevole, ma poi lo fissò intensamente negli occhi senza bisogno di aggiungere altro a parole e con un cenno del capo si voltò ed uscì dalla tenda._  
  
_Aragorn, che aveva osservato in silenzio la scena, seguì con lo sguardo l'amico e fece per seguirlo mormorando in segno di saluto._  
“ _Sire...” Ma prima di lasciare la tenda udì la voce di Thranduil._  
  
“ _Tu sarai un grande Re, Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn, ti innalzerai sopra ogni altro Uomo che ti ha preceduto e porterai con te l'onore e la gloria dell'Alleanza che ha unito i nostri popoli. Mio figlio ha sempre visto giusto in te.”_  
  
_Gli sorrise con un'espressione colma di gratitudine per quelle parole che mai avrebbe pensato di udire da lui._  
_Quando lasciò quel luogo, vide il compagno già in sella e pronto a partire, così si diresse a sua volta verso il proprio destriero e montò._  
“ _Di cosa avete discusso? Non stavate parlando di me alle mie spalle, vero?”_  
  
“ _No... non proprio,” rispose Legolas accennando un sorriso. “Ma ora seguimi, dobbiamo raggiungere il guado e attraversare il fiume!” e così dicendo partì al galoppo._  
  
_Restarono entrambi in silenzio, persi nei propri pensieri, fino a quando raggiunsero la sponda orientale, ed allora il futuro re di Gondor si accostò all'amico che aveva rallentato l'andatura del proprio cavallo._  
“ _E quindi andremo alla ricerca dei tuoi amici, ora. Tuo padre ti ha detto dove trovarli?”_  
  
“ _Sono anche tuoi amici, non lo rammenti? Forse alcuni più di altri.”_  
  
“ _So a chi ti stai riferendo e per essere sincero è l'unico che non desidero curare!”_  
  
“ _Bugiardo!” rise divertito l'elfo. “Ti sei sempre battuto con lui a parole più che con me ma sono certo che in fondo al tuo cuore lo consideri tanto amico quanto lo è per me.”_  
  
“ _Non ho mai agito da solo! Lui chiedeva il rispetto che non concedeva! È ingannevole e sleale! E non sono mai riuscito a sopportare la sua presenza oltre il tempo necessario per un saluto.”_  
  
“ _Quante menzogne una dopo l'altra, Estel,” mormorò divertito, scuotendo la testa con fare rassegnato. “È stato un insieme di circostanze a farti credere tutto ciò ma sono convinto che se poteste essere sinceri l'uno con l'altro, la vostra insistente lotta si placherebbe.”_  
  
“ _Ho lottato con lui dal primo momento che l'ho visto. Non potrei immaginare un nostro incontro diversamente!”_  
  
“ _Il primo momento... intendi a palazzo, quando vi ho fatto conoscere?” gli chiese Legolas lanciandogli un'occhiata, consapevole che l'amico non gli avrebbe risposto sinceramente._  
  
_Difatti Aragorn guardò in lontananza prima di mormorare:_  
“ _Sì... certo... da quella volta non sopporto quell'elfo arrogante, superbo e permaloso!”_  
_Una verità che ancora non era riuscito a rivelargli, nonostante fossero passati oltre sessanta lunghi anni da quel giorno in cui si era imbattuto in quell'elfo al suo arrivo nel Reame Boscoso. Una notte che a volte sembrava aver dimenticato ma che si faceva di nuovo vivida quando, per una ragione o per l'altra, si finiva a parlare di lui._  
  
“ _Quante volte te l'ho ripetuto?” iniziò allora Legolas, cercando di nascondere ancora una volta la delusione nel non sentire quella verità di cui già era a conoscenza ma che non aveva mai udito dalle labbra dell'uomo. “Lanthir è uno spirito libero della Foresta Selvaggia, concepito durante una delle antiche Benedizioni dei Boschi. È indomito e altero, un guerriero capace di atti di estremo coraggio in battaglia e di infinito amore e passione con coloro che sceglie come compagni.”_  
  
“ _Hai mai... con lui...” iniziò Aragorn come sovrappensiero, scuotendo poi la testa nervosamente. “Niente, dimenticalo.”_  
  
“ _Non gli è permesso richiedere la mia attenzione,” rispose comunque l'elfo con un sorrisino. “Resto comunque il suo principe e non oserebbe mai cercare la mia compagnia nel suo letto... o da qualche altre parte.” Gli lanciò un'occhiata cercando di incrociare i suoi occhi ma in quell'istante stesso, l'uomo abbassò lo sguardo, fingendo di guardare altrove. “Potrebbe solo accettare nel caso in cui fossi io a richiederlo come amante, ma da dove proviene questo tuo interesse?”_  
  
“ _Niente, solo... curiosità derivata dalle tue parole, nulla di più.”_  
  
“ _Certo. Ad ogni modo conosco alcune fanciulle e giovani elfi che hanno condiviso dei momenti con lui, ma non ho esperienze personali che lo riguardano. Ti dovranno bastare i racconti che lui stesso mi ha fatto.”_  
  
“ _Oh, ti ha confidato quelle... avventure?”_  
  
_Legolas si morse il labbro per non scoppiare a ridere perché, sebbene il discorso si stesse facendo alquanto imbarazzante, lo divertiva il vedere fino a che punto l'amico si sarebbe spinto senza rivelare quel piccolo segreto che ancora gli voleva nascondere._  
“ _Estel, mi sembri tornato a quando avevi solo venti anni mortali e il tuo interesse era spinto alla conoscenza dell'amore fisico dopo il tuo incontro con Arwen a Imladris!” sorrise dolcemente. “A quel tempo non facevi altro che riempirmi di domande sul nostro modo di amare e sugli atti di passione carnale che compiamo.”_  
  
“ _Ero giovane e stupido,” ribatté Aragorn, questa volta però ridendo debolmente e guardando verso il compagno. “Prima di giungere qui mi ero imbattuto in ogni genere di persone, di locanda in locanda, e la mia mente era confusa tanto quanto il mio corpo di ragazzo che si era risvegliato nel vedere l'avvenenza di una dama appena giunta a Granburrone.”_  
  
“ _Ed ora quella dama diventerà la tua sposa, quindi il tuo corpo aveva visto giusto a quel tempo.”_  
  
“ _Possiamo dire così... seppur non sia stato tanto fedele quanto lo è sempre stato il mio cuore.”_  
  
_Legolas chinò la testa di lato per osservarlo e avvicinò il cavallo al suo, come se quella discussione richiedesse più segretezza._  
“ _Quando vi unirete in matrimonio, il tuo spirito amerà di nuovo per la prima volta e lo stesso farà il tuo corpo.” Riuscì ad incrociare i suoi occhi e proseguì. “Possiamo amare in molti modi, Aragorn, e concedersi ai desideri fisici non deve essere una colpa quando viene fatto con convinzione e per oneste ragioni. Puoi dare il tuo corpo a qualcuno e sentirti appagato ma continuare a provare quell'insoddisfazione dentro di te... un vuoto che si colmerà soltanto quando al tuo fianco avrai la persona che ti è stata destinata. Ed allora non sentirai più il bisogno di cercare altrove.”_  
  
_L'uomo gli sorrise dolcemente ma poi riportò lo sguardo avanti a sé._  
“ _E come posso sapere che è lei quella persona? Già una volta ne ho dubitato... e se mi stessi sbagliando?”_  
  
“ _Il tuo cuore e il tuo corpo l'hanno scelta tempo fa, questo è certo! Puoi aver dubitato e esserti concesso dei desideri carnali ma quando sarai unito a lei, non vorrai più nessun altro, perché...” Lelfo si fermò qualche istante respirando intensamente. “Sentirai il suo spirito scorrere dentro di te in un'accecante bagliore di passione che rapirà ogni singola fibra del tuo essere... e ti sentirai completo, perso nella devozione per quel corpo che starai abbracciando. E nessun altro corpo, ai tuoi occhi, avrà più la stessa seducente luce.”_  
  
_Aragorn restò a fissarlo, sbalordito dalla capacità delle sue parole di penetrargli nell'anima e farlo vibrare nell'attesa di ciò che l'elfo aveva appena descritto._  
“ _Non ho mai sentito nessuno parlare in questo modo,” sussurrò con un tono roco, quasi soffocato dai respiri rapidi che non riusciva a controllare. “Una tale passione per qualcosa che mi è sempre sembrato così semplice e istintivo... ma le tue labbra l'hanno reso come l'avverarsi di un sogno fatto di carne e seduzione.” Cercò inutilmente di controllare il battito irregolare del proprio cuore. “Non so come sia possibile ma hai risvegliato il mio corpo e il mio cuore solo con le tue parole ed ora il desiderio che quel momento giunga è ancora più ardente!”_  
  
_Legolas venne rapito dal suo sguardo per un lungo momento, come perso in quelle emozioni che il compagno gli aveva appena confidato, poi di colpo chinò la testa con un'espressione frastornata._  
“ _Ti chiedo perdono, io non... non me ne sono reso conto, forse l'avvicinarsi delle mie terre mi ha per un attimo disorientato, riportandomi con la mente a quelle discussioni ormai passate.”_  
  
“ _Non l'hai mai descritto in questo modo... o la mia memoria non l'avrebbe dimenticato tanto facilmente!”_  
  
“ _Perché a quel tempo le tue angosce erano ben diverse,” ribatté, allungando una mano per accarezzare la criniera di Arod. “Ma ricorda che sono infiniti i modi per unirti a qualcuno._  
_Puoi concedere il tuo corpo una notte e andartene all'alba, come puoi farlo per tutte le sere successive e allo stesso modo ripartire la mattina senza rimorso. Oppure ad ogni sorgere del sole sentire il desiderio irrefrenabile di tornare dalla persona che hai lasciato... o passare con questa quella sola notte in cui Terra e Cielo si incontrano per dei momenti di pura estasi, in cui ogni altro ricordo svanisce e, al confronto, ogni singola notte passata tra le braccia di qualcun altro diventa solo un indistinto eco di sospiri ormai perduto, dietro l'eterna passione che il tuo spirito sta provando.”_  
  
“ _Lo stai facendo di nuovo!” lo interruppe Aragorn, chiudendo gli occhi come per riprendersi. “E ti giuro che non ho potuto non essere geloso dell'ultima persona perché... non me ne hai mai parlato! Qualcuno ti ha fatto sentire così e... non ne sono a conoscenza.”_  
  
“ _Non te ne ho parlato perché in realtà non è mai accaduto,” replicò Legolas con un sospiro malinconico. “Non puoi essere geloso di un sogno.”_  
  
“ _Oh, posso esserlo anche di quello, credimi... ormai mi conosci!”_  
  
_L'elfo scoppio a ridere e, per cercare di allentare la tensione mormorò:_  
“ _Riesco a stento a ricordare l'ultima volta che ho passato del tempo con qualcuno! In questi giorni funesti la mia mente ha preso il sopravvento su ogni desiderio.”_  
  
“ _Secondo Éomer è stato una decina di giorni fa a Minas Tirith,” disse l'uomo, fingendo un'espressione indifferente, “nelle mie stanze.”_  
  
“ _Aragorn!” esclamò divertito Legolas, scuotendo la testa. “Quella notte è stato... qualcosa di diverso!”_  
  
“ _Lo so, ero presente... e dunque quando? Ed ora lo devi dire! A costo di sembrarti quel giovane curioso... voglio sapere quando e chi.”_  
  
“ _Tutto questo interesse... ebbene, prima di partire per Imladris e raggiungerti al Consiglio di Sire Elrond..”_  
  
“ _Con?”_  
  
“ _Una delle mie ancelle.”_  
  
“ _Oh, quella splendida fanciulla dagli occhi grigi?”_  
  
“ _No, l'altra, Erialnín, quella dagli occhi verdi.”_  
  
“ _I miei complimenti, vostra altezza!”_  
  
“ _E...”_  
  
“ _E... cosa? C'è un e?”_  
  
“ _...e uno dei miei scudieri, il fratello della fanciulla dagli occhi grigi.”_  
  
_Aragorn rallentò l'andatura fino a fermarsi senza quasi rendersene conto con lo sguardo fisso sull'amico e un'espressione meravigliata sul viso._  
“ _Ti stai prendendo gioco di me, vero?”_  
  
_Legolas fece voltare il proprio destriero e guardò incuriosito il compagno._  
“ _No, è la verità. Perché dovrei farlo? Ho solo risposto alla tua domanda!”_  
  
“ _Loro due... insieme?”_  
  
“ _Questo ti turba?” lo raggiunse, fissandolo intensamente per poi sussurrargli: “Sono sempre un principe, posso chiedere e loro hanno accettato... ma per tutti non è stata altro che una serata del... primo tipo di cui ti ho parlato, niente più.”_  
  
“ _Oh no, non sono turbato... solo sorpreso!” gli rispose l'uomo, sorridendogli debolmente. “La mia ultima volta è stata in una stanza a Brea qualche giorno prima dell'arrivo degli hobbit... e senza nulla togliere a quella donna, credo non sia nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile alla tua... notte del primo tipo.”_  
  
_L'elfo continuò a fissarlo stringendo gli occhi come per scrutare i suoi veri sentimenti ma poi gli sorrise e girò di nuovo il cavallo, partendo al galoppo._  
“ _Avrai la tua notte del quarto tipo, Aragorn, devi solo avere pazienza. Ora andiamo o non giungeremo in tempo per l'inizio della Benedizione!”_  
  
_Aragorn lo raggiunse subito, tornando a cavalcare al suo fianco._  
“ _La Benedizione dei Boschi? Questa notte?”_  
  
“ _Sì, per onorare i patti stretti in questo giorno e infondere nuova vita agli Spiriti della Foresta. Dobbiamo arrivare prima che inizi così potrai guarire i nostri amici e permettere anche a loro di partecipare con la loro luce.”_  
  
“ _Ricordo di essere venuto con te, molti anni fa... ma non ho memoria di quella notte, se non dell'infuso dal forte sapore di vino e fragole che abbiamo bevuto.”_  
  
“ _É così che deve essere,” ribatté allora Legolas con un sorrisino. “Sei un Mortale, e in quanto tale non ti è concesso avere memorie di ciò che accade in questa magica notte. La tua partecipazione è disciplinata da questa legge... o almeno lo è stata, perché mio padre mi ha espressamente vietato di concederti ancora questo onore.”_  
  
“ _Non puoi portarmi nella foresta per farmi guarire i tuoi amici e poi mandarmi via! Non è corretto!”_  
  
“ _Difatti non è ciò che avevo intenzione di fare... ma lasciami riflettere! Siamo quasi arrivati.”_  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
“Una bizzarra discussione, questo è certo!” ribadì il re di Gondor con una punta di imbarazzo, tenendo lo sguardo rivolto verso l'Albero Bianco.  
  
“Non più di molte altre che tenemmo quando arrivasti nelle mie Terre come un giovane infatuato! Ricordo le tue insistenti richieste sul nostro modo di scambiarci effusioni quasi stessi cercando informazioni per poi poter mettere in pratica ciò che apprendesti.”  
  
“L'idea era quella... ma da quegli anni solo donne Mortali hanno potuto appurare il mio livello di... apprendimento.”  
  
Legolas spalancò la bocca e rise divertito da quelle espressioni.  
“Non credo sia un male, e ad ogni modo la dama che diventerà tua moglie è un Mezzelfo e questo la rende in parte più vicina al tipo di donna che hai... corteggiato fino ad ora.”  
  
“Così quello che ho appreso non sarà molto utile quando ci uniremo dopo il matrimonio, intendi questo?” gli chiese l'uomo sospirando ma con un sorriso ironico. “Avrei dovuto trovare un amante Elfo tempo fa allora.”  
  
“L'hai fatto.”  
  
A quell'affermazione, Aragorn portò repentinamente lo sguardo su di lui con un'espressione sbalordita e confusa mentre il suo cuore perse un battito.  
“A cosa ti stai...” ma appena notò il suo sorrisino sornione, spalancò gli occhi ancora di più e un forte calore gli colorò le guance. “Tu... tu lo sapevi? Te l'ha raccontato! Quell'infido impostore... gli taglierò la lingua quando mi si parerà di nuovo davanti!”  
  
“Anche se a quel tempo non avevi ancora nozioni da mettere in pratica... sì, lo so da allora,” rispose l'elfo, cercando però di tranquillizzarlo. “Mi raccontò del vostro incontro al fiume proprio il giorno seguente ma riuscii a dare un viso a quell'Uomo solo quando arrivasti a palazzo, diverso tempo più tardi. Ricordo i vostri volti quando vi presentai, per quanto sapevo, per la prima volta... ma il modo in cui Lanthir ti parlò mi fece subito comprendere che quel... come disse... giovane goffo, avventato e ribelle che divise con lui alcuni momenti di passione quella notte, eri tu.” Sorrise nel vedere il suo viso che mutava espressività ad ogni suo commento. “Ma ci conoscevamo appena e non mi sembrava opportuno instaurare da subito con te quel discorso, e così attesi che fossi tu a parlarmene... ma non è mai avvenuto.”  
  
“Lo stiamo facendo ora.”  
  
“Non per tua scelta. Ma credimi, non ti sto incolpando di niente perché posso capire che a quel tempo ancora tra noi non esisteva l'amicizia che ci unisce ora. E che poi, forse, il timore di essere giudicato per l'avventatezza dei tuoi gesti verso un appartenente al mio popolo ti abbia sempre frenato. Ho solo sperato che fossi tu a rivelarmelo, anche accennandolo per scherzo o in qualche altro stravagante modo... ma non importa.”  
  
“Perdonami... io non credevo...” mormorò Aragorn, cercando i suoi occhi mentre l'imbarazzo andava lentamente sciamando come mai avrebbe creduto possibile. “È stato come dici tu. All'inizio non sapevo ancora se potermi fidare ma poi quando il nostro rapporto è diventato così... intenso ed unico, ho iniziato a pensare che la rivelazione di quella mia... notte di debolezza fisica... avrebbe potuto rovinare la tua visione di me. Poi per lungo tempo non è stato altro che un ricordo che si faceva più vivido solo quando lo incontravo o parlavamo di lui... ma non ha mai accennato niente in tua presenza, anche se le sue allusioni quando tu non sentivi erano più che evidenti. Non c'è mai stato altro tra noi se non quelle continue lotte verbali che conosci bene.”  
  
Legolas strinse le labbra indeciso su come continuare quella discussione che, per lungo tempo, aveva sperato di poter affrontare ma poi abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani dell'uomo che ancora indugiavano sulle sue cosce.  
“A quanto mi ha raccontato Lanthir, anche il vostro primo incontro è iniziato con una di queste lotte... che è diventata presto fisica ed infine passionale.”  
  
“Ti ha detto che è stato lui a...”  
  
“Sì... e che tu non ti sei tirato indietro. Lui è sempre stato attratto dai Mortali e nel tuo sangue ha sentito scorrere la forza dei Dúnedain e... non è riuscito a trattenersi. Mi disse che se avesse visto nei tuoi occhi anche un solo segno di pentimento per quello che stavate facendo, si sarebbe allontanato ma il tuo spirito era risoluto e le tue mani incerte hanno presto trovato la loro via.”  
  
Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo, guardando allora le proprie mani con un debole sorriso.  
“Ero così... confuso ed euforico al tempo stesso. Non mi ero mai accostato a uno di voi in quel modo intimo... non una fanciulla e tanto meno pensavo di volerlo con un giovane, lo sai i... pensieri limitati della mia razza, pur essendo cresciuto tra i Mezzelfi, ne sono venuto presto a conoscenza durante i viaggi. Ma quando lo vidi tra le acque del fiume quella notte... rimasi senza fiato da tale avvenenza e sfrontatezza. Un maestoso puledro selvaggio e indomabile... mi ha tolto ogni volontà prima con la lama del suo pugnale e poi col calore delle sue labbra. E non nego che a volte, nei giorni che seguirono, mi ritrovai a desiderare di nuovo che quegli scontri verbali proseguissero in... modo diverso... ma diventando adulto mi sono reso conto che quell'unica esperienza di ragazzo doveva restare tale, sola e irripetibile.”  
  
L'elfo annuì lentamente, tentando di comprendere quella strana sensazione che l'aveva pervaso nell'udire l'amico parlare di Lanthir in quel modo. Forse era sempre quella profonda gelosia per ogni cosa o persona che faceva stare bene Aragorn più di quanto lui stesso potesse fare... e così pronunciò le parole seguenti senza rendersi conto delle conseguenze.  
“Non è stata l'unica... ma non puoi ricordarlo.”  
  
L'uomo lo fissò perplesso da quella affermazione e sentì il cuore iniziare a battere con forza.  
“Cosa intendi dire? Che non posso...” Un lungo momento di silenzio. “La Benedizione. Ti riferisci a quella notte? Quando te l'ho domandato mi hai risposto che abbiamo passeggiato nella foresta e poi ci siamo fermati a riposare in una radura.”  
  
“Ho dovuto mentire,” sussurrò Legolas, stringendo gli occhi come se solo allora si fosse reso conto dello sbaglio commesso. “Devi comprendere, alcune cose non possono essere rivelate e qualsiasi cosa accada durante quei riti, i Mortali non possono...”  
  
“Conosco già questa storia!” lo interruppe spazientito l'uomo ma subito cambiò tono di voce, cercando di addolcirla. “Ti prego, devi dirmelo, Legolas. Sei mio amico ed io... non sono un semplice Mortale, giusto? Me lo ripeti sempre.” Lo vide accennare un debole sorriso. “Resterà un segreto tra di noi, nessun altro ne verrà a conoscenza.”  
  
“Non puoi sapere se quello che ti racconterò corrisponde a verità. Perché vuoi comunque sentirlo?”  
  
“Perché ti credo e non mi racconteresti menzogne.”  
  
“L'ho fatto fino ad ora, te l'ho appena confidato!” l'elfo deglutì nervosamente, scuotendo la testa più volte. “Ho commesso un errore, non avrei mai dovuto. La mia incapacità di sopportare da solo il peso del ricordo cambierà ogni cosa.”  
  
“Allora dividi quel peso con me!” ribatté subito Aragorn prendendogli le mani. “Possiamo affrontare ogni cosa insieme, non rammenti? Bella o brutta che sia... niente cambierà.”  
  
Legolas alzò lo sguardo al cielo con un intenso respiro.  
“Se è così che deve essere... dimmi cosa rammenta la tua memoria ed io proseguirò quando su di essa calerà il buio. In quel momento guarda i miei occhi e vedrai la verità.”   
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	10. ~ 10 ~

  
_I due amici furono presto condotti nel cuore della foresta da alcuni dei Guardiani dei quali aveva parlato il sovrano del Reame Boscoso. Tutti intorno a loro, gli Elfi sembravano gioire della venuta del loro principe e da un albero all'altro la notizia del suo arrivo creava scompiglio e buon umore._  
_Spesso il loro cammino veniva interrotto da richieste di saluti amichevoli e da inchini per Legolas, mentre Aragorn si sentì estremamente sollevato nel notare che a lui, gli Elfi di quel luogo, avevano riservato abbracci e pacche di bentornato sulle spalle, insieme a parole allegre e sorrisi tipici di amici che si rivedono dopo molto tempo. Nonostante la corona che presto sarebbe stata posta sulla sua testa, per loro non era altro che il ramingo che più volte avevano accolto nel loro regno e col quale avevano scherzato e discusso innumerevoli volte e questo sollevava il suo cuore in una maniera che mai avrebbe creduto possibile._  
_Ai suoi occhi, anche il principe di Bosco Atro sembrava non avere timore di mostrare il proprio titolo, perché sebbene gli fosse riservata la reverenza necessaria, molti dei saluti che ricambiava erano abbracci e strette di mano, insieme a parole festose e sorrisi compiaciuti._  
  
_Infine raggiunsero una delle tende alle quali Legolas aveva chiesto di essere portato e lì congedò i Guardiani, prima di rivolgersi all'amico._  
“ _Aspetta qui fuori qualche istante, voglio sincerarmi delle sue reali condizioni prima che ti veda.” Con quelle parole scostò la leggera tenda di lino ed entrò._  
  
_Un giaciglio era sistemato al centro e tutto intorno, su dei tavoli, erano posti vasi e unguenti con le più svariate erbe medicinali, insieme a bende pulite e bacinelle d'acqua._  
_Prestò notò che il letto era sfatto e accennò un sorriso quando vide una figura dietro a un paravento montato poco distante._  
“ _Dovresti essere disteso a terra! Cosa fai in piedi?”_  
  
“ _Mi sono giunte voci della tua venuta e non ho più potuto trovare riposo!”_  
  
_Un elfo dal lunghi capelli biondo cenere, ondulati come il profilo del mare in tempesta e dai profondi occhi azzurri come il cielo, così limpidi da sembrare un velo trasparente e luminoso, fece capolino da dietro la tenda. Un viso ovale perfettamente simmetrico sul quale parevano disegnate delle sopracciglia sottili e delle labbra grandi e carnose. Il suo corpo, alto e snello, era ricoperto da una lunga tunica bianca, chiusa sul petto da due lacci, mentre le gambe erano avvolte in altrettanto candidi pantaloni._  
_Le braccia muscolose e ben tornite erano evidenti sotto le maniche, nonostante uno di essi fosse fasciato e legato al suo collo con delle bende. Lo stesso valeva per la gamba destra che l'elfo teneva rialzata da terra, aiutandosi con un bastone e posando solo un piede scalzo mentre, lentamente, si avvicinava al nuovo arrivato._  
  
“ _Il mio principe è tornato! Quale gioia!”_  
  
_Legolas gli sorrise amorevolmente e non riuscì a trattenersi dall'accorciare le distanze, anticipando l'arrivo dell'amico nel punto dove si era fermato, per abbracciarlo._  
“ _Il mio Guardiano...” gli sussurrò. “Ho temuto il peggio quando mio padre mi ha parlato delle battaglie che avete affrontato. Mi ha rivelato che sei stato il più temerario e per questo, quello che ha subito più ferite. Non ne avevo dubbi!”_  
  
“ _Sire Thranduil esagera. Ho solo fatto il mio dovere.”_  
  
“ _Ma non parliamo dei tempi funesti ormai passati... sono qui per portarti aiuto.”_  
  
“ _Non voglio sembrare scortese... ma che aiuto potresti darmi che non ho già ricevuto da tutti i curatori del nostro popolo?”_  
  
“ _Lanthir, le tue ferite sono state medicate e il tempo potrebbe darti sollievo ma forse conosco un modo per portarti a una guarigione completa.”_  
  
_L'elfo dagli occhi chiari alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito, allontanandosi dall'altro per poterlo guardare meglio._  
“ _Conosco i tuoi lunghi studi in campo medico e nutro una fiducia cieca in te ma... sei un guerriero, che giovamento potresti portarmi che altri non hanno già tentato?”_  
  
_Legolas gli sorrise con convinzione e gli accarezzò il viso prima di esclamare:_  
“ _Non sono giunto da solo.”_  
  
_Lanthir strinse gli occhi come per scrutare nei suoi pensieri e poi li spalancò quando comprese._  
“ _No! Non lui!”_  
  
_Ed in quell'istante l'uomo che stava attendendo all'esterno fece il suo ingresso nella tenda, fermandosi solo dopo un passo dall'ingresso._  
“ _Lanthir...” mormorò con un cenno del capo in segno di saluto non appena incrociò gli occhi sbalorditi dell'elfo ferito che, voltando la testa in quella direzione, incredulo nel vedere ancora una volta quel Mortale davanti a sé, accennò un sorriso forzato di benvenuto._  
  
“ _Oh... Aragorn!” poi immediatamente riportò l'attenzione sul proprio principe, bisbigliando per non farsi sentire con un tono allarmato: “Mi stai prendendo in giro? Hai perso la ragione? Non lascerò che quell'Uomo mi metta le mani addosso!” lanciò ancora un'occhiata ad Aragorn, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi. “Almeno non nel modo in cui intende farlo ora.”_  
  
“ _Tu devi permetterglielo!” ribatté subito Legolas fissandolo. “Lui puoi aiutarti. Non è più il ragazzino che hai conosciuto.”_  
  
“ _Avrei preferito quello,” sospirò l'elfo dai lunghi capelli mossi guardando ancora una volta in direzione dell'uomo che stava attendendo. “Come puoi essere sicuro che funzioni?”_  
  
“ _Se non funzionerà non sarà cambiato niente. Avanti Lanthir! Dagli una possibilità. Non vuoi concedergliela perché se ti aiutasse poi avresti un debito con lui e non potresti più avere la supremazia nelle vostre lotte verbali ma un po' di umiltà ti potrebbe ridare di nuovo la forza che possedevi.”_  
  
“ _Non vedo ancora quella corona sulla sua testa vuota. Sei certo che abbia quel dono?”_  
  
“ _Sono qui e sento!” intervenne Aragorn, incrociando le braccia spazientito._  
  
“ _Le sue mani hanno già guarito dei nostri amici... Mortali ma...”_  
  
“ _Oh, è perfetto! Così sarò il suo primo tentativo su un Immortale... non vedo l'ora! Conoscendolo sarebbe capace di farmi più danni di quanto il mio corpo abbia già subito.”_  
  
“ _Lanthir, te ne prego... confida in lui per una...” Legolas respirò profondamente quando vide la sua espressione per niente convinta e ostinata, così tentò un'altra via. “Confida in me, fallo per me... per il tuo principe!”_  
  
“ _È un ordine?”_  
  
“ _Se è necessario per farti accettare, sì... te lo sto ordinando!”_  
  
_Lanthir strinse le labbra guardando l'amico avanti a sé e poi, mestamente chinò la testa, sussurrando con un tono completamente diverso da quello orgoglioso usato fino a quel momento:_  
“ _Se questo è quello che chiedi... accetterò. Cosa devo fare?”_  
  
_Aragorn non riuscì a nascondere un sorrisino compiaciuto a quella reazione e si avvicinò a loro._  
“ _Torna disteso nel letto e mostrami le tue ferite.”_  
  
“ _Ti è parso forse che lo chiedessi a te?” ribatté subito l'elfo voltando la testa verso di lui, riassumendo quell'atteggiamento altezzoso. “Sei certo di riuscire a sederti su quel trono? Perché se hai bisogno qualcuno che ti ci spinga a forza posso offrirmi volontario.”_  
  
“ _Lanthir! Fa quello che dice o resteremo qui fino a domani mattina!”_  
  
_Alla richiesta di Legolas, l'altro elfo non poté far altro che tornare lentamente verso il giaciglio, posare a terra il bastone e lasciarsi cadere nuovamente su di esso, aiutandosi con la mano libera. Una smorfia gli apparve sul bel viso quando allungò entrambe le gambe in avanti e si appoggiò di schiena ai cuscini, ma rialzò lo sguardo sugli altri due presenti solo quando il dolore si fece più lieve._  
“ _Allora... Aragorn,” iniziò, cercando di allentare un po' la tensione, “sei ancora promesso alla figlia di Elrond Mezzelfo?”_  
  
“ _A quanto sembra...” mormorò l'uomo mentre si inginocchiava al suo fianco. “Mostrami dove...”_  
  
_Lanthir si slacciò con la mano i lacci che tenevano il braccio destro appeso al collo e lo stesso fece con quelli dell'abito, scoprendo il petto nudo e la ferita che dalla spalla scendeva tra i pettorali fino quasi all'ombelico. Rialzò lo sguardo verso Legolas e lo vide abbassare le palpebre con un sospiro angosciato, così parlò di nuovo, cercando la sua attenzione._  
“ _Ma glielo hai ricordato che sono lontani parenti? Nessuno di noi vorrebbe mai che la prima notte di nozze nel baciarla non provasse altro che l'affetto per una sorella!” vide finalmente un sorriso divertito sul suo viso e gliene fu grato perché non avrebbe mai voluto vedere la pietà._  
  
“ _L'ho già... baciata, non che siano affari tuoi,” intervenne Aragorn concentrandosi però sull'atto che doveva compiere. “E non è mai stato come baciare una sorella.”_  
  
“ _Oh... buon per voi, allora! Ma non invidio quella povera fanciulla che dovrà sopportarti ogni mattina al risveglio ed ogni sera quando vi coricherete perché...” la voce dell'elfo si spezzò appena sentì le dita dell'uomo sfiorare la ferita e istintivamente contrasse i muscoli dell'addome come in attesa di sentire quel dolore che più volte aveva provato durante le medicazioni._  
  
“ _Per chiuderti la bocca allora devo continuare a tenere le mani su di te?”_  
  
“ _Illuso! Non mi hai mai zittito in questo modo...” lanciò un'occhiata a Legolas con un sorrisino complice prima di proseguire. “A dire il vero ricordo quando è accaduto ed eri tu quello che non trovava le parole per...”_  
  
“ _Fa silenzio!” lo interruppe Aragorn fissandolo intensamente per la prima volta da quando aveva fatto il suo ingresso nella tenda e l'elfo annuì debolmente._  
  
“ _Capisco... la mia bocca è chiusa.”_  
  
“ _Finalmente... ed ora rilassati.” Detto ciò, il futuro Re di Gondor posò le mani sul petto ferito dell'amico, chiudendo gli occhi per trovare dentro di sé la concentrazione necessaria._  
  
_Lanthir respirò intensamente ma poi afferrò con la mano sinistra le coperte sotto di sé non appena sentì delle lingue di fuoco attraversargli la ferita come se avesse nuovamente ricevuto il colpo, ma questa volta con una lama incandescente._  
“ _Cosa mi stai...” si lasciò sfuggire un grido ma poi strinse i denti guardando fisso l'uomo al suo fianco. “Ti giuro che quando mi rialzerò da qui... se mai mi rialzerò, te la farò pagare cara! Non potrai... nasconderti...” un altro grido e strinse i denti, col respiro irregolare, per resistere a quel dolore inaspettato. “Ti troverò e... nemmeno il tuo amico principe potrà... aiutarti!”_  
  
_Legolas fece istintivamente un passo avanti quando vide quella reazione ma durante quei lunghi momenti, riuscì a distinguere una luce calda e costante, proveniente dalle mani di Aragorn, che si diffondeva su tutto il petto dell'altro elfo, come se penetrasse dentro di lui attraverso la ferita, percorrendo tutto il tratto fatto dalla lama del nemico per purificarla e guarirla._  
_Poi l'uomo le rialzò di scatto, guardandole come se lui stesso non riuscisse a spiegarsi cosa fosse avvenuto e nel silenzio si udirono soltanto i respiri rapidi che ancora il Guardiano di Bosco Atro non poteva controllare._  
  
“ _Mi hai toccato col fuoco... tu, stupido Mortale che non conosce le conseguenze delle proprie azioni!” gli gridò bruscamente Lanthir, posando indietro la testa sui cuscini e guardando la tenda sopra di loro per riprendersi. “Vattene prima che ritrovi le forze per alzarmi!”_  
  
“ _Ha funzionato!” esclamò allora Legolas con un sorriso radioso. “Ho visto il tuo potere scendere su di lui e guarire il male che ancora perdurava sotto la sua pelle.”_  
  
“ _Non so dirti come ma... qualcosa è accaduto,” mormorò Aragorn respirando intensamente mentre apriva e chiudeva le dita come se lui stesso sentisse quell'energia scorrere dentro di sé. “Passiamo alla gamba.”_  
  
_A quella frase Lanthir rialzò la testa e fissò l'uomo ad occhi stretti con uno sguardo spietato che sarebbe stato in grado di far desistere chiunque._  
“ _Tu prova soltanto ad avvicinare un dito a quella ferita e i tuoi sudditi dovranno venire a porgerti i loro omaggi lungo il corso dell'Anduin, perché è lì che ti troveranno a galleggiare... sul profilo dell'acqua con gli occhi aperti al cielo mentre vai alla deriva!”_  
  
_Legolas non riuscì a trattenere una risatina, nonostante la prospettiva appena descritta, che però non sfuggì al futuro Re di Gondor._  
  
“ _Legolas, ti sento! Perché non ti rendi utile e impedisci al tuo caro amico di mettere in pratica le sue intenzioni? Mettiti dietro di lui e tienigli le mani.”_  
  
_L'elfo dai profondi occhi limpidi digrignò i denti, sibilando verso l'uomo:_  
“ _Se lo fai... io parlerò. Rifletti bene sulle tue decisioni ora che puoi.”_  
  
_Aragorn sorrise quando vide il principe di Bosco Atro avvicinarsi a loro e inginocchiarsi dietro la testa dell'altro elfo, così mormorò con un tono involontariamente malizioso:_  
“ _Tu parla e non mi limiterò a metterti le mani addosso, ma infilerò le dita nel tuo corpo fino nel profondo ed estirperò il male direttamente dall'interno. E non ti basterà gridare il mio nome per farmi smettere!”_  
  
“ _Questo non suona bene...” sussurrò Lanthir dopo un attimo, incrociando lo sguardo dell'uomo ma poi fece un sorrisino allusivo e chinò all'indietro la testa per guardare Legolas “...o forse sì... cosa dici? Ne sarebbe capace o l'ha detto solo per provocarmi?” ma poi vide con la coda dell'occhio le mani di Aragorn che stavano per aprirgli i pantaloni e repentinamente alzò l'indice verso di lui. “Tu! Non ti azzardare!”_  
  
_L'uomo sospirò esasperato e si tirò indietro i capelli guardando Legolas nella speranza di un aiuto._  
“ _Come posso curargli la ferita sulla gamba se non mi permette di vederla? C'è un modo per farglielo comprendere?”_  
  
“ _Lanthir, te ne prego... non ci vorrà molto... lascialo fare.”_  
  
_Il futuro Re di Gondor attese che i due elfi si guardassero per afferrare istantaneamente il pugnale che aveva nascosto nello stivale e con gesto rapido del polso tagliò la stoffa del pantalone sulla caviglia per poi dare alcuni strappi decisi e lacerarla completamente fino alla vita._  
  
“ _Aragorn!” gemette Legolas stupefatto da quell'azione del tutto improvvisa e inaspettata che gli provocò un inspiegato tuffò al cuore._  
  
“ _Oh... questo è stato...” sussurrò invece Lanthir con un sorriso piacevolmente sorpreso. “Mi hai fatto tremare, Aragorn!” lanciò un'occhiata all'elfo dietro di sé “Ma l'hai visto?”_  
  
“ _Mi dispiace ma era necessario,” ribatté l'uomo, guardando l'amico e cercando di ignorare il Guardiano di Bosco Atro, benché quel commento l'avesse fatto lievemente arrossire. “Dobbiamo andare anche dagli altri, non possiamo restare tutta notte qui ad assecondare i suoi capricci.”_  
  
“ _Se l'avessi fatto fin dall'inizio non mi sarei mai lamentato!”_  
  
“ _Ora so che per farti stare zitto basta che usi il pugnale.”_  
  
_Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio a quell'affermazione e guardò Legolas mormorando:_  
“ _Ma lo senti? E poi dai la colpa a me... è lui che mi provoca. Dovrebbe fare attenzione a ciò che...” ma quelle parole si trasformarono in un grido quando le mani di Aragorn si posarono ancora una volta sul suo corpo, ricominciando quel rituale fatto di intensa luce e calore su quella profonda ferita che andava dall'inguine fino al ginocchio, passando per l'esterno della coscia._  
  
_Legolas sentì entrambe le mani dell'amico stringersi con forza sulle sue braccia ed allora si chinò su di lui per guardare il suo viso e vide quello straziante dolore che poteva percepire nelle sue grida._  
“ _Lanthir, guardami! Andrà tutto bene, tra poco sarà finito.”_  
  
“ _No... non posso... non ce la faccio!”_  
  
_Un altro lacerante grido risuonò nella tenda e il corpo dell'elfo disteso a terra tremò con forza. Rialzò il bacino impulsivamente, cercando di allontanarsi da quella lava invisibile che lo stava bruciando dall'interno e si aggrappò alle braccia di Legolas come se fosse la sua unica speranza di salvezza._  
“ _Fallo smettere! Ti prego... ti... non posso...”_  
  
“ _Ti sta guarendo... non lo vedi?” gli parlò dolcemente il principe di Bosco Atro, cercando di calmare il suo spirito in agonia. “Il tuo braccio ha ritrovato nuova vita... e presto sarà lo stesso per la gamba!” lo vide scuotere comunque la testa coi denti stretti per trattenere le urla per quella sofferenza che non voleva mostrare ed allora lo guardò intensamente. “Guardami Lanthir! Ti ordino di...” ma quando vide il suo sguardo irrequieto vagare senza una metà riprovò nella propria lingua. “Si tiro nín Lanthir! Tiro ned i chin nîn a tolo na nín haer o naeth. (Ora guardami Lanthir! Guarda nei miei occhi e vieni con me lontano dal dolore.)” ed allora trovò finalmente i suoi occhi. Per un lungo momento restarono a fissarsi come se in quel luogo non stesse accadendo niente di doloroso, come se i loro corpi fossero ancora presenti mentre gli spiriti si fossero perduti altrove dove niente e nessuno poteva far loro del male._  
  
_Aragorn insistette ancora su quella ferita fino a quando ritenne di aver fatto il possibile e allora richiuse i pugni, si alzò lentamente ed indietreggiò, rendendosi conto solo in quell'istante che i due elfi erano immobili, come due splendide statue di marmo l'uno con gli occhi fissi nell'altro, e solo i respiri regolari e incredibilmente lenti lasciavano scorgere la vita che scorreva in loro... respiri che sembravano essersi fusi diventando uno unico. Non poté fare a meno di osservarli fino a quando raggiunse l'uscita ed allora abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò, lasciando quel luogo._  
  
_Legolas sorrise quando percepì che qualcosa era cambiato e sbatté le palpebre, come al risveglio di un lungo sogno._  
“ _È finita... sarai di nuovo te stesso.”_  
  
“ _È stato... orribile...” mormorò Lanthir con un intenso respiro. “Mi sentivo così... devastato e impotente. Non ho mai sentito una tale ardente e prorompente forza consumarmi il corpo e lo spirito.”_  
  
“ _Io non potevo immaginare...” sussurrò dolcemente il principe di Bosco Atro, alzando una mano sul suo viso, e col pollice gli asciugò una solitaria lacrima che stava scivolando dall'angolo di un occhio. “Non credevo potesse essere un'esperienza così violenta per noi. Mi dispiace.”_  
  
“ _Di cosa? Di avermi ridato la forza del corpo e la speranza dello spirito? Io devo chiederti scusa per aver dubitato.”_  
  
“ _Non devi ringraziare me.”_  
  
_L'elfo disteso a terra sospirò, accennando un sorriso prima di riabbassare le braccia._  
“ _Penserò anche a quel ragazzino stolto e impertinente più tardi. Ora devo riposare o non avrò le forze per affrontare questa notte.”_  
  
_Legolas annuì e dopo avergli accarezzato la fronte si rialzò ed uscì dalla tenda, fermandosi a fianco dell'uomo che lo stava attendendo._  
“ _Sei stato... immensamente magnifico lì dentro!” gli sussurrò, tentando di contenere la gioia che provava. “Il suo spirito e il suo corpo torneranno allo splendore di un tempo.”_  
  
“ _Così appena si riprenderà verrà a cercarmi per mettere in atto la sua vendetta... bene!” ribatté Aragorn, incurvando però le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto. “Non volevo che soffrisse in quel modo però. Non gli voglio tutto quel male che sembra credere.” Attese qualche istante e poi proseguì. “Come sei riuscito a farlo calmare? Sembravate persi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro.”_  
  
“ _L'ho portato via,” rispose l'elfo guardando l'amico. “Ho portato il suo spirito lontano dal dolore per permettere al suo corpo di sopportarlo. Hai presente quando mi vedi riposare con gli occhi aperti? È una sensazione simile ma questa volta è stato per mio volere e i nostri spiriti sono approdati in un luogo sicuro e pieno d'amore fino a quando ce n'è stato bisogno.”_  
  
“ _Non ti avevo mai visto farlo... o almeno, non con me.”_  
  
“ _Non potrei con te. Non per mia scelta ma perché non mi possibile con un Mortale, questa è una di quelle cose che possono scambiarsi solo degli appartenenti al mio popolo.”_  
  
_L'uomo strinse le labbra come amareggiato ma poi si guardò attorno._  
“ _È meglio raggiungere gli altri ora. Sarà difficile spiegar loro quanto dovranno soffrire per ritrovare la propria forza.”_  
  
_Legolas lo osservò per qualche istante prima di mormorargli:_  
“ _Accetteranno, perché il dolore non è altro che una porta,” allungò la mano per prendere la sua. “Si entra e si esce ma si può...” nell'istante stesso in cui gli sfiorò le dita sentì però un'ondata accecante di calore attraversargli il corpo e istintivamente la allontanò, facendo un passo indietro._  
  
_Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia e si guardò la mano, richiudendola subito a pugno._  
“ _Io non... mi dispiace. Non l'ho fatto intenzionalmente.” Abbassò lo sguardo sospirando. “Sento ancora quel potere nelle mie vene... non mi è successo le scorse volte.”_  
  
“ _Non sapevi cosa sarebbe successo, né per quanto riguarda noi né per te stesso. Andiamo dagli altri, prima li guarirai e prima tornerà tutto come deve essere.”_  
  
_L'uomo annuì e, incrociando le braccia, si incamminò seguendo il compagno._  
  
_Il sole infine tramontò e quando le prima stelle della sera apparvero nel cielo, i due compagni vennero condotti in una tenda che era stata preparata all'ultimo momento esclusivamente per loro._  
_Due giacigli erano stati sistemati ai lati con altrettanti tavoli sui quali c'erano delle bacinelle e delle brocche d'acqua per rinfrescarsi, ed accanto ad esse degli abiti bianchi ordinatamente piegati con un ornamento per parte. Un bracciale e una collana, entrambi formati da un filamento d'argento finemente intrecciato che ricreava un disegno continuo, più largo nella parte centrale che andava via via restringendosi alle estremità._  
  
“ _Bene, è il momento di cambiarci d'abito!” disse Legolas, dirigendosi verso il tavolo dove era posato il bracciale._  
  
“ _Cosa hanno di sbagliato i nostri?”_  
  
“ _Niente, ma questi sono realizzati con le stoffe bagnate alla foce dell'Anduin e lasciate ad asciugare sotto la luce della Luna, mentre i gioielli sono forgiati dai nostri artigiani più anziani solo dal tramonto all'alba.”_  
  
_Aragorn annuì e raggiunse il proprio lato della tenda. Rigirò tra le mani la grande collana che gli era stata destinata poi la posò di nuovo sul ripiano per potersi cambiare d'abito, dando la schiena all'elfo._  
_Quando terminò, si passò le mani sul petto, come per lisciare quella stoffa candida e si guardò con un'espressione titubante. I pantaloni scendevano morbidamente lungo le gambe, chiusi sul fianco da un laccio, mentre la lunga tunica aveva un ampio bavero a punta abbassato sulle spalle e gli raggiungeva le caviglie, fermata solo con due alamari, uno all'altezza dei pettorali e uno sopra all'ombelico. Le maniche invece, strette al gomito, si allargavano fino ad oltrepassare il polso._  
_Ma non era il taglio dell'abito a incuriosirlo, quanto l'estrema leggerezza della stoffa che poteva sembrare seta a prima vista e risultava quasi impalpabile e inconsistente sul corpo._  
“ _Ci siamo abbigliati in questo modo anche la scorsa volta? Non lo ricordo.” Nel porre quella domanda si voltò di nuovo verso l'amico, restando però per diversi istanti ad osservarlo meravigliato._  
  
_Legolas aveva indossato quelli che, a prima vista, sembravano lo stesso tipo di pantaloni, mentre nella parte superiore portava un lungo e drappeggiato abito senza maniche che sfiorava quasi il terreno. Un laccio annodato all'altezza degli addominali teneva chiusi i due lembi di stoffa che andavo oltre le spalle con un colletto rigido rialzato._  
_Sul braccio sinistro aveva infilato il bracciale, facendolo risalire fin sopra al gomito e con rapidità si era sciolto le trecce che gli domavano i capelli, ed ora si stava passando le dita di entrambe le mani tra di essi per portarseli dietro le orecchie._  
  
_Quello che l'uomo trovò sorprendente fu però la consistenza che quell'abito aveva dato al corpo slanciato dell'elfo, a differenza del proprio, dove la stoffa candida creava un forte contrasto con la pelle abbronzata. Legolas sembrava aver assunto la stessa eterea evanescenza di quel tessuto diventando quasi una figura incorporea, al centro del tendone, circondata da un flebile alone di luce. I piedi nudi parevano quasi non toccare terra mentre si avvicinava all'entrata dove un altro elfo aveva richiamato la sua attenzione e quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, vide nei suoi occhi blu un bagliore argenteo come un mare calmo su cui si specchia il chiarore della luna._  
  
“ _Fa tutto parte del rito,” rispose l'elfo portando con sé il vassoio coi due calici che aveva ricevuto, “e tu non hai ancora indossato la collana!” Lo posò sul tavolo e prese l'ornamento, mettendosi poi davanti all'amico. Lo guardò negli occhi e gli mise la collana al collo, legandola dietro di esso, ma poi sorrise incuriosito quando Aragorn gli punto l'indice alla fronte, spingendolo debolmente all'indietro. “Cosa fai?”_  
  
“ _Provavo a toccarti per constatare che non fossi svanito!” replicò l'uomo accennando un sorriso insicuro. “Ai miei occhi, da quando ti sei cambiato, sembri quasi... irreale... immateriale, non so spiegarmelo... come se fossi uno spirito.”_  
  
_Legolas lo ascoltò, inarcando le sopracciglia con un'espressione interessata ma poi non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso divertito e subito afferrò la mano dell'amico e se la mise sul petto._  
“ _Senti? Sono ancora di carne, non ti preoccupare. Anche se i tuoi occhi verranno facilmente ingannati questa notte perché la magia della Foresta è tra noi.”_  
  
“ _Io non sembro molto... magico, però!”_  
  
“ _Lo sei invece, a tuo modo. Non sei un Elfo ma sei un Dúnedan e l'antico sangue che percorre il tuo corpo porta con sé la magia del tuo popolo. Gli anni che per te non passano come per i comuni Mortali sono di per sé un dono e hai anche la facoltà di fare la scelta che a molti non sarà mai data. Ti è stata concessa non solo una vita tre volte più lunga di quella degli Uomini della Terra di Mezzo, ma anche la grazia di partire volontariamente, restituendo il dono ricevuto, prima di dover essere costretto a forza.”_  
  
_Aragorn gli sorrise dolcemente e fece scivolare la mano dal petto dell'elfo sul collo, fino a raggiungergli la guancia._  
“ _Tu mi fai sentire magico ma sono solo un Uomo.”_  
  
“ _Un Uomo che dovrò controllare a vista là fuori perché in molti cercheranno il tuo potere!” insistette Legolas piegando la testa verso il suo palmo e chiudendo gli occhi. “Lo spirito di un Re Numenoreano che partecipa alla Benedizione è un immenso dono.”_  
  
“ _Non sono ancora Re.”_  
  
“ _Ma hai quel sangue e quel potere dentro di te. E ora coraggio, è arrivato il momento.”_  
  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso rialzò le palpebre e si discostò dal compagno per prendere i due calici che gli erano stati portati poco prima. Tornò da lui e gliene porse uno, guardandolo intensamente._  
“ _Quando vuoi... tutto in un solo sorso e diventerai parte della Foresta.”_  
  
_Aragorn prese il calice dalla sua mano ma abbassò lo sguardo sul liquido in esso contenuto, tirando un profondo respiro._  
“ _Ricordo questo profumo e questo colore... e poi non avrò più memoria di niente fino al mio risveglio al sorgere del sole.”_  
  
“ _È così che deve essere.”_  
  
“ _Vorrei poter ricordare... almeno una volta. Lo trovo ingiusto!”_  
  
“ _Non sei obbligato a partecipare, puoi restare qui. Metterò dei Guardiani fuori dalla tenda e potrai riposare senza che il tuo sonno venga disturbato.”_  
  
_L'uomo scosse la testa, lanciandogli un'ultima occhiata prima di rialzare il calice e bere tutto d'un fiato il liquido rossastro._  
“ _Non voglio rimorsi,” mormorò una volta terminato. “Voglio vivere questo momento, anche se quando ripenserò a questa notte, nella mia mente ci sarà solo questa conversazione.”_  
  
_Legolas gli sorrise e, dopo aver bevuto dal proprio calice, allungò una mano e gli passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore fino all'angolo della bocca, per asciugarlo dal liquido che l'aveva bagnato._  
“ _Possiamo andare ora.” Si portò quel dito tra le proprie labbra, sostenendo lo sguardo di Aragorn e poi si voltò, raggiungendo l'uscita. “Stammi vicino, non ti allontanare troppo.”_  
  
_Passeggiarono lentamente lungo il sentiero per addentrarsi ulteriormente nel profondo cuore della Foresta e quando superarono le due grandi rocce piramidali chiamate Porte della Luna, l'atmosfera intorno a loro sembrò mutare._  
_Una fitta nebbia li avvolse, come se la Foresta avesse creato un perimetro che nessuno poteva oltrepassare, se non chi ne avesse ottenuto espressamente il permesso, e l'aria divenne umida e pungente, mentre alle loro orecchie non giungeva altro che un tintinnio ovattato._  
_Dopo soli pochi passi, Legolas udì il richiamo allarmato dell'uomo dietro di sé e subito allungò una mano, afferrando saldamente la sua senza nemmeno il bisogno di voltarsi per cercarla._  
_Gradualmente quella cortina si diradò, abbassandosi fino a diventare un tappeto di fumo bianco sul terreno e ai loro occhi apparvero gli immensi e antichi alberi in tutto il loro splendore. Una rigogliosa e lussureggiante vegetazione che si estendeva a perdita d'occhio e ricreava degli intricati sentieri a terra dove, da una via principale, si diramavano percorsi secondari che conducevano a punti più nascosti._  
_E se ai loro piedi la foschia celava ogni singolo passo, sulle loro teste i fitti rami facevano da copertura, permettendo però ai raggi della luna di penetrare tra di essi. Le foglie erano impercettibilmente mosse da un brezza notturna e tra di esse, la luce lunare scendeva tra gli alberi come una fine pioggia duratura che dava all'ambiente un velo di mistero, rendendo le forme indistinte._  
  
_Ma ciò che dava luce a quel luogo erano delle figure intorno agli alberi: adagiate contro i tronchi, sedute ai piedi di essi o sulle cime, arrampicate tra i rami. Ovunque si potevano scorgere due o più creature immortali circondate da un bagliore costante che le faceva sembrare deboli apparizioni dai contorni indefiniti._  
_Alcuni parevano cantare delle armoniose melodie e difatti il tintinnio udito precedentemente aveva lasciato il posto a quelle dolci voci fatte di parole e sospiri costanti e sfuggenti._  
_Mentre altri invece, circondati dalla protezione di quella natura incontaminata, si scambiavano amabili effusioni e si concedevano dei momenti di passione durante i quali il loro splendore diventava sempre più abbagliante in quella condivisione di corpo e spirito che diffondeva intorno a loro luce e amore._  
  
_Il principe di quelle Terre condusse Aragorn lungo il sentiero, senza mai lasciargli la mano, nemmeno quando l'uomo tendeva ad indugiare davanti a quelle che, ai suoi occhi, sembravano delle figure immateriali che si amavano, immerse nella loro calda ed eterna luce._  
_Al loro passaggio, molte di quelle creature posavano lo sguardo su di loro, principalmente incuriosite e sorprese dalla presenza di un Mortale dal sangue antico.. ed in quei momenti, Legolas trascinava con più decisione l'amico, conscio del fatto che, se l'avesse abbandonato in quel luogo, sarebbe diventato la principale attrazione e il desiderio predominante._  
  
“ _Mi sembra di essermi smarrito in un sogno,” mormorò Aragorn ad un tratto, quando finalmente rallentarono il passo. “I miei occhi mi ingannano in continuazione e fatico a riconoscere i volti degli Elfi che abbiamo superato!” rise nervosamente guardandosi alle spalle. “E la mia mente è nella confusione più totale, non troverei la strada per tornare se ne fossi costretto.”_  
  
“ _Potrei risponderti: te l'avevo detto!” disse l'elfo lanciandogli un'occhiata. “Ma oramai non potrai tornare indietro fino all'alba, quindi non porti problemi che non è necessario risolvere.”_  
  
_In quel momento una fanciulla si avvicinò rapidamente a loro e si fermò di fronte al proprio principe. Si inchinò e gli prese la mano libera, baciandone prima il dorso e poi il palmo con estrema lentezza ed allora Legolas le sorrise, mettendole il palmo sulle guancia per farla rialzare. La fissò intensamente per qualche istante, durante i quali anche lei rispose al sorriso, e poi rialzò la testa per porle un bacio sulla fronte e uno successivo sull'angolo delle labbra._  
_La fanciulla a quel punto fece un altro inchino e tornò da dove era venuta, guardando però con estremo interesse anche l'uomo a un passo da lei._  
  
“ _Non... credo di conoscerla...” sussurrò Aragorn, osservando la scena quasi basito._  
  
“ _Non conoscerai tutti quelli che cercheranno le mie attenzioni questa notte...” rispose l'elfo con un sorriso “...e le tue... ma devi stare attento a chi le dedichi perché in molti non sanno come controllare la propria energia con un Mortale e potrebbero finire col consumare il tuo spirito.”_  
  
_L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia ancora più confuso e si mise al suo fianco._  
“ _Dunque... è questo che fate? Vi scambiate la luce per donarla a voi stessi e alla Foresta? Concedete una parte della vostra immortalità alla natura.”_  
  
“ _Per dirla con brevi parole, sì, è questo. Ma non solo. Alcuni si scambiano la luce, altri insieme ad essa si concedono gesti d'amore... altri ancora aspettano questa magica notte per concepire un figlio che sarà benedetto dagli Spiriti con maestoso vigore e cuore intrepido.”_  
  
“ _Come il tuo amico...”_  
  
“ _Esatto, mentre c'è anche chi dona solo la forza del proprio corpo in atti di amore e passione perché la Foresta è anche questo: selvaggia, indomabile, lussuriosa e sensuale.”_  
  
_Le parole di Legolas vennero interrotte da un giovane elfo che, come la fanciulla poco prima, si avvicinò con reverenza a lui. Ma questa volta si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e gli baciò il ventre, restando poi a testa china, fino a quando il principe, lasciando la mano di Aragorn, le mise entrambe sul suo viso e lo fece rialzare, per poi posargli un lieve bacio sulle labbra._  
_Il giovane allora gli sorrise ma prima di allontanarsi, spostò lo sguardo sull'uomo e, senza trattenersi, mise una mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandola._  
  
_Il futuro Re di Gondor rimase spiazzato da quel gesto e non mosse un muscolo, pur non trovando la forza di allontanarsi, come se quel tocco l'avesse in qualche modo rapito... ma poi udì la voce decisa di Legolas._  
  
“ _Si bado! Ú na sí as sen! (Va ora! Non è qui per questo!)”_  
  
_E all'istante il giovane corse via tra gli alberi sotto lo sguardo di Aragorn che allora scosse la testa come per riprendersi._  
“ _Non ho compreso cosa...”_  
  
“ _Te lo stavo spiegando,” proseguì allora l'elfo facendogli cenno con la testa di seguirlo. “Puoi vedere tutto come l'apparente semplicità di un albero. Le radici che si tengono al terreno e gli impediscono di cedere sono come le mani di un amante che accarezzano e stringono durante i momenti di passione. Il tronco nel quale scorre la linfa vitale è l'essenza della vita stessa, come un nuovo nato dal grembo della madre, mentre i rami e le foglie si estendono verso il cielo per trovare la luce e il calore per sopravvivere. So che è difficile da comprendere, ma siamo un tutt'uno con la natura che ci circonda, il nostro Destino è simile al suo... perdurare in eterno se il dolore o la morte violenta non ci ghermiscono prima. Durante questa notte tutti gli elfi di questo luogo ti trovano affascinante perché hai quel potere di scegliere e quello di guarire. La scelta per un albero ferito o malato di evitare la lunga sofferenza che lo porta ad avvizzirsi o di ritrovare la forza se le sue condizioni ancora glielo permettono.”_  
  
“ _Forse ora mi è più chiaro.”_  
  
“ _Per la verità, tu sei un unico essere e il tuo potere non sarebbe sufficiente a concedere questa speranza, ma solo nei tempi antichi è accaduto che alcuni della tua stirpe partecipassero... così resti in ogni caso un'occasione unica.”_  
  
“ _E dunque posso accettare di...”_  
  
“ _No!” lo interruppe subito Legolas, voltandosi di scatto verso di lui per guardarlo intensamente negli occhi. “Ti perderesti. Nessuno è in grado di prevedere come reagirebbe il tuo spirito ad una richiesta simile! Potresti non essere in grado di controllarti e concedere troppa energia finendo per perderla tu stesso. È un dare e avere... e l'unico modo sarebbe quello di riuscire a dare a te più di quello che viene richiesto, perché nonostante tutto non hai il nostro potere... ma in ogni caso sarebbe pericoloso. E tu non lo farai!”_  
  
_Aragorn sostenne il suo sguardo come perso in esso e quando l'elfo terminò, non riuscì a far altro che mormorare:_  
“ _I tuoi occhi sembrano d'argento.”_  
  
“ _Estel, hai compreso? Non è un gioco. Dillo!”_  
  
“ _Sì... sì... ho capito!”_  
  
_Ed in quell'istante un'altra voce si unì alle loro..._  
“ _Cosa vedo... il nostro amato principe che perde la pazienza con un inutile Mortale!”_  
  
_I due compagni si voltarono e videro il Guardiano del Bosco dai lunghi capelli mossi e gli occhi limpidi come il fiume avvicinarsi a loro. Anche lui indossava degli abiti candidi, ma la tunica era completamente aperta sul petto e sembrava quasi la stesse indossando proprio in quel momento sulle spalle._  
“ _Non che sia la prima volta che accade,” aggiunse Lanthir. Si fermò di fronte a Legolas che, nell'udire la sua voce, s'era voltato in quella direzione, mettendosi istintivamente davanti ad Aragorn._  
  
“ _Lanthir! Ti sei già ripreso? É una gioia rivederti in piedi.”_  
  
“ _Ho di nuovo la mia forza e non mi sarei mai perso questa notte. Il mio spirito è ancora debole ma posso comunque contribuire.” Lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo e fece un sorrisino. “E tu cosa ci fai qui? Non sei troppo vecchio per restare alzato a questa tarda ora? Quanti anni hai adesso? Ottanta? Novanta?”_  
  
“ _Ottantasette,” rispose Aragorn sostenendo il suo sguardo. “Ma quello che non dovrebbe restare alzato sei tu. Pensavo fossi ancora ferito... oh, no, aspetta... ti ho guarito io.”_  
  
“ _Ottantasette? Ne dimostri meno... per questo ti sei tagliato la barba?” ribatté Lanthir ridendo debolmente. “Ma non sarai venuto fin qui per ricevere dei ringraziamenti da parte mia, vero?”_  
  
“ _Non sei così importante per me da intraprendere questo viaggio solo per delle parole che non mi aspetto certo di ricevere da un egocentrico, presuntuoso e irriconoscente Guardiano del Bosco come te!”_  
  
“ _Oh... tu dici? Perché non fai qualche passo avanti e vieni a dirmi quelle parole d'amore faccia a faccia? O hai paura che questo corpo che tu stesso hai guarito ti prenda a calci?”_  
  
“ _Puoi provarci ma io farò molto di più che prenderti a calci! Aspetta solo che...”_  
  
“ _Ora basta!” li interruppe Legolas alzando la voce quando sentì l'uomo dietro di sé spostarsi per avvicinarsi all'elfo. Allargò un braccio all'indietro per fermarlo e mise l'altra mano sul petto nudo di Lanthir per farlo indietreggiare. “Non ci saranno sfide o lotte verbali questa notte! Questo luogo non ne ha bisogno!”_  
  
_L'elfo dagli occhi chiari chinò subito la testa davanti all'ordine del proprio principe e fece un passo indietro ma poi mormorò:_  
“ _Devo parlarti, se me lo concedi.”_  
  
“ _Ti ascolto.”_  
  
“ _Da soli.” aggiunse, per poi guardare Aragorn e fargli cenno con la mano di allontanarsi. “Tu, ragazzino, perché non vai a giocare per un po' da qualche altra parte?”_  
  
_L'uomo fece per ribattere ma poi vide lo sguardo di Legolas e sospirando indietreggiò, andando ad appoggiarsi a un grosso tronco poco distante._  
  
“ _Perché l'hai portato? É pericoloso per lui... e come se non bastasse, non è più il giovane stupido di una volta, la forza che possiede potrebbe interferire coi suoi ricordi.”_  
  
“ _Lo so,” rispose il principe, respirando intensamente. “Anche mio padre mi aveva ordinato di tenerlo lontano ma... ne ha bisogno! Non sai quanto il suo cuore sia ancora in pena per quella corona che deve essere posata sul suo capo. Si sentiva imprigionato in quel palazzo e mi ha chiesto solo alcuni giorni per poter tornare ad essere ciò che aveva scelto un tempo, come potevo rifiutarmi?”_  
  
“ _Hai disubbidito agli ordini di tuo padre per lui?” ribadì Lanthir con un sorrisino. “Che cosa strana e mai accaduta! Cos'è... la centesima volta?” allungò una mano e gli accarezzò una guancia teneramente.“Perderai te stesso un giorno a causa sua, te l'ho ripetuto decine di volte. E ho visto nei suoi occhi che una parte di te già risplende dentro di lui. Che cosa ha fatto per meritare la tua luce?”_  
  
“ _É stato... necessario. Ha guardato in una delle Pietre Veggenti per attirare l'attenzione del Nemico e portarlo alla rovina, ma il suo spirito è stato avvolto dall'Oscurità e il giorno seguente avremmo dovuto partire alla volta di Mordor. Non c'era altro modo per ridargli la forza che lo portasse alla vittoria... e non me ne pento, lo rifarei di nuovo! É un uomo nobile e valoroso e il suo cuore regnerà nella gloria fino alla fine del suo tempo... e non posso essere che onorato di sapere che la mia luce resterà con lui con la stessa lealtà con cui io stesso gli sono stato accanto fino ad ora.”_  
  
_Lanthir tirò un profondo respiro nell'udire l'ardore che l'amico aveva usato nel pronunciare quelle parole._  
“ _Se solo non lo detestassi così tanto... sarei geloso della devozione, del rispetto e dell'amore che vi unisce.”_  
  
“ _Non lo detesti,” lo corresse Legolas sorridendogli. “É inutile che menti a me! Sei rimasto affascinato da lui fin dal primo momento.”_  
  
“ _No, a quel tempo ero affascinato solo dal suo corpo e dalla sua testardaggine... ma poi forse...” l'elfo dagli occhi chiari alzò le spalle con fare noncurante “...forse ho compreso che nel profondo, molto nel profondo, può non essere così pessimo come sembra.” Gli sorrise e lo guardò negli occhi quando Legolas gli prese la mano che indugiava sul proprio volto e ne baciò il palmo. “E quindi, l'hai portato qui per questo? Vuoi donargli la tua luce di nuovo e avere in cambio il suo potere per la nostra Terra?”_  
  
“ _No, non posso farlo,” mormorò subito il principe, scuotendo la testa. “Se non mi controllassi, potrei fargli del male e non me lo perdonerei mai.”_  
  
“ _Se non lo farai tu... qualcun altro lo farà al tuo posto.”_  
  
_A quelle parole, Lanthir gli indicò con un cenno del capo il punto dove Aragorn si era messo... e Legolas spalancò gli occhi sconvolto nel vedere che due elfi, una fanciulla e un giovane, erano vicino a lui ed entrambi lo stavano accarezzando e baciando sul viso e sul petto._  
  
“ _Non osate...” iniziò allora quasi gridando, facendo un passo per raggiungerlo ma l'altro elfo gli afferrò il braccio, fermandolo, per poi alzare la voce a sua volta in direzione dei due._  
  
“ _Voi! Appartiene al figlio del Re! Allontanatevi da lui!”_  
  
_Immediatamente i due elfi svanirono tra gli alberi dopo aver fatto un profondo inchino, lasciando l'uomo con un'espressione disorientata sul viso._  
  
“ _Lo vedi?” proseguì allora Lanthir rivolgendosi all'amico. “Ormai è qui... se davvero vuole vivere questi giorni come il giovane che era un tempo, lasciaglielo fare. Non c'è niente di male!”_  
  
“ _Non credo sia giusto... è promesso ad Arwen e permettere che qualcuno si avvicini a lui in quel modo non...”_  
  
“ _Arwen è una Mezzelfo, non può capire l'importanza e la magia di questa notte. E poi lui non ricorderà... è libero di fare ciò che più gli aggrada, domani non ne avrà memoria. O al massimo gli sembrerà di rimembrare un sogno lontano.”_  
  
“ _Ma io sì e non posso avere questo peso sul cuore! Perché ogni volta che lo guarderei negli occhi sentirei quello che ho provato questa notte e sarebbe... devastante.” Legolas abbassò all'improvviso la voce mentre si stringeva nelle braccia con la testa china in avanti. “Non so più cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato, Lanthir. Non sopporterei di vederlo passare questa notte con qualcun altro... e non solo per quanto riguarda il suo matrimonio con Arwen perché io stesso desidererei più di ogni altra cosa condividere questi momenti con lui per un'unica volta, ma davvero non so...” sospirò, rialzando lo sguardo su di lui. “Siamo amici come mai avrei immaginato di poterlo essere con un Uomo e sono... geloso e possessivo nei confronti del rapporto che ci lega e temo che possa cambiare se sbaglio qualcosa. Non voglio per nessuna ragione rovinare questa nostra amicizia ma se perdo il controllo delle mie azioni e mi avvicino troppo a lui e... e non so nemmeno se lo desidero realmente perché non ho mai pensato a questa eventualità.”_  
  
_Lanthir rimase in silenzio ad ascoltarlo, cercando di tenere un'espressione seria sul viso, fino a quando il principe del Reame Boscoso si fermò a bocca aperta, scuotendo la testa come se volesse continuare ma non trovasse le parole adatte, ed allora sulle sue labbra si formò un sorriso._  
“ _Vuoi sapere cosa credo io? Da amico ad amico, non da guardiano a principe, d'accordo?” lo vide annuire e continuò. “Credo che tu sia così agitato perché solo ora hai compreso che se condividi questo momento con quel... ragazzino indisponente, può esistere una possibilità che tra voi accada qualcosa che va oltre l'unione degli spiriti e questo, da un lato, ti turba mentre dall'altro ti entusiasma e non sai come affrontare la situazione.”_  
  
“ _Io non... non so se sia giusto e nemmeno se sia una possibilità che desidero avere! Siamo stati molto vicini durante questa Missione e ho sempre trovato piacevole scambiarci abbracci e carezze, ammetto che li cercavo io stesso quando non li ricevevo, sebbene fosse lui ad esigerli soventemente ma... pur dividendo lo stesso letto, non ho mai pensato al suo corpo nel modo... in cui tu hai sempre pensato a lui...”_  
  
“ _Com'è possibile?” gli chiese sbalordito l'elfo dagli occhi chiari, indicando con la mano l'uomo che ancora era appoggiato al tronco dell'albero in loro attesa. “Ma l'hai guardato bene? Forse sono l'unico qui che trova i Mortali estremamente affascinanti, ma... quel Mortale in particolare aveva un immenso potenziale tempo fa quando l'ho incontrato, non immagino ora dopo anni di quell'esperienza che allora non possedeva!”_  
  
“ _Non...” Legolas gli afferrò repentinamente il polso, facendogli abbassare la mano “...indicarlo! Ho capito questo e se ti avessi dato ascolto, avrei già dovuto cercare le sue attenzioni anni e anni fa ma... voi siete stati amanti una notte... lui ed io siamo amici da una vita e non posso perderlo!”_  
  
“ _E chi meglio di un amico dovrebbe stare con lui questa notte?” intervenne Lanthir come se trovasse tutta quella discussione scontata. “Sai cos'altro credo?Forse tutti questi pensieri ti sono passati per la mente proprio ora perché, qualsiasi cosa accada, lui non la ricorderà, quindi niente andrà perduto, se non per tua volontà. Ma ad ogni modo, continui a prenderti delle responsabilità che non ti competono... non è solo una tua decisione! Non è anche lui libero di scegliere come agire? Tu non hai delle risposte certe per quanto ti riguarda e non conosci il suo pensiero, quindi lascia che i fatti avvengano come devono avvenire.” In quell'istante guardò di nuovo verso Aragorn con un sorriso lascivo. “E credo di poterti aiutare a farli accadere, se lo desideri.”_  
  
_Il principe di quelle Terre spalancò gli occhi stupito senza però trattenere una debole risata nervosa._  
“ _Non parli sul serio, vero? E ad ogni modo, come sai che accetterà?”_  
  
“ _Non l'hai sentito prima? Non vede l'ora di rimettermi le mani addosso...”_  
  
“ _Per far tacere quella tua lingua impertinente! Io ho sentito che le sue intenzioni erano quelle di prenderti a calci e non certo di...” si interruppe e alzò le mani, passandosele tra i capelli con esasperazione pur continuando a sorridere “...sei davvero così sfrontato e superbo!”_  
  
“ _No... conosco solo la mente degli Uomini,” rispose Lanthir mormorando sensualmente sempre con lo sguardo fisso sul futuro Re di Gondor. “Si inizia sempre così, l'importante è che due corpi entrino in contatto. Anche la scorsa volta le mie intenzioni erano quelle di ucciderlo e le sue... erano molto simili, ma poi.. i desideri cambiano rapidamente quando ci si ritrova uno sopra l'altro.”_  
  
“ _Non ci posso credere...”_  
  
_Legolas spostò a sua volta lo sguardo verso l'amico e lo vide accosciato ai piedi dell'albero, con le gambe leggermente divaricate e la schiena appoggiata al tronco, mentre rigirava tra le dita una delle grandi foglie dai lati frastagliati caduta sul terreno. Il viso era in parte nascosto dalle ciocche scure e poteva scorgere solo il profilo del naso e le labbra incurvate in un lieve broncio annoiato... ma poi quelle mani lasciarono la foglia e una di esse si rialzò e spostò all'indietro i capelli su quel lato del viso e gli occhi azzurri si rialzarono nella loro direzione._  
_In quel momento incrociò il suo sguardo e sentì un tuffo al cuore, seguito da una calda sensazione di euforia in tutto il corpo e gli parve che tutta quella lunga discussione fosse stata superflua, ma poi percepì il movimento dell'altro elfo e di scatto gli afferrò un braccio per fermarlo._  
“ _Aspetta!” lo fissò intensamente “Non cercare di ottenere il suo potere. Non è necessario... e se ti è possibile non dargli...”_  
  
“ _Non dividerò niente con lui e niente gli chiederò! Sarà solo un'unione fisica,” rispose subito Lanthir con tono risoluto, per poi chinarsi verso di lui e mormorargli all'orecchio: “Non voglio niente da quell'Uomo sciocco e irriverente se non il suo corpo. Se la mia memoria non mi inganna, quello mi basterà!”_  
  
“ _Lanthir io... ricorderò ogni cosa quindi non dire o fare niente di azzardato!”_  
  
“ _E tu invece cerca di fare qualcosa che valga la pena di essere ricordato!” e con quelle parole superò Legolas e si apprestò a raggiungere il punto dove era rimasto Aragorn, alzando la voce per attirare la sua attenzione. “Ragazzino! Hai finito di giocare da solo? Se non sbaglio abbiamo una questione in sospeso...”_  
  
_Quando udì quel richiamo, l'uomo si rialzò lentamente in piedi e lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita verso Legolas, prima di portare l'attenzione sull'altro elfo che si stava avvicinando a lui._  
“ _Cosa gli hai detto?” strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e fece qualche passo per fronteggiarlo. “Cosa hai detto a Legolas?”_  
  
“ _Tu cosa credi gli abbia detto?” rispose l'elfo con un sorrisino di sfida. “Dovevo pur trovare la mia vendetta, in un modo o nell'altro... e quest'altro modo m'è sembrato molto più...” fece una pausa e si passò lentamente la mano sul petto nudo, facendola scivolare fino al ventre per poi sussurrare “...soddisfacente!”_  
  
“ _Ti giuro che se l'hai fatto io...” Aragorn deglutì, guardando in lontananza verso l'amico che era rimasto ad osservarli. “Legolas! Non so cosa ti abbia detto ma... devo parlarti!” aumentò il passo, cercando di evitare l'altro elfo ma Lanthir gli si parò davanti allargando le braccia._  
  
“ _Fermo! Lui ci raggiungerà quando ne sentirà il desiderio... ora te la devi vedere con me.”_  
  
“ _Che cosa vuoi, Lanthir?” gli sibilò a denti stretti, guardandolo con astio. “Spero per te che tu non sia stato così stupido da parlargliene veramente perché se l'hai fatto... me la pagherai. Forse non questa notte, ma ti verrò a cercare, ti troverò, ti legherò e ti colpirò così tante volte che quando troverai di nuovo il fiato per parlare mi implorerai di liberarti...” pronunciando quelle frasi si avvicinò a lui, fermandosi quando solo un passo li divideva “...ed io ricomincerò fino a quando l'unico suono che uscirà dalle tue labbra sarà il mio nome e la parola... perdonami!”_  
  
_L'elfo restò immobile, sostenendo il suo sguardo con la stessa intensità e quando Aragorn terminò, si chinò su di lui sussurrandogli sulle labbra con un tono accattivante:_  
“ _Le tue parole riescono ancora a farmi tremare, Estel,” gli afferrò la tunica sul petto e se lo tirò contro. “Vediamo se le tue mani sanno fare lo stesso!”_  
_Senza attendere una reazione da parte sua, lo spinse prepotentemente all'indietro fino a raggiungere l'albero contro il quale l'uomo era appoggiato poco prima, bloccandolo contro di esso._  
  
“ _Lasciami subito!” ribatté il futuro Re di Gondor prendendogli i polsi per allontanarlo. “Lasciami o ti giuro che...” respirò profondamente e lo respinse con forza, facendolo barcollare di qualche passo, ma l'elfo non si diede per vinto e lo guardò sorridendo, ritornando con estrema lentezza davanti a lui e lasciando che la tunica, per il movimento, gli scivolasse da una spalla._  
  
“ _Smettila di giurare e inizia a fare qualcosa allora!” gli mormorò Lanthir con lo stesso tono provocante. “Cosa c'è? Ora che sei Re riesci a lottare solo a parole?” allungò la mano e la posò sul suo petto, facendo scivolare le dita sotto ai lacci per sfiorare la pelle nuda “Oppure quel giovane selvaggio e irruento è ancora da qualche parte dentro di te?” le fece scorrere verso il basso fino all'ombelico e vide le palpebre dell'uomo socchiudersi per un istante. “Lo so che c'è ancora... lo vedo nei tuoi occhi... non puoi nascondermelo.” Raggiunse il profilo dei pantaloni, infilando le dita sotto di esso e sentì la mano dell'uomo stringergli il polso ma senza la convinzione di fermarlo. “Cosa farebbe quel giovane se io facessi... questo?” e di scatto lo tirò a sé, tramite la stoffa, per far entrare in contatto i loro corpi._  
  
_Aragorn alzò impulsivamente l'altra mano e la strinse tra i capelli dell'elfo, dietro la sua nuca, come se volesse allontanarlo, senza però riuscirci._  
_Per un lungo momento si osservarono intensamente coi respiri rapidi l'uno sulle labbra socchiuse dell'altro, come se entrambi stessero attendendo un movimento più evidente che le portasse in contatto, ma ogni volta che Lanthir chinava la testa da un lato per cercare quell'unione, l'uomo lo tratteneva per i capelli impedendoglielo, ma al tempo stesso restava nell'attesa trepidante di quello che era inevitabile accadesse._  
“ _Io non... non posso farlo!” bisbigliò ad un tratto quando la fermezza di quella stretta tra i capelli dell'elfo iniziava ad affievolirsi, dissolta dalla fame del desiderio che l'aveva già fatto tremare una volta davanti a quella creatura di immane bellezza e raro carisma. “È diverso ora... non è più come a quel tempo.”_  
  
“ _Sì invece. Questa notte lo è,” gli mormorò Lanthir sfiorandogli le labbra ad ogni parola per riuscire a raggiungerle. “Questa notte puoi ancora scegliere se essere ciò che sei ora o quel giovane impetuoso, senza freni né regole che è giunto qui anni fa.” Gliele lambì con la punta della lingua, sorridendogli. “Non perdere questa opportunità Estel... potrebbe non essercene un'altra!” vide il suo sguardo allontanarsi e dirigersi verso Legolas che si stava avvicinando lentamente a loro così aggiunse: “Lui non ti giudicherà. Il suo unico pensiero è quello di vederti felice. Per questo sei qui, è andato contro suo padre ancora una volta per poterti dare quella libertà che tanto desideri... dovresti ringra...” non riuscì però a terminare perché in quell'istante Aragorn posò con violenza le labbra sulle sue, trascinandolo in quel bacio che fino ad allora aveva esitato a concedere._  
  
_E in quello stesso momento sul viso di Legolas si dipinse un'espressione smarrita: interesse, confusione, gelosia, incertezze... un insieme di emozioni lo percorsero prepotentemente, impedendogli di rallentare quel passo come invece la mente lo stava esortando a fare._  
_Proseguì quando vide i due amici stringersi in un abbraccio, mentre quel bacio appassionato aumentava sempre più d'intensità._  
_E proseguì quando vide Lanthir spingere nuovamente Aragorn contro il tronco a pochi passi da loro, mentre con le dita scioglieva i lacci che tenevano chiusa la sua veste, per poter passare i palmi sul suo petto nudo in avide carezze._  
_Proseguì anche quando vide le mani dell'uomo rispondere con la stessa bramosia e percorrere il corpo dell'elfo; le osservò mentre scendevano lungo la sua schiena fino alle curve dei glutei e poi risalivano sulle spalle, ripercorrendo poi lo stesso percorso con le dita che premevano sulla pelle, quasi graffiandola, tentando di spostare la stoffa leggera dell'abito nella quale si imbattevano... ed il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto quando rammentò gli istanti durante i quali aveva sentito quelle stesse mani sul proprio corpo, con identica foga e ardore, quando però l'amico non era cosciente delle proprie azioni._  
_Ma infine si fermò, a qualche passo di distanza. Pochi passi, troppo pochi, perché da quel punto poteva non solo vedere i loro gesti di sfrenata passione, ma anche udire i gemiti che incessantemente lasciavano le loro labbra appena si separavano per brevi attimi._  
_Si fermò, perché inaspettatamente incrociò lo sguardo di Aragorn: un azzurro ardente nel quale vedeva palesemente il desiderio di quell'atto carnale al quale si stava abbandonando._  
  
“ _Potrei pensare che vorresti i nostri posti scambiati...” gli mormorò Lanthir sulle labbra quando si rese conto che gli occhi dell'uomo avevano lasciato i suoi per dirigersi alle sue spalle verso l'altro elfo “...vuoi questo, Estel? Vuoi che prenda il mio posto?”_  
  
“ _Come? No io...” gemette Aragorn deglutendo, con un lieve nervosismo nella voce, senza però riuscire a smettere di guardare in quella direzione “...è solo che...” sospirò nel sentire la bocca dell'elfo scendere sul suo collo “...niente, sta zitto!”_  
  
“ _Avanti parla... parli sempre così tanto. Posso continuare anche mentre ti ascolto.”_  
  
“ _Solo... è solo una strana sensazione che provo nel vederlo... ora... lì... e sapere che mi può vedere mentre... con te...”_  
  
_Lanthir sorrise maliziosamente sulla sua pelle e spinse con più intensità il bacino contro al suo._  
“ _È una sensazione simile a... provo fastidio nel vederlo mentre divido il mio corpo col suo affascinante, seducente e provocante amico e vorrei che se ne andasse?”_  
  
“ _No...”_  
  
“ _No... cosa?”_  
  
“ _No... non sei affascinante, seducente e provocante!” rispose l'uomo sorridendo mentre con la mano raggiungeva la sua coscia, cercando di rialzargli la gamba per cercare ancora più contatto ma poi sussurrò: “E no... non è una sensazione simile a questo ma credo... l'opposto.”_  
  
“ _Oh... questo significa che ho ragione. Ma di che mi stupisco? Ho sempre ragione!” l'elfo percorse con la lingua il suo collo fino a raggiungere il lobo dell'orecchio e gli bisbigliò sensualmente: “Hai mai desiderato il suo corpo come desideri il mio?”_  
  
_Aragorn lo allontanò all'improvviso per guardarlo negli occhi senza riuscire a nascondere quanto quella domanda l'avesse agitato._  
“ _Fa silenzio! Morditi quella lingua impertinente!”_  
  
_Lanthir sorrise compiaciuto nell'udire la stessa espressione usata anche da Legolas poco prima, ma si limitò a possedere di nuovo le sue labbra dopo aver mormorato:_  
“ _Fallo tu!”_  
  
_E proprio Legolas, quando perse il contatto visivo con l'amico, abbassò lo sguardo come se si fosse reso conto di aver guardato qualcosa che non doveva vedere e nervosamente si morse il labbro, quasi cercasse una distrazione dalla visione che aveva davanti. Ma più tentava di pensare ad altro più sentiva l'impulso di posare nuovamente gli occhi su di loro a causa di quella curiosità ed attrazione che non poteva controllare... come non controllò le proprie gambe che proseguirono fino a fargli raggiungere lo stesso albero contro al quale i suoi due amici si stavano dando piacere l'uno contro il corpo dell'altro. Senza guardarli, si appoggiò a sua volta di schiena al tronco a un passo sulla destra e tenne lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, come se quella fosse l'unica soluzione logica per non osservarli._  
  
_Lanthir rialzò lo sguardo verso il proprio principe quando si accorse della sua vicinanza e tentò di percepire qualcosa da lui per comprenderne le intenzioni, ma tutto quello che sentì fu il suo respiro rapido mentre l'espressione contratta e disorientata sul suo viso tradiva quell'apparente freddezza, così gli mormorò:_  
“ _Anírach im derim anim? (Desideri che mi fermi?)” si rese conto che anche Aragorn aveva sentito la sua domanda e, confuso, si era voltato a sua volta verso l'altro elfo, ma attese finché vide Legolas scuotere la testa e rispondere._  
  
“ _Ú-iston man aníron ad. (Non so ancora cosa desidero.)”_  
  
_Allora mise la mano sul viso dell'uomo per fargli riportare l'attenzione su di sé._  
“ _Guarda me!” gli ordinò, fissandolo intensamente. “Mostrami cosa hai imparato in tutti questi anni! O rimpiangerò quel giovane dalle mani tremanti che mi dava più attenzioni di quanto io ne stia ricevendo questa notte.”_  
  
_Il futuro re di Gondor notò il suo sorrisino di sfida e cercò di muoversi ma il corpo dell'elfo premuto contro al suo glielo impediva._  
“ _Lo farei, se me ne concedessi l'opportunità, visto che le tue mani invece così sicure non hanno lasciato respiro al mio corpo da quando te ne ho permesso l'accesso!”_  
  
“ _Forse non ricordi che non ho bisogno di ricevere dei permessi da te,” replicò Lanthir alzando però le mani e allontanandosi di poco da lui. “Quello che voglio, me lo prendo... come è già accaduto... ed ora quanto hai intenzione di farmi aspettare prima di...” il suo reclamo venne però soffocato dalla bocca dell'uomo che, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, lo zittì con un bacio lungo e profondo per poi continuare con la lingua sulla sua guancia fino a raggiungere l'orecchio._  
  
“ _...di mostrarti ciò che a quel tempo non conoscevo?” gli sussurrò Aragorn con un tono estremamente basso e provocante. “Ora vedremo se ho imparato le lezioni.” Sempre tenendogli il volto tra le mani, iniziò a passare la punta della lingua dal lobo fino all'estremità superiore, sorridendo soddisfatto quando, dopo soli pochi istanti, il corpo dell'elfo iniziò a tremare._  
  
_Lanthir faticò a tenere le palpebre alzate quando ricevette quelle attenzioni in quel punto particolare e terribilmente sensibile, ma cercò di controllarsi, stringendo i pugni che ancora teneva alzati._  
“ _Oh... questo...” gemette, abbassando quasi con violenza la mano destra sul tronco, accanto alla testa dell'uomo, per trovare un appoggio e tenere quel contegno che stava rapidamente perdendo. “No, questo... non lo conoscevi... dovrò ringraziare chi te lo ha insegnato.”_  
  
“ _Fallo allora... è a un passo da te.”_  
  
_A quella frase cercò di guardare Legolas e vide che aveva posato indietro la testa contro l'albero per guardare verso il cielo, ancora col respiro rapido e gli occhi persi in attesa di qualcosa._  
“ _Così è suo il merito?” accennò un sorriso prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito più forte quando alla lingua si unirono, sull'orecchio opposto, anche le dita. “Allora è il momento di ringraziarlo...” e con quelle parole allungò il braccio sinistro e posò l'altra mano sul petto dell'elfo vicino a sé._  
  
_Appena sentì quel tocco, Legolas spalancò gli occhi sbalordito e voltò la testa verso di loro._  
“ _No! Lanthir non... non è corretto così! Non è...” ma dopo pochi istanti sentì delle intense onde di calore lungo il corpo e appoggiò con forza le mani al tronco dietro di sé come per sostenersi._  
  
_Aragorn udì un sospiro di piacere che non aveva mai sentito prima provenire dal compagno al suo fianco e aggrottò subito le sopracciglia, fermando quello che stava facendo._  
“ _Cosa... cosa gli hai fatto?”_  
  
_Lanthir si spinse istintivamente contro al corpo dell'uomo per ricevere ancora quelle attenzioni e al tempo stesso fece scivolare le dita sotto la stoffa sul petto dell'altro elfo, per arrivare col palmo alla pelle nuda._  
“ _Continua Estel!” gli sospirò sulle labbra “Gli sto solo facendo sentire quello che mi stai facendo provare tu... non ti fermare.”_  
  
_L'uomo tentennò qualche momento e guardò verso Legolas come se attendesse una qualche reazione ma quando lo vide adagiato accanto a sé, come senza difese, contro a quel tronco al quale sembrava tenersi per non cadere, perse ogni capacità decisionale ed eseguì l'ordine ricevuto._  
  
“ _Come hai... imparato senza sperimentare con...” il Guardiano del Bosco tentò di parlare ma le sue parole si persero in sospiri quando sentì la lingua di Aragorn salire alla punta dell'orecchio e lì fermarsi, insistendo in quello stesso punto anche con le labbra. “Il tuo maestro sarà molto... orgoglioso... di te.”_  
  
_In quello stesso istante, come di riflesso, ai sui gemiti si unirono quelli di Legolas, che inarcò la schiena, stringendo gli occhi, per cercare di non perdere totalmente quel poco controllo che ancora aveva, accecato da quelle violente scariche d'estasi che dal petto si diffondevano ad ogni più remoto angolo del suo corpo._  
_Rimase in completa balia di quelle sensazioni che lo risvegliarono come da tempo non gli accadeva e che crebbero a dismisura quando l'uomo si mise a succhiare dolcemente la punta dell'orecchio dell'altro elfo, ma allora avvenne qualcosa di inaspettato._  
  
_La mano destra di Aragorn lasciò il volto di Lanthir e scivolò sul tronco, alla ricerca del braccio di Legolas e quando lo trovò, scese lungo di esso fino alla sua mano e la strinse nella propria fino a quando riuscì ad intrecciare le dita con le sue._  
  
_In quel momento il Guardiano del Bosco percepì un lieve bagliore alla propria sinistra e, riaprendo gli occhi, che aveva socchiuso per lasciarsi andare al piacere che stava ricevendo, vide il corpo del proprio principe circondato da un alone luminoso... e abbassando lo sguardo notò le due mani unite._  
“ _Questo è quasi irreale,” mormorò con un debole sorriso sorpreso. “Solo per un tocco...” respirò profondamente, assaporando ancora per qualche istante quei baci per lasciare fare lo stesso all'altro elfo, ma poi si rialzò leggermente e guardò l'uomo davanti a sé. “Più tardi il tuo maestro dovrà spiegarmi qualche cosa... ma prima di andare...” gli passò la lingua tra le labbra poi, lentamente, scese con essa sul mento, lungo la gola, sul petto e, inginocchiandosi, arrivò fino al ventre. Al tempo stesso, con la mano sinistra fece lo stesso percorso sul corpo di Legolas, fermando le dita quando raggiunse il profilo dei pantaloni._  
_Alzò lo sguardo per vedere i loro volti: entrambi con le palpebre semi abbassate e le labbra socchiuse come in trepida attesa di quello che stava per fare, ma tutti e due con quell'apparente incertezza nel guardarsi e confrontarsi nonostante l'unione delle loro mani._  
“ _Davvero non vi capisco,” esclamò, sorridendo contro l'inguine di Aragorn prima di passare le labbra su di esso, sopra alla leggera stoffa tesa tra le sue gambe. Allora sentì il suo sospiro d'anticipazione e, contemporaneamente, la mano destra dell'altro elfo sulla propria che, seppur tremando lievemente, la spingeva a scendere... e utilizzando tutta la forza di volontà rimasta, si rialzò._  
_Fermò il lamento dell'uomo con le proprie labbra, intrappolando le sue in un altro bacio e, mettendogli le mani sul viso, cercò di trascinarlo con sé, mentre indietreggiava._  
“ _Il mio compito è finito... devo andare.”_  
  
“ _Cosa... cosa significa? Che stai dicendo?” gli mormorò perplesso il futuro re di Gondor seguendo i suoi passi per non rinunciare a quel bacio._  
  
“ _Devo andare,” ripeté Lanthir, continuando però a cercare le sue labbra come se non volesse staccarsene e portandolo con sé, mentre si allontanava, lo costrinse a lasciare la mano di Legolas._  
  
“ _Non puoi andare ora! Non... ora! Se era questa la tua vendetta non è stata per niente divertente. Non puoi...”_  
  
“ _Non è una vendetta, Aragorn,” gli mormorò, fermandosi e accennando un sorriso. “Ho veramente intenzione di ringraziarti per ciò che mi hai dato, forse non lo farò ora... forse non lo farò in questo modo...” continuò con voce sensuale “...o forse un giorno ritroverò quel giovane in riva al fiume e lo domerò di nuovo, cavalcandolo fino al sorgere del sole.” Guardò le sue labbra e le baciò ancora, succhiandole avidamente tra le proprie prima di proseguire. “Ma non questa notte.” Respirò profondamente e gli indicò con un cenno della testa l'albero che avevano da poco lasciato. “Voltati Estel! Tu possiedi un dono che supera ogni genere di ringraziamento io possa mai darti.”_  
  
_Aragorn lo guardò confuso ma si girò su stesso e posò lo sguardo sull'amico rimasto ai piedi del grande albero con una espressione a sua volta smarrita sul viso... e udì le parole di Lanthir dietro di sé._  
“ _Hai un'intera notte per poter scegliere chi essere, Estel. Fino ad ora è stato il sangue che scorre nelle tue vene a dover prendere le decisioni, ora è il turno del tuo cuore.” Sentì il suo corpo contro il proprio e il suo respiro sull'orecchio quando proseguì. “Una scelta che va oltre la lussuria e il desiderio che puoi provare con me... una passione che non hai mai conosciuto.”_  
  
_Lanthir sorrise tra sé e guardò verso il proprio principe prima di posare una mano sulla schiena dell'uomo._  
“ _Fa quella scelta... ora!” e lo spinse con forza in avanti, per poi voltarsi e fare qualche passo con l'intento di allontanarsi._  
 

 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	11. ~ 11 ~

 

 

  
_L'uomo barcollò per qualche momento, ricomponendosi subito dopo quel gesto improvviso e lanciando un'occhiata alle proprie spalle con gli occhi stretti, ma poi si passò una mano tra i capelli quando guardò ancora una volta verso Legolas e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso nervoso._  
“ _Io non...” deglutì, scuotendo la testa e incamminandosi per quella breve distanza che li divideva “...io...” allargò le braccia e alzò le spalle in segno di totale estraneità da quella situazione folle, prima di esclamare le uniche parole che trovò sensate:“Io odio quell'elfo! Ti giuro che non lo sopporto! La prossima volta non mi limiterò alla stoffa... lo farò a pezzi col mio pugnale!”_  
  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso abbassò qualche istante lo sguardo ma sorrise a quell'affermazione._  
“ _Ha agito nel modo giusto... come io gli avevo chiesto.” Rialzò gli occhi e osservò l'amico che lo stava raggiungendo. I capelli scuri scompigliati e la tunica candida completamente aperta su quel corpo abbronzato e glabro, per la prima volta dopo molti anni; quel corpo ancora in balia del desiderio che la stoffa leggera sui suoi fianchi non poteva celare. E chinò la testa, stringendo le labbra come in imbarazzo per quegli sguardi indiscreti che si era concesso._  
  
_Ma quella reazione fu percepita in modo diverso dall'uomo che si fermò a un passo da lui con un'espressione allarmata._  
“ _Legolas io... mi dispiace... non so cosa ti abbia detto di me, di noi... di me e lui voglio dire. Avrei dovuto essere io a rivelartelo! Avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa e non attendere che le circostanze lo facessero apparire palesemente davanti ai tuoi occhi... io... mi dispiace.”_  
  
“ _Non importa... non è per questo che...”_  
  
“ _Importa invece!” lo interruppe subito Aragorn, cercando il suo sguardo. “Mi fido di te ciecamente tanto da affidarti la mia vita e ogni singola parte di me... e non ho saputo parlarti di una semplice notte passata con un altro elfo, per giunta tuo amico... e solo per paura che tu mi giudicassi irrispettoso e superficiale.”_  
  
“ _Aragorn non è importante quello che è accaduto! Non ti voglio giudicare, non potrei mai.”_  
  
“ _Non mentirmi, qualcosa è diverso... lo vedo da come mi guardi!”_  
  
_Legolas respirò profondamente e incrociò infine i suoi occhi mormorando:_  
“ _E come ti guardo, Estel? Cosa vedi?”_  
  
“ _Vedo... confusione, incertezza, timore. Non voglio che provi questo quando mi guardi.”_  
  
_Con quelle parole il futuro re di Gondor si lasciò cadere in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e allargò le braccia in un gesto arrendevole come già una volta aveva fatto, quando delle domande e delle paure simili a quelle che lo turbavano ora, assillavano la sua mente._  
“ _Perdonami, te ne prego,” gli mormorò, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. “Perdona questa mia insicurezza. L'ultima cosa che voglio è deluderti.” In quell'istante fece quello che aveva visto fare poco prima da un altro elfo: gli posò le mani sui fianchi e dolcemente gli baciò il ventre, sotto all'ombelico, restando poi con le labbra contro di esso come se temesse di rialzare lo sguardo su di lui e vedere il suo volto._  
  
_Legolas strinse i pugni come per controllarsi quando vide quella reazione e, nel sentire il respiro rapido e caldo del compagno contro la pelle in quel punto, si rese conto di non aver modo di nascondere quel desiderio che aveva risvegliato il suo corpo qualche momento prima._  
“ _Aragorn... alzati non...” quasi balbettò quelle parole, prima di posare entrambe le mani sulle guance dell'amico e costringerlo a rialzare la testa “...non c'è niente da perdonare.” Lasciando prevalere l'istinto che già un tempo l'aveva guidato, fece quella stessa cosa che già in altre situazioni si era sentito spinto a compiere. Si chinò su di lui e posò lievemente le labbra sulle sue mentre i lunghi capelli biondi ricadevano su un lato come per proteggere quell'innocente unione da sguardi invadenti._  
_Sentì la pressione delle dita dell'uomo sui fianchi aumentare come se anche lui tentasse di mantenere un certo controllo su se stesso, ma dopo pochi attimi percepì le sue labbra dischiudersi in una insicura richiesta di approfondire quel debole contatto... e inspiegabilmente, sebbene sentisse una parte di sé spingerlo prepotentemente ad assecondarla, allontanò il viso dal suo, fissando però intensamente i suoi occhi._  
“ _Non devo perdonarti niente perché la confusione e l'insicurezza che vedi non è per ciò che hai fatto con Lanthir ma... per quello che provo nel vederti in quegli atteggiamenti con lui.”_  
  
“ _Stai dicendo che ti senti geloso come quando mi vedevi insieme ad Éowyn?” gli chiese Aragorn, accennando un sorriso compiaciuto. “Questa volta non ti è costato così tanto rivelarmelo!”_  
  
“ _Sì... qualcosa del genere,” mormorò l'elfo, rispondendo al suo sorriso senza però riuscire a nascondere l'agitazione che ancora sentiva. “Non ti avevo mai visto così... in quel modo con qualcuno, voglio dire... e non pensavo di poter provare gelosia anche per qualcosa di così... fisico.” Respirò profondamente. “Ho sentito una volta le tue mani su di me in un modo simile e, al tempo stesso, completamente diverso, quando ho condiviso con te la mia luce, ma non eri cosciente delle tue azioni allora.”_  
  
_Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia sorpreso ma poi l'angolo delle sue labbra si incurvò in un sorrisino imbarazzato._  
“ _Sul serio? Io non... non riesco a ricordarlo.”_  
  
“ _Sì, ne sono consapevole,” replicò Legolas quasi bruscamente mentre con le mani cercava di farlo rialzare per allontanarlo dal proprio bacino. “Non importa, ora torna in piedi... non c'è motivo che tu stia inginocchiato davanti a me.”_  
  
_L'uomo deglutì come se solo in quel momento si fosse reso conto del motivo della sua agitazione e si sorprese di se stesso quando quella consapevolezza non gli provocò altro che un fremito lungo al corpo e una gradevole sensazione di calore._  
“ _Se resto inginocchiato ai tuoi piedi...” sussurrò mentre lentamente si rialzava, tenendo sempre le mani sui suoi fianchi e sfiorandogli il petto col profilo del viso durante la risalita “...è perché desidero restarci.” Arrivato alla sua altezza gli sfiorò la guancia con la propria, pronunciando poi le parole successive senza però guardarlo negli occhi. “Non avere paura di mostrarmi il desiderio del tuo corpo perché... io non ne ho di vederlo.”_  
  
_Legolas socchiuse le labbra per ribattere qualcosa ma non ci riuscì perché quelle frasi lo spiazzarono, percorrendolo come un brivido che aumentò di intensità quando sentì le labbra del compagno sulla guancia, sul mento e continuare sul collo._  
  
_Aragorn iniziò a scendere nuovamente lungo il suo corpo con lievi baci a fior di pelle, dalla gola arrivò al petto, superò i lacci ancora chiusi dell'abito e raggiunse l'ombelico, e trovandosi ancora una volta inginocchiato davanti a lui, rialzò lo sguardo per incrociare il suo._  
“ _Se ti chiedo una cosa... non mi prenderai per uno sciocco opportunista?” lo vide scuotere subito la testa e continuò, seppur tentennando. “Hai detto che quando mi hai donato la tua luce, le mie mani ti hanno... cercato come cercavano il corpo di Lanthir poco fa.”_  
  
“ _Non proprio. Non era la stessa cosa... era diverso dal desiderio carnale.”_  
  
“ _Vorrei poterlo ricordare. Almeno per questa notte perché so che poi dimenticherò ogni cosa ma, per queste ore, vorrei rivivere quelle sensazioni con ogni fibra del mio essere, spirito e corpo.”_  
  
“ _Desideri ricevere la mia luce?”_  
  
“ _Desidero condividere questo momento con te, con tutto quello che ne comporta. Desidero la tua luce e... il tuo corpo, ogni cosa... ed io ti darò tutto ciò che vorrai da me. Per te, per la tua Foresta.”_  
  
“ _Può essere pericoloso Aragorn, te l'ho detto. E non solo per il tuo potere ma anche... per noi due!”_  
  
“ _Mi fido di te! E le tue mani non mi hanno mai fatto del male.”_  
  
_Legolas strinse le labbra per un lungo momento, durante il quale tutte le insicurezze che sentiva si frantumavano sotto l'incessante e repentino battito del suo cuore. Come ultima esortazione ad accettare, si ripeté che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe accaduta, Aragorn non l'avrebbe ricordata, e lui avrebbe trovato la forza per affrontarla._  
  
“ _E dunque alzati!” esclamò infine, afferrando l'abito dell'uomo e costringendolo a rimettersi in piedi. “Voglio guardare i tuoi occhi, non la tua testa.”_  
  
_Aragorn sospirò, mentre il suo sguardo vagava indeciso sul volto dell'elfo come se non sapesse cosa fosse giusto fare._  
“ _E cosa vedi nei miei occhi?”_  
  
“ _Qualcosa che già conosco.”_  
  
“ _Dimmelo allora.”_  
  
“ _Vedo il tuo spirito che è ancora all'estenuante ricerca di qualcosa...” rispose l'elfo inumidendosi le labbra “...e so cosa sta cercando.” Alzò una mano e passò la punta delle dita lungo il suo viso. “Cerca l'uomo che hai sempre voluto essere,” sospirò e lo fissò intensamente. “Guarda nei miei occhi e lo vedrai.”_  
  
_Il futuro re di Gondor sorrise dolcemente nell'udire quelle parole come se mai una simile verità fosse stata pronunciata._  
“ _Ho sempre ritrovato me stesso nei tuoi occhi,” e lo fece._  
_Guardò in profondità dentro quell'oceano blu che in quella notte pareva essere bagnato da liquido argento e per un lungo momento perse la cognizione del tempo._  
  
_L'elfo non abbassò le palpebre finché non vide il compagno chinare la testa in avanti con un sospiro, e allora gli chiese_  
“ _Hai visto te stesso?”_  
  
“ _Ero perso nel tuo cielo di velluto, costellato da stelle luminose ma il mio spirito aveva la certezza di conoscere la strada per il ritorno, semmai avessi voluto tornare. Mi fai perdere e ritrovare.” L'uomo rise debolmente, scendendo poi con lo sguardo sulle sue labbra. “Dovrei sentirmi confuso ora.”_  
  
“ _E lo sei?”_  
  
“ _No, credo invece di non essere mai stato così sicuro di ciò che voglio.” Alzò una mano, lasciando il suo fianco, e con l'indice gli sfiorò il labbro inferiore._  
  
“ _E cosa...”_  
  
“ _Voglio sentire di nuovo le tue labbra sulle mie!” lo interruppe immediatamente, quasi non riuscisse più a controllare quell'impulso ma senza però trovare il coraggio di riempire quella minima distanza che li divideva._  
  
_Legolas accennò un debole sorriso a quella frase e d'istinto inclinò la testa, socchiudendo le labbra per raggiungere le sue, ma a sua volta restò in attesa di un segno che lo spingesse ad agire._  
  
_Passarono così diversi istanti, con gli sguardi che l'attimo prima si incrociavano e quello dopo tornavano a fissare la bocca dell'altro, impazienti ma al tempo stesso incerti su chi dovesse iniziare, fino a quando l'uomo portò entrambe le mani sul volto dell'elfo._  
“ _Se non lo fai subito...” gli bisbigliò con un tono quasi sofferente “...lo farò io!”_  
  
“ _Perché dovrei essere io a farlo?” gli chiese sorpreso Legolas, aggrottando le lunghe sopracciglia._  
  
“ _Perché l'hai già fatto altre tre volte!”_  
  
“ _E questo cosa dovrebbe voler di...” la sua replica fu però soffocata dalle labbra di Aragorn che infine, con decisione, si posarono sulle sue._  
  
_Inizialmente si carezzarono soltanto per lunghi momenti, come se cercassero di conoscersi, fino a quando l'elfo stesso cominciò a imprigionare quelle del compagno tra le proprie e succhiarle lievemente. Fu allora che iniziò a sentire dei deboli tocchi della sua lingua che, in maniera appena percettibile, gli lambiva le labbra ad ogni movimento._  
_Senza comprenderne il motivo, il suo pensiero andò alle proprie mani e le mosse, come se solo allora si fosse ricordato che, mentre quelle di Aragorn gli sfioravano il viso, le sue erano tornate immobili lungo i suoi fianchi. Così le rialzò, con l'intenzione di aprirsi i lacci della tunica che, di lì a poco, non sarebbe più servita ma l'uomo aveva pensato la stessa cosa ed incrociò le sue nello stesso istante che si posarono in quel punto._  
“ _Perdonami non sapevo che volessi farlo tu,” gli bisbigliò, allontanando di scatto le mani ed interrompendo quel bacio da poco iniziato._  
  
“ _No, perdonami tu... pensavo solo che...” ribatté subito Aragorn, spostando a sua volta le proprie._  
  
_Restarono immobili a guardarsi, tutti e due dubbiosi su come proseguire in quella situazione che entrambi sembravano desiderare ma nella quale non riuscivano a trovare un punto di comune accordo. E quel senso di disagio aumentò quando all'unisono pronunciarono delle parole:_  
  
“ _Posso farlo io...”_  
  
“ _Io posso...”_  
  
_Chinarono in avanti la testa nello stesso istante per guardare le proprie azioni, colpendosi così inevitabilmente con la fronte a vicenda._  
  
_Si lasciarono sfuggire un lamento seguito da una debole risata agitata e, come in tacita intesa, Aragorn fece un passo indietro mentre Legolas alzò lo sguardo al cielo, scuotendo la testa con un sospiro demoralizzato._  
  
“ _Non andremo molto lontano di questo passo,” mormorò l'elfo, accennando comunque un lieve sorriso mentre, con fare insicuro, riabbassava gli occhi sull'amico. “Forse questo non è il modo giusto.”_  
  
“ _Il modo giusto?” ripeté l'uomo ridendo nervosamente. Incrociò le braccia sul petto e, alzando le spalle, indietreggiò di qualche passo. “Io non... veramente non sapevo ci fosse un modo sbagliato o giusto. Forse non mi hai insegnato abbastanza in passato. O non mi sono applicato io...”_  
  
“ _Perché parli così?” gli chiese Legolas nell'udire quel tono accusatorio e inasprito. “Non intendevo dire che tu hai sbagliato ma...”_  
  
“ _È quello che sembrava però!” Aragorn sbuffò, chiudendo gli occhi come per ritrovare la calma. “No è... colpa mia, mi dispiace. Prima Lanthir che si concede fino a quel punto e poi se ne va... e ora questo. Credo di aver raggiunto un limite di sopportazione.” Deglutì e rialzò le palpebre, lanciandogli un'occhiata. “Forse voi siete abituati ad... accendere un fuoco, lasciarlo affievolire e poi attizzare nuovamente la fiamma ma io non sono un elfo e non posso passare tutta la notte così!”_  
  
“ _Non intendevo...”_  
  
_L'elfo rimase qualche istante a fissarlo, frastornato da tutte quelle emozioni che lo rendevano incredibilmente teso in quella circostanza che, fino a poco prima, sembrava essere così semplice e naturale da affrontare. Se ci fosse stato chiunque altro al posto di Aragorn, non avrebbe avuto il minimo dubbio su come comportarsi, ma con lui era tutto diverso, tutto più complicato, tutto più confuso... tutto più importante. Non era un semplice amante col quale condividere dei momenti di intimità e non lo sarebbe mai stato. L'ostacolo principale da superare era quello: riuscire a fondere gli atti esclusivamente fisici ai quali era abituato a quel forte sentimento che lo legava a lui. Quel sentimento che gli aveva fatto battere all'impazzata il cuore quando aveva visto l'uomo dedicarsi a Lanthir in quel modo e cercare le sue attenzioni quasi con prepotenza, e forse era quello che doveva trovare. La scintilla in grado di far ardere quel fuoco che aveva visto nei suoi occhi mentre baciava l'altro elfo; quella stessa scintilla che vedeva in lui ogni singola volta che lottavano tra loro per divertimento, quando il loro rapporto diventava estremamente fisico e verbale in una sfida che entrambi sapevano di poter vincere._  
“ _Possiamo provare un altro modo,” esclamò allora, tirando un profondo respiro._  
  
“ _Un altro...” il futuro re di Gondor sospirò sconfortato, inclinando indietro la testa per qualche istante. “Voi mi farete perdere la ragione prima dell'alba! Quasi ringrazio quella bevanda che non mi farà ricordare niente perché non...” quel lamento gli si bloccò nella gola quando, riportando lo sguardo sull'amico, lo vide slacciarsi la lunga tunica e lasciarla scivolare dalle spalle, con una strana luce negli occhi._  
  
“ _Togli quell'abito e attaccami!” disse Legolas con un tono autoritario, mentre con la mano destra si sistemava meglio il bracciale sopra al gomito per fare in modo che non interferisse nei suoi movimenti. Vide il suo sguardo perplesso e lo ripeté, alzando la voce: “Togliti l'abito e attaccami, Estel! È un ordine!”_  
  
_Aragorn deglutì nel sentirlo parlare in quel modo e senza rendersene conto, riabbassò le braccia sui fianchi e fece qualche altro passo indietro come per allontanarsi, ma non quanti la sua mente lo spingeva a fare, perché il suo corpo sembrò voler assecondare quella richiesta, fermandosi poco dopo._  
“ _Da quando mi dai ordini, principe del Reame Boscoso?” notò lo sguardo intenso di sfida con cui l'amico lo stava fissando e non poté fare a meno di sorridergli quando gli parve di comprendere le sue intenzioni. “Non sono mai stato servitore nelle tue Terre.”_  
  
“ _Lo sarai ora!” replicò Legolas, muovendo la testa da un lato all'altro come per sgranchirsi i muscoli. “Toglilo o te lo strapperò con le mie mani!” sentì la debole risata del compagno ma poi trattenne il sorriso compiaciuto che stava per incurvare le sue labbra, quando lo vide sfilarsi la tunica e gettarla poco distante da dove si trovava. “Bene, ed ora vieni qui e colpiscimi!”_  
  
“ _Vuoi lottare con me?”_  
  
“ _Sei deluso e frustrato... ti do l'opportunità di sfogare la tua rabbia su di me. Sempre che tu ci riesca!” e dicendo quello iniziò ad avvicinarsi a lui, facendogli cenno con le mani di attaccare. Passi lenti ma decisi, coi lunghi capelli che si spostavano, ricadendo scompostamente sulle spalle nude ad ogni movimento mentre la luce della luna, che penetrava dai folti rami, sembrava disegnare ogni muscolo del suo corpo ora visibile._  
  
“ _Oh, sta sicuro che se lo volessi... ci riuscirei!”_  
  
“ _E lo vuoi, Aragorn?” lo fissò intensamente e, passandosi la lingua tra le labbra, allargò le braccia ai lati, coi palmi delle mani rivolti verso di lui. “Se lo vuoi... vieni a prendermi!”_  
_Vide il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi per diverse volte in profondi respiri ma fin da subito percepì nei suoi occhi quella scintilla che preannunciava una sola cosa... ed allora sorrise soddisfatto._  
  
_Passarono solo dei brevi attimi e Legolas si ritrovò a deviare con gli avambracci un susseguirsi di colpi dell'amico che, senza riuscire a controllarsi oltre, si era fiondato su di lui._  
_Fu costretto a indietreggiare per contrastare il suo impeto e si chinò diverse volte per schivare alcuni pugni a mano aperta, fino a quando, dopo aver parato l'ennesimo tentativo di Aragorn di raggiungerlo, senza la reale intenzione di fargli però del male, gli afferrò saldamente il polso destro e frenò la corsa del suo braccio sinistro col proprio, all'altezza della spalla. Senza riflettere, seguì l'istinto. Portò quel braccio dietro al suo collo e, piegandolo, gli bloccò la nuca nell'incavo interno del gomito, tirandolo a sé... e violentemente premette le labbra sulle sue._  
  
_Percepì sul viso il respiro veloce dell'uomo e si aspettò una sua reazione per allontanarsi, ma al contrario sentì una sua spinta in quella stessa direzione per rispondere al bacio e dovette inarcare la schiena all'indietro nel tentativo di fare resistenza._  
_Socchiuse le labbra e imprigionò quello inferiore dell'amico tra le proprie, succhiandolo avidamente fino quasi a morderlo._  
_Quando sentì la mano libera di Aragorn risalire lungo la schiena, allentò la presa del braccio dietro la sua testa e fece scivolare il palmo sul lato destro del suo collo per tenerlo comunque contro di sé, nonostante udisse i suoi deboli gemiti di insoddisfazione per l'impossibilita di liberarsi e reagire._  
_Non passò molto che l'uomo iniziò a graffiargli le labbra a sua volta coi denti, nel tentativo di approfondire finalmente quello che, ancora, non era altro che un incontro fatto di pressioni e sfioramenti ed in quel momento l'elfo gli liberò il polso e piegò il braccio per passare le dita sul profilo della collana che l'amico indossava._  
“ _Questa lascerà dei segni sulla tua pelle,” gli bisbigliò, guardandolo da sotto le palpebre semichiuse e subito sentì la sua mano posarsi sul fianco in un vano tentativo di farlo avvicinare._  
  
“ _Preoccupati di quelli che resteranno sulla tua!” ansimò Aragorn, cercando di catturare di nuovo le sue labbra, ma quando ottenne solo di lambirle lievemente con le proprie, fece una smorfia sconfortata e alzò la voce. “Cosa devo fare, principino?! Devo farti finire schiena a terra e contare fino a cinque per poter ricevere qualcosa da te?”_  
  
_Legolas si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata, ma quando notò lo sguardo per niente divertito del compagno, allontanò la mano dalla collana e la fece scendere sulla sua coscia, tirandolo a sé_  
_e al tempo stesso, gli concedette ancora una volta le sue labbra socchiuse, prendendo però il comando di quel bacio che nuovamente, per suo volere, restò solo superficiale._  
  
_Ma all'ennesimo tentativo fallito di renderlo più profondo, Aragorn perse quella poca pazienza rimasta e premette con forza le mani sui suoi fianchi, spingendo il bacino contro al suo con decisione e sospirò quelle parole:_  
“ _Devo lottare con te anche quando la mia intenzione è quella di amarti?”_  
  
_Parole che si unirono al gemito sorpreso dell'elfo nel sentire quel contatto intimo che ancora non aveva previsto. Legolas abbassò completamente le palpebre quando dei brividi intensi percorsero il suo corpo e, per qualche momento, mosse i fianchi insieme ai suoi, stringendo le dita sulla sua coscia. Poi improvvisamente si liberò dalla sua stretta e, approfittando del momento di smarrimento dell'uomo, si spostò dietro di lui._  
  
“ _Devi lottare con me...” gli sussurrò all'orecchio con un tono provocante, mentre faceva passare il braccio destro in avanti sul suo petto, fermando la mano all'altezza del cuore “...perché ti piace.” Spinse le ginocchia contro la parte posteriore delle sue e lo obbligò con forza a scendere con esse sul terreno. “Ti piace che sia così tra noi.” Portò l'altra mano sulla sua testa e, stringendo le dita tra i suoi capelli, lo costrinse e piegarla indietro. “Sei finito, Aragorn... questa volta vinco io!” lo tenne saldamente quando sentì il suo tentativo di liberarsi. “Resta in ginocchio. Arrenditi. Uno... due... tre... quattro...” chiuse gli occhi e pronunciò debolmente l'ultimo numero contro il suo orecchio “...cinque.”_  
  
_E un'intensa luce si sprigionò dalla sue pelle candida, andando a rischiarare quella piccola radura in cui erano soli, fatta eccezione per un altro elfo, rimasto ad osservarli da dietro un albero lontano, che, a quella visione, non poté fare a meno di sorridere._  
“ _E così vi siete trovati finalmente,” mormorò tra sé Lanthir, restando ancora qualche istante a guardarli prima di distogliere lo sguardo ed inoltrarsi nella Foresta._  
  
_Le mani dell'uomo si mossero alla cieca all'indietro e si posarono sulle cosce dell'elfo quando le sue palpebre si abbassarono pesantemente, nell'istante stesso in cui quella luce vibrante lo avvolse._  
_Abbandonato contro il corpo dietro di sé non poté far altro che assaporare quelle calde onde che gli penetravano la pelle, scosso dai respiri rapidi e intensi come se l'aria gli venisse a mancare._  
_Poi all'improvviso quella sensazione svanì e riaprendo gli occhi con un lamento, voltò lo sguardo verso il compagno che, questa volta, glielo permise._  
“ _È questo che...” deglutì come se sentisse la gola arida “...che ho provato la scorsa volta?”_  
  
_Legolas gli sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli con le dita che fino a poco prima li tenevano stretti._  
“ _No, questa è solo... solo una prova,” mormorò, bagnandosi le labbra. “Un soffio di vento prima di una bufera.” Vide gli occhi azzurri spalancarsi quasi in preda al panico e subito scosse la testa. “No, non è tremendo come una bufera. Non intendevo questo!”_  
  
_Aragorn accennò un sorriso e inevitabilmente tornò a fissare le sue labbra._  
“ _Se vuoi che venga con te attraverso quella bufera, devi concedermi almeno un mantello in cui ripararmi,” e inclinando di più la testa, cercò di avvicinare il volto al suo._  
  
“ _Perché sei così ostinato nel volermi baciare?” bisbigliò l'elfo con una lieve risata, accorciando a sua volta la distanza. Posò le labbra socchiuse sulle sue e percepì il suo fiato caldo dentro di sé, così chiuse gli occhi e con la punta della lingua gliele percorse lentamente._  
  
“ _Perché... non l'ho mai fatto,” sospirò l'uomo, chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi quando sentì quel tocco leggero. Attese quando quella carezza gli lambì il profilo dei denti ed allora cercò di entrarci in contatto._  
  
“ _Ci sono molte cose che non hai fatto con me,” ribatté Legolas, sentendo però il cuore iniziare a battere più forte quando le due lingue si sfiorarono, lievemente al principio, in una danza timorosa e fatta di tocchi svelti, ma quando quelle leggere carezze si trasformarono in languidi abbracci, iniziò a perdere il controllo. Nel momento in cui quel bacio divenne per la prima volta profondo ed iniziarono a rincorrersi l'uno nella bocca dell'altro per lambire e succhiare a vicenda il sapore che mai prima di allora avevano assaggiato, il corpo dell'elfo riprese a splendere con un'intensità maggiore rispetto alla volta precedente, come se lui stesso non ne avesse il pieno controllo._  
  
_Se ne rese conto solo quando percepì il respiro rapido dell'uomo cambiare di velocità e diventare affannoso, quasi non riuscisse ad accogliere dentro di sé quella forte luce che sembrava stesse bevendo dal compagno. Ed allora allontanò le labbra dalle sue, pur incontrando più difficoltà di quanto pensasse, e liberò l'amico dalla stretta._  
  
_Aragorn ricadde con le mani in avanti e inspirò profondamente per un lungo momento, prima di voltarsi per guardarlo, restando però inginocchiato di fronte a lui._  
“ _Mi hai quasi tolto il fiato!” sorrise stupito e si passò una mano sulla fronte lievemente sudata. “Com'è possibile? Non ho mai provato niente di così... intenso!”_  
  
“ _Mi dispiace... io...” mormorò Legolas, accosciandosi e chinandosi su se stesso come se cercasse di ritrovare quel controllo perduto poco prima ed i lunghi capelli gli scivolarono sul volto, nascondendolo quasi completamente allo sguardo dell'uomo. “Era questo che temevo prima... che baciandoti il mio spirito si risvegliasse in questo modo e cercasse il tuo. È qualcosa che devo tenere sotto controllo o rischierò di... farti bruciare.”_  
  
“ _Oh, mi fai di certo bruciare con baci come quello!”_  
  
“ _No, non intendo...” replicò subito l'elfo, ma poi scosse la testa con un debole sorriso. “Non posso donarti più di quanto il tuo spirito Mortale possa ricevere, e se non mi controllo... ci possono essere delle conseguenze.”_  
  
“ _Stai dicendo che quando mi baci in questo modo, mi doni la tua luce senza che tu riesca a gestirla?”_  
  
“ _Io non... non lo so, credo,” gli rispose con un tono quasi seccato, tenendo lo sguardo basso. “Smettila di farmi domande alle quali non so rispondere! Non ho mai fatto niente di simile con un Uomo che, se non bastasse, è anche la persona alla quale il mio cuore è più legato.”_  
  
“ _Allora non stare lì ad aspettare delle risposte che non arriveranno da sole e cercale,” ribatté Aragorn e, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, lo rialzò e posò nuovamente le labbra sulle sue, cercando questa volta subito accesso alla sua bocca. Inaspettatamente non trovò resistenza e appena incontrò la lingua del compagno vide quella calda luce riaccendersi davanti a sé e la sentì chiaramente scorrere nel proprio corpo._  
_Dopo pochi istanti si allontanò e lo guardò negli occhi, notando la sua espressione confusa e sbigottita da quel gesto mentre quel bagliore andava scemando._  
“ _Credo che tu abbia ragione... è incredibile!” e con quelle parole lo baciò ancora una volta, ma quando iniziò a percepire quella piacevole sensazione, l'elfo mise le mani sul suo petto e lo spinse violentemente per allontanarlo, così ricadde coi gomiti a terra, dietro di sé e le gambe divaricate, tra le quali poteva scorgere il viso dell'amico._  
  
“ _È divertente Aragorn?” gli chiese Legolas, alzando la voce. “Non è un gioco e non sono un giocattolo!” appoggiò con forza le mani nell'erba davanti a sé e la strinse nei pugni, tenendo lo sguardo basso su di essi. “Hai mai pensato che forse mi possa sentire confuso su questo? Anche io posso non sapere cosa fare o come farlo!”_  
  
“ _Non mi importa cosa o come... ma qualsiasi cosa sia, falla!”_  
  
_Quando sentì quell'esclamazione, rialzò gli occhi su di lui, fissandolo a denti stretti attraverso le lunghe ciocche che gli erano scivolate in avanti a nascondergli il viso._  
“ _Quello che vorrei fare ora, è darti un pugno in faccia e farti stare zitto!” ribatté, respirando intensamente per controllare l'inquietudine che lo stava assalendo e vide l'amico fare un sorrisino._  
  
“ _Che stai aspettando allora?”_  
  
_Restò immobile ad osservarlo per diversi istanti: da un lato ammirando il suo corpo all'apparenza indifeso, disteso sul manto erboso e sul fogliame, baciato dalla luce della luna che sembrava rendere quella pelle abbronzata, lucida e liscia, senza segni del tempo ed imperfezioni dovute alle ferite in battaglia, e dall'altro studiando il modo per mettere in atto quella sua intenzione e scaricare parte della tensione che sentiva sempre più pressante._  
_Alla fine lo spirito guerriero ebbe la meglio e dopo aver fatto qualche passo a carponi per raggiungerlo, si mise sulle ginocchia e, rialzando il braccio destro, tentò di colpirlo col pugno aperto al viso._  
  
_Aragorn, dal canto suo, sembrava non aspettasse altro che quella reazione. Appena lo vide avvicinarsi, alzò a sua volta la mano, bloccandogli prontamente il polso, per poi spingerlo con decisione su un lato e, girandosi su se stesso, lo costrinse a terra col proprio corpo._  
“ _Non mi sembri confuso quando si tratta di prendermi a pugni,” gli mormorò divertito, guardando il suo viso a un soffio dal proprio. “Ma adesso...” gli afferrò anche l'altro polso e glieli portò entrambi a fianco della testa “...sei tu quello schiena a terra. Dovrei contare fino a cinque, ora?”_  
  
_Legolas tentò di muoversi per liberarsi ma qualcosa nello sguardo dell'uomo gli diceva di non farlo, così non usò tutte le proprie abilità con le quali, già diverse volte, era riuscito a sfuggire a prese simili, e rimase sotto il suo peso con lo sguardo fisso nel suo. Quando il futuro re di Gondor fece passare un ginocchio tra i suoi per posizionarsi meglio e impedirgli la fuga, avvertì chiaramente quel desiderio ancora insoddisfatto contro il proprio ventre._  
_Un fremito gli attraversò la schiena e raggiunse quello stesso punto oramai impossibile da celare visto che aderiva completamente al corpo dell'uomo._  
“ _Non riesci a pensare ad altro che dovresti fare?” gli bisbigliò, accennando un debole sorriso. “Sono in collera con te per quello che hai fatto ma... se vuoi ancora baciarmi, credo che questo sia il momento.” Socchiuse le labbra e cercò di rialzare la testa per raggiungere le sue ma questa volta, appena le sfiorò, fu l'uomo ad allontanarsi._  
  
“ _Se lo faccio...” gli sussurrò, dandogli poi un lieve bacio “...prometti che non ti fermerai?” allentò la presa sui suoi polsi e fece scivolare le dita lungo i suoi palmi fino a incrociarle con le sue. “Posso farcela, è già successo, anche se non ne ho memoria, ma ricordo vividamente quello che ho provato quando mi sono svegliato accanto a te e...” chinò la testa sul lato del suo viso e gli parlò contro l'orecchio, sfiorandolo intenzionalmente ad ogni sillaba “...desidero con tutto lo spirito e il corpo provarlo di nuovo.”_  
  
_L'elfo inarcò la schiena, spingendosi contro di lui con un gemito quasi non riuscisse a controllarsi e la sua pelle candida acquistò all'improvviso lucentezza._  
“ _Sì... te lo prometto,” sospirò nel cercare di nuovo il suo viso e cominciò a baciargli il profilo del mento e la guancia, cercando di raggiungere il suo obiettivo. “Thuio a gado i galad nîn ned o le!(Respira e accogli la mia luce dentro di te!)” e appena terminò quella frase, incontrò finalmente le labbra del compagno._  
  
_Quando quel bacio, nel giro di pochi istanti, divenne profondo come il precedente, il corpo dell'elfo tornò a risplendere di luce, ridando a quella piccola radura una nuova fonte di luminosità, intensa e misteriosa come quella della Luna ma al tempo stesso ardente e abbagliante come quella del Sole._  
_Strinse le mani di Aragorn, quando lo sentì contro di sé alla ricerca del maggiore contatto possibile e non fece resistenza per potergli offrire di nuovo quelle forti sensazioni ed infondere nuova vita al suo spirito. Se fosse stato uno dei loro giochi, avrebbe già da tempo ribaltato la situazione, ma in quel momento non avrebbe allontanato l'amico per nessuna ragione, benché il peso del suo corpo e i movimenti assidui e irruenti gli stessero facendo mancare il respiro; respiro che però riceveva costantemente proprio da lui, durante quella danza estremamente appassionata che passava da una bocca all'altra._  
_Sorrise lievemente contro le sue labbra quando quelle dell'uomo iniziarono a lasciare per dei brevissimi istanti le sue, per concedere spazio ai gemiti di intenso piacere diventati troppo forti da trattenere, ma all'improvviso una fulminea scossa rovente gli attraversò i palmi delle mani e spalancò gli occhi allarmato, soffocando un grido nella sua bocca._  
“ _Cosa...” tentò di parlargli contro le labbra senza però rompere quell'incantesimo che si era creato tra loro “...cosa hai fatto? Ho sentito quel potere attraverso le tue mani.”_  
  
_Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia, appoggiando la fronte alla sua con gli occhi semichiusi per ritrovare un po' di autocontrollo._  
“ _Non l'ho fatto... volutamente,” gli sospirò, lambendogli le labbra con le proprie. “Non me ne sono reso conto, mi dispiace.” Fece per liberargli le mani ma l'elfo lo trattenne, scuotendo la testa con un lamento._  
  
“ _No! Non ti allontanare! Posso sopportarlo!”_  
  
“ _Preferirei provare io stesso il dolore più atroce di questa Terra piuttosto che farti del male! Non me lo chiedere.”_  
  
“ _Ti sto chiedendo di...” Legolas gli strinse con forza le mani cercando lo sguardo che l'uomo aveva abbassato. “Estel, ti sto chiedendo di non limitarti a sentire il tuo corpo ma di ascoltarlo.”_  
  
“ _Riesco solo a sentire te e questa... immensa ed abbagliante luce!” rispose Aragorn, baciandolo nuovamente per un lungo momento. “I tuoi occhi sono un mare argentato nel quale sto annegando e la tua pelle...” respirò profondamente e mosse il naso contro la sua guancia “...Legolas, la tua pelle è un diamante caldo e splendente.” Passò le labbra lungo il suo mento e raggiunse l'orecchio. “Come posso ascoltare il mio corpo quando non riesco a fare a meno di toccare il tuo?”_  
  
“ _Aspetta! Non... non farlo adesso!” gemette l'elfo appena sentì quelle attenzioni in quel punto e di scatto si fece forza e spinse l'amico sul lato, invertendo subito le posizioni e mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino. Restò chinato sopra di lui con la lunga chioma dorata completamente ai lati del viso ed allora sciolse l'intreccio con le sue dita e passò le proprie lungo i suoi polsi e le braccia, disegnando delle linee immaginarie che, sulla pelle scura dell'uomo assumevano una consistenza scintillante._  
  
_Aragorn gemette, stringendo i pugni dietro la propria testa e inarcò il corpo verso il compagno quando sentì il calore di quelle lievi carezze entrare dentro di sé al passaggio delle dita, senza poter smettere di fissare la creatura che gli stava provocando quelle sensazioni sublimi._  
“ _Come posso anche solo tentare di controllarmi quando mi fai questo?” gli sussurrò, resistendo alla tentazione di afferrarlo e trascinarselo di nuovo addosso quando i palmi dell'elfo si fermarono sul suo petto, infondendo in quel punto un calore infinitamente più intenso di quello precedente. “Sei tu ad avere il dominio di ogni singola parte di me. Non posso far altro che restare in balia dei tuoi gesti, abbagliato da quello che i miei occhi quasi temono di guardare.”_  
  
“ _Non devono temere niente!” gli disse dolcemente Legolas, rialzandosi su di lui coi palmi che ancora aderivano al suo petto. “Posa le tue mani su di me, Aragorn. Posso frenare il tuo potere e gestirlo così. Hai la mia completa fiducia... dammi la tua.” Vide l'amico tentennare mentre lentamente rialzava i pugni verso di lui ma poi allargò le dita e le posò all'altezza dei suoi pettorali. All'inizio sfiorò solo la pelle coi polpastrelli ma poi appoggiò totalmente il palmo._  
  
_In quell'istante l'elfo sentì delle fiamme percorrergli il corpo e strinse i denti per resistere al fuoco sprigionato da quel semplice tocco. Un fiume di lava incandescente iniziò a scorrere nelle sue vene rendendole visibili sotto la pelle candida e lucente, come una bruciante ragnatela che si estendeva dall'altezza del cuore fino a risalire lungo il collo, le spalle e le braccia per poi scendere sul ventre e finire sotto il profilo della stoffa che fasciava le sue gambe._  
_Il sue respiro divenne affannoso e istintivamente premette le dita nella carne del compagno, per trovare un sostegno. Allora percepì i suoi gemiti diventati a loro volta frequenti e frenetici._  
  
“ _Legolas... il tuo corpo sembra in fiamme. Devo... smettere...”_  
  
_Udì quella debole richiesta ed allora, senza poter più dare il controllo delle proprie azioni alla mente, mise le mani su quelle di Aragorn per impedirgli di allontanarle, e gettò indietro la testa in un grido silenzioso con gli occhi rivolti al cielo, quando sentì quel fuoco ardente nel proprio corpo crescere d'intensità in pochi istanti ed esplodere in una scintillante luce, come se quella rovente lava si fosse fusa con un impetuoso fiume d'argento e avessero ricreato insieme un nuovo corso di liquide fiamme abbaglianti._  
_E ricominciò a sentire quel fiume scorrere nelle proprie vene, con lo stesso bruciante impeto, ma ora quella violenza sembrava essere tenuta a bada da un manto di luce vellutata._  
_Rialzò la testa per guardare l'uomo e si rese conto che anche lui doveva aver provato le stesse potenti sensazioni perché a sua volta si era messo seduto e stava premendo le dita contro il suo petto come se non potesse più allontanarle, e lo stava fissando con un'espressione sconvolta ma, al tempo stesso, sbalordita da quello che aveva iniziato a sentire._  
“ _Sapevo che ti avrei trovato,” gli mormorò, sorridendo dolcemente. “Ora i nostri spiriti sono legati e il tuo potere non mi recherà alcun male.”_  
  
“ _Non tentare di spiegarmi cosa è accaduto perché ora non lo capirei!” lo interruppe Aragorn, sfiorandogli il mento con le labbra. “Ogni singolo muscolo del mio corpo sta andando a fuoco e l'unica cosa che posso comprendere in questo momento è...” fece scivolare le dita sul suo ventre e continuò dietro sulla schiena “...questo!” e iniziò ad accarezzarla passando i palmi su di essa._  
  
_Legolas si aggrappò alle spalle del compagno, gemendo il suo nome nel sentire di nuovo quelle onde bollenti che ora erano in grado di procurargli un'intensa sensazione di estasi e smarrimento._  
_Il suo corpo venne ancora una volta attraversato da un corso di argento incandescente che disegnava sotto la pelle candida le lunghe diramazione ora luminose come i raggi della Luna alta nel cielo sopra di loro._  
_Passarono alcuni momenti e quasi senza riuscire ad opporre resistenza, si ritrovò scaraventato sul terreno a rispondere ad un appassionato bacio dell'uomo sopra di sé._  
_Iniziarono così una lotta uno contro l'altro, come mai prima di quella notte avevano affrontato._  
_Un continuò e repentino scambio di posizioni, mentre si rotolavano sull'erba soffice, come nell'incapacità di scegliere chi dovesse avere la meglio e chi, invece, dovesse sottostare al corpo dell'altro. Le mani erano diventate incredibilmente avide di sentire ed accarezzare ogni punto che riuscivano a raggiungere per poter donare e, al tempo stesso, fare proprie quelle inebrianti sensazioni, diventate oramai come aria per sopravvivere, che ad entrambi scatenavano un insieme di eccitazione e turbamento._  
_E quell'aria, divenuta ardente nell'immenso bagliore che li circondava, penetrava nei loro polmoni facendoli respirare sempre più affannosamente mentre il sangue fiammeggiante pulsava nelle loro vene e portava i due corpi a cercare ogni genere di contatto possibile, per placare quella sete all'apparenza eterna di quel qualcosa soprannaturale ed unico che si stavano scambiando._  
_Un crescendo di gemiti sensuali, carezze bramose e baci passionali che trascinò i due compagni a cercarsi, l'uno contro il corpo dell'altro, in un amplesso di impetuose sensazioni fino al limite fisico che entrambi raggiunsero, in un'esplosione di luce e calore, lasciandoli quasi senza forze._  
  
_Legolas chiuse infine gli occhi mentre posava stancamente la fronte a quella dell'amico sotto di sé._  
_Solo in quell'istante, quando la sua pelle aveva assunto nuovamente un pallido e naturale chiarore, si era reso conto di essere finito sopra ad Aragorn, durante quella sfrenata lotta di passione appena terminata. Era disteso tra le sue cosce, stretto a lui in un abbraccio che avrebbe probabilmente tolto il respiro a chiunque altro, un braccio sotto al suo collo e l'altro attorno alla sua vita, mentre le mani dell'uomo lo tenevano legato con la stessa brama, una chiusa con forza tra i suoi capelli e l'altra premuta sul suo fondo schiena per impedirgli anche di allontanarsi minimamente, durante i movimenti scatenati e travolgenti appena compiti._  
“ _Prima che ritrovi il fiato per parlare...” gli bisbigliò contro le labbra “...lasciami dire che la mia mente mi ha lasciato molto... molto tempo fa e non credo di riuscire a darti delle spiegazioni su quello che è successo.” Rialzò leggermente le palpebre e incrociò i suoi occhi azzurri che ancora lo fissavano, un azzurro nel quale poteva chiaramente vedere la propria eterna luce risplendere con ardore._  
  
“ _Sento la gola in fiamme!” esclamò allora Aragorn con una debole risata mentre lentamente faceva scorrere entrambe le mani lungo la sua schiena, sfiorandola appena con la punta delle dita. “Questo posso dirlo? E posso dire anche che... il tuo corpo sembra più pesante quando perdi te stesso ai confini dell'estasi?”_  
  
_L'elfo socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma poi scosse la testa con un sorriso sereno e con estrema lentezza si rialzò da lui, mettendosi disteso al suo fianco col petto sul manto erboso e le braccia incrociate sotto la guancia, lo sguardo ancora rivolto verso di lui._  
“ _Puoi dire ciò che più desideri. Solo non farmi domande perché non avrò risposte. Il mio spirito e il mio corpo sono ancora così inebriati da te da non trovare un senso a nient'altro.”_  
  
_L'uomo si voltò sul fianco verso di lui, rialzandosi di poco per piegare il gomito e appoggiare la testa alla mano._  
“ _Mi senti dentro di te? Senti il mio potere scorrere nelle tue vene?”_  
  
“ _Sì,” rispose subito Legolas con un sorriso, ma poi tornò serio e aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Non ti ho appena detto niente domande?”_  
  
“ _Se faccio le domande giuste sai come rispondermi!” ribatté Aragorn osservandolo intensamente e bagnandosi le labbra. “È solo che... quello che sento dentro io, ora, è... immensamente più forte di quando mi hai donato la tua luce la scorsa volta e mi sembra di essere in grado di affrontare ogni nemico o situazione.”_  
  
“ _Dunque è stata una buona cosa.”_  
  
“ _Una cosa molto, molto, molto buona!” continuò, sorridendo però con una punta di imbarazzo. “Anche se non mi spiego ogni particolare ma... forse un giorno ne riparleremo e...” a quelle parole si bloccò e abbassò lo sguardo sospirando. “No, non ne riparleremo mai, giusto?” deglutì e si lasciò ricadere di nuovo schiena a terra, portandosi le mani sul petto. “Non ho mai provato niente di così incredibile e perfetto. Un piacere carnale che al tempo stesso ha sconvolto il mio spirito... come se la lussuria venisse adornata da un velo di splendente purezza... e tra qualche ora lo dimenticherò. Non voglio!”_  
  
_L'elfo strinse le labbra amareggiato da quelle parole e allungando una mano, la mise sulla sua, accarezzandola col pollice._  
“ _È una scelta che non spetta a noi.” Vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi pesantemente come se quel sonno in cui era inevitabile cadesse si stesse facendo prepotentemente strada su di lui. “Ma il mio cuore prova la stessa pena perché dovrà ricordare invece qualcosa che per il tuo non sarà mai successa.”_  
  
“ _Io non... non posso addormentarmi. Ti prego, tienimi sveglio!”_  
  
“ _Non posso,” sospirò, continuando a fissarlo. “Vorrei poter restare in questo momento per tutto il resto del tempo ma... è così che deve essere.” Gli strinse la mano e accennò un debole sorriso. “Ricorda però che, anche se non avrai memoria di questa notte, avremo sempre la nostra amicizia e il legame che ci unisce non potrà mai essere dimenticato!” si spostò verso di lui e gli bisbigliò all'orecchio dolcemente: “Sei ancora mio...”_  
  
“ _Sempre!”_  
  
_...amico..._  
  
_Una parola che poteva restare non detta._  
_E il principe del Reame Boscoso tirò un intenso respiro quando quello di Aragorn divenne lento e regolare nel profondo sonno che l'aveva accolto._  
_Si rimise seduto, guardandosi attorno come stordito, fino a quando, tornando alla realtà anche con la mente, comprese che era giunto il momento di rivestirsi._  
_Fece per alzarsi in piedi e raggiungere la tunica che aveva tolto nelle vicinanze dell'albero, ma percepì una presenza alle proprie spalle avvicinarsi lentamente, così attese e dopo solo pochi istanti qualcuno gli porse quello stesso abito che stava cercando._  
“ _Hai letto i miei pensieri?” chiese a bassa voce, prendendo la lunga stoffa candida e posandola sulle proprie gambe incrociate._  
  
“ _Sei così frastornato ed euforico che potrei leggere ogni cosa se lo desiderassi!” rispose Lanthir, ridendo e piegandosi sulle cosce vicino a lui per poi guardarlo per un lungo momento, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Sembra che tu sia passato in mezzo ad una tempesta!” alzò la mano e gli passò le dita tra i capelli scompigliati per tentare di sistemarglieli._  
  
“ _Qualcosa del genere,” mormorò Legolas, abbassando lo sguardo con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Qualcosa che non potevo immaginare. Ora comprendo quando dicevi che le sue mani erano come fuoco.”_  
  
“ _In che senso lo stai dicendo?” gli chiese l'altro elfo, inarcando un sopracciglio e sorridendo maliziosamente._  
  
“ _Il suo potere...”_  
  
“ _Oh... il potere, sì,” esclamò allora, portando lo sguardo sull'uomo addormentato vicino a loro. “Fiamme ardenti... come...” allungò una mano e posò due dita sul mento di Aragorn facendole scorrere lentamente lungo il suo corpo fino a raggiungere il profilo dei pantaloni, mentre continuava a parlare con tono basso e provocante “...un fiume di lava incandescente che brucia ogni cosa al suo passaggio.” Arrivato in quel punto tentennò qualche istante ma poi le allontanò da lui e se le portò tra le labbra, lambendole con la punta della lingua. “Il suo potere, insieme alla tua luce eterna. Un'unione antica e terribile come quella del Sole e della Luna che, se brillassero all'unisono, porterebbero il caos sulla Terra... ma tutti si fermerebbero ad ammirare il loro splendore e si perderebbero.”_  
  
“ _Di cosa stai parlando?” lo fermò Legolas, spalancando la bocca perplesso. “E non toccarlo! Potrebbe svegliarsi.”_  
  
“ _Perdonami. Il suo sapore mi fa perdere la testa!” rispose l'elfo dagli occhi chiari ridendo debolmente. “Quello che volevo dire è...” si inginocchiò accanto all'amico, riportando l'attenzione su di lui “...che vi ho visto insieme. Non per tutto il tempo, solo all'inizio, poi ho cercato qualcuno anche io per... svagarmi.”_  
  
“ _Chi? No, non dirmelo... continua!”_  
  
“ _Bene, perché non era un solo nome.” Vide Legolas passarsi una mano sul viso, rassegnato, e nascose e sorrisino divertito. “Dicevo, vi ho visto cercarvi e alla fine trovarvi e... il modo in cui ti concedi a lui, anche con un semplice tocco è incredibile e pericoloso al tempo stesso! La tua luce risplende per una stretta di mano e avrei tanto voluto vedere come di sicuro ti sei incendiato per un vero bacio.” Sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Verrà un giorno in cui ti ringrazierà per tutto l'amore che gli dai ma... fa attenzione a non perdere te stesso prima di quel giorno. Ti conosco e so che sei forte ma presta solo attenzione, tutto qui.” Gli diede un debole pugno alla spalla. “Non voglio perdere il mio principe a causa di questo...” lanciò un'occhiata ad Aragorn “...stupido, incoerente, testardo, maldestro e...” si bagnò le labbra “...impetuoso, affascinante, provocante... e non così maldestro, Mortale. Posso avere il suo corpo mentre dorme?”_  
  
_Legolas non riuscì a trattenere una risata e nascose il viso tra le mani, per poi passarle tra i capelli e rialzare la testa._  
“ _No, non puoi! Sei fuori di testa!” tornò serio e mormorò, guardando però l'amico addormentato. “Non perderò me stesso, stanne sicuro. Conosco i limiti del mio cuore e so fino a dove potermi spingere con lui. Gli donerò la mia amicizia, la mia luce e tutto ciò che richiederà da me ma continuerò ad essere ciò che sono per l'eternità.”_  
  
_Lanthir restò qualche istante in silenzio ad osservarlo e poi sussurrò:_  
“ _Perché la luce nei tuoi occhi quando lo guardi mi fa temere il contrario?” respirò intensamente e guardò di nuovo Aragorn. “Sai cosa ho pensato prima? Voi due dovevate essere amanti!” lanciò un'occhiata all'altro elfo e sorrise nel vedere la sua espressione attonita. “Dico sul serio. Due grandi Re di Uomini ed Elfi, uniti sotto il segno dell'Antica Alleanza. Compagni ed amanti che lottano e regnano fianco a fianco.” Annuì tra sé. “Sarebbe stata una bella storia da raccontare.”_  
  
“ _E tu che parte avresti avuto?” gli chiese il principe del Reame Boscoso, scuotendo la testa divertito._  
  
“ _Io... potevo essere il capo delle Guardie Reali e... l'amante segreto di tutti e due!”_  
  
“ _Ed io te lo domando pure!” sospirò Legolas, dandogli una debole spinta e facendolo così barcollare leggermente all'indietro. “Forse... e ripeto, forse... sarebbe stata una bella storia anche da vivere ma la storia reale è già stata scritta in un modo diverso, ed in quella... Aragorn ed io siamo amici. Amici che darebbero la vita l'uno per l'altro e uniti da un legame unico, straordinario, forte e indissolubile... ma sempre amici.”_  
  
“ _Non sembravate solo amici poco fa.”_  
  
“ _Lanthir... questa notte è diverso.”_  
  
“ _Ed io cosa sono?”_  
  
“ _Tu sei quello che adesso sta zitto!” esclamò infine il principe del Reame Boscoso con un sorriso divertito. “Non devi andare a concedere le tue attenzioni a qualche fanciulla o qualche giovane che ancora non hai... conosciuto?”_  
  
_Lanthir sospirò, alzando lo sguardo al cielo in parte nascosto dai folti rami degli alberi che li circondavano._  
“ _Non desidero passare le ore che mancano all'alba con nessun altro,” mormorò debolmente come se tutto l'orgoglio e la sicurezza di poco prima fossero svaniti. “Mi sei mancato. Quest'anno è passato più lentamente di tutti i precedenti e ho temuto di non rivederti più. Non ci giungevano tue notizie e poi l'Oscurità ci ha avvolto.”_  
  
“ _Sono qui ora, non ricordare la tristezza passata in questa notte di serenità!”_  
  
“ _Ma domani, o tra qualche giorno, partirai di nuovo.”_  
  
“ _Ma tornerò! E poi...” Legolas allungò la mano e gli prese la sua. “Stavo pensando di restare per qualche tempo ai confini di Gondor per dare aiuto a quelle Terre. Forse nell'Ithilien o nelle zone prossime. Ma non potrò farlo da solo, così se...” indicò con un cenno del capo l'uomo disteso accanto a loro “...il nuovo Re di Gondor lo permetterà, potrei portare con me alcuni di voi e stabilirci lì... sempre che tu voglia seguire il tuo principe.” Ed allora vide il viso dell'altro elfo illuminarsi._  
  
“ _Non ho mai voluto di più qualcosa!”_  
  
“ _E questo tuo entusiasmo non ha niente a che vedere col fatto che saremo vicini al regno di Aragorn e alle terre degli Uomini, vero?”_  
  
“ _Mio principe! Come puoi pensare che l'idea di restare accanto a Mortali ogni ora del giorno e della notte possa entusiasmarmi?”_  
  
_L'elfo dai profondi occhi blu come l'oceano scoppiò a ridere e si rialzò per riuscire ad infilarsi il lungo abito._  
“ _Forse perché ho sentito attraverso la tua mano, il tuo spirito bruciare semplicemente nell'ascoltare le mie parole... ma può essere una sensazione sbagliata.”_  
  
“ _No, era giusta! Molto giusta!” ribatté Lanthir, rialzandosi a sua volta e stiracchiandosi, allungando le braccia sopra la testa. “Adesso devo trovare qualcuno che plachi il mio spirito o la mia luce arderà fino al sorgere del sole!” vide l'amico annuire e così fece un passo per allontanarsi ma si bloccò all'istante quando udì la sua voce._  
  
“ _Fallo con me!”_  
  
_Legolas si stupì di se stesso quando si sentì pronunciare quelle parole, ma poi, dopo un istante di silenzio, le ripeté con più convinzione._  
“ _Puoi restare e condividere questi momenti con me, se lo desideri.” Alzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo vide sorridere. “Non hai ancora recuperato completamente le forze ed io ne sono a conoscenza, possiamo dare il nostro aiuto alla Foresta insieme, senza che tu ti indebolisca troppo.”_  
  
“ _Sì, credo che sia un'ottima alternativa... o era... un ordine?”_  
  
“ _Vuoi che sia un ordine?”_  
  
“ _Mi piacerebbe in entrambi i casi,” mormorò il Guardiano del Bosco, tornando di fronte a lui e fissandolo intensamente. “L'ultima volta è stata solo per brevi attimi prima che tu partissi per Imladris, e non eravamo da soli.” Fece un cenno verso Aragorn. “Possiamo svegliarlo per vedere la sua espressione nel vederci insieme?”_  
  
“ _La scorsa volta c'eravate tutti voi Guardiani e no! Non possiamo svegliarlo. E questo è un ordine.”_  
  
_Lanthir chinò istintivamente la testa in avanti in segno di obbedienza ed allora Legolas sorrise, alzando una mano per spostargli le lunghe ciocche ondulate dietro l'orecchio e accarezzargli la guancia._  
“ _E dunque?” incrociò il suo sguardo all'apparenza insicuro e socchiuse le labbra quasi stupito da quella sua reazione. “Puoi farlo... puoi toccarmi!”_  
  
“ _Questo è un ordine?”_  
  
“ _Sì!” rise debolmente, scuotendo la testa nel ricordare che in circostanze normali un Guardiano come lui non avrebbe potuto richiedere le attenzioni del figlio del Sovrano. “Sì... è un ordine! Puoi toccarmi e possiamo scambiarci la...” ma all'improvviso si sentì sospinto all'indietro quando l'elfo dagli occhi chiari gli prese il viso tra le mani e posò le labbra sulle sue._  
_Spalancò gli occhi quando finì con la schiena contro un albero a pochi passi da loro e ci impiegò qualche istante per riprendersi da quel gesto completamente inaspettato, ma poi sorrise contro le sue labbra e gli bisbigliò:_  
“ _Io non sono Aragorn!” Gli afferrò i polsi e gli allontanò con forza le mani, solo per mettere le proprie sulle sue guance. “Sono io quello che da gli ordini.” Lo spinse a sua volta quasi con violenza contro un altro tronco poco distante, compiaciuto dall'espressione disorientata che rare volte aveva visto sul suo bel viso sempre così fiero e sfrontato. “E sono io quello che ha il controllo.”_  
  
“ _Mi dispiace... non...”_  
  
_Le parole di Lanthir vennero però subito interrotte dalle labbra di Legolas che si posarono con impeto sulle sue, carezzandole e lambendole senza però chiedere altro da quel bacio che entrambi sapevano doveva restare tale. E quando il Guardiano del Bosco rialzò le mani sulla schiena nuda del proprio principe, sotto la lunga veste bianca che portava ancora aperta sul petto, dai loro corpi si diffuse un'intensa luce che li circondò in un'aurea abbagliante fino a renderli due figure eteree e bellissime ad occhio Umano._  
  
_A lungo restarono uniti, bevendo l'uno dall'altro mentre offrivano se stessi e il proprio dono immortale alla loro Terra, nelle ultime ore che precedevano il sorgere del sole._  
_Quell'accecante luce si affievolì solo quando Legolas percepì la stanchezza nello spirito dell'amico e così allontanò le labbra dalle sue, sussurrandogli con dolcezza:_  
“ _Hai dato tutto il possibile... ora devi tornare a riposare.”_  
  
“ _Vorrei poter continuare fino all'alba,” mormorò l'altro elfo con un sorriso dispiaciuto. “Posso sentire il suo potere scorrere nel tuo corpo... è qualcosa di magico e potente e... irresistibile.” Sospirò, lambendogli un'ultima volta le labbra con le proprie. “Lui ha guarito il mio corpo ma ora tu hai risanato il mio spirito... e te ne sarò grato per l'eternità.”_  
  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso gli sorrise dolcemente e lo strinse a sé, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche momento._  
“ _Anche io ho sentito la tua mancanza,” gli bisbigliò all'orecchio prima di alzare la testa e baciargli la fronte. “Ora va, prima che Aragorn si svegli. Devo pensare ad una verità che dovrà ricordare.”_  
  
_A quella richiesta, Lanthir annuì, chinando il capo in avanti e, dopo avergli accarezzato ancora per qualche istante una guancia, si voltò e svanì tra gli alberi._  
_Ed allora Legolas tornò a distendersi accanto all'uomo, come infinite volte aveva già fatto. Gli accarezzò la fronte teneramente e fece passare un braccio sotto al suo collo, per voltarlo verso di sé e poterlo abbracciare. Lo sentì mugugnare qualcosa nel sonno mentre le sue mani si alzavano stancamente per rispondere all'abbraccio, ed allora gli sussurrò:_  
“ _Ancora qualche ora e tutto tornerà come è sempre stato.” Lo strinse a sé e guardò in lontananza tra gli alberi le tenui luci di altri appartenenti alla sua razza che uno dopo l'altra si affievolivano per dare spazio a quelle del nuovo giorno._  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	12. ~ 12 ~

 

Un lunghissimo momento di silenzio seguì quel racconto che Legolas aveva interrotto nel momento in cui, nel suo ricordo, l'uomo si era addormentato. Aveva tenuto per la propria mente l'ultima parte, perché non era necessario che Aragorn ne venisse a conoscenza, almeno non in quel momento.  
E da allora aveva abbassato lo sguardo sul parapetto di pietra, nello spazio formato dalle loro ginocchia vicine dove, fino a poco prima, anche le loro mani erano unite.  
Aveva pensato centinaia di volte alla possibile reazione dell'amico alla rivelazione dei fatti accaduti quella notte, ma mai era riuscito a darsi delle risposte a riguardo, ed ora che le stava per ottenere, aveva timore anche solo a sollevare gli occhi per guardare il suo viso.  
Ma poi finalmente udì la sua voce, debole e insicura, mentre pronunciava quelle parole..  
  
“Mi hai sempre detto che... dopo aver passeggiato per la Foresta ci siamo fermati in una radura e, distesi nell'erba, abbiamo guardato le stelle come è successo tante volte... e poi mi sono addormentato.”  
  
“Lo so,” bisbigliò, continuando a tenere la testa china. “Ho dovuto.”  
  
“E quando mi sono risvegliato tra le tue braccia e ti ho detto che sentivo la tua luce dentro di me, mi hai risposto che era la magia della notte appena trascorsa.”  
  
“Non avevo scelta. Non potevo...” tentò di ribattere, ma quando vide l'amico rialzare la gamba e spostarsi per sedersi nuovamente a ginocchia unite, con lo sguardo fisso in lontananza verso l'Albero Bianco, sentì una stretta al cuore e non riuscì a trattenersi dall'alzare la voce. “Sono andato contro ogni legge del mio popolo per rivelarti la verità! Ho tenuto il peso di questi ricordi nel mio cuore fino ad ora, ma poco fa hai detto che qualunque cosa fosse stata, l'avremmo affrontata insieme.” Mise una mano sul suo braccio, stringendolo per richiamare la sua attenzione. “Come possiamo affrontarla se nemmeno vuoi affrontare il mio sguardo?”  
  
Aragorn abbassò il mento sul petto e unì le mani tra le proprie ginocchia, guardandole come se cercasse in esse una spiegazione logica e razionale a quel qualcosa di cui non aveva memoria o emozioni. Un qualcosa che aveva però visto negli occhi dell'elfo e aveva udito dalle sue parole, e quel racconto lo aveva profondamente scosso, come se una parte del suo spirito sapesse che ogni singolo avvenimento corrispondeva a verità.  
E il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere con un intensità tale da fargli provare un forte di desiderio di conoscere quelle emozioni che non poteva ricordare.  
“Anche io ti ho tenuto segreto qualcosa di quella notte,” mormorò con un filo di voce e sentì la stretta dell'amico sul braccio allentarsi. “Ho fatto un sogno che ricordo ancora vividamente. Ero disteso in quella radura e per qualche attimo ho riaperto gli occhi... e ti ho visto abbracciato a Lanthir, contro uno di quegli alberi dei quali hai parlato. Vi stavate baciando, circondati da quella lucentezza che vi rendeva incantevoli e irreali. Ho visto le vostre luci innalzarsi e risplendere... e mi sono sentito un inutile uomo capace soltanto di ammirare da lontano il vostro eterno splendore.” Respirò intensamente. “Non è stato solo un sogno, vero?”  
  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi e restò degli istanti in silenzio, stringendo le mani sulle proprie ginocchia, ma poi trovò quel coraggio che stava cercando e gli rispose.  
“No, è accaduto realmente... e tu non dovevi essere cosciente fino al sorgere del sole, ma a quanto sembra questa è stata una delle conseguenze di ciò che ci siamo scambiati.”  
  
Il re di Gondor annuì lentamente tra sé, poi sulle sue labbra si formò un lieve sorriso che pochi attimi dopo divenne una risata nervosa e liberatoria al tempo stesso.  
“È così... assurdo che con tutto ciò che è successo tra di noi quella notte, l'unica cosa che io ricordi è il momento che hai diviso con Lanthir!”  
  
L'elfo lo fissò perplesso da quella sua eccentrica reazione ma accennò a sua volta un sorriso insicuro.  
“Sì è uno strano... scherzo del Destino!”  
  
“Oh, non è solo uno scherzo... è proprio una strategia premeditata!” ribatté l'uomo, passandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli. “Com'è possibile che la sola cosa che senta ora è, ancora una volta, la gelosia per quello che hai fatto realmente con qualcun altro, quando mi hai appena rivelato di aver condiviso molto di più con me?” sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo. “È davvero... davvero crudele! Sono stanco di sentirmi così... geloso e possessivo nei tuoi confronti e quest'unica cosa che invece mi avrebbe fatto sembrare unico e speciale per te... non la ricordo!”  
  
“Tu sei unico e speciale per me!” ribatté Legolas, aggrottando le sopracciglia confuso da quella dichiarazione. “E non solo per quello che è accaduto quella notte! Io... non ti comprendo!” sospirò e si rialzò in piedi, facendo qualche rapido passo davanti al compagno. “Con tutto ciò che ti ho rivelato, l'unica cosa che sembra importarti è quello che è avvenuto tra me e Lanthir?” si voltò verso di lui e incrociò finalmente il suo sguardo. “Non hai niente da dire sul resto? Su... ciò che è accaduto tra di noi? Ti ho detto che abbiamo condiviso una...” si fermò un'istante e poi proseguì, usando un tono più dolce “...quella sola notte in cui Terra e Cielo si incontrano per dei momenti di pura estasi, dove il passato svanisce e di lui non resta altro che un eco lontano in confronto all'eterna passione provata dallo spirito in quei momenti,.. e quello che sai dirmi è che sei, ancora una volta, geloso di un mio amico?”  
  
Aragorn strinse i denti, sostenendo il suo sguardo fino al termine del suo discorso ma poi si rimise di scatto in piedi e lo raggiunse, parandosi di fronte a lui.  
“Come posso dirti altro se di questa notte unica e preziosa che capita una sola volta nella vita,..” lo afferrò per le braccia e lo strattonò verso di sé quasi con violenza, alzando la voce “,..io non ne ho memoria? Come posso emozionarmi per un bacio o un abbraccio se per il mio cuore non è mai avvenuto? Come?” lo scosse di nuovo e vide la sua espressione smarrita, così strinse le labbra e avvicinò il viso per appoggiare la fronte alla sua, continuando con un tono basso e mortificato. “Non avrei dovuto costringerti a raccontarmelo, perché ora perderò la ragione, già lo so... nell'estenuante ricerca di ritrovare quelle sensazioni che non mi è permesso ricordare.” Accennò un debole sorriso, chiudendo gli occhi. “Avremmo dovuto dare ascolto a tuo padre.”  
  
“Non è necessario, Estel,” ribatté l'elfo alzando le mani sulla sua vita. “Sono stato uno sciocco a parlarti in quel modo. L''unica cosa che il mio cuore desidera avere, è la certezza che l'essere a conoscenza di quello che è accaduto non ti allontanerà da me e non rovinerà la nostra amicizia.”  
  
“Come puoi anche solo pensarlo?” rispose subito l'uomo lasciandogli le braccia per stringerlo con forza a sé. “Parli di qualcosa che non potrà mai avvenire nemmeno tra centinaia di Ere!” sentì le braccia del compagno cingergli la vita e sorridendo gli posò un bacio sulla tempia sussurrandogli: “Qualunque cosa accada tra noi, di qualsiasi genere possa essere, non dubitare mai di quanto, quello che ci lega, sia più importante di ogni discussione, litigio o... ricordo,” respirò profondamente il suo profumo e aggiunse: “Anche se non sai quanto vorrei poter avere almeno una vaga idea di quello che ho provato quando...”  
  
“Lo vorrei anche io...” mormorò Legolas quando l'amico rimase per un lungo momento in silenzio, interrompendosi all'improvviso “...ma forse renderebbe tutto ancora più... complicato,” sentì la stretta del suo abbraccio sciogliersi, così fece un passo indietro e vide la sua espressione turbata. “Aragorn? Cosa...”  
  
Il re di Gondor indietreggiò con lo sguardo basso, come se stesse cercando di rendere più vivide le immagini offuscate che gli passavano per la mente e andò ad appoggiarsi nuovamente al parapetto.  
“No io... credo invece che qualcosa sia rimasto nella mia memoria.” Mise le mani sulla pietra e si sedette nuovamente su di essa. “Solo ora lo rammento. Ora che mi hai raccontato quello che è accaduto, sembra avere un senso... pensavo fossero solo delle immagini di un bel sogno che non riuscivo a spiegarmi.”  
  
“Cosa ricordi?” gli chiese subito l'elfo avvicinandosi a lui coi pugni stretti lungo i fianchi come se da un lato temesse di sapere ma, dall'altro, non desiderasse che quello.  
  
“Solo confuse sensazioni di qualcosa che credevo di aver solo immaginato... o desiderato, non lo so.”  
  
“Cosa ricordi, Estel?” ripeté allora, alzando la voce senza rendersene conto, quando nel cuore gli si riaccese quella flebile speranza di non dover più essere l'unico dei due a provare delle emozioni ad ogni più debole tocco, dopo quella lunga notte passata inseme.  
  
“Niente, Legolas!” rispose Aragorn guardandolo allibito. “Cosa ti prende? Sono stati solo... attimi in cui mi è sembrato di provare qualcosa di quello che è veramente successo! Mi hanno scosso in quel momento ma poi non gli ho più dato peso. Come potevo anche solo immaginare che fossero echi di momenti passati insieme in una realtà che non mi doveva appartenere?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si fermò a un passo da lui, con la testa reclinata su un lato e lo sguardo che indugiava sul viso dell'amico alla ricerca di una verità che si era concesso di sperare di ascoltare da lui, pur sapendo che sarebbe stata alquanto improbabile.  
“La possibilità che tu ricorda le tue azioni è...”  
  
“Una su un milione? L'ho compreso.”  
  
“...ma d'altro canto il tuo spirito è più forte di quanto pensassi e forse questi... deboli e indistinti echi che rammenti, sono davvero delle immagini celate nella tua memoria.”  
  
Aragorn strinse le labbra per poi sorridere amaramente.  
“Se deve restarmi dentro solo questo senso di frustrazione e incompletezza... avrei preferito enormemente non percepire niente di tutto questo!” nascose il viso tra le mani per qualche momento mugugnando contro di esse. “Perché te l'ho chiesto? Questa giornata è già stata abbastanza difficile da affrontare così com'era... e questa consapevolezza non fa altro che aggiungere peso a quel macigno che mi opprime il cuore. Era meglio pensare che fosse solo un sogno.”  
  
“Quello che hai visto tra me e Lanthir?”  
  
L'uomo scosse la testa e la rialzò per guardarlo negli occhi, ora con un sorriso più convinto.  
“No, quella era solo un'eventualità su cui avevo riflettuto già centinaia di volte e della quale mi stupivo che non fosse ancora avvenuta... no. Mi stavo riferendo alle sensazioni che mi da la tua vicinanza da quando abbiamo lasciato le tue Terre per tornare qui. Mi sembra di sentirmi... incompleto quando non sei al mio fianco... e quasi non riesco a controllare questo...” allungò di scatto una mano e afferrò una delle sue, stringendola poi nelle proprie “...desiderio di averti vicino e di poterti toccare, come se il mio spirito anelasse quel contatto col tuo che non riesce a ricordare.” Osservò le proprie dita che percorrevano quelle dell'elfo, carezzandole teneramente e sospirò: “Sono... desideri che provavo anche prima ma ora è tutto più... intenso e incontrollabile!” rise debolmente lanciandogli un'occhiata. “Anche quest'oggi durante l'incoronazione, non ho potuto fare a meno di toccarti!”  
  
“Io provo lo stesso,” mormorò Legolas facendo un passo per avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui. “Ma le mie sensazioni sono dovute al ricordo di ciò che ho provato allora. Quando ti guardo o ti abbraccio, rivivo quei momenti ed ora puoi almeno in parte comprendere perché, negli ultimi giorni, ho cercato di mantenere una certa distanza da te.” Sorrise e abbassò a sua volta lo sguardo sulle sue mani. “Non mi sarei mai perdonato di perdere il controllo e permettere al mio spirito di cercare il tuo in quel modo.”  
  
“Sarebbe stato così tremendo?”  
  
“Tremendo? No. Inopportuno? Molto! Stavi per diventare Re e non potevo di certo venire nelle tue stanze a... cercare le tue attenzioni e rubare il tuo potere per sentirmi ancora come quella magica notte!”  
  
L'uomo inarcò un sopracciglio divertito da quella espressione e ribatté:  
“Non avresti rubato niente! Te l'avrei concesso con immensa gioia... e non hai idea di quanto io stesso desidererei assaporare di nuovo quelle incredibili sensazioni che la tua luce mi ha donato.”  
  
Legolas rise debolmente e alzando la mano libera gli puntò l'indice alla fronte, picchiettandola.  
“A cosa pensi? Tu non ne avevi memoria fino a pochi istanti fa! Avresti creduto che le mie intenzioni fossero quelle di approfittare del tuo corpo.”  
  
“Oh... no, quelle solitamente sono tipiche del tuo caro amico Lanthir!”  
  
Scoppiarono entrambi in una risata liberatoria che allentò di poco quella tensione creatasi tra loro, fino a quando il re di Gondor tornò serio e rialzò lo sguardo sul compagno.  
“Ci sono stati dei momenti in cui... io stesso, ho creduto di perdere il controllo e solo per delle indistinte sensazioni che mi confondevano... ed ora mi domando cosa sarebbe accaduto se avessi ceduto a quello che ora mi è più chiaro.”  
  
“Quando? Poco fa?”  
  
“No, è stato la scorsa notte, quando mi hai raggiunto nelle mie stanze.”  
  
L'elfo annuì e si inumidì le labbra che aveva iniziato a sentire aride.  
“Dovevo immaginarlo. Dovevo capire che c'era qualcosa di diverso nel tuo comportamento, ma ero troppo preso da ciò che tentavo di celare a te.” Respirò intensamente. “È stato incredibilmente difficile e più volte sono stato sul punto di cedere alle richieste del mio spirito, mentre il mio cuore esplodeva ad ogni più debole carezza.”  
  
“Avresti dovuto dirmelo in quella occasione!”  
  
“Non avrei dovuto farlo nemmeno ora.”

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
_Il futuro re di Gondor si bagnò ancora una volta i capelli e il viso, prima di allungare una mano all'esterno dalla grande vasca ricolma d'acqua in cui era immerso. Cercò di raggiungere la lunga pipa che aveva posato su uno sgabello poco distante e quando ci riuscì, se la portò tra le labbra e cominciò a riempirla facendo attenzione a non disperdere l'erba preparata accuratamente poco prima. Una fiammella e una sottile colonna di fumo si rialzò da essa, svanendo prima di raggiungere l'alto soffitto della stanza che ormai gli apparteneva._  
_Un pesante sospiro, e stancamente reclinò indietro la testa contro il bordo della vasca, immergendo quasi completamente il proprio corpo nudo nella schiuma che ancora ricopriva la superficie, fatta eccezione per le spalle e la mano che si avvicinava e allontanava ritmicamente dalla sua bocca per permettergli di inspirare quell'erba pipa che aveva imparato a gustare quando ancora era un giovane uomo, durante il suo primo viaggio da solo per la Terra di Mezzo._  
_Molto tempo era passato, perché quel fanciullo curioso e avventuroso ora stava per diventare sovrano di un regno. Una sola notte lo divideva da quella corona che l'indomani sarebbe stata posata sul suo capo ed il suo spirito, nato libero e selvaggio, già si sentiva intrappolato in quegli abiti regali che gli erano stati consegnati poche ore prima, quando alcuni servitori che ancora non conosceva gli avevano portato quella vasca, preparando ogni singola cosa per lui per permettergli di godere di quel bagno ristoratore._  
_Avevano rifatto il suo letto con la massima attenzione e avevano riempito la stanza coi candelabri come era stato chiesto loro di fare. E lui era rimasto ad osservarli mentre scaldavano l'acqua sul fuoco e la vuotavano nella vasca fino ad ottenere la giusta temperatura, per poi versarci i sali da bagno che riempirono l'aria di un profumo simile al muschio silvestre._  
_Li vide spegnere le fiamme quando terminarono il loro compito e inchinarsi di fronte a lui prima di lasciare la stanza... e solo allora, quando finalmente richiuse la porta dietro di loro e si ritrovò solo in quel silenzio, riuscì a respirare nuovamente._  
_Si era spogliato rapidamente e immerso nell'acqua calda per cercare di liberare la mente da ogni pensiero e preoccupazione ma anche ora, circondato dal profumo della foresta e dall'odore pungente e famigliare del fumo, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi intrappolato in quel Destino che oramai aveva fatto proprio._  
_Abbassò le palpebre ma il suo viso, invece di rilassarsi, assunse un'espressione corrucciata, e il suo corpo si mosse nervosamente come alla ricerca di una posizione più comoda che sapeva di non poter trovare. In quell'istante dei leggeri colpi alla porta lo fecero sussultare._  
_Gli angoli delle sue labbra, che ancora stringevano la pipa, si incurvarono però in un lieve sorriso perché già sapeva chi fosse l'unica persona che usava quella delicatezza nel battere le nocche su delle tavole di legno._  
  
“ _Entra!”_  
  
_Girò la testa in quella direzione, senza rialzarla dal bordo, e vide l'elfo richiudere la porta alle proprie spalle per poi fare qualche passo nella stanza ma fermarsi subito dopo averlo visto nella vasca._  
  
“ _Posso tornare più tardi, non era mia intenzione disturbarti.”_  
  
_Nel sentire quelle parole gli sorrise, facendogli cenno con la mano libera di avvicinarsi._  
“ _Quando mai mi hai disturbato? È tutta sera che persone delle quali ancora non ricordo il nome mi dicono che sarebbero tornate più tardi se avessi avuto bisogno. L'unica cosa che voglio è un volto amico che resti!” vide un sorriso anche sul suo viso e rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo mentre lo raggiungeva._  
_Portava una lunga vestaglia di un intenso bianco ricamata con dei disegni argentati sul collo e lungo la cintura che la teneva chiusa attorno alla sua vita, e sotto di essa si potevano intravvedere dei pantaloni dello stesso colore che finivano in un paio di stivali scuri. I capelli completamente sciolti sulle spalle gli fecero intuire che era vestito in quel modo perché, di lì a poco, sarebbe andato a riposare, così si chiese come mai l'avesse raggiunto solo a quell'ora tarda, ma poi la voce dell'amico dissolse ogni suo pensiero._  
  
“ _Ero nelle mie stanze e non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che forse avresti voluto un po' di compagnia questa sera.”_  
  
“ _Nella mia ultima sera da semplice ramingo?” mormorò, tirando una lunga boccata di fumo. “Sì, credo di averne bisogno. A dir la verità avrei voluto parlarti da questa mattina, ma per una ragione o per l'altra ogni volta che ti raggiungevo, tu fuggivi.”_  
  
“ _Ho solo avuto una giornata piena,” rispose Legolas raggiungendolo e sedendosi sullo sgabello di fianco alla vasca coi gomiti piegati sulle ginocchia. “Le delegazioni degli Elfi stanno giungendo per domani e dovevo assicurarmi che tutto fosse come deve essere.” Non incrociò il suo sguardo mentre pronunciava quelle frasi perché sapeva bene che erano soltanto scuse. In realtà l'aveva evitato volontariamente per non essere pervaso da quelle emozioni contrastanti che da giorni lo facevano fremere ad ogni contatto con l'amico, ma quando il sole era tramontato, si era reso conto che non avrebbe potuto mantenere quella lontananza forzata ancora per molto, soprattutto non in quella notte dove l'uomo avrebbe avuto sicuramente bisogno della sua presenza e della sua amicizia._  
  
“ _Non ti preoccupare troppo. Domani sarà necessario solo il nuovo sovrano ed è qui davanti a te.”_  
  
“ _No, quello che vedo davanti a me è una cortina di fumo!” ribatté, muovendo una mano per allontanare la nuvola uscita dalle labbra dell'uomo. “Non potevi trovare un passatempo migliore per rilassarti?”_  
  
“ _Se hai qualche suggerimento, ti ascolto,” mormorò Aragorn, alzando un sopracciglio incuriosito. “Ma nel frattempo... dovrai sopportare la migliore erba pipa del Decumano Sud!” e con quelle parole si rialzò leggermente e soffiò sul suo viso il fumo con un sorrisino divertito._  
  
_L'elfo chiuse subito gli occhi come se cercasse di controllare la propria reazione ma poi chinò in avanti la testa, scuotendola lievemente._  
“ _Lo sai che odio quando lo fai, vero?” disse con un tono basso e all'apparenza pacato. “Potrei prendere quella pipa e gettarla nell'acqua per poi fartela raggiungere con la testa.”_  
  
“ _Oh, non lo faresti mai!”_  
  
_Senza attendere un solo istante, gli colpì le dita in cui teneva la pipa, facendogliela cadere a terra e, al tempo stesso, mise l'altra mano sulla sua testa e lo spinse con decisione sott'acqua._  
“ _Ah, no?” esclamò soddisfatto, lasciandolo risalire solo dopo alcuni istanti._  
  
_Aragorn si passò una mano sul viso per asciugarlo e spalancò la bocca in un'espressione sconvolta._  
“ _Non avresti dovuto farlo, elfo!”_  
  
“ _E per quale ragione non avrei...”_  
  
_Non gli permise di terminare la frase perché rapidamente si rialzò seduto e gli afferrò le braccia, tirandoselo contro per poi cingergli la vita e, con un movimento deciso e vigoroso, trascinarlo nella vasca._  
  
“ _No! Aragorn! Non...”_  
  
_Un ordine che Legolas sapeva bene non sarebbe stato eseguito, perché nel giro di pochi istanti si ritrovò immobilizzato tra le gambe aperte dell'uomo, con la schiena contro il suo petto, mentre un braccio gli circondava le spalle per impedirgli di rialzarsi._  
_L'acqua traboccò dai bordi, finendo sul pavimento di pietra e le onde si placarono solo quando l'elfo smise di tentare, malgrado tutto, la fuga._  
  
“ _Law, mellon nîn, si ù-dhregithach! (No, amico mio, ora non fuggirai!)” gli bisbigliò Aragorn all'orecchio, allontanando tuttavia di poco il viso quando sentì il corpo del compagno irrigidirsi stranamente a quel debole contatto. “Se non l'avessi fatto saresti scappato ancora una volta per andare a toglierti di dosso l'odore del fumo.”_  
  
“ _Sì, la mia idea era proprio quella,” ribatté Legolas sorridendo nervosamente e cercando di ignorare il fremito che l'aveva scosso nel sentire la barba dell'uomo contro il collo. “Ora mi concedi almeno di togliere gli stivali o devo restare immobile fino all'alba?”_  
  
_Il futuro re di Gondor allentò la presa e lo lasciò libero, cercando di non ridere quando l'elfo si sfilò come meglio poteva gli stivali, svuotandoli dall'acqua prima di gettarli oltre il bordo della vasca._  
  
“ _Non è divertente, Estel! Lo sento che ti stai trattenendo dal burlarti di me!”_  
  
“ _Volevo solo essere sicuro che saresti rimasto.”_  
  
“ _Potrei stupirti ed uscire da qui con questi abiti bagnati addosso.”_  
  
“ _Non lo farai,” rispose con un sorrisino divertito guardando come la stoffa candida, diventata oramai inconsistente, aderiva completamente ai muscoli delle sue braccia, evidenziandoli come se non fosse altro che un velo di sudore. “A meno che tu non voglia mostrare il tuo corpo a tutti gli abitanti del palazzo.”_  
  
_Legolas aggrottò le sopracciglia come se non comprendesse ma poi abbassò lo sguardo si di sé e si lasciò scappare un lamento._  
“ _È quindi non ho altra scelta che restare ad ascoltare i tuoi lamenti, immerso nel fumo della tua pipa?” lanciò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle con un sorriso e poi lentamente si spostò per appoggiarsi alla curva della vasca opposta a quella dove stava l'amico. “Ora che siamo qui... da dove vuoi iniziare?” mosse le gambe per allungarle ai lati ma nel farlo sfiorò le sue e involontariamente si ritrovò a fissare intensamente gli occhi azzurri dell'uomo che, per qualche strana ragione, sembravano non volersi allontanare da lui._  
  
_Aragorn restò immobile quando percepì un insolito brivido lungo il corpo a quel debole sfioramento e per qualche istante rimase a guardare l'elfo davanti a sé, come se tentasse di comprendere anche quella luce nel suo sguardo, ma alla fine gli fece un cenno con la testa indicando l'esterno della vasca._  
“ _Vorrei iniziare dal riavere la mia pipa, se per te non è troppo disturbo.”_  
  
_L'elfo sospirò alzando gli occhi al soffitto prima di muoversi nuovamente per mettersi in ginocchio e cercarla con lo sguardo._  
“ _Te lo concedo solo perché il tuo spirito questa notte è inquieto a causa dell'incoronazione,” esclamò, stringendo però le labbra quando vide che la pipa era finita sul pavimento dalla parte dove si trovava il futuro re di Gondor e il recuperarla avrebbe significato avvicinarsi ancora a lui. “È laggiù! Puoi prenderla tu stesso.”_  
  
“ _Tu l'hai fatta cadere e tu la riprendi,” ribatté l'uomo, appoggiandosi comodamente alla vasca con la schiena. “Sono qui per rilassarmi, ricordi?”_  
  
“ _Giuro che se non dovessi diventare re domani, ti farei ingoiare tanta di quell'acqua da non aver bisogno di bere per un giorno intero!”_  
  
_Rise divertito nel sentire il tono irritato dell'amico ma quella risata divenne presto un debole sospiro quando Legolas si spostò tra le sue gambe, mettendo una mano sul bordo, accanto alla sua spalla, per potersi chinare su di lui e raggiungere quell'oggetto._  
_In quel momento Aragorn spostò lo sguardo lungo il corpo dell'elfo, a partire dal volto estremamente vicino coi lunghi capelli, bagnati nelle parte inferiore, che gli sfioravano la spalla e il viso. Scese sul petto che si alzava e abbassava rapidamente, sul quale la stoffa si era discostata, lasciandolo nudo fino al ventre.. ed arrivò al profilo dei pantaloni oltre al quale non poteva continuare per via dell'acqua in cui era immerso._  
_Non poteva vedere ma poteva sentire: le cosce di Legolas avevano aderito alle sue quando, nel tentativo di raggiungere il suo obbiettivo, aveva allargato le ginocchia per spingersi più avanti e quel debole contatto aveva causato un'esplosione di sensazioni attraverso le sue vene._  
_Trattenne quasi il fiato per cercare di comprendere perché provasse quel qualcosa di inaspettato ma che, nonostante tutto, gli sembrava di aver già sentito distintamente dentro di sé: dei fremiti piacevoli e caldi che spingevano ogni fibra del suo corpo a reagire e cercare una vicinanza maggiore._  
“ _L'hai trovata?” bisbigliò con un filo di voce, alzando le mani sui bordi della vasca, come con l'intenzione di voltarsi a sua volta per aiutarlo ma senza rendersene conto, quando percepì un'ulteriore spostamento dell'amico verso di sé, posò i palmi sui suoi fianchi e li fece scivolare sotto la stoffa bagnata, lungo la sua schiena._  
  
_Un lampo di luce sembrò attraversargli la visuale, rendendo la sua vista offuscata da un pallido chiarore e d'istinto voltò la testa per cercare gli occhi dell'elfo come se fosse l'unica cosa da fare... come se l'avesse già fatto._  
  
_Legolas strinse le mani con forza sulla vasca quando sentì quelle carezze e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro che cercò però di celare subito dietro alle parole._  
“ _Sì... eccola... l'ho presa!” allungò di scatto la mano e afferrò la pipa cercando di ignorare il calore che lo stava attraversando, risvegliando pericolosamente il suo spirito._  
_Si spostò di nuovo all'indietro per allontanarsi ma Aragorn lo trattenne e così abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia._  
“ _Non vorrai anche che te la riempia?”_  
  
_Il futuro re di Gondor restò qualche attimo in silenzio, come perso nel blu dei suoi occhi all'apparente ricerca di qualcosa, fino a quando riuscì a mormorare:_  
“ _Sì... lo vorrei.”_  
  
“ _E dove...”_  
  
“ _Sotto lo sgabello.”_  
  
_L'elfo respirò profondamente e si chinò di lato, prendendo il sacchetto di pelle con l'erba pipa. Si piegò di nuovo sulle ginocchia e, lanciando un'occhiata all'amico davanti a sé, esclamò:_  
“ _Non sei ancora re e già inizi a darmi ordini? Cosa farai domani?”_  
  
_L'uomo osservò per qualche attimo in silenzio le mani dell'elfo che rapidamente aprivano la sottile cordicella per allargare l'apertura, ed infine sussurrò quasi sovrappensiero:_  
“ _Ti farò inginocchiare davanti a me!”_  
_Si accorse del tono sensuale che aveva usato solo dopo aver pronunciato quella frase ed appena notò l'espressione perplessa del compagno, abbozzò subito un sorriso per trasformare tutto in uno scherzo, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando anche Legolas sorrise, scuotendo la testa._  
  
“ _Sono un principe degli Elfi, non mi inginocchio davanti a nessuno!”_  
  
“ _Ed io sono un Re degli Uomini, sono comunque al di sopra di te.”_  
_Sentì la debole risata divertita dell'amico e fece una smorfia, passandosi una mano sul viso._  
“ _Intendevo dire...”_  
  
“ _Forse per il tuo modo di pensare, ma per il mio... io sono sempre sopra di te.”_  
  
_Aragorn alzò lo sguardo su di lui e si graffiò il labbro inferiore coi denti, nervosamente. Nel guardare il suo viso, semi nascosto dai capelli ricadutigli in avanti mentre con estrema attenzione versava l'erba nella pipa, percepì ancora una volta quelle strane sensazioni che avevano iniziato a percorrerlo da quando aveva trascinato, con quel gesto inconsulto, l'elfo nella vasca._  
_Senza controllare le proprie azioni, alzò le mani e gli accarezzò i lati della testa, bagnando quel punto rimasto ancora all'asciutto._  
“ _Sei abile in questo procedimento, sembra che tu lo faccia da una vita.”_  
  
“ _Da molto prima che tu venissi a conoscenza della sua esistenza ed utilizzo,” rispose Legolas senza distogliere l'attenzione dalle proprie azioni. “Un tempo qualcuno me lo insegnò e mi convinse anche a fumarla, ma come ben sai, non è un passatempo che prediligo.”_  
  
_L'uomo spalancò subito la bocca e aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella rivelazione._  
“ _Io ho tentato quella via centinaia di volte e non ho mai ricevuto una risposta affermativa da parte tua! Chi è riuscito a convincerti? Un altro Uomo?”_  
  
“ _Non un Uomo...”_  
  
“ _Un Elfo?” osservò alcune gocce d'acqua che lentamente scorrevano lungo il suo viso dai capelli appena bagnati e a quel punto sospirò, come se la risposta fosse scontata. “Lanthir...”_  
  
“ _Lo sai quanto ammiri voi Mortali e le vostre usanze!”_  
  
_Strinse gli occhi come se il venire a conoscenza che quell'elfo era riuscito dove lui aveva sempre fallito, lo avesse turbato, e pur essendo una cosa irrilevante come quella, per l'ennesima volta provo quell'assurda gelosia nei suoi riguardi._  
“ _E così con lui non ti è dispiaciuto avere addosso l'odore del fumo.”_  
  
“ _Non l'ho nemmeno gradito.”_  
  
“ _Accetterai mai di farlo con me?”_  
_A quella domanda rialzò di nuovo le mani e dolcemente gli spostò le lunghe ciocche dal viso per portarle dietro le sue orecchie, sfiorandone inevitabilmente il profilo con le dita... e notò quelle dell'elfo tremare all'improvviso, nonostante cercasse comunque di continuare ciò che stava facendo._  
_Lo guardò incuriosito e ripeté il gesto, accarezzandolo però, questa volta, col dorso delle dita e sorrise nel sentire un sospiro da parte dell'amico che, ad ogni modo, non rialzava lo sguardo su di lui._  
“ _Le tue mani tremano... forse non sono così esperte come volevi farmi credere.”_  
  
“ _Essere immerso nell'acqua coi vestiti addosso non è la situazione migliore per mostrarti le mie capacità!” ribatté subito Legolas, respirando intensamente per placare i brividi che l'avevano scosso a quelle carezze. Tentò di terminare di riempire la pipa ma alcuni frammenti ricaddero nell'acqua, ed in quell'istante le mani dell'uomo si posarono sulle sue per fermarlo._  
_Un piacevole calore lo pervase a partire da quel punto ed impulsivamente rialzò lo sguardo su di lui... e lo vide sorridere dolcemente._  
  
“ _Se la luce della luna non penetrasse da quelle finestre, giurerei che è tua la luce a rischiarare questa stanza.”_  
  
_Ed era così in realtà. La pelle diafana dell'elfo aveva assunto un debole bagliore durante quei gesti affettuosi e agli occhi del futuro re di Gondor, non era di certo passato inosservato, visto che lui stesso aveva provato un'ondata di calore mentre lo sfiorava, e non poté fare a meno di cercarlo ancora una volta._  
_Come se già conoscesse il modo adeguato, prese dalle mani dell'amico la pipa e l'erba._  
_Posò la seconda sullo sgabello e tenne la prima in una mano, cercando però con quella rimasta libera di intrecciare le dita con le sue._  
_Legolas osservò i suoi gesti in silenzio, ma quando, posando il palmo contro al suo percepì una lingua di fuoco ardente attraversargli il braccio, si spostò all'improvviso all'indietro, liberandosi dalla stretta sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto dell'uomo. Sguardo nel quale gli parve però di scorgere una vaga consapevolezza di ciò che era appena avvenuto._  
_D'altro canto si rassicurò dicendosi che non era una possibilità razionale e che, sicuramente, Aragorn stava solo cercando un gesto affettuoso come sempre era successo._  
“ _Ora... ora che è pronta non hai intenzione di fumarla?” esclamò per mascherare quell'agitazione e dimenticare l'accaduto come se niente fosse._  
  
_Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo per cercare di riprendersi da quell'intensa e fugace sensazione mai provata prima ma, tuttavia, con un qualcosa di vagamente famigliare. Dopo qualche attimo di intontimento riaccese la pipa e tirò una lunga boccata._  
“ _Prima non hai risposto alla mia domanda.” Strinse gli occhi quando la nuvola di fumo salì davanti a lui._  
  
“ _Tu... vuoi che lo faccia ora vero?”_  
  
“ _Consideralo l'ultimo desiderio di quel ramingo che è arrivato nelle tue Terre quasi settanta anni fa.”_  
  
_L'elfo lo fissò ridendo e si bagnò il viso, passando poi le mani sui capelli fino alle spalle._  
“ _Quel ramingo ha dei desideri parecchio insoliti!” rialzò gli occhi al soffitto come indeciso, poi con un sospiro, allungò la mano verso di lui, facendogli cenno di dargli la pipa._  
_In altre circostanze non avrebbe mai accettato ma c'era qualcosa che vibrava nell'aria quella sera e quel gesto poteva solo allentare quella tensione che sentiva crescere tra di loro._  
  
_Il futuro re di Gondor sorrise con raggiante soddisfazione come un bambino al quale viene concessa una richiesta a lungo negata, ma invece di porgergli la pipa, si spostò lui stesso verso l'amico, piegando le ginocchia e, girandola nella sua direzione, l'accostò alla sua bocca._  
  
_Legolas tentennò ancora qualche momento, con gli occhi fissi in quelli del compagno, quasi fosse una delle loro sfide appena cominciata. Si inumidì le labbra e le socchiuse, appoggiandole al legno sottile e aspirando una lunga boccata. Non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia disgustata ma attese qualche attimo prima di rilasciare il fumo direttamente sul volto dell'uomo._  
“ _Ora il tuo desiderio si è...”_  
_Tentò di dire qualche parola ma si bloccò subito ed il suo cuore sussultò non appena Aragorn gli mise la mano dietro la nuca e lo tirò quasi con prepotenza a sé, fermando le proprie labbra a un soffio dalle sue._  
  
“ _Parla... dì qualcosa!” gli bisbigliò l'uomo, e l'elfo non poté fare a meno di accennare un sorriso insicuro._  
  
“ _Cosa dovrei dire?”_  
  
_L'uomo inspirò profondamente, fissando le labbra dischiuse del compagno._  
“ _Volevo solo sentire l'odore del fumo nel tuo respiro... perché già so che non mi concederai mai più un'opportunità simile.”_  
  
“ _Questo è... è sciocco Aragorn!” reclamò Legolas, sorridendogli però con tenerezza e abbassando le palpebre nel sentire le sue dita che dolcemente gli massaggiavano la nuca._  
  
_Aragorn lo fissò a lungo senza riuscire a dire niente perché sapeva bene che era la verità. Si stava comportando come se avesse perso la ragione da quando l'elfo era arrivato e non riusciva a spiegarselo. Reagiva a degli stimoli provocati da qualcosa di sconosciuto ai quali non poteva resistere e, come se non bastasse, ogni singola volta che lo sfiorava sentiva un bisogno spasmodico di continuare, quasi volesse di più da quelle carezze senza però comprendere cosa._  
“ _Io... lo so, è sciocco, perdonami,” mormorò allora con un sorriso nervoso. “Forse è meglio uscire ora, l'acqua si sta raffreddando.” Tirò ancora qualche boccata di fumo, poi posò la pipa sullo sgabello e si rialzò._  
  
_Legolas non fece in tempo a ribattere che si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo come se volesse concedergli un po' di intimità, anche se oramai non contava più le volte che aveva già visto il suo corpo nudo in altre occasioni negli anni precedenti... ma poi era arrivata quella notte che tentava disperatamente di dimenticare e quel corpo aveva assunto un'attrattiva diversa._  
_Lo vide con la coda dell'occhio arrivare al letto e indossare la vestaglia nera coi ricami argentati che gli avevano preparato poco prima, ed allora udì la sua voce._  
  
“ _Puoi lasciare sulla vasca gli abiti bagnati e prendere ciò che vuoi dall'armadio. C'è di tutto lì dentro e altro ancora che non avrei nemmeno mai pensato di possedere.”_  
  
“ _Oh, d'accordo, ti ringrazio,” rispose l'elfo rialzandosi lentamente. “Ti avranno preparato degli abiti adatti al tuo nuovo ruolo ma poi sceglierai tu cosa preferisci indossare.”_  
_Si sfilò la tunica e i pantaloni, lasciandoli sul bordo e si diresse al grande armadio di legno scuro intarsiato. Intento a cercare, a sua volta, una semplice vestaglia per sé, non si accorse che Aragorn, seppur titubante al principio, lo stava ammirando attraverso il riflesso dell'alto specchio ovale accanto al letto._  
  
_Solo quando Legolas si infilò una tunica verde smeraldo chiusa in vita da una cintura dorata e si voltò nuovamente, l'uomo distolse lo sguardo, portandosi indietro i capelli con una mano._  
“ _Io preferirei indossare i miei soliti abiti, non vedo il bisogno di riempire un armadio con decine di indumenti non necessari. Impiegherò un anno solo per indossarne tre diversi al giorno.”_  
  
_L'elfo sospirò, divertito tuttavia da quel commento, e si diresse verso di lui mentre con le mani riuniva la lunga chioma su una spalla._  
“ _Amico mio, devi ancora imparare cosa significa essere re!”_  
  
“ _Cosa? Non avere più niente da fare durante il giorno perché c'è sempre qualcuno pronto a farlo per te?”_  
  
“ _Sì, in piccola parte,” ribatté sorridendo quando lo raggiunse. “Se non ti conoscessi davvero, penserei che al massimo potresti resistere una settimana con quella corona sul capo!” gli fece cenno di guardarsi allo specchio e si mise dietro di lui. “Apri gli occhi e guarda ciò che sei realmente. Hai affrontato l'esercito di Mordor con una spada tra le mani quando ogni possibilità di vittoria sembrava essere svanita ed ora temi qualche abito di troppo nel tuo armadio?” passò il braccio destro avanti sul suo petto e fece scivolare la mano sotto la stoffa scura, per posargliela sopra al cuore. “Troverai il coraggio anche per sopportare le cerimonie a cui dovrai partecipare e plasmerai il tuo futuro in questo luogo come ha sempre fatto quel ramingo solitario al quale credi di dover dire addio questa notte.”_  
  
_Il futuro re di Gondor spalancò gli occhi nel momento in cui l'amico lo strinse in quel modo. Un nuovo lampo di luce gli annebbiò la vista e impiegò diversi istanti prima di riprendersi. Senza pensare voltò la testa verso di lui e gli sfiorò il viso col proprio._  
“ _Non voglio dirgli addio. Non posso essere re senza quel giovane che hai conosciuto.”_  
  
“ _Allora sii sovrano del tuo popolo come lo sarebbe lui,” gli bisbigliò Legolas, continuando però a guardare la loro immagine riflessa nello specchio perché solo in quell'istante si era reso conto che, l'ultima volta che l'aveva abbracciato in quel modo, era stato l'inizio di quel momento unico che avevano condiviso insieme. Se l'avesse fissato negli occhi, probabilmente si sarebbe perso come quella notte. “Una cosa non esclude l'altra, nessuno te lo chiederà mai. Potrai sempre essere entrambi... ed io sarò sempre amico di tutti e due.”_  
  
_Aragorn alzò la propria mano destra su quell'elfo sopra al proprio petto e l'accarezzò con le dita._  
“ _Resterai con me questa notte?” gli chiese con un tono basso e dolce... e Legolas non poté trattenere un sorriso._  
  
“ _Chi è dei due a chiedermelo?”_  
  
“ _L'uomo per il quale hai disubbidito innumerevoli volte a tuo padre e che ti ha trascinato ovunque negli ultimi anni della tua vita eterna senza mai chiederti se fosse davvero ciò che volevi.”_  
  
_L'elfo chiuse gli occhi e inclinò il viso di lato per sfiorare il suo, prima di sussurrare:_  
“ _Per quell'uomo andrei contro gli ordini di chiunque e viaggerei in ogni luogo. Non avrei mai voluto niente di diverso... rifarei ogni singola azione e scelta che ci ha portati dove siamo ora.” Sorrise e aggiunse in un sospiro: “Per quell'uomo, resterò.”_  
  
_Quando udì quelle parole, Aragorn si voltò completamente verso di lui, posandogli le mani ai lati del collo come se volesse impedirgli di allontanarsi, e sentì quelle dell'amico salire a loro volta lungo il suo petto, fino a fermarsi nello stesso punto. Allora incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi e si sorprese nel vedere nelle profondità di quel blu intenso che conosceva bene, una luce liquida e ardente che sentì di riconoscere, quasi fosse una parte della propria anima._  
_Premette le dita sulla sua pelle, come se non potesse fare a meno di quel contatto e inspirò profondamente il suo respiro caldo e rapido dalle labbra socchiuse estremamente vicine, come se quel soffio che le teneva ancora distanti stesse diventando, ogni secondo, troppo da sopportare._  
  
_Percepì la stessa pressione sul proprio viso e provò il singolare desiderio di assaporare quelle labbra con un'intenzione diversa da quella del semplice gesto d'affetto col quale, già altre volte, le aveva sentite sulle proprie. Un impulso di assalirle per ottenere qualcosa che era conscio di poter avere._  
_Ma in quel preciso istante, perse il contatto visivo con gli occhi dell'elfo che, timidamente abbassò lo sguardo con un lieve sorriso disorientato._  
  
“ _Vuoi che resti con te davanti a questo specchio per tutta la notte?”_  
  
“ _No,” un flebile sussurro che poi ripeté con più convinzione, quasi avesse ripreso possesso della propria ragione solo allora. “No, certo che no!” con un movimento all'apparenza rallentato e involontario, abbassò le mani e fece un passo indietro, chinando mestamente la testa ma dissimulando quell'inquietudine con un sorriso in tralice. “È tempo di concederci almeno qualche ora di riposo o non avrò le forze fisiche, e soprattutto mentali, per affrontare l'intera giornata di domani.”_  
  
_Legolas annuì silenziosamente mentre con passi lenti ma decisi percorreva la breve distanza per raggiungere il lato opposto del letto, e lì rimase, in attesa che l'uomo si infilasse sotto quelle coperte che già una volta li avevano visti insieme._  
  
_Un fragile e inaspettato pensiero lo scosse all'improvviso e si chiese cosa avrebbe risposto se l'amico gli avesse richiesto nuovamente quel dono che lui stesso gli aveva concesso di propria iniziativa in quello stesso luogo._  
_Un futile e insensato pensiero causato soltanto dallo sguardo di violenta intensità con cui Aragorn lo aveva osservato poco prima._  
_Un effimero pensiero che svanì nello stesso momento in cui il futuro re di Gondor, tenendo addosso la lunga vestaglia, scivolò sotto le lenzuola scure, distendendosi con un profondo respiro._  
  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso allora lo imitò e posò a sua volta la testa sul cuscino, restando per un lunghissimo momento immobile con gli occhi fissi sull'alto soffitto sopra di loro, fino a quando, per interrompere quel silenzio fastidioso che si era creato, tentò di rimettersi seduto._  
“ _Non abbiamo spento le candele!”_  
_La mano dell'uomo si posò però istantaneamente sul suo braccio e lo costrinse a rimettersi sul materasso._  
  
“ _Lasciale bruciare,” disse Aragorn con un tono simile ad un ordine. velato da inaspettata malinconia. “Permetti che sia io questa volta ad abbracciarti.” Si girò sul fianco verso il compagno nella speranzosa attesa di vedere quella richiesta accettata, e così avvenne._  
_Lo vide stendersi di nuovo su un lato e trascinarsi all'indietro per lasciarsi cingere dalle sue braccia nell'identico modo in cui decine e decine di volta era stato lui a stringere._  
  
“ _Sì, solo non ne comprendo il motivo. Sei tu quello ad aver bisogno di conforto.”_  
  
“ _Mi è di conforto sapere... o meglio, credere, che a volte anche tu hai bisogno di me.” Con quelle parole, chiuse gli occhi e affondò il volto tra i lunghi capelli biondi, ancora umidi, adagiati sul cuscino. “Anche se è solo un'illusione.”_  
  
“ _Non è un'illusione.”_  
  
“ _Shh...” lo zittì subito, accennando un sorriso mentre lo stringeva più forte a sé. “Non importa cosa è o cosa non è... lasciamelo fare e basta.”_  
  
_Legolas si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata e mise la mano su quella dell'amico posata sopra al proprio petto, in quell'abbraccio estremamente affettuoso e protettivo nel quale raramente aveva trovato riparo perché, nella maggioranza delle occasioni, i ruoli erano sempre invertiti._  
“ _E ricominci col darmi ordini!” sentì un sospiro contro il collo poi per un lungo momento solo silenzio, così, convinto che l'uomo non poteva già essersi addormentato, sussurrò: “Non vuoi rivelarmi i pensieri che affollano la tua mente?”_  
  
“ _Non potrei farlo nemmeno se lo volessi,” fu la debole risposta di Aragorn che rialzò di poco le palpebre solo per poter vedere il profilo del suo viso. “Sono così confusi, intricati e mescolati tra loro che non saprei da dove iniziare, come una pianta rampicante che ha radici nelle profondità del mio spirito ed i suoi rami, aggrovigliati attorno al mio cuore, salgono fino a raggiungere la mia mente in un contorto insieme dal quale non riesco ad uscire.”_  
  
“ _Potrei aiutarti a venirne a capo.”_  
  
“ _Non questa volta, Legolas. Se presto attenzione a tutti quei pensieri, domani le mie gambe cederanno prima di salire i gradini che mi porteranno a quel trono.”_  
  
“ _E dunque cosa posso fare?”_  
_Legolas pronunciò quella domanda con la consapevolezza in fondo al cuore che, qualsiasi risposta avrebbe ottenuto, lui l'avrebbe accettata, anche se fosse stata quella richiesta della quale poco prima temeva, come se ancora una volta quel legame che li univa avesse potuto superare ogni ostacolo e affrontare ogni problema._  
_Ma contro ogni aspettativa, le parole dell'amico lo spiazzarono, lasciandolo immerso in emozioni contrastanti fino al sorgere del sole._  
  
“ _Lascia solo che stringa il tuo corpo senza curarmi di ciò che sono e ciò che diventerò. Lascia che sia me stesso almeno per quest'ultima notte.”_  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	13. ~ 13 ~

 

  
“Ho visto le fiamme delle candele esaurirsi...” proseguì Aragorn, alzando lo sguardo al cielo stellato con rassegnazione “...e i primi raggi di sole penetrare nella stanza e raggiungere il letto. Nonostante il tiepido calore mi sono sembrate dita gelide che tentavano di ghermirmi.”  
  
“Credevo ti fossi addormentato, alla fine. Il tuo respiro era lento e regolare, ed il battito del tuo cuore...”  
  
“Non ho chiuso gli occhi,” lo fermò subito, riportando l'attenzione su di lui. “Non volevo realmente dormire per non perdermi quelle sensazioni a cui ora riesco a dare una spiegazione.”  
  
Legolas respirò intensamente, guardando come la mano dell'amico non accennava a lasciare la sua nonostante il tempo passato a raccontare di quella notte.  
“Ed ora che sai definirle... perché c'è rammarico nella tua voce?”  
  
“La conoscenza non è un presupposto per la felicità,” ribatté l'uomo, chinando a sua volta il capo per poter guardare le loro dita che si rincorrevano, cercandosi come in un indefinito gioco di abilità. “Dei vaghi bagliori nella mente non possono essere considerati alla stregua di ricordi indelebili nella mia memoria, ma solo...” sospirò pesantemente “...degli impulsi che mi porteranno a sentire ancora di più la tua mancanza quando questi giorni di festeggiamenti saranno terminati e le nostre vite riprenderanno quelle consuetudini alle quali dovrò abituarmi!” si morse con nervosismo il labbro inferiore e con decisione rialzò gli occhi su di lui. “Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.”  
  
“Quale domanda?” gli chiese confuso l'elfo sostenendo però il suo sguardo.  
  
“Quando mi hai raggiunto qui e abbiamo iniziato a ricordare il nostro passato, ti ho chiesto dove saresti andato al sorgere del sole... ma non mi hai dato una risposta in quel momento. Ora devo saperlo, Legolas. Dove andrai domani?” accennò però un debole sorriso aggiungendo: “E non dire di nuovo che domani sarai ancora qui perché manca poco e lo vedo da me che sei qui.”  
  
L'elfo spalancò la bocca divertito da quell'ultima frase ma poi cercò di tornare serio e scosse lentamente la testa.  
“Io credo di averti già risposto in quell'occasione parlandoti proprio di quella notte a Granburrone, quando mi chiedesti se sarei restato. Ricordi la mia risposta?” notò la sua espressione disorientata e così continuò, sorridendo dolcemente: “Mi sono giunte voce che stai prendendo accordi con Faramir per assegnargli delle terre ai confini di Gondor, come l'Ithilien, e quindi ho pensato che sarebbe stato giusto onorare la nostra Alleanza portando alcuni guerrieri e artigiani del mio popolo, per dare loro aiuto a rinnovare quei luoghi che a lungo hanno sopportato l'incedere dell'Oscurità di Mordor. Questo se lui e la sua futura sposa lo acconsentiranno e soprattutto...” reclinò di lato la testa osservando il suo viso che da quando aveva iniziato a rivelargli le sue intenzioni sembrava essersi illuminato “...se il re di Gondor lo permetterà.”  
  
Aragorn restò qualche momento con un'espressione sorpresa e al tempo stesso euforica, con le labbra socchiuse come se qualsiasi risposta da parte sua fosse la più ovvia possibile, ed infine esclamò:  
“Puoi fare ciò che vuoi nel mio regno!”  
  
“Bene, allora resterò qui e tu, attraversando il guado, mi troverai. Se avrai bisogno di un aiuto o anche solo di qualche parola amica... io ci sarò! E sarò più vicino di quanto lo sia mai stato fino ad ora.” Legolas proseguì, continuando a fissarlo: “Prima, ovviamente, dovrò andare da mio padre e cercare chi sarà disposto a seguirmi, e ho anche promesso a Gimli che avrei intrapreso alcuni viaggi con lui ma...” ad un tratto vide la sua espressione mutare, accigliandosi come se solo in quell'istante qualcosa avesse sfiorato la sua mente “...sarà solo per un breve periodo. A cosa stai pensando?”  
  
“Legolas... quella notte a Granburrone...” iniziò il re di Gondor come se tutte le ultime frasi dell'amico fossero scivolate via dai suoi pensieri, rimpiazzate da un evidente dettaglio che prima aveva stupidamente trascurato “...ti chiesi se saresti restato per amore di qualcuno che non può donarti altro che pochi anni di una vita troppo breve rispetto a ciò che meriteresti.” Lo vide annuire e deglutendo, terminò: “Quindi... resterai per amore di qualcuno?”  
  
Un attimo di silenzio divise quella domanda dalla risposta dell'elfo e in quel breve lasso di tempo la sua mente percorse decine di possibilità alle quali non aveva mai voluto seriamente pensare, mentre altre più plausibili già si facevano prepotentemente strada nel suo cuore, alcune facendolo battere all'impazzata e altre stringendolo nella morsa del rimpianto.  
  
“Sapevo che l'avresti chiesto,” mormorò infine Legolas, ostentando una certa serietà nell'immaginare i pensieri che in quell'istante stavano affliggendo lo spirito del compagno, ma poi rise divertito e lo guardò spalancando gli occhi. “E no! Tu mi stai per chiedere se mi riferisco ad Éomer perché prima, nel salone, mi hai visto parlare in disparte con lui. Ti avverto che se lo fai, ti spingerò oltre a questo parapetto con le mie mani!”  
  
Aragorn accennò un lieve sorriso, senza però riuscire a ridere a sua volta di ciò che, in altre situazioni, avrebbe trovato comico in egual misura.  
“Seriamente... non è uno scherzo questa volta. Non partirai per restare accanto a qualcuno?”  
  
“Davvero non lo capisci?” esclamò allibito l'elfo, passandosi la mano libera sulla fronte con un sospiro per poi fare un cenno verso di lui. “È davanti a me, ora.” Sentì la sua mano tremare debolmente nella propria e abbassò qualche attimo lo sguardo su di essa prima di rialzarlo su di lui. “Dici sempre che non rispondo alle tue domande... e non hai compreso una delle poche a cui ho risposto con certezza fin dal primo istante? È davvero curioso.”  
  
Il re di Gondor sostenne il suo sguardo senza riuscire a fare altrimenti, scosso violentemente da un oceano di emozioni che aveva inondato il suo cuore ed ora lo stava trascinando alla deriva. Un profondo e impensabile senso di completezza lo avvolse come se tutto fosse diventato all'improvviso più chiaro e nonostante tutto _evidente_.  
E nell'irrefrenabile desiderio di riuscire ad esprimere almeno in parte quelle sensazioni quasi irreali che provava, mormorò:  
“Dimmi... è questo il momento?”  
  
“Momento per cosa?”  
  
Un debole sussurro libratosi dalle sue labbra socchiuse in un sorriso irrequieto.  
“Per dirti che ti amo.”  
  
“Aragorn...”  
  
“No!” lo interruppe all'istante come se non potesse perdersi quell'occasione per continuare. “Se non è amore, cos'è questo sentimento che provo per te?” un sussurro diventato ora una richiesta dai toni disperati. “So di amare Arwen e di volerla al mio fianco su quel trono e... nel mio letto, ma sento il cuore spezzato in due! Dal primo momento che ti ho visto, il mio mondo ha iniziato a girare attorno a te. Ogni volta che ci tocchiamo, sento un oceano di emozioni pervadermi e ogni volta che... ci baciamo, anche se mi sfiori soltanto, mi sembra di toccare quel cielo che tante volte abbiamo guardato insieme. E non è solo dovuto a quella lontana notte che ora desidero più di ogni altra cosa ricordare. Il mio cuore batte così forte... non lo senti?” gli strinse la mano e se la portò sul petto. “Possiamo guardare oltre quelle stelle ed arrivare all'alba? Cosa succederà domani, Legolas? Ora che mi hai fatto diventare quello che dovevo essere... possiamo continuare così?” respirò profondamente. “Questo... cuore diviso in due può sopravvivere solo con la tua luce e anche se dici che per ora resterai nell'Ithilien, temo il giorno in cui tu mi lascerai perché vorrai raggiungere il tuo popolo al di là del mare. Non riesco a non pensare che forse questo sentimento è rimasto troppo a lungo nascosto dietro a parole che non sono mai riuscito a trovare.”  
  
Legolas approfittò di un suo istante di silenzio per fermarlo con un dolce sorriso.  
“Voi Uomini e il vostro bisogno di descrivere a parole ogni cosa!”  
  
“Legolas... ascoltami!”  
  
“Non capisci? Ti ascolto sempre! Ti ho sempre ascoltato!” ribatté allora, posandogli l'altra mano sulla guancia. “Ogni parola che ha lasciato le tue labbra ed ogni pensiero che sono riuscito a scorgere nei tuoi occhi... ma è tutto scritto sul tuo volto, Aragorn! Una volta eravamo seduti sulle sponde dell'Anduin, dopo che portasti Gollum da mio padre, ricordi? Mi chiedesti com'è possibile per il mio popolo resistere al male che ci penetra nel cuore. Ti dissi che ci costruiamo dei muri attorno per proteggerci, e lo stesso vale per l'amore, perché ci può distruggere tanto quanto l'Oscurità.” Vide l'uomo annuire e gli sfiorò col pollice la pelle ispida all'angolo delle labbra. “Quei muri che ho costruito quando ti ho conosciuto, sono rovinosamente crollati senza nemmeno tentare di resistere e hai trovato il modo di entrare nel mio cuore... e adesso che siamo arrivati qui... adesso che siamo giunti così lontano da quel giorno...” scosse la testa con un sorriso “...non devi temere il domani, Aragorn. Sono proprio qui accanto a te e non puoi avere dubbi su di noi. Tu ed io, giusto o sbagliato... non ci può essere nessun altro. E non è necessario dare un nome, una definizione o un valore. Guardalo, sentilo, assaporalo, toccalo, vivilo e se proprio ne senti il bisogno, chiamalo come vuoi. Chiamalo amicizia, chiamalo affetto... attrazione, devozione, passione, chiamalo amore, non importa! Quello che conta davvero... davvero, Aragorn, è che esiste. Dentro di te e dentro di me, ed è solo nostro... come è sempre stato.” Abbassò la voce con un tono estremamente dolce e chinò la testa in avanti, appoggiando la fronte alla sua. “Ora e per tutta la vita... sono tuo.”  
  
“Come ho potuto essere così cieco?”  
  
“No, l'hai sempre visto e sentito, ma sei sempre il solito Uomo che deve sentire anche con le orecchie per comprendere,” allontanò di poco il volto per poter guardare in quell'azzurro limpido e luminoso come un ruscello durante un pomeriggio d'estate e terminò pronunciando quelle parole rapidamente ma con incredibile dolcezza: “Avrei dovuto dirtelo ogni giorno... ti amo.”  
  
Aragorn mosse le labbra per rispondere qualcosa ma non riuscì a far altro che sorridere teneramente e percorrere ogni punto del viso del compagno con lo sguardo come se mai prima di quell'istante avesse potuto guardarlo veramente con gli occhi di quello spirito che oramai dividevano.  
Fece un intenso respiro, tentando nuovamente di esprimere almeno alcune di tutte le frasi che gli passavano per la mente ma quando riuscì solo a bisbigliare delle parole indefinite, abbassò la testa in avanti e si limitò a sfiorare la sua guancia con la fronte e il profilo del naso.  
  
“Come possono due semplici parole derubarti di tutte quelle che stavi per espormi poco fa?” gli mormorò Legolas all'orecchio, facendo scivolare la mano fin dietro la sua nuca. “Sono solo parole, Estel. Niente di tutto ciò che abbiamo detto è nato in questo attimo preciso. È qualcosa che è sempre esistito e che sicuramente il tuo cuore già conosceva.”  
  
“Forse già ne era a conoscenza...” riuscì infine a sussurrare il re di Gondor, rialzando la testa per poterlo guardare nuovamente “...ma allora perché non torna al suo battito regolare? Lo sento pulsare nel petto, nella testa e... nello stomaco ad ogni respiro e non mi permette di ragionare.” Sospirò, sorridendogli. “Gondor avrà un sovrano che ha perso la ragione il giorno stesso dell'incoronazione!”  
Vide il suo sorriso in risposta e gli bastò.  
Si disse che Legolas aveva completamente ragione: le parole a volte non erano davvero necessarie.  
  
E in quell'attimo di eterno in cui si perse nei suoi occhi, cullato da quel mare blu che era sempre in grado di donargli la serenità che disperatamente bramava, vide un velo di pallida luce rischiarare quel viso perfetto e immutabile al passare del tempo.  
  
Restò immobile mentre alle sue spalle i primi raggi di quel sole lontano facevano capolino dalle alte vette delle montagne che li circondavano, ricominciando a bagnare col loro flebile calore le colline e le ampie distese che appartenevano al regno di Gondor.. il suo regno.  
  
Restò immobile, come se voltarsi verso quell'alba significasse l'accettare pienamente ciò che aveva scelto di diventare e nel profondo, una parte della sua anima ancora lo rinnegava.  
  
Restò immobile e guardò quel sole infrangersi negli occhi languidi di Legolas, iniziando così un nuovo giorno.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso sostenne il suo sguardo, socchiudendo solo lievemente le palpebre quando quella debole luce lo raggiunse.  
“È arrivata,” gli sussurrò. “Temi ancora l'alba?”  
  
“No, se la posso vedere attraverso i tuoi occhi.”  
  
A quella dolce risposta, l'elfo allungò allora la mano e raggiunse la corona che molte ore addietro aveva tolto all'amico e senza bisogno di aggiungere niente, la posò nuovamente con un gesto particolarmente lento, sul suo capo, passando poi le dita tra i suoi capelli per sistemarglieli ai lati del viso.  
Fece per riprendere anche la propria ma Aragorn gli fermò la mano. La superò e la prese lui stesso, ripetendo il gesto che il compagno aveva appena fatto con lui. La depose sulla sua testa quasi con reverenza, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridergli. Con le dita gli sfiorò poi il viso, prima di spostargli dietro le spalle alcune ciocche bionde che durante la nottata erano finite sul suo petto.  
  
“E così ha inizio.”  
  
Ripeté quelle stesse parole che aveva pronunciato quando ancora era solo in quel punto; quando la sera era da poco calata e l'oscurità dell'incertezza ancora regnava sul suo cuore.  
Ma in quel momento, il respirò che le seguì, fu ricolmo di serenità, di fiducia e di quell'amore che gli riscaldava lo spirito, facendolo ardere come un fuoco perenne.  
  
Non sentì la necessità di dire altro, ma prima di mettersi in piedi, prese tra le mani il viso di Legolas e si chinò su di lui per potergli posare un tenero bacio sulla fronte, seguito da uno sulle labbra.  
Un lungo e innocente bacio in cui le labbra rimasero semplicemente le une contro le altre, nella più sincera e pura delle unioni.  
Ma attraverso quel gesto all'apparenza di affettuosa intimità, i loro spiriti entrarono in contatto e si scambiarono per degli attimi indimenticabili un fiume in piena di emozioni. In quel potente corso di liquida e bruciante luce potevano sentire l'amicizia, l'affetto, la devozione, l'attrazione, la passione... e l'amore, uniti tutti insieme in quello che le parole dell'uomo non possono definire.  
  
Come in tacito accordo, quel bacio terminò e i due compagni si guardarono nuovamente prima che Aragorn si lasciasse scivolare dal parapetto coi piedi a terra.  
Anche in quell'istante continuò a dare le spalle ai deboli raggi di sole che timidamente stava sorgendo e fece quello che oramai non poteva più impedire.  
Allungò la mano destra e cercò quella dell'amico per stringerla nella propria.  
  
E così, con le dita intrecciate in quel semplice gesto, si incamminarono lentamente verso quell'Albero Bianco che aveva assistito, silenzioso e confortante, ai ricordi di quel passato che li aveva portati a ritrovarsi ancora una volta.  
  
Insieme, passo dopo passo, in quel Destino nascosto dietro a storie che narrano d'amicizia, di fratellanza, di lealtà, di coraggio e d'amore.  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~


	14. ~ 14 ~

 

  
I due amici proseguirono verso l'Albero Bianco di Minas Tirith, mano nella mano, bagnati dai tenui raggi di sole che lentamente si rialzava alle loro spalle.  
Le corone di Gondor e della Foresta di Foglieverdi erano posate sulle loro teste per donare al sovrano degli Uomini e al principe degli Elfi quella regalità che spettava loro di diritto ma che entrambi sembravano accantonare spesso con noncuranza per dare importanza ad altri ideali.  
  
Un soffio di vento rialzò i lembi della tunica che l'elfo portava ancora aperta sul petto, sospingendoli in avanti con forza e i lunghi rami dell'Albero a pochi passi da loro si scossero, come svegliati di soprassalto, lasciando ricadere diversi petali bianchi sul terreno circostante.  
  
All'improvviso un potente tuono rimbombò nel silenzio e grandi nuvole scure e veloci nascosero il sole, celandolo di nuovo alla vista quasi non fosse mai comparso. Il cielo, fino a poco prima limpido e costellato di stelle, si coprì diventando grigio e carico di pioggia... e quel vento che aveva fatto notare la sua presenza pochi istanti prima, iniziò a soffiare con prepotenza.  
  
Aragorn e Legolas si fermarono con un'espressione turbata e sorpresa sul viso e lentamente si voltarono l'uno verso l'altro e poi all'indietro per osservare coi propri occhi quello che già si aspettavano di vedere, senza però allentare la stretta che li univa.  
  
“Non è ancora l'alba,” esclamò l'elfo, riportando poi subito l'attenzione sul compagno.  
Istintivamente posò la mano destra sulla sua guancia e si chinò in avanti per baciarlo ancora una volta, lievemente e teneramente come poco prima.  
  
“Non ci sarà un'alba quest'oggi,” gli mormorò l'uomo appena lo vide allontanarsi. Senza pensare a niente lo ritirò di nuovo a sé per la mano che ancora teneva la sua e con decisione posò le labbra sulle sue.  
  
Un altro bacio più forte dei precedenti ma con l'identica carica di affetto in quell'unione che rimase sempre superficiale.  
  
E un altro tuono scosse il cielo nuvoloso sopra di loro.  
  
La mano di Aragorn lasciò allora quella dell'amico per potergli cingere la vita con entrambe le braccia e rialzarlo da terra. Senza interrompere il bacio, Legolas mise le mani sul viso dell'uomo per carezzarlo. Percorse con le dita le guance e le tempie e quando arrivò alla fronte, cinta dalle ali argentate di Gondor, non si lasciò intimorire e proseguì, spingendo oltre il suo capo la corona che ricadde a terra in un tonfo sordo, quasi fosse più pesante rispetto a quanto sembrasse in realtà.  
  
Le prime gocce di pioggia tintinnarono su quell'argento lasciato abbandonato sulla nuda pietra e le dita dell'elfo scivolarono tra i capelli ora liberi del compagno, fino a fermarsi dietro il suo collo.  
  
L'uomo proseguì lentamente per coprire la breve distanza che li divideva dall'Albero Bianco e quando lo raggiunsero, lasciò scendere a terra l'amico solo per spingerlo contro il tronco.  
“Uno...” iniziò a contare, sorridendogli per qualche attimo, prima di baciarlo ancora una volta “...due...” e ancora “...tre...” e ancora.  
  
“Non mi hai bloccato schiena a terra!” ribatté Legolas rapidamente cercando di spingere lontano il re di Gondor, ma questi lo precedette, afferrandogli i polsi per portarglieli sopra alla sua testa, contro l'albero.  
  
“Ma sono comunque sopra di te!”  
Aragorn premette con più forza le labbra contro le sue mentre con le dita gli percorse le braccia per poter arrivare al suo viso, e a sua volta gli liberò la fronte dalla sottile corona argentata, lasciandola cadere ai loro piedi.  
“Quattro...” un profondo sospiro e rialzò lo sguardo su di lui come in attesa di un permesso per poter continuare.  
  
“Cosa vuoi, Aragorn?” gli bisbigliò l'elfo sorridendogli quando gli parve di intuire qualcosa nei suoi occhi: una richiesta alla quale già sapeva di non poter fare a meno di acconsentire.  
  
“Voglio ricordare,” rispose l'uomo con un filo di voce mentre con la punta delle dita gli sfiorava le labbra. “Voglio ricordare quella notte.” Le vide socchiudersi leggermente ed allora con l'indice gli percorse l'interno del labbro inferiore e il profilo dei denti. “Voglio ricordare quello che ci siamo scambiati.” Respirò profondamente nel sentire la sua lingua lambirgli in modo appena percettibile e involontario le dita. “Voglio ricordare ogni cosa!” le allontanò da lui e se le portò tra le proprie labbra, chiudendo gli occhi per riuscire a sentire il suo sapore.  
  
A quel gesto, Legolas si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.  
“Allora guardami. Voglio...” si fermò un istante e sorrise “...voglio guardare i tuoi occhi!”  
  
“E cosa vedi nei miei occhi?”  
  
“Vedo il tuo spirito che è ancora all'estenuante ricerca di qualcosa,” rispose subito l'elfo, inumidendosi le labbra. “E so cosa sta cercando.” Alzò una mano e passò la punta delle dita lungo il suo viso. “Cerca l'uomo che hai sempre voluto essere. Guarda nei miei occhi e lo vedrai.”  
  
“Ho sempre ritrovato...”  
Aragorn si bloccò all'improvviso, lasciando a metà quella frase quando un fulmine illuminò il cielo alle sue spalle, ma quel bagliore gli parve di averlo visto proprio davanti a sé.  
  
_Ho sempre ritrovato me stesso nei tuoi occhi..._  
  
“Ho sempre ritrovato me stesso nei tuoi occhi,” ripeté allora debolmente ma con un tono interrogativo, come se chiedesse a se stesso se fosse quella la frase giusta da dire.  
  
Legolas inclinò la testa di lato, guardandolo piacevolmente sorpreso nell'udire le stesse parole che l'altro aveva pronunciato quella notte e si rese conto di non poter più tornare indietro.  
Oramai la porta della memoria era stata aperta, servivano solo le azioni giuste per spalancarla completamente.  
  
“Sei confuso ora?” gli chiese allora, posando le mani sul suo petto e quando lo vide scuotere la testa seppur con un'espressione non del tutto convinta, cercò di far scattare quella scintilla che era servita in quella notte lontana.  
Lo spinse con forza all'indietro, facendolo barcollare e quando incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo allibito, si sfilò la tunica superiore che era rimasta aperta, gettandola poco distante.  
  
Un altro potente tuono e la pioggia, fino a quell'istante appena accennata, aumentò di intensità, iniziando a tamburellare sulla pietra e su di loro.  
  
“Colpiscimi, Aragorn! Lotta con me!” allargò le braccia sui lati e con le mani gli fece cenno di attaccare.  
  
L'uomo si passò una mano sul viso, ormai costellato da gocce d'acqua e fece un passo per avvicinarsi a lui.  
“Devo lottare con te anche quando la mia intenzione è...”  
  
_...è quella di amarti?_  
  
Un nuovo lampo di luce e abbassò la palpebre quando le gambe gli tremarono, facendolo traballare sui propri piedi.  
  
“Devi lottare con me perché ti piace!” ribatté l'elfo, facendo un passo per raggiungerlo. Chiuse i pugni sul suo abito e lo strattonò contro di sé .“Perché ti piace che sia...”  
  
“...così tra noi,” terminò Aragorn fissandolo intensamente. Accennò un sorriso ma poi di scatto gli afferrò i polsi e si liberò dalla sua stretta, solo per spingerlo con violenza contro il tronco dietro di lui. Tentennò qualche istante con lo sguardo che vagava dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra socchiuse ma poi bisbigliò quell'ultimo numero che lo separava dalla vittoria: “Cinque!” e con sicurezza posò la bocca sulla sua.  
Cercò subito quel contatto più intimo del quale non aveva mai avuto la necessità e appena lo ottenne venne percorso da un'ondata di luce come se quei fulmini che gli annebbiavano la vista ora fossero entrati lungo il suo corpo attraverso quel bacio profondo.  
  
_'_ _Perché sei così ostinato nel volermi baciare?'_  
  
_'Perché.. non l'ho mai fatto...'_  
  
_'Ci sono molte cose che non hai fatto con me...'_  
  
Un calore violento che gli impediva quasi di respirare.  
  
_'Mi hai quasi tolto il fiato! Com'è possibile? Non ho mai provato niente di così... intenso!'_  
  
_'Mi dispiace... io... era questo che temevo prima... che baciandoti il mio spirito si risvegliasse in questo modo e cercasse il tuo... è qualcosa che devo tenere sotto controllo o rischierò di farti bruciare...'_  
  
_'Oh, mi fai di certo bruciare con baci come quello...'_  
  
Riaprì gli occhi e lo vide.  
Vide quello che stava sentendo dentro di sé. La pelle candida dell'elfo che irradiava un'intensa luce ma il suo viso era accigliato in un'espressione di tentato autocontrollo.  
“Posso farcela,” gli sussurrò sulle labbra, sfiorandogli il viso col proprio. “L'ho fatto quella notte... non temere.” Appena l'elfo annuì, catturò di nuovo la sua bocca per un altro bacio passionale che si interruppe però nel momento in cui percepì le dita del compagno cercare di aprirsi l'abito senza però riuscirci. “Aspetta...” si chinò leggermente, approfittando di quella posizione per baciargli il collo, mentre con la mano scendeva lungo la propria gamba per raggiungere lo stivale, dal quale estrasse il coltello che lo aveva accompagnato durante la Missione dell'Anello, dono degli Elfi di Lórien.  
  
“Perché porti con te quel pugnale?” esclamò Legolas con un sorriso sorpreso e divertito. “Sei re e hai delle guardie col compito ben preciso di proteggere la tua persona.”  
  
“Non vorrei nessuna delle mie guardie qui a fare... questo!” indirizzò la lama verso di lui e con dei movimenti sicuri del polso taglio tutti gli alamari fino a raggiungere la cintura di stoffa che l'elfo aveva stretta in vita. Senza indugiare, lacerò anche quella, facendola finire ai piedi dell'Albero.  
  
Legolas spalancò la bocca allibito ma poi si perse in un sospiro quando l'altra mano del compagno rifece lo stesso percorso dal collo al profilo dei pantaloni, questa volta però col palmo sulla nuda pelle.  
  
“Più i nostri corpi sono in contatto, più possiamo... percepire l'uno dall'altro, giusto?”  
  
“Sì, questo lo ricordi?” gemette, inclinando indietro la testa quando sentì nuovamente quella carezza percorre ogni muscolo del suo petto e dell'addome che ora si stava bagnando per via della pioggia.  
  
“Sto iniziando a ricordare.”  
  
“Allora è meglio non fermarsi!” Con quelle parole prese dalla sua mano il pugnale e, indirizzando la lama contro di lui, tagliò ogni singolo laccio della tunica che indossava, aprendo poi i due lembi di stoffa, aiutandosi anche con l'altra mano.  
  
“Cosa ne è stato del rispetto per chi ha passato intere giornate per preparare questo abito? ” ribatté l'uomo divertito, lasciandosi sfuggire però un sospiro di inaspettato piacere quando sentì lungo il corpo nudo prima le dita dell'elfo e poi la lama del suo stesso pugnale che lievemente gli rasentava la pelle bagnata.  
  
“Lo riparerò con le mie mani se sarà necessario.”  
  
“Ora fa qualcosa d'altro con le tue mani,” replicò subito, cercando di nuovo le sue labbra che l'elfo però gli impedì di raggiungere, puntandogli le lama alla gola.  
  
“Sei davvero sicuro, Aragorn? Questa volta non potrai più tornare indietro.”  
  
“Non voglio tornare indietro.”  
  
Il tempo di un sospiro e Legolas gettò di lato il pugnale, mettendo poi entrambe le mani sul corpo dell'uomo, una dietro al suo collo e l'altra sulla vita per tirandolo a sé e concedergli quel bacio agognato.  
Una danza passionale che passò da una bocca all'altra per un lungo momento, mentre i due compagni, ora completamente adagiati l'uno contro l'altro, si stringevano noncuranti della pioggia che ormai li aveva completamente inzuppati da capo a piedi.  
  
Come in un passaggio naturale e obbligato, le labbra di Aragorn lasciarono quelle dell'amico e proseguirono lungo il suo mento per salire al lobo dell'orecchio ed allora udì la voce dell'elfo debole e tremante.  
  
“Non è necessario... non devi farlo per...”  
  
“Shh... lasciamelo fare per questa volta,” replicò, sfiorandogli il profilo ad ogni parola. “È un'altra di quelle cose che non ho mai fatto con te...” proseguì e raggiunse la punta “...e lo so che non sei un giocattolo. Desidero solo che tu senta le mie attenzioni attraverso le mie labbra e non per via della mano di un altro.” La succhiò debolmente e ripeté quel percorso più volte, lambendolo con la lingua e carezzandolo la volta successiva, sorridendo soddisfatto di come l'elfo si inarcava contro di lui con le dita strette tra i suoi capelli come se volesse, da una parte allontanarlo e dall'altra tenerlo ancora di più contro di sé.  
Si perse in quei gesti estremamente intimi e sensuali, passando da un orecchio all'altro come se ormai fosse diventata una cosa a cui era abituato, continuando però a sorprendersi della reazione che poteva ottenere con quella semplice azione. Percepì i suoi gemiti crescere di frequenza e intensità e sentì chiaramente il corpo del compagno scaldarsi mentre la sua pelle candida assumeva quel chiarore pallido e irreale... e con la coda dell'occhio vide la sua mano posarsi con forza sul tronco per tentare di controllarsi.  
Allora fece scivolare la propria lungo il suo braccio fino a raggiungerla per poterla stringere come quella sera.  
Quando intrecciò le dita con le sue, si allontanò dal lato del suo viso e poté scorgere quelle labbra socchiuse davanti a sé incurvarsi in un dolce sorriso.  
  
Ed udì la sua voce, ora con un tono fiero e risoluto nel quale si avvertivano i millenni di saggezza e conoscenza di quella vita eterna che trascorreva in lui.  
  
“Respira e prendi la mia luce dentro di te!”  
  
Ad essa si unì la stessa voce nella sua mente, come un eco sospirato e bruciante di desiderio:  
  
_'Thuio a gado i galad n_ _î_ _n ned o le!'_  
  
Nel sentire quella richiesta alla quale già una volta il suo spirito aveva ceduto, chiuse gli occhi e, facendo scivolare l'altra mano sulla sua schiena, sotto la stoffa dell'abito aperto, lo strinse a sé con fare possessivo.  
  
Un intenso e accecante bagliore illuminò quel luogo e ai piedi dell'Albero Bianco di MinasTirith, il tempo si fermò.  
La pioggia che scendeva incessantemente su di loro dal cielo plumbeo, diminuì di velocità fino a dissolversi e trasformarsi in impalpabile nebbia, non appena entrava in contatto con quella luce che si sprigionava dalle due figure unite, diventate ora quasi irreali ed evanescenti.  
Gli stessi rami dell'Albero, fino a poco prima scossi con violenza dal vento, rallentarono la loro andatura frenetica, assumendone una lenta e fluida.  
  
E in quel preciso punto, dove Terra e Cielo si stavano incontrando per dei momenti di pura estasi, dove il passato svaniva in un eco lontano a confronto dell'eterna passione che si stava consumando, il re di Gondor posò la testa sulla spalla del compagno con le labbra socchiuse contro il suo collo come se stesse bevendo quel calore direttamente dalla sua pelle.  
  
“Lasciati andare, Estel,” gli bisbigliò l'elfo all'orecchio quando sentì la mano sulla propria schiena chiudersi a pugno come se temesse quello che ancora non era avvenuto. “Non mi farai alcun male.” In quell'istante entrambe le mani dell'uomo si allontanarono da lui, solo per posarsi con una nuova forza sulla sua schiena.  
Lungo il suo corpo iniziò prepotentemente a scorrere quel fiume di ardente argento che già aveva provato una volta dentro di sé. Insieme al suo sangue, percorse ogni fibra del suo essere a partire dal punto in cui le mani di Aragorn lo stavano accarezzando, disegnando ogni vena fino a formare un'intricata ragnatela luminosa.  
  
E anche l'uomo spalancò gli occhi nel sentire il proprio potere percorrergli le braccia e fluire intensamente nel corpo del compagno, insieme a quella stessa luce che stava ricevendo in dono.  
  
Quell'unione crebbe impetuosamente dentro di loro, come un immenso globo di fiammeggiante lava circondata da continui lampi altrettanto ardenti, e portò i loro corpi a cercarsi con sempre più bramosia, in movimenti violenti e sfrenati, fino a perdersi in una bruciante esplosione di luce, calore e passione.  
  
Quando i due spiriti raggiunsero quell'apparente stato di appagamento, si placarono all'improvviso, lasciando i due corpi ansimanti ed esausti sotto la persistente pioggia che ora aveva ricominciato a scendere su di loro.  
  
“Non mi addormenterò subito, vero?” sussurrò debolmente l'uomo contro la sua pelle ancora bollente.  
  
“No,” bisbigliò Legolas e sorridendo, appoggiò stancamente la testa al tronco. “Nessuno ti costringerà a farlo questa volta, ma non chiedermi altro perché ancora non saprei cosa risponderti.”  
  
“Il mio corpo...” iniziò comunque Aragorn, spostando la mano che era finita sotto la coscia del compagno durante quei momenti di scatenato trasporto. “Non so spiegarmelo. Ho raggiunto il piacere fisico senza rendermene conto come invece di solito mi accade. Ero quasi accecato da quello che sentivo scorrere dentro di me.”  
  
“Lo so,” rispose l'elfo, facendo scivolare il dorso delle dita lungo il petto bagnato dell'uomo fino al ventre, compiacendosi nel vedere i muscoli contrarsi e tremare ancora una volta a quella debole carezza. “Non è solo un'unione puramente fisica... e per la verità potrebbe non esserlo per niente ma forse per voi Uomini questo lato estremamente carnale è qualcosa di indispensabile, a quanto mi è sembrato di capire ed è... ad ogni modo, incredibilmente più appagante.”  
  
“Non era una domanda,” disse il re di Gondor, rialzando la testa per guardarlo con un sorriso. “Lo stavo solo dicendo a me stesso perché non lo credevo possibile.”  
  
“Inizia a crederci allora, perché lo hai appena vissuto... di nuovo.”  
  
“E non ti azzardare a farlo con un altro Uomo per verificare la tua teoria!”  
  
Legolas rise divertito e salì con le dita fino al suo collo per passargliele delicatamente lungo la gola.  
“Non conosco molti Re col potere di guarire nelle mani e l'antico sangue dei Dúnedain che scorre nelle loro vene ai quali ho già donato la mia luce.”  
  
“È un ordine!” gli mormorò Aragorn sulle labbra con un'espressione seria sul viso.  
  
“Oh... il tuo primo ordine da sovrano. Allora non posso che eseguirlo.”  
  
Si guardarono in silenzio per un lungo momento con lo sguardo che prima si incrociava per poi scendere sulle labbra dell'altro come nella trepidante attesa che uno dei due accorciasse ancora una volta quella distanza, ma alla fine l'elfo alzò entrambe le mani sul suo volto e glielo asciugò con un tenero sorriso.  
  
“Ora è meglio rientrare. I nostri abiti sono a pezzi e fradici di pioggia.”  
  
L'uomo imitò il suo gesto, accarezzandogli a sua volta il viso e i capelli prima di mormorare:  
“Non puoi restare con me stanotte, vero?”  
  
“No, da adesso nel tuo letto ti aspetterà la tua futura sposa,” rispose con un debole sorriso Legolas ma appena vide l'amico fare un passo indietro ed annuire, allungò una mano e la posò sul suo petto, all'altezza del cuore. “Io resterò con te qui. Avrai sempre quella parte di me dentro di te.”  
  
E il nuovo re di Gondor posò la propria mano sulla sua e ricambiò il sorriso.  
  
Un fulmine squarciò il cielo scuro, seguito da un possente tuono.  
Il sole, quel giorno, non sarebbe sorto.  
 

~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~

  
Un fulmine squarciò il cielo scuro, seguito da un possente tuono...  
  
...e la figlia di Elrond Mezzelfo, futura sposa di Re Elessar di Gondor e regina del regno degli Uomini, si rialzò di scatto seduta nel letto sul quale stava riposando.  
  
Gli occhi azzurri spalancati e la pelle chiara e perfetta costellata da piccole gocce di sudore.  
Voltò la testa in direzione della finestra per comprendere se quello che aveva udito fosse reale o solo nella sua mente.  
  
Aragorn, il suo amato futuro sposo per il quale aveva scelto una vita Mortale e Legolas, colui che considerava come un fratello e un amico fidato.  
  
Le due persone alle quali aveva riservato un posto speciale nel proprio cuore, uniti in un vincolo antico, potente e pericoloso che sfidava ogni legge e andava oltre ogni altro legame fisico e spirituale.  
  
Li aveva visti con gli occhi della mente, grazie a quel dono che la sua famiglia possedeva.  
Ma la preveggenza era un'arte complessa e non sempre era in grado di distinguere semplici sogni da eventi che realmente sarebbero accaduti. Quello a cui aveva assistito poteva benissimo essere entrambi, anche se in cuor suo sperava in un folle sogno dovuto alle troppe emozioni provate quel giorno.  
  
Restò immobile, tentando di percepire qualche rumore all'esterno ma in cambio non ricevette altro che silenzio.  
Non c'era pioggia battente all'esterno delle mura e una pallida luce stava iniziando ad illuminare la stanza. L'alba era arrivata.  
  
Fece un profondo respiro e si distese nuovamente, posando la testa sul cuscino.  
  
Un cupo e poderoso tuono spezzò il silenzio. 

  
******* Fine. *******   


  
_**NOTE:**_  
_Un immenso grazie a chi è arrivato fino a qui!  
Come avevo anticipato, questo è un finale temporaneo, perché la storia continua con __**“Un Attimo di Eterno”**_ _e quindi, dalla prossima settimana, potrete continuare a leggere cosa accadrà al nuovo Re di Gondor, al principe di Bosco Atro, a nuovi personaggi e ad altri di cui avete avuto un assaggio in questa prima storia ^_^_  
  
Non smettete mai di sognare.  
  
Ene 

 


End file.
